


Can Men Really Get Pregnant?

by Zyler_Greedy69



Series: James Potter/Others. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shadowhunters (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Basically the original canons have been fucked up, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Clary died i'm sorry, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Severus Snape, Harry can see through the future like it's his phone, Harry has an AI named Merlin, Harry likes to destroy the whole avengers series by interfering, Harry likes to wear turtlenecks and suits, Harry loves children, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts Third Year, Implied Mpreg, Jace and Simon got married, James Potter Lives, James is the only one who can tame Tony, James likes to raise his eyebrows, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master of Chaos Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Matchmaker Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Multi, Natasha loves burritos, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Powerful Harry, Protective Harry, Regulus Black Lives, Ron Weasley Bashing, Seer Harry Potter, Shadowhunters!!!, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Soulmates, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Tony Stark is Harry Potter's Parent, steve is so whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 172,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyler_Greedy69/pseuds/Zyler_Greedy69
Summary: The third year was about to start soon but Harry's been kicked out by the Dursleys because he blew Marge up. He goes to the Leaky Cauldron and went to Gringotts, he went to get money but what he found was betrayals. James Potter was the one who gave birth to him! Not Lily Evans or rather Lilian Selwyn. Who is this Anthony Edward Stark and how is he Harry's dad? Follow Harry on his adventure with the Avengers, dealing with betrayals and even falling in love with a certain blonde god.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Severus Snape, Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum, Dean Thomas/Zacharias Smith, Harry Potter & Tony Stark, Harry Potter/Thor (Marvel), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel)/Draco Malfoy, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, OMC/OMC/Pietro Maximoff/Peter Parker, Orion Black/Stephen Strange, Regulus Black/Clint Barton, Remus Lupin/James "Bucky" Barnes, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, Sirius Black/Steve Rogers, Terry Boot/Cormac McLaggen, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Series: James Potter/Others. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898131
Comments: 137
Kudos: 944
Collections: Best Harry Potter Crossovers, Best Marvel Crossovers





	1. Knight Buses, Gringotts and Cleansings

**Author's Note:**

> This is it! My third fic! OMGGGG! Please if you liked it leave a kudos beloooow! Thank you! I would also like to hear your comments about the story so feel free to do so!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry got kicked out of Privet Drive so he heads to the Leaky. He then goes to Gringotts and what he finds makes him rethink if those he calls his trusted can really be trusted.

“OUT BOY! OUT! DON'T COME BACK!”, Uncle Vernon shouted at me. I ran upstairs and took all my belongings and immediately threw them inside of my trunk. I sent Hedwig to the Leaky because that's where I'll be staying for the rest of the summer vacation.  
  
I quickly ran out of the damned house with my trunk in hand. I sat down the curb contemplating how I will reach Leaky Cauldron. I took my wand and fiddled with it and started tapping in in my hand, then when I tapped it on the curb a bus immediately arrived in front of me. A man came out of the bus wearing a uniform of sorts.  
  
“Hello! I am Steve and this is the Knight Bus! Where are we heading young lad?”, said the man who came out of the bus.  
  
“Uhm can we go to the Leaky Cauldron? I just need to find a place to stay for the night.”, I replied while the man took my trunk and Hedwig's empty cage. He brought it inside the bus after I went in. None of us noticed a black dog eyeing us quietly by the trees.  
  
_” I will protect you Prongslet, I just need to find a certain rat first.”_ , the black dog or perhaps a certain prisoner escapee thought to himself.  
  
“Yeah sure kiddo that would be 10 Sickles.”, the man said after he placed my things on the seat beside me. I took out my pouch that still had money from my last trip to Gringotts with Mrs. Weasley. I gave him exactly 10 Sickles, then he gave me a purple ticket and the bus started.  
  
To say that the bus was fast is an understatement. It was running very damn fast! It feels like a thousand miles per second. After a good 15 minutes, the bus finally stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
“Here’s your stop kiddo. Hope you have a nice stay there!”, the man said to me when he dropped me and my things off in front of the Leaky Cauldron. He closed the door and the bus vanished the same way it has arrived earlier in front of me.  
  
I entered the Leaky Cauldron and approached Tom the Barman.  
  
“Uh, can I rent a room for a few days?”, I asked.  
  
“Yeah sure, that would be 6 Sickles Mr.?, Tom replied without looking at me because he was busy searching for a key in his drawer.  
  
“Uhm Potter, Harry Potter.”, the moment I said that Tom froze and looked at me with a key in hand.  
  
“The Ha-Harry P-Po-Potter? Well here is your key to room 13”, Tom sputtered while handing the key. I thanked him and took my things up to the room. It was already night, I looked outside the window and saw the moon shining brightly. I yawned and decided to lay down in the bed. Hmm, what should I do for the remainder of the summer and I remembered that I already got my Hogwarts letter so I'll shop tomorrow but first I need to visit Gringotts. With everything planned I fell asleep.  
  
The morning arrived and I got out of bed. Took a bath, changed clothes, ate breakfast downstairs, and then immediately walked towards the white building called Gringotts.  
  
When I entered I saw several witches and wizards inside walking in and out. I searched the whole place for a line that is short but then I saw Griphook was available. I walked towards him and said,  
  
“Good day Griphook, may your wealth prosper and your enemies cower in fear. May I request for a cart down to my vault? I would like to make a withdrawal for my school necessities.”, I said with a tone of respect. I have read in a book that if you treat Goblins with respect, they too would respect you.  
  
Of course, I read if Hermione wasn't just forcing me out of the library every damn time I would've read more. I'm not actually stupid, I just hide my intelligence because I don't want Granger to start shouting that she is the brightest of our generation and competition is one way to make her more worse than she already is.  
  
“Yes you may Heir Potter-Black but I have a question. Why are you ignoring the mails we have sent to you? You may have replied once saying that you give access to Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, and Hermione Granger to take money out of your vaults but other than that you have been ignoring our letters.”, Griphook said. I looked at him with wide eyes, Heir? Letters? Since when did I give access for them to take money from me?  
  
“Excuse me Griphook but I have not received any letters from Gringotts and most certainly I have never given anyone access to my vaults! I would like a full audit on my vaults Griphook.”, I said. Griphook grew angry but not at me but to those thieving bastards.  
  
“Well, then Heir Potter-Black before we do the audit we must know how many vaults you own. To do that we must do an inheritance test.”, Griphook explained when he took out a piece of thick parchment and a small knife. I took the piece of parchment and looked at Griphook clearly asking on what do with it. Griphook then mouthed 'blood' which I immediately understood so I took the knife and pierced my finger and dropped a few drops of blood on the parchment. It then glowed and words started forming.  
  


##### Inheritance Test of:

 **Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black  
  
Blood Status: Pureblood  
  
Birthday: August 1st, 2000  
  
Gender: Male, Bearer  
Parents:  
  
Anthony Edward Stark  
(Sire, Squib)(Alive)  
  
James Charlus Potter  
(Bearer, Pureblood)(Deceased)  
  
Sirius Orion Black  
(Blood Adopted Father, Pureblood)(Illegally Incarcerated)  
  
  
Godparents:  
  
Severus Florence Prince-Snape  
(Godfather, Half-Blood)(Alive)  
  
Alice Titania Longbottom nee De Vale  
(Godmother, Pureblood)(Alive, Insane)  
  
Remus Lyall Lupin  
(Godfather, Half-Blood, Werewolf)(Alive)  
  
Sirius Orion Black  
(Godfather and Blood Adopted Father, Pureblood)(Illegally Incarcerated)  
  
Lillian Rosette Evans(Selwyn)  
(Godmother, Pureblood)(Deceased)  
  
  
Magical Guardian/s:  
  
Remus Lyall Lupin  
(Half-Blood, Werewolf)  
  
Minerva Rosalie McGonagall  
(Pureblood, Spare)  
  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
(Half-Blood, Illegal)  
  
  
Heirships and Lordships:  
  
_Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Bearer)  
Ancient and Noble House of Evanese (Godmother)  
Ancient and Noble House of Black (Godfather, Blood Adopted Father)  
Ancient and Noble House of Selwyn (Godmother)  
Ancient and Noble House of Fawley (Sire)  
Archaic and Royal House of Stark (Sire)  
Ancient and Revered House of Peverell (Bearer)  
Archaic and Most Noble House of Gryffindor (Bearer)  
Archaic and Most Noble House of Slytherin (Godfather, Blood Adopted Father, Conquest)  
Archaic and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw (Sire)  
Most Ancient and Most Magical House of Emrys (Bearer)  
Most Archaic and Most Royal House of Pendragon (Sire)_  
  
  
Abilities:  
  
•Enhanced Intelligence (Ravenclaw Family Trait)(40% Blocked by Albus Dumbldore)  
•All-Speak (Peverell Family Trait)(90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore, Parseltongue Unlocked)  
•Metamorphomagus Ability (Black Family Trait)(100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)  
•Elemental Magic (Emrys Family Trait)(100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)  
•Wandless and Wordless Magic (Emrys Family Trait)(100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)  
•Parselmagic (Slytherin Family Trait)(100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)  
•Affinity to Transigurations and Potions (Potter Family Trait)(100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)  
•Affinity to Mind Magics (Fawley Family Trait)(100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)  
•Affinity to Weapons (Stark Family Trait)(80% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)  
•Prophetic Abilities (Selwyn and Ravenclaw Family Traits)(100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)  
•Imperial Sight (Pendragon Family Trait)(100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)  
•Enhanced Strength and Speed (Gryffindor Family Trait)(50% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore, 50% Broken)  
  
  
Potions:  
  
Loyalty Potions keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ginevra Weasley.  
  
Love Potion keyed to Ginevra Weasley by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley.  
  
Hate Potions keyed to Dursleys, Slytherin, Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape by Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Glamour Potion keyed to hide natural feature by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley  
  
Bonds:  
  
Soul Mate Bond: Thor Odinson  
  
Familiar Bonds: Hedwig(Glamoured Ice Phoenix), A Black Mamba and Twin Shadow Wolves.  
  
  
Health:  
  
Broken Bones (since 4 years old)  
Broken Ribs (since 7 years old)  
Malnourishment (since 16 months old)  
Poor Eyesight (due to long exposure to the dark, since 16 months old)  
Burns (since 5 years old)  
Bruises (since 3 years old)  
Growth Stunt (due to malnourishment and blocks)  
Scar (Horcrux, Tom Marvolo Riddle)  
  
  
Vaults:  
  
Potter Vaults: 789,083,263 Galleons, 57,863 Sickles, 763,973,880 Knuts, 128,773 Books, 1 Family Grimoire, 156,863 Artefacts and 6 Heirlooms (Cloak of Invisibility, Dragon Necklace, Potter Family Sword, Gryffin's Dagger, Midas Potion and Revelius Brooch.)  
  
Illegal Withdrawals by Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley and Dursley Family:  
  
Albus Dumbledore: Withdrawal of 5,000 Galleons a month since 1998  
Molly Prewett: Withdrawal of 3,000 Galleons a month since 1998  
Ronald (Unknown): Withdrawal of 500 Galleons a month since 2007 and High-Quality Quidditch Equipments.  
Hermione Granger: Withdrawal of 500 Galleons a month since 2007, withdrawal of Books every week and withdrawal of Family Grimoire  
Ginevra (Unknown): Withdrawal of 1000 Galleon a month since 2007, withdrawal of family jewelry and withdrawal of heirloom: Dragon's Necklace  
Dursley Family: Withdrawal of 5,000 Galleons a month, which corresponds to £125,000, since 1998. Additional withdrawal of family jewelries by Petunia Dursley nee Evans.  
  
Black Vaults: 896,975,788 Galleons, 293,862 Sickles, 162,868,999 Knuts, 239,097 Books, 1 Family Grimoire, 234,657 Artefacts and 4 Heirlooms (Black Diadem, Black Family Shield, Noir Brooch and Black Family Locket.)  
  
Evanese Vaults: 345,799,100 Galleons, 20,080 Sickles, 23,769 Knuts, 12,769 Books, 1 Family Grimoire, 9,067 Artefacts and 2 Heirlooms (Meteora's Bracelet and Angel's Fall Dagger.)  
  
Selwyn Vaults: 763,685,120 Galleons, 232,654 Sickles, 120,986 Knuts, 142,930 Books, 1 Family Grimoire, 23,869 Artefacts and 3 Heirlooms (Ever Lasting Rose, Titan's Mind Necklace and Selwyn Diamond Scrying Bowl.)  
  
Fawley Vaults: 658,973,990 Galleons, 37,087 Sickles, 65,859 Knuts, 457,795 Books, 1 Family Grimoire, 12,969 Artefacts and 2 Heirlooms (Ruby of True Sight and Anakne's Scepter.)  
  
Stark Vaults: 1,999,999,999 Galleons, 999,999,999 Sickles, 999,999 Knuts, 657,869,758 Books, 3 Family Grimoires, 899,989,090 Artefacts and 11 Heirlooms (Stark's Sword, Aurora Stark's Diadem of Willpower, Phineas Stark's Locket, Grizelda Stark's Goblet of Ice, Hillard Stark's Ring of Order, Thadeus Stark's Cloak of Fertility, Damien Stark's Shield of Valor, Genevieve Stark's Brooch of Intelligence, Geodrick Stark's Helm of Wits, Flavianus Stark's Dagger of Trickery and The Stark Family Scythe of Roses.)  
  
Peverell Vaults: 758,962,977 Galleons, 773,962,663 Sickles, 255,673 Knuts, 666,666 Books, 3 Family Grimoires, 666,666,666 Artefacts and 3 Heirlooms (Elder Wand commonly known as the Deathstick, Death's Resurrection Stone and Death's Cloak of Invisibility.)  
  
Gryffindor Vaults: 67,989,634 Galleons, 672,972,873 Sickles, 527,866 Knuts, 54,678 Books, 2 Family Grimoires, 537,959 Artefacts and 3 Heirlooms (Godric Gryffindor's Sword, Primrose Ruby Necklace and Dragon's Wrath Dagger.)  
  
Ravenclaw Vaults: 87,868,584 Galleons, 572,832,456 Sickles, 526,853 Knuts, 836,757,527 Books, 2 Family Grimoires, 728,683 Artefacts and 4 Heirlooms (Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, Ring, Necklace and Brooch.)  
  
Slytherin Vaults: 432,190,001 Galleons, 726,120 Sickles, 628,993 Knuts, 625,973 Books, 2 Family Grimoires, 257,892 Artefacts and 3 Heirlooms (Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Salazantix Slytherin's Necklace and Sylviana Slytherin's Ring.)  
  
Emrys Vaults: 999,999,999,999 Galleons, 999,999,999 Sickles, 999,999 Knuts, 1,000,000 Books, 1 Family Grimoire, 1,000,000 Artefacts and 3 Heirlooms (Merlin's Staff, Myrridan's Book of Spells, and Emrys Family Scrying Orb.)  
  
Pendragon Vaults: 999,999,999,999 Galleons, 999,999,999 Sickles, 999,999 Knuts, 120,000 Books, 1 Family Grimoire, 2,000,000 Artefacts and 3 Heirlooms (Arthur's Sword, Merlin's Letter of Love for Arthur and Arthur's Wedding Ring with Merlin.)  
  
  
Properties:  
  
Potter Manor  
Black Manor  
Selwyn Manor  
Fawley Manor  
Evanese Manor  
Gryffindor's Castle  
Ravenclaw's Castle  
Slytherin's Castle  
Emrys' Castle  
Pendragon's Castle  
Potter Ranch  
Black Beach house  
Selwyn Hall  
Fawley's Fall  
¾ of Hogwarts  
Hogsmeade  
Diagon Alley  
Knockturn Alley  
Vertic Alley  
Peverell Cottage  
Snake's Shack (Gaunt's Shack)  
Snake's Haven  
Gryffin's Claw  
Marauder's Den  
Merlin's Tower  
Raven's Wings  
Shell Cottage (taken by Molly Prewett)  
Noir Hotel  
Fowl's Island  
Raven's Den  
Lion's Club  
Snake's Peak  
Pendragon Mansion  
Emrys Hall  
Peverell Castle  
Peverell Manor  
Peverell's Cliff  
St. Ottery Catchpole  
Privet Drive  
Godric's Hollow  
  
  
Wards and Spells:  
  
Mail Ward (keyed to Albus Dumbledore.)  
Compulsion Spells (keyed to Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Ginevra Weasley.)  
Notice-Me-Not (keyed to abuse of Dursleys by Albus Dumbledore.)  
Detection Spell (keyed to monitor by Albus Dumbledore.)  
Tracking Spell (keyed to track by Albus Dumbldedore.)**  
  
  
The parchment finally stopped and new words ceased to appear. I took the parchment and read all of it carefully. When I finished reading it my blood boiled and I was in need to murder someone. How could they lie and steal from me! I am not even related to Lily Potter, no scratch that. She was Lily Evans, my father and her did not get married and she wasn't my mother. She was only my godmother, and this Sirius Black person has been illegally incarcerated which meant that Albus Dumbledore might've been the one to send him their.  
  
“Griphook, I believe we have some huge discrepancies and I want all of the money they stole from me paid double the amount! I also want for them to sued, this is called Line Theft right? I would also like to claim my Lordships due to me being last in line in all of them.”, I spoke to Griphook with tone of anger in my voice. The goblin looked angry at my tone at first so I passed the test to him and his anger diverted towards the thieves.  
  
“Well then Heir Potter-Black, I shall take care of it. I will be back with your Lordship rings and your Crown. Would you also like for your bearer's will to be heard by you? I believe it has been sealed by Albus Dumbledore.”, Griphook said.  
  
“Dumbledore sealed my dad's will? How?!”, I asked incredulously.  
  
“I believe after your bearer's death he immediately placed himself as your magical guardian, taking control of your votes on the Wizenmagot. He was then made Chief Warlock by the amount of votes you have that he has taken control of. You're lucky that you have come here or else he would've made another fake letter to us and you would've lost all your vaults, seats, powers and maybe even your name. Him also being the Chief Warlock gave him the right to seal you bearer's will.”, Griphook said with a angry tone that matched his scowling face.  
  
Griphook went on a backdoor to retrieve my Lordship rings and my dad's will. I on the other hand wanted to find my sire. Anthony Edward Stark, hmmm that name sounds familiar. Right! I have heard about him through Dudley's ramblings. He was apparently a muggle scientist who is extremely intelligent. He owns Stark Industries and was also known as the 'Iron Man'. Right now last I heard that he was part of some group calling themselves the Avengers.  
  
I must've been to caught up with my thoughts that I didn't notice Griphook come back carrying a large box and a crystal pensieve. He placed the box on top of his table and the pensieve on the side.  
  
“Now Heir Potter-Black after your claiming you shall have a cleansing to remove the blocks on your body but before that we shall hear Ex-Lord Potter's will first.”, Griphook said before taking the pensieve and placing it in front of me. A hologram-like figure of James Potter rose from the pensieve.  
  
“Hey Caelum dear, if you're seeing this. It means I have failed from protecting you and I am sorry for that but I shall always be with you, I love you cub. Now to the will. I give Lily Evans 20,000 Galleons and custody of Caelum, if she is unavailable or she was perished alongside me the custody of my son Caelum then proceeds to my brother in all but blood, Sirius Black. I give 20,000 Galleons to Sirius Black and a thanks for being there with me when I was pregnant with Caelum.”, James paused to cough.  
  
“Oh I'm sorry for that. Now where were we? Uhhh…Yeah! Sirius! Okay uhmm I'll just add it here that Sirius wasn't our Secret Keeper. He was merely a decoy and that our Secret Keeper was our friend Peter Pettigrew. Albus Dumbledore can prove it due to him being the caster od the Fidelius. Next is Remus Lupin. Moony I give you 10,000 Galleons and the custody of Caelum that you would share with Severus. Next, Alice and Frank. I give you 20,000 Galleons and custody of Caelum if any of the others that I have mentioned is not available. To Minerva McGonagall, I thank you for taking care of me when I was in Hogwarts and I hope that you would do the same to my son.”, James stopped for a moment to take a breath.  
  
“If all of the people that I mentioned can't take Caelum he should be given to my friend Narcissa Malfoy or to Adromeda Tonks. The people that should not take custody of Caelum would be Albus Dumbledore due to him being crazy on that Caelum should be named Harry and for him to be part of some farce prophecy. Next would be the Dursleys, due to people might jump to the conclusions that Caelum is Lily's son. I would rather send Caelum on a orphanage rather than send him on those muggles. Lastly, to my son. I wish I am there with you baby. I really am sorry that I left you too soon. I leave you all of my belongings. I want for you to search for your father, he was a great man even if we only met for a day. It was indeed a one-night stand but I didn't regret it. It gave me you so I am ever thankful for my stars that night. I love you Caelum dear, Always.”, Dad's hologram faded with a sad smile on it's face. Tears were flowing endlessly from my Dad's last words. This was all Dumbledore's fault! If he didn't force Dad about a goddamn prophecy he would've been alive.  
  
“Now that we heard that Heir Potter-Black we shall start with your claiming of Lordships.”, Griphook said.  
  
“What shall I do Gri-Griphook?”, I asked Griphook while still wiping the tears on my face.  
  
“Repeat after me Heir Potter-Black. I, state your name, do hereby claim my blood right over these Lordships. As simple as that so now do it, you still have a cleansing to be done.”  
  
“I, Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black, do hereby claim by blood right over these Lordships.”, I followed Griphook's instruction and my whole body glowed. When the glowing ceased I saw the rings in the box are now on my fingers. I also felt something heavy above my head and saw that it was a crown.  
  
“Congratulation, King Caelum Demtrius Potter-Black-Stark. Your crown would appear if you will it to be seen, it can’t be removed from your person except if you die or if you pass the kingship. Now let us proceed to your cleansing. Do you have any instructions? That I could handle it while you are cleansing.”, Griphook told me.  
  
“Can you find any trial record for my blood adopted father, Sirius Black. If there aren't any then it must be really Dumbledore's schemes so if you don't any, send a letter to Amelia Bones and request a meeting before I leave to search for my sire.”, I said to Griphook who immediately understood and led me to a room with a 5 goblins inside wearing white robes.  
  
“They will be cleansing you Heir Potter-Black, I will leave you for a while because I shall start working on the small job you gave me.”, then Griphook walked outside of the room.  
  
“Dear King please take your clothes and lay on the table.”, one of the cloaked goblins said. I took off my clothes bar my underwear. I then laid on the stone table and the cloaked goblins started chanting. After a minute of their chanting I felt the most excruciating pain I have ever felt in my whole life. I tried to stay awake but darkness enveloped me after a few minutes.  
  
I awoke alone inside the room, the cloaked goblins have left the room and all I saw was a huge mirror on my side. My eyes widened on the change on my appearance. I had brown hair with streaks of black, my eyes are different too. Before I had Lily Evans' green eyes but now I had hazel brown eyes with a mix of grey which may be from Sirius' blood adoption of me. I stood up and woah! I became taller. Before I was only 5’3 now I may be 5’6. I wore the robe that was hung on the seat beside the mirror.  
  
Exactly after I wore the robe, Griphook entered with another goblin who looked much older than he is. They carried a couple of stacks of paperworks.  
  
“My dear King this is Ragnok, The Head of Gringotts.”, Griphook introduced the other goblin.  
  
“Merry meet Ragnok.”, I greeted the older goblin which made the goblin flinch because a man has given him respect.  
  
“Merry meet too King Caelum. We are deeply sorry for allowing such thievery to happen, we promise to do all our best to persecute those thieves. Also we did not find any records of Sirius Black ever receiving a trial so we did what you told us to. We sent a letter with a copy of your bearer's will to the Head of the DLME, Amelia Bones. She responded that she would like to meet with you, we replied that you would meet her tomorrow because as you said you would search for your sire.”, Ragnok paused for a breath and continued speaking.  
  
“As a compensation we decided to help you with your search. We found him on Manhattan, New York on his property he so-called the Avengers Tower. We prepared your portkey for your property which was luckily in the area of his tower. Tomorrow after your meeting with Amelia Bones you could activate this portkey, we already called your property, Noir Hotel, that you would be arriving tomorrow. For now I recommend that you go and shop for new clothes and for your school requirements.”, Ragnok said before handing me a pouch, a small checkbook, a black credit card and a necklace which I guess is the portkey. Ragnok exited the room then Griphook followed him.  
  
“That is a endless pouch connected to one of your vaults and that checkbook is used for huge payments. That credit card is for you to use when you arrive on New York. It works like a credit card and it is connected to your vaults. Do not worry with it emptying because right now you're the richest man in the world, you even surpass your sire who was labeled as one of the richest men. Now King Potter-Black-Stark you can go, you only have half a day now, be careful.”, Griphook told me before finally exiting the room.  
  
I stood up and exited the room and walked out of the Gringotts, wearing only an underwear that barely fits due to my growth spurt and a robe that barely covers my whole body. I quickly searched for a clothing store I saw Twilfitt & Tattings and entered. A woman who wore a red dress which reached her knees greeted me.  
  
“Hello young man, how may I help you? My name's Tilly Twiflitt and you are?”, the woman asked so I willed for the crown to reveal. When I felt that the crown was visible, the woman's eyes widened and bowed to me.  
  
“My King how may I be of service?”, the bowing woman spoke.  
  
“I am in need of a whole wardrobe. I also need muggle suits, muggle jeans and muggle clothes. Can you also make me Wizenmagot robes, 10 of them to be exact. Please use green, gold, silver, black, midnight blue, cream, white, and purple only and can you also make me Hogwarts robes with nameplates on them? Please put Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-Stark in them. I expect them to be finished at the end of the day and for it to be delivered on the Leaky Cauldron?”, I said to the woman who was writing all of the things I just said.  
  
“Yes, my King. That would be 5,000 Galleons.”, the woman said. She deducted a huge amount on my supposed bill which baffled me.  
  
“Tell me the real price and I shall pay that, just because I am a king doesn't mean that I get discounts.”, I said which made the woman shocked that I didn't accept her discount.  
  
“Well then it would be 30,000 Galleons my King.”, she said dropping her gaze to the floor. I took the checkbook that Griphook gave me earlier and wrote 30,000 Galleons to be taken from the Pendragon Vaults.  
  
“Thank you Madam Twiflitt, can I buy some daywear for now? I don't have much clothes right now.”, I said sheepishly. The woman quickly took my measurements and went to the backroom. She came back with two sets of robes. One was a green with black mixed in and the other was blue with white mixed in. I wore the blue one and walked out the store.  
  
I forgot that my crown was still visible when I walked out, due to that many knew that I was a king and they all bowed in front of me. I smiled at them before continuing my shopping. I bought my books and a couple more from Flourish & Botts. I also bought a new cauldron and a set of gold scales. I also bought 20 inks of different colors, new quills and 10 huge rolls of parchment which I all placed in my newly bought auror-grade trunk which had 6 compartments. A library which can hold 50,000 books, A potions lab, A whole bedroom with a kitchen, 2 Storage compartments and lastly, A duelling compartment.  
  
After buying everything I needed in Diagon Alley I made a detour on Knockturn Alley to buy a new wand. My holly wand isn't working anymore due to the removal of the blocks. I saw a small store with a sign that says, _Nimea's Wands_. I entered the shop and saw that it is like Ollivander's with less pre-made wands. There was no one inside, well or so I thought. A woman appeared on the side door and walked towards me.  
  
“What do you want boy? You may have the wrong building.”, the woman spoke to me when she was near me.  
  
“I need a wand, my previous wand does not work anymore.”, I replied while trying not to show fear. I handed her my holly wand. She inspected it and scrunched her nose after inspecting it.  
  
“Bah! An Ollivander wand! You came to the right place boy! In here I can make your wand the best it could ever be! Come follow me in the back.”, the woman said before going to the backroom. I followed her and saw a room filled with woods, feathers, strings, and many more. I also found some gemstones sitting on a table in the corner.  
  
“Now you need to find the materials where you felt your magic connect to.”, the woman said. I scanned the room and felt multiple connections. I took the pair of gloves that she was handling me and proceeded to search for the materials.  
  
I picked up two strange looking stick which was clearly not wood. One was silver colored and one was black. Next I picked up two vials of what look's like blood. One looked like unicorn's blood, I remembered how it looked like back when I saw a dead unicorn. The other was a dark red with black in it. I also picked up a small bag of scales and a blue feather. I then walked towards the gemstones that I saw earlier. When I approached the table, the woman gasped. She told me that it was pretty rare for someone to take a focus stone. I took a bluish green stone and diamond which clearly looked bigger than those of Aunt Petunia's jewelries.  
  
“Woah boy, you are full of surprises. Only few wizards connect with metal rather than wood. We have titanium and black zirconium here boy. Two very rare materials here in the Wizarding Britain. Your cores are pretty shocking too! You have 4 cores! Unicorn's blood, willingly given of course. Vampire's blood with Basilisk Venom, Basilisk Scales and an Ice Phoenix feather. You also have two focus stones, Aquamarine and Diamond. Now I need you to seat back near the counter while I'm making this.”, the woman spoke really fast. I did what I was told so I went back to the receiving area and waited for my wand.  
  
A good fifteen minutes the woman came back holding a box with a wand inside. The wand was silver with black swirls and the diamond was on the handle while the aquamarine was on the tip. I held it and felt the strongest connection with it, much more stronger than I ever felt with the holly one. I was so happy with the wand when the woman snatched it from my hands.  
  
“I need a vial of your blood boy, to finalize a bond with the wand so no one can use it except you.”, the woman explained. I summoned a knife wandlessly and pierced my finger and let it drip on a very small vial. When the vial was filled the woman took it and dropped the blood on the wand. The wand glowed and I felt a bond snap in place between me and the wand.  
  
She handed me the wand and said, “Now that would be 5,000 Galleons.”  
  
I took another check and wrote the amount to be taken from the Stark Vaults. The woman saw this and her eyes grew.  
  
“You-you’re the new king they were talking about?”, the woman sputtered. I merely nodded at her before handing the payment.  
  
“Yep, by the way how much is a wand holster?”, I asked.  
  
“10 Galleons.”, she said. I paid her a 100 Galleons and took the holster and exited her store. The woman gaped at the money I left her. It was ten times the payment I was supposed to pay. She said that the wand was 5,000 Galleons but I paid her 50,000 Galleons. I knew that her being in Knockturn Alley meant that she does not have many customers and business was hard so I gave her money not that I care because I have so much already.  
  
I walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and entered. I saw that only a few people were in the bar so I went and ate supper. After being filled with food I went to my room and laid down. I closed my eyes and started planning my revenge on those traitors and thieves. Well for now let us find my goddamn father who miraculously impregnated my dad in a one night stand, but tomorrow I really need to do something to help my godfather who was wrongly imprisoned. One of these days Dumbledore would finally receive his punishment.


	2. Talks, Spies and News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry or should I say Caelum meets with Amelia Bones and talks about Sirius' trial. Caelum goes to America. He finds Tony. How would Tony react though?

For the first time in my whole life did I feel that I slept properly. With all the blocks removed I felt more free and comfortable. I showered, dressed and finalized my thoughts for my meeting later. I was about to head downstairs to eat when I saw Hedwig sitting on top of a chair near the window. I then remembered that she had a glamour on.  
  
“Hedwig, come.”, I said to her, she then flew and landed on my arm. I ruffled her feathers which resulted in me receiving a peck in the arm. I conjured my magic, which now was color blue for some reason, I conjured it to break the glamour on Hedwig. I seriously need to change her name, Hedwig is not cutting it anymore to be her name. Aha! She then would be known as Freya, the Norse Goddess of love, fertility, battle and death.  
  
After I finished removing the bonds that Albus Dumbledore placed upon Hedwig or rather Freya, she glowed a bright blue color. The temperature dropped and the light slowly diminished and revealed a bird that looks exactly like Fawkes but bluer and colder.  
  
“Hey girl, I think your name needs changing right?”, I told the bird while I was petting her feathers.The bird trilled in response, I smiled at her before speaking.  
  
“Well then your new name would be Freya, after the goddess of love, fertility, war and death.”, I petted her once more before standing up. Freya moved from my arm towards my shoulder. We both walked down to the bar with her perched on my shoulders.  
  
The moment I walked towards Tom the Barman many heads snapped towards my direction. Clearly eyeing me and Freya. I slowly approached Tom with all the pureblood gracefulness I could muster but I can say that I could put Draco to shame on how graceful I am.  
  
“Hello Tom, what's for breakfast today?”, I asked when I sat on the stool in front of Tom. Tom looked at me shocked at first, gaze going back in forth from Freya and me.  
  
“Tom? I'm asking what's on the menu for breakfast.”, I repeated.  
  
He snapped out of his shocked state and gave me a small menu of what was available on for breakfast. I ordered an omelet and a chicken sandwich. A few minutes after I ordered the food arrived. I ate all of it a very proper manner, because I should show the public that I don't eat like slob.  
  
When I finished, I stood up and paid for the food with a tip of course that is double the amount of what I paid. I quickly walked out of the Leaky and headed to Diagon wherein the floo station was stationed. I flooed to the Ministry Atrium and walked elegantly towards the a woman seating on the registry.  
  
“Hello young man, how may I be of service?”, the woman asked.  
  
“I have a meeting with the Head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones.”, I answered.  
  
“Well let us register you in our records first, wand please.”, she said while her quill started to write on its own. I gave her my wand carefully and waited for her to ask questions.  
  
“Now let's start with the registration. Name?”, the woman asked.  
  
“Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-Stark.”, I answered making the woman flinch in shock but she continued taking down what I just said. She took my wand and scanned it before writing again.  
  
“Zirconium-Titanium with Unicorn's blood, Vampire's blood infused with Basilisk Venom, Basilisk scales and Ice Phoenix feather as cores. Aquamarine and Diamond as focus stones. Been in use for 1 day.”, she said before handing the wand back to me.  
  
“Have a nice meeting Mr. Potter-Black-Stark.”, she said with a smile.  
  
I walked towards the elevators with people still eyeing me and Freya, I entered one of the elevators that was relatively empty. Lucky for me the first destination of it was the DMLE.  
  
I entered the office making the aurors inside snap their gazes towards me clearly eyeing me. I scooted towards Madam Bones' office and knocked. A voice answered and told me to enter, when I entered I saw a woman with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair who was busy signing papers.  
  
“Hello, who are you and what is your business here?”, the woman asked without lifting her gaze from her papers.  
  
“I am Caelum Potter-Black-Stark, I asked the goblins to set this meeting up about a certain Azkaban prisoner….or rather escapee.”, I answered which made her look at me.  
  
“Potter-Black-Stark? That's new. I thought the last remaining Potter was Harry Potter and what does Sirius Black got to do with you?”, she spoke before dropping her quill beside the inkpots.  
  
“Well I am indeed known as Harry Potter before but alas Harry Potter wasn't the name my bearer gave me. My real name is Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-Stark. I am the blood adopted son of Sirius Black, who was wrongly imprisoned by the Ministry. He has been sent to Azkaban without a trial and I believe that it is wrong to persecute someone without giving the chance to explain for themselves.”, I paused to take another copy of my Dad's will.  
  
“Here is a copy of my Dad's will wherein he states that Sirius Black was not my dad's and godmother's secret keeper. I know you already have a copy but I would like for you to use it in the Wizengamot. I am pushing for a trial because I found that he did not have any record for trial and his wand was snapped without even being scanned for _Prior Incantatum_ and I believe that it is against his rights.”, I continued. She looked shocked and angry at the same time when I looked at her.  
  
“Well Mr. Potter, I did not know that Ms. Lily Evans wasn't your mother but merely your godmother. I am also sorry to hear that your blood-adopted father was sent to Azkaban without a trial. I will try my best to get him a trial. Now if that would be all Mr. Potter I would like to prepare for the Wizengamot session.”, she spoke while gathering her things.  
  
“If it isn't my luck Madam Bones. I wish you bring up the topic later and when you bring it up later, I hope you win well it's not like you're going to lose either. For now it's goodbye Madam Bones as I am on my way to search for my sire who apparently was a squib.”, I replied while holding the doorknob. I walked out of the office and out of the Ministry. I masked my magic and casted a Notice-Me-Not on myself the moment I stepped out of the Ministry. After that I casually walked back to the Leaky Cauldron. When I was back at my room I saw a 3 huge packages at the floor of the bed. I think it was my new wardrobe.  
  
I took out my trunk that was in my pocket and placed all my new clothes inside. I changed my clothes into a muggle suit and scanned the room if I left anything. I also scanned my trunk if everything I needed was inside already. Cloak of Invisibility? Check. Books? Check. I filled my library with books from all of my vaults due to me wanting to advance study. I also stocked my potions lab with all the ingredients that I could possibly get. I made Freya flew out of the room and towards Noir Hotel wherein I would stay while I was finding for my father.  
  
I walked out of the Leaky Cauldron with only my wand in hand. My trunk was shrunk in my pocket, I was ready to go when I saw Dumbledore fuming outside of Gringotts. I smirked before quickly activating the portkey.  
  
When the portkey travel ended I wanted to freaking vomit. It made me so goddamn dizzy that I couldn't stand straight. I felt someone approach me and said, “Hello and welcome to MACUSA, I believe that your travel was pretty unpleasant so here is a Pepper-Up potion.”  
  
The woman handed me red potion that I was very familiar of. I took it and drank it in one gulp before handing the vial back to the woman. When I felt that the potion kicked in I stood straight and looked at the woman.  
  
“Thank you, Ms…?”  
  
“Auror Genna, now let us go the registry Mr…?”, she asked.  
  
“Caelum, Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-….Stark.”, her eyes widened at my name and she looked at me.  
  
“Are you by any chance related to Harry Potter and the convict Sirius Black?”  
  
“That is the name Albus Dumbledore told people but I what I'm using is the name my bearer gave me and Sirius Black is my blood-adopted father who is innocent due to him never receiving trial.”  
  
The woman opened and closed her mouth likely trying to think of something to reply but she decided to shut up. She then led me to another woman who was sitting behind on what looks like the registry for MACUSA. She backed up and stood behind me.  
  
“Name, Wand and Purposed of Arrival.”, the woman behind the counter said.  
  
“Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-Stark. Purpose of visit is to find my father, Anthony Edward Stark.”, I answered while handing my wand to her. Her eyes grew when she heard my father's name. Hmmm looks like he is pretty famous in Magical America too huh. She scanned my wand and gave it back.  
  
“Well then Mr. Potter-Black-Stark. Welcome to Magical America, I hope your visit is wonderful.”, she said. Then Auror Genna led me to the exit of the arrival building.  
  
“Mr. Potter this building is merely the arrival area for MACUSA. This building is a warded area of John F. Kennedy International Airport so that no one would be suspicious of any arrivals. Well this is goodbye Mr. Potter I hope we see each other again soon.”, the auror said when she led me out of the door and out to the airport. I smiled at her and bid goodbye.  
  
I walked around of the airport before seeing two men wearing a suit and glasses. They look like bodyguards but then they both approached me.  
  
“Your Highness? We're your escort and don't worry about using magic in the car later we have been debriefed by the goblins before. We will be your bodyguards for the rest of your stay in America.”, the dark-skinned one spoke with seriousness in his voice.  
  
“Well then, let's go.”, I answered before popping a caramel candy I bought from Honeydukes in Diagon. We walked out of the airport and to a black car in front of the airport. A driver and another guard was waiting outside of the car. The driver opened the door for and he then walked to the driver seat.  
  
“Leo, here will be your personal bodyguard for today Your Highness because I will be leading your convoy.”, the dark-skinned guard spoke again. I nodded at him before he walked away and headed towards another black car. The car started and the so-called convoy started. None of us noticed a certain redheaded agent and a man with a bow spying the scene.  
  
_”Fury, it'a boy. Dark-haired that looks like a mini Stark. We sent you a picture of the boy a minute ago.”_ , the redhead spoke through an earpiece. The man beside just nodded and shrugged.  
  
_”Anything strange, other than the fact that he looks like Stark's clone?”,_ replied of male voice through the earpiece.  
  
_”His bodyguards called him “Your Highness” so maybe that kid was some sort of royalty. He kinda looks like it and acts like it. He has a British accent so maybe he was from Britain. He also eats caramel candy but other than that, that is all we found. He also had a convoy so yep total 'I’m an important person vibes'. We will continue following him Fury.”_ , this time it was the man who answered. The male voice only grunted and ended the call. Both the redhead and man nodded at each other before separating and continuing following the convoy.  
  
On the other side of that call was a man wearing an eyepatch. The said man walked into a conference room wherein a few people were seated. A man with a glowing object in his chest, a blonde man wearing a spandex suit and a brunette man wearing a lab coat.  
  
“Romanov and Barton just finished reporting about the strange convoy. Apparently a boy who was royalty arrived and it was his convoy. They also said that the boy looks like you Stark.”, Fury said. Stark's eyes widened and all the men in the room looked at him.  
  
“Hey now, I haven't made love with a royalty and I practice safe sex so there's no way the boy is mine.”, Stark answered defensively. He do practice safe sex and he may had one time that he did not practice safe sex but it was impossible for him to impregnate that person because that said person was a man. Fury then showed a picture and damn he could say that the boy looked exactly like him. Even Banner and Capsicle thinks so too.  
  
“Where is the convoy headed?”, Capsicle asked.  
  
“Noir Hotel, just a few blocks near of the Tower. I just found out when you were busy watching the picture. He apparently owns it. Romanoff just filled me in about it. Barton has a drone hovering out of his room. Here is the live footage.”, Fury pressed the remote and showed the live video feed of the drone.  
  
It showed a boy seating on his bed busily signing papers after papers with a…..is that a quill? He closed his eyes then he vanished which shocked all of us.  
  
“Where the hell did he go?”, Fury asked Barton.  
  
“I don't know, it's like he vanished.”, Barton replied.  
  
Then we heard a small whoosh behind of us and we saw the same boy who just vanished at the video feed. When earlier he was wearing pajamas now he was wearing a blue pinstripe suit.  
  
“Ah looks like my search for you Stark has been rather easy.”, the boy spoke with a British accent.  
  
“Who are you and what do you need from Stark?”, Fury asked who now has his gun pointed at the boy. The boy on the other hand merely just laughed and raised his hand. The next thing he did shocked Fury. The gun flew out of Fury's hand and straight into the boy's hand then boy's glowed.  
  
“Colonel Nicholas Joseph Fury Sr. Born on December 21st, 1951. Director of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Founder of the Avengers.”, the boy smiled at Fury while his eyes was still glowing.  
  
“How do you know that? Only trusted people knows my true name.”, Fury asked.  
  
“Oh Fury I know a lot of things.”, the boy answered. The more I look at him, the more I get creeped out on how much he looks like me.  
  
“Who are you?”, this time it was Capsicle who asked my mini-me.  
  
“Oh Steven Grant Rogers, you may call me as Caelum, Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-….”, the boy looked at me before continuing.  
  
“….Stark, and the reason I am here is to my find my father.”, when the boy finished talking I felt that all the blood in my body drained. I had a kid, a living kid.  
  
“H-ho-how? W-wh-who? Who is your mother?”, I sputtered. The boy merely smiled at me.  
  
“I don't have a mother. Although I had a dad. Now Father, does the name James Potter ring a bell?”, the boy asked. I then remembered the man with the most beautiful hazel eyes I have ever met. He was also the man that I had unprotected sex with, but how? He was a man, he got the parts too.  
  
“Bu-but how? He was a man! How?!”, I asked incredulously.  
  
“Well my dad wasn't a normal human, he had magic. His magic made him the ability to be impregnated, well almost all wizards have the ability to bear children but my Dad was a bit of anomaly. You, a muggle should have not impregnated him due to your lack of magic but my Dad was powerful enough to substitute your lack of magic with his. A day ago I also found out on how my Dad's pregnancy was made possible. Apparently the name Stark was from a long line of wizarding royalty but their line has been cursed to produce squibs for 20 generations. Now I am the 21st generation Stark, which means I don't become a squib.”, the boy answered or rather my son answered.  
  
“Ho-how old are you?”, I asked again. With all of that happening I didn't even notice that Nat and Clint was already in the room.  
  
“12, I'm turning 13 this August 1st.”, he shrugged before levitating a chair towards him.  
  
“Where’s James?”, he flinched on that question. Has James abandoned him? Left him in an orphanage? But with the way he looks, he did not live poorly.  
  
“He was murdered. He and my godmother was murdered when I was 15 months old.”, I was shocked to find that James was dead. He did abandon Harry, but not the way I had expected it to be.  
  
“If he's dead, then who took care of you?”, I asked.  
  
“A certain Headmaster of theirs thought that my godmother was my mother, so he sent me to her magic loathing relatives. I have lived their for a decade of my life. A day ago I also found that the Headmaster was stealing my money. The money that my Dad left for me, he lied to the bank telling that it was for my care. I grew up with hand me downs from my cousin, lived in a cupboard, grew up without toys and my so-called family hated me for my magic.”, I was angered at his answer. How could someone do that?  
  
“And I also found out that the Headmaster was paying people to be close to me and he was drugging me with love potions and loyalty potions so that I could not disagree with him. The Dursleys were also being paid to keep me. Their house was apparently in an area that I own. The Headmaster gave them the house and my Dad's family jewelries which were heirlooms.”, he finished talking and waved his hand. Then a small bag of candies appeared. They were the caramel candied that Barton said he liked.  
  
“JARVIS, please search for these Dursleys.”  
  
“Affirmitive Sir, I have found them. Pictures of Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley, and Dudley Dursley are now going to be shown in the projector.”, the screen flashed and it showed a horse faced woman, a whale-like man, and a boy who looked like the older man. I was utterly disgusted with how they looked. The woman wore a necklace with a P in it. I know that the necklace was one of those family jewelries my son talked about.  
  
“Yep that's them.”, my son spoke while popping another candy in his mouth.  
  
“You’re very relaxed seeing them kid.”, Nat said.  
  
“Ms. Romanoff if I am relaxed seeing them I wouldn't be eating the candies. The candies have relaxants in them, they're personally made for me after all and besides it's not like I haven't had my revenge yet.”, he answered Nat while smiling.  
  
“What did you do them kid?”, Nat asked again, clearly curious on how my son handled these relatives of his or rather not because they aren’t actually.  
  
“Hmmm evicting them, buying Vernon's company and firing him, made an audit at the company wherein he was found to have been stealing funds, buying the local school and expelling that fat excuse of a child for being a delinquent, making sure that nobody hires Petunia and Vernon, making sure that nobody takes Dudley in any school, and lastly having the bank seize their remaining money for the money the stole me. I did that all yesterday.”, he smiled to Natasha. Natasha on the other hand smirked and Clint laughed. Fury on the other hand was just listening. Rogers smiled and Banner was giggling. I was proud on how he handled it.  
  
“I like you kid, you think better than your father here.”, Nat said.  
  
“So you're Stark's kid huh, does not answer on why are you a royalty and knowing my identity.”, Fury said.  
  
“Oh Mr. Fury, you don't go to an unknown place without learning about potential dangers now do you? And have I not said that the Stark name was royalty in the magical worlds? My father here could not hold the title due to him being a squib. My grandmother from father's side, Maria Stark was actually a squib from a Ancient and Noble House. She was born a Marionette Fawley but she was a squib so her parents gave her to muggles. Father here would've had magic if the curse wasn't there.”, my mother was born from wizards and witches?  
  
“So you're saying that Stark here would've been a king if he had magic?”, Clint inquired.  
  
“Yep, but I was last in line for Potter so I demanded emancipation. I am now King Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-Stark, King to the Houses of Stark, Pendragon, and Emrys. Duke to Peverell, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Lord to Potter, Black, Evanese, Selwyn, and Fawley. I have 129.6 quadrillion under my name.”, he shrugged nonchalantly. Almost all the jaws dropped at the amount of money he has.  
  
“Damn kid you're pretty rich. It's like Stark is just an average man for you.”, Clint muttered.  
  
“Yeah, I actually 3 companies investing in SI. Noir Enterprises, PotterCo. and Raven's Pharmaceuticals. I own at least 5 castles around Europe. I can basically buy a country if I want to, the closest I got now is 5 islands in the Bahamas.”, he answered while blowing air into the paper bag the was filled with his caramel candy earlier. His eyes glassed over and glowed which made us all shocked. After a minute or so he came back to his original state.  
  
“What happened?”, I asked him.  
  
“Nothing much. Just seeing the future and all. Another blood borne ability. Wanna know what I got from your blood?”, he jumped at clasped his hands.  
  
“Yeah sure kiddo.”, I laughed at him. I still can't believe I am a dad and I got a man pregnant. How would I tell this to Pepper? Rhodey? Happy? How would the world react to me having a child?  
  
“Pops, if I were you I would stop overthinking. Your PA would only be shocked while your army friend would also be shocked but not too overly shocked because he knew one day a child of yours would surface.”, ho-how could he know what I was thinking?  
  
“Ye-yeah right.”, I answered while my heart leaped hearing him say 'Pops'.  
  
“Now from your blood came the abilities of Enhanced Intelligence of course. Prophetic Abilities, I also have affinities to Weapons, Mind Magics wherein I could read, access, and protect minds and another ability that I would not likely use or if I did it would be highly important.”, he said.  
  
“Enhanced Intelligence? So the intelligence was a family thing.”, Banner murmured.  
  
“Prophetic Abilities? What does that mean?”, Fury asked.  
  
“Before I answer that Mr. Fury my answer to your next question would be a no. My prophetic abilities mean I can see the future and other timelines.”, he said which made Fury grunt. I feel like I know what he would've asked my son.  
  
“So the weapon thing was apparently a family thing?”, I asked.  
  
“The Affinity to Weapons is the original traits of Starks. Our lineage starts from battle strategists and kings. Do you wanna know why even when you stopped producing weapons in SI you couldn’t stop creating Iron Man suits? It is the family blood calling duh. We intermarried with the Ravenclaw line wherein we got the intelligence and prophetic abilities. My prophetic abilities on the other hand are doubled due to my godmother's blessing. She was from the Selwyn line. A long line of seers, I can actually predict with a 99.8% accuracy.”  
  
I was silenced with how much he was correct. After I stopped doing weapons I felt bored so I continued creating and upgrading the Iron Man suits.  
  
“What’s the ability you don't want to use?”, Clint asked curiously.  
  
“That ability is one you would not like Mr. Clint. I have the Imperial Eye, which means that if I activate it. I quickly control a wide range of people. I can control how they think, act, and react. The worst part is even with the facts that they've been controlled they would believe that they wanted to do it on their own. This ability was from the Pendragon Line, wherein it passes to the next strongest progeny of the line.”, he sat down and fiddled with his hands. Clint shuddered at the thought of mind control.  
  
“That is why I will only use it at the moment with utmost importance. I'd rather use my other abilities rather than that one. It makes me want to vomit whenever I even think of using it. Which was an hour ago? Did you know that I just knew all of this yesterday? I was actually looking at company shares earlier when you were spying on me and Mr. Clint I am deeply sorry for probing your mind earlier. I needed to search for this place. As an apology please accept these.”, he then waved his hand and a stick appeared. He tapped the stick to small treasure chest in his hand. He dropped the small chest and it grew in size. He opened it and he went inside the chest! We all looked inside and saw a staircase. The inside looked pretty huge.  
  
“So Stark, you're a Dad to an overpowered 12-year-old child which apparently was birthed by man.”, Natasha said while smirking. Clint on the other hand barked a laugh together with Steve and Bruce. I looked at them and placed my hands on my face.  
  
“Well the evidence was just standing here and the facts connect. I am purely shocked that I had magical blood inside of me. I like the kid, he thinks and acts like me but without the stupidity.”, I answered to them which made them grin. I think they too like the kid.  
  
“Stark, better take care of your child properly. I would not like for your child's power to be used against us.”, Fury said before going out of the room. The moment he walked out Caelum surfaced out of the chest carrying two crates in one hand and a huge bag in another hand.  
  
“Pops, here's Vibranium for you. That Palladium gives you metal poisoning, here is some Solarium too. It holds reactor energy much better. Unca' Birdie, here's some arrows with paralyzing, stunning, blinding, and slowing effects. Auntie Nat here's some daggers that makes whoever bleed from it tell the whole truth for a whole hour, you'll need it.”, he started giving the things to Clint and Nat. Nat smiled at being called 'auntie' while Clint grinned when he was called 'unca'. I on the other hand was amazed on how much he effort he put in thinking about his gifts.  
  
“Unca’ Steve? Here's something for you too. That is a HYDRA notebook, your friend James Barnes is alive. He is now known as the Winter Soldier. He has been experimented on, he is not himself. Please help him. Here's a potion too, it's called Liquid Luck. This one is rather permanent than the ordinary one's. This potion gives your decisions more room for successes. Unca' Bruce? Here's a necklace. It is a necklace that was used by Daedalus Stark who was a werewolf. He created it for people who turn into a different being. To apparently keep sanity. This would help you with your certain green problem.”, he gave the items to them and smiled. Steve on the other hand was shocked and crying.  
  
“Ho-how is James alive? I thought he died?”, Steve asked.  
  
“The HYDRA stole the Super Soldier Serum and used it to save him from his deathly experience. They then manipulated and brainwashed him. When he was nothing but a mere follower, they used him to assassinate a lot of people. That includes my grandparents. After killing them the HYDRA cryofreezed him to preserve him for the future."  
  
“In a few years they would thaw him and make him to attack you and take SHIELD down. They would also assassinate the King of Wakanda. That is why I need you to save him or else. I don't want for you and Pops to fight because you sided with your friend so I am informing you all already.”, he said. Steve and I looked at each other. I looked at my son in concern. I didn't want for him go worry about those things. He was young, he's 12 turning 13. I am also sad that I didn't get to see him grow up.  
  
I didn't see how he was as a baby, I didn't see his first steps, I didn't hear his first words, I didn't see him smile for the first time, I wasn't there when he had his first tooth, and lastly I wasn't there to become someone he could look up to. I missed a lot of firsts in his life and it makes me guilty and wanting to create a time machine just to travel and fix all of it but I just thought that he was here now. Plenty of time to create memories with him.  
  
“Did you know I was expecting one more member of your so-called group. I really wanted to meet him.”, he broke the silence that was enveloping the whole room.  
  
“Thor’s back in Asgard kiddo, maybe you'll meet him soon enough. He'll visit I think next week? Why are you expecting him by the way?”, I asked wondering why my son wants to meet Pointbreak.  
  
“Well I found that I was bearer, that means I can carry children. I also found that I was pretty lucky to have a soul bond. That means I have a pre-destined special someone. The parchment wrote a Thor Odinson and I found that he's a friend of yours which shocked me.”, my son is Pointbreak's soulmate?! What? Why? I groaned and covered my face with the palms of my hands.  
  
“What?!”, the others reacted. My son just shrugged and asked me that we should go to the tower. Then I asked him about his luggage. He was about to answer when a light appeared and a bird was behind it. It had ice in it's wings and tails. A magical bird I guess?  
  
“Well my guards already sent my luggage to the tower. This is Freya by the way, she's an ice phoenix. She's my familiar, and I was told that she was pretty rare due to her being an ice one.”, he said.  
  
“Okay kiddo now let's go to the tower.”, we all went to the tower with one thing in mind. Protect Caelum.


	3. Sessions, Bonds, and Blondes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wizengamot! Thor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for being delayed at posting. This is a newly made chapter because the original chapter 3 got deleted and I ran out of ideas to write on this chapter! Hope you like this one though!

While Caelum was busy meeting with the Avengers, on Great Britain the Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot have started their first session of the year. Dumbledore arrived wearing a flashy robe with the most weirdest color combination, his robes were bright blue and crimson red. Many were clearly unhappy of his flaunting of wealth.  
  
Dumbledore saw their faces and thought, _” They will soon bow to me, the moment that the Potter brat dies and leaves me with his money I will destroy these people.”_  
  
With that thought in mind he walked towards the Potter seats but the moment he sat on the seat he immediately thrown off of it. Many Lords and Ladies saw this and sneered at him. Dumbledore saw them sneering and he became extremely furious. _”Why did the seats throw me? I made sure that the brat did not know of his seats here!”_ , Dumbledore thought to himself before he stood up and sat to the Dumbledore seat.  
  
The Dumbledore seat may be a house in the Wizengamot but it did not have the political power that the Potter seats held. Dumbledore was fuming because somehow the brat have taken control of his seats, but how? He made sure that no one would contact the boy, not even Gringotts. Dumbledore's thinking was cut short when The Minister arrived.  
  
“All rise for the first session of the Wizengamot. Today's date, 1st of July, 2013.”, an unknown woman spoke.  
  
“Today's agendas are going to be read by Chief Warlock.”, Dumbledore stood up and beelined towards the Chief Warlock's seat only to be teleported back to the Dumbledore seat. All of the people inside were shocked that he was kicked off the Chief Warlock seat. Many knew him on priding himself as the Chief Warlock ever since Voldemort was so-called vanquished by Harry Potter.  
  
“It looks like Lord Dumbledore no longer has the most seats in the room. Now we will check the Book of Seats wherein we will see who has the most seats.”, the Minister spoke and his secretary immediately walked to the back room to retrieve the book.  
  
The secretary came back with a leather-bound book with the logo of the Wizengamot. She gave the book to the Minister, and the Minister opened the book and readers who will become the new Chief Warlock. The Minister's eye grew with the information he read.  
  
“It looks like a few lines have resurfaced. Let it be known that the Lines of Selwyn, Evanese, Fawley, Peverell, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. But what's shocking is the resurfacing of three royal lines, let us acknowledge the return of the Pendragon, Emrys and Stark Lines. All of these are being held by a single person.”, many gasped at the Minister's statement. Just who is this mysterious Lord or rather King? While all were shocked, a certain old headmaster was formulating a plan on how to find this said person. _” I must take control of those seats!”_ , Dumbledore thought.  
  
“Who is this person, Fudge?”, Lady Abbott asked.  
  
“The name has been concealed which means that this person is likely underage but with him gaining all of his Lordships and Kingships he maybe last of his line.”, ‘the power that the child held!’ was the thought of the whole room.  
  
“If he is a minor, who will hold his seats?”, Lady Longbottom inquired.  
  
“We don't know-…..A name is forming under the young king's name.”, a name suddenly appeared under the mysterious young king's name.  
  
“Amelia Bones, the name written is Amelia Bones. Maybe the child deemed Lady Bones worthy to hold his seats.”, when he finished reading the seats suddenly appeared on the Neutral side of the Wizengamot. The Potter and Black seats also transferred which made the whole room gasp. The child was no other than Harry Potter himself! Dumbledore was angry that the child knew and held so much power.  
  
“The young king is Mr. Potter?”, Lord Malfoy asked. Lord Malfoy thought that with Sirius was in Azkaban that his son can claim the Black Lordship.  
  
“Due to the transfer of the Potter seats together with the new ones, it is likely so. By the way where is Madam Bones?”, the Minister spoke. An auror walked and whispered that Lady Bones was in a meeting and might be delayed for a few minutes.  
  
“I believe Minister that I should be the proxy to Mr. Potter's seats as I am his magical guardian.”, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
“I believe that if you were Mr. Potter's true magical guardian the Book would immediately recognize you as proxy for his seats. But with the way the Potter seats, which you prided yourself for holding zapped your arse earlier.”, Lord Zabini said calmly with a hidden smirk. Most of the Lords and Ladies who saw the scene earlier laughed. Dumbledore glared at the man and sat back on his seat.  
  
“Let us not fight. Lord Zabini was merely stating the facts, Lord Dumbledore.”, Lord Lovegood dreamily spoke. Dumbledore was about to reply when the door opened and revealed Lady Bones.  
  
“I am sorry for being late Minister, Lords and Ladies.”, she said with a bow before heading to the Bones' seat.  
  
“Now Madam Bones, why are you seating there. We need you to read today's agenda.”, the Minister said. Lady Bones frowned and asked, “Why?”  
  
“Lady Bones, you are now the Chief Warlock. Due to Mr. Potter making you his proxy.”, the Minister informed her. Her eyes grew and that's when she understood what Caelum said earlier in their meeting. She then stood up and walked towards the Chief Warlock seat.  
  
“So this is what he meant earlier huh?”, Madam Bones murmured which was apparently loud enough for it to be heard by the entire room.  
  
“What do you mean Lady Bones?”, Dumbledore asked.  
  
“I was just on a meeting with Mr. Potter. Apparently he was a Potter-Black-Stark. James was his bearer and his sire was a squib from the Stark Line. Now that brings me to his request, he said that Sirius Black was his godfather and blood adopted father.”, Madam Bones paused when she sat down on the chair. Many were voicing out their thoughts on her statement.  
  
“Sirius Black was apparently innocent due to him not ever receiving a trial and also he did not have any records of investigation regarding his case. Mr. Harry Potter or rather Mr. Caelum gave me a copy of his bearer's will wherein it says that Sirius Black was not James Potter and Lily Evans' Secret Keeper. It was Peter Pettigrew and that the binder to the Fidelius was no other than Lord Dumbledore. Now that brings me to my next concern.”, she paused and narrowed her eyes to Dumbledore. Many were shocked to hear that Dumbledore knew that Sirius Black was not the Secret Keeper of James and Lily.  
  
“Lord Dumbledore if you were the caster of the Fidelius; which meant that you knew who the Secret Keeper regardless of any change, why did you not come forward for Sirius Black's innocence?”, Lady Bones asked. Many nodded at her question but only one knew and understood why Dumbledore truly did it.  
  
“Lord Dumbledore didn't you start using the Black Seats only a day after Sirius Black's imprisonment? Isn't that weird? You also started using the Potter Seats when James Potter was murdered? You said you were the Potter Heir or now the Potter Lord's magical guardian. Then why did Lady Bones became his proxy rather than you? Now that I think of it you didn't even present a written statement that you were allowed to handle those seats.”, Lord Lovegood spoke with a neutral tone which then shocked the whole room due to everyone knowing him as a very aloof person. Even Dumbledore was shocked at how the so-called crazy man just blatantly accused him, not that the man was wrong though.  
  
“A great question Lord Lovegood. I too had my concerns when you took proxy to those seats Lord Dumbledore. Due to those concerns, I am already wary to stay within this side so I, Dowager Augusta Longbottom nee Clearwater transfer allegiance to the Neutral Side.”, Dowager Longbottom said. Many gasped at her proclamation, everyone knew that the Longbottoms were purely in the Light Side. Dumbledore's eyes grew in shock on how the Dowager agreed with the crazy Lovegood.  
  
Dowager Longbottom stood up and walked to the newly assigned seat in the Neutral Side. The Minister was about to speak again when Lord Diggory stood up and without a word walked towards the Neutral Side. The Diggory seat then vanished from the Light Side and appeared on the Neutral Side.  
  
“Now those transfers may shock me but for now let us continue on the matter at hand.”, Lady Bones said. She took out a copy of the will Caelum gave her earlier.  
  
“This is the Last Will and Testament of Lord James Potter, this specifically said that Sirius Black was not their Secret Keeper. He was although their decoy due to the reason of 'diversion of attention'. Now why did you not clarify Sirius Black's innocence Lord Dumbledore? And why were you using a seat of someone who did not make you proxy? You know that it has a very severe punishment.”, Lady Bones' gaze was upon Dumbledore who was fuming. _”Why isn't everything going according to plan?! How the hell did the brat know! He wasn't supposed to know!”_ , his thoughts were all over the place that he forgot that Lady Bones was asking her a question.  
  
“Ahem Lord Dumbledore I am talking to you.”, Lady Bones repeated which made Dumbledore snap out of his thoughts.  
  
“I am Harry's Magical Guardian so that is enough reason for me to be allowed to use his seats due to him being a minor. I am close friend of Sirius Black and when he was incarcerated I did the most I suitable thing to do which was use the seat so that no one can use it to push bills that may destRoy our community. I indeed cast the Fidelius but I remembered that Sirius was the Secret Keeper.”, he replied.  
  
“Did Sirius Black gave you the permission to use his seats? Did the James Potter place you as his son's magical guardian? Even if you were, you did not have any permission to do so. Even if they changed Secret Keepers the name of the new Secret Keeper would've entered your mind due to you being the caster of the Fidelius.”, Lady Bones narrowed her eyes on Dumbledore again. Many agreed with her and started looking at Dumbledore distrustfully.  
  
“I believe that this is very unacceptable Lord Dumbledore, your punishment would be the following: the Dumbledore Seat would be locked for the same length of time that you have used the other seats that aren't yours. Next would be-“, Lady Bones was cut off when a flash of light appeared. When the light diminished it revealed a bird, but not any ordinary bird. It was Caelum's familiar, Freya flew to Lady Bones and dropped a letter before flashing away again.  
  
“An Ice Phoenix? Whose was that Lady Bones?”, Lord Lovegood asked. Many knew that he loves researching about magical creatures so the appearance of a rare breed of phoenix made him curious. Lady Bones picked up the letter and saw a direwolf crest.  
  
“Can anybody tell me what house has a crest with a Direwolf in it?”, Lady Bones asked the whole room who was now currently curious on who sent the letter.  
  
“I believe that the only house with a direwolf in it's crest is the Starks.”, Lady Brown answered.  
  
“Then that is a letter from Mr. Potter. Why did he send letter and not personally come here?”, Lord Malfoy asked.  
  
“Mr. Potter is out of the country I believe, he said that he would be visiting his sire.”, Lady Bones replied before opening the letter and reading it.  
  
  


> Dear Madam Bones,  
>   
> I am writing to you now to kindly remind you of what we talked earlier. I made you as my proxy in the Wizengamot for the tiI am due to my being out of the country but the moment I come back I will be taking over control of my seats. I gave you the evidence that I could muster that my godfather, Sirius Black, was innocent. I hope you take care of the trust that I have given you. I would also like to renounce every vote made by Albus Dumbledore since the death of my father and the imprisonment of my godfather. I did not make him my proxy nor did my father and godfather. He is also not my magical guardian like he is saying. He illegally sealed my dad's will which I know is a crime so please I would like for my godfather to be cleared of his false charges.  
>   
> Signed by,  
> King Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-Stark

“Now Lord Dumbledore with Mr. Potter's letter we can clearly say that you have abused your power and blatantly lied to all of us. I, Amelia Bones, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, strip you of all your titles except being the Headmaster of Hogwarts.”, Lady Bones banged the gavel.

“I, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magical Britain, do agree with the punishment but will add that the Ministry will be observing your every move. I repeat, we will only be observing and also we will need to have a monthly audit of the Hogwarts Vaults.”, Minister Fudge announced before hitting his own gavel. Dumbledore glared at the man and continued his train of thoughts.

 _Everything's a mess now! How dare that brat to do this to him! Him! Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! The Defeater of Grindelwald! I am lucky that I saved the Headmaster position but now with the Ministry meddling, I can no longer use the Hogwarts Vaults for my own use. For 50 years no one knew that I was closing subjects so that the funds wouldn't be used to pay for new teachers but now I know that I can't do it anymore! How he knew about his titles is a mystery to me.”_ , Dumbledore thought.

“Now for the topic of Sirius Black. He will have a trial on August 1st, and the Dementors will be sent back to Azkaban. We will need to make this as a public announcement so that he would come out where he is hiding.”, and with that, the Wizengamot session ended.

The very next day the Daily Prophet released an article about the Wizengamot session. Many were outraged of what happened and immediately wanted for Sirius Black to be tried. While many were shouting their concerns, a certain boy in Manhattan has just woken up clearly excited for the day. He stood up and walked to the bathroom of his penthouse.

The day after Caelum met with his father, they went to the tower. They bonded for a while and Caelum cooked dinner. He cooked a whole Classic English dinner with blueberry pie as dessert which was apparently his Dad's favorite. It was 6 PM when Caelum decided to go back to his hotel. Tony told him that if he wanted he could move in the tower. Caelum hastily agreed and told his dad that he would be back the next day.

After Caelum left the tower he took a detour and went to the mall with his bodyguards scattered all over the mall of course. He went to Louis Vuitton and immediately bought all the clothes that he liked which was almost all of the store. The same thing happened to all the other stores inside the mall. Most were baffled on how a kid like him can afford such purchases. Some didn't even want him to pick because they thought he couldn't pay, they silently looked at Caelum with sneers painted across their faces. Those sneers dropped when Caelum gave his black card with _Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-Stark_ written on it.

Caelum got out of the bathroom and wore his newly bought clothes. He wore a emerald green suit from Gucci, a black long sleeve button-up shirt and a pair of black Louis Vuitton Oxfords. He then took his enchanted Louis Vuitton messenger bag which he connected to his trunk.

He walked to his breakfast that was already at the table. He sat down and saw that a copy of the Daily Prophet was beside his food. He read the title and smirked at himself.

**” Sirius Black wrongly imprisoned! Trial set on August 1st!”**

After he ate his breakfast he decided to write to his godfather. He took a piece of parchment and a raven feather quill.

> Dear Sirius/Padfoot,  
>   
> I am communicating to assure you that the trial will indeed occur. I already gathered evidence of your evidence and I know that you would be cleared of your charges. Now I already got Grimmauld cleaned and repaired by the Goblins. I want to see you right now but I am in America at the moment with my sire but I will surely attend your trial. Stay safe! Love you!  
>   
> Your Loving Godson,  
> Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-Stark

Satisfied with the letter he quickly placed it an envelope with charms to protect the letter from being stolen to its receiver. He stamped the Black Crest on it and walked towards Freya who was perched on the window.

“Hey girl can you send this for me?”, he asked his familiar who nodded its head before taking the letter and flashing away.

Sirius received the letter and whooped with joy before walking to the Black Ancestral Home. His godson was safe and was the one to help him be cleared of his false charges. He was happy but then he read that his godson with his sire. He remembered the day when James came to him telling him that he was pregnant. He hopes that this Stark fucker don't act like a dick on his godson or else he would stop New York.

Caelum stood up from his chair and picked his bag up before going down to the lobby where he saw a very familiar face. Standing in the lobby was one of his true friends, Neville was awkwardly standing beside her grandmother who was talking to another woman.

“Neville!”, I walked towards him when he turned his gaze on me.

“Uh, who are you?”, Neville asked.

“It’s Harry, what brings you here Nev?”, I said which made Neville's eyes widen like saucers.

“Whoa, Harry is that really you? You look kinda different.”, he said before giving me a calculating gaze.

“I'll explain it when we're back at Hogwarts but for now let's just don't talk about it, so what are you doing here in New York?”, Neville's grandmother approached us after she was done talking to her friend. She placed her hand on Neville's shoulder while eyeing me curiously.

“Well, Gran and I are staying here for the rest of the summer, how about you?”, Neville inquired.

“I kinda own this hotel, Nev. I hope you and your grandmother have a pleasant stay here. I really would like to stay and talk some more but I am expected to be in another place. Bye Nev, Dowager Longbottom.”, I bowed before fixing my suit and exiting the hotel with my bodyguards trailing behind me.

We drove to Dad's tower, and then I instructed my guards to go back to the hotel and rest. They disagreed at first but then I told them that they can come and guard the area. When I finished talking to the guards I quickly entered the lift and went to Dad's floor. The door opened and I immediately saw Dad lounging on the couch with Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint. Uncle Steve was at the kitchen silently eating an apple while drawing.

“Hey, I'm here.”, I informed before exiting the lift. Uncle Clint looked at me and gave a wolf whistle.

“You’re looking pretty great Caelum.”, Aunt Nat said when she finally looked at me. Dad on the other hand looked smug.

“Well, of course, that's genes at work Nat.”, Dad declared. I rolled my eyes at his statement before conjuring a seat in front of them. I took off my coat and placed my bag on a side table.

“Well, I got my eyes from Papa and Pops.”, I charmed my eyes to slightly twinkle which showed off my hazel-grey eyes.

“Who is your Pops? I know that James was your Papa but I don’t know who this Pops of yours is.”, Dad asked.

“I knew you would have more questions so I mentally prepared myself. Pops' real name is Sirius Black, in the Wizarding World there is a way to adopt a child and that the child would be your blood. It’s called Blood Adoption, Pops was Papa's best friend, cousin and so he was also my godfather, so he blood adopted me. That's why my legal name is Potter-Black-Stark, not Potter-Stark.”, I answered Dad with a smile.

“JARVIS can you check for any files about a Sirius Black.”, and there he goes again with his detective antics.

“Sirius Black, a recent prison escapee for murder and another unknown charge. He was in prison for 12 years in an unknown prison before escaping this May.”, Dad was shocked and looked at me with his mouth hanging open.

“Your Pops is a convicted murderer Caelum!”, he said incredulously.

“He was framed. He was chasing one of their friends that sold Papa and my godmother to the madman who wanted me dead. I gathered evidence to support his innocence and he will get a trial this August, August 1 to be exact.”, I sighed and gave them Papa's will. Dad's eyed widened when he saw that Papa wanted me to search for him.

“If his trial is on August 1 then it would also be your birthday. How are we going to celebrate your birthday?”, Dad asked. I laughed softly at his statement.

“We will celebrate when I have cleared my Pops of his charges but for now I shall answer your other questions 'cause I know you have some.”, I smiled.

“For starters, how did your Papa get pregnant if I did not have magic?”, Dad asked.

“Men in the Wizarding World can get pregnant if magic wills so. Dad haven't I told you that your blood contains 4 very powerful magical lines? You were also Papa's soulmate I guess, because another factor needed for a wizard to get pregnant is if the sire is his soulmate.”, I explained making Dad gape.

“I was his soulmate? Why didn't he stay with me then?”, he asked while his eyes softened.

“He couldn't stay because a certain headmaster was forcing him to marry my godmother who was just a close friend of his. They grew tired of him pestering them that they made a fake marriage. What Papa didn't know that the headmaster placed him as frontline against the Dark Lord who wanted me dead because of a prophecy that the headmaster made. The prophecy was fake but it was already to late because Papa got killed and the headmaster took guardianship of me. He got control of my money, seats, Lordships and propertied. Luckily he didn't know about my kingship because if he did he would've gained control of the whole Wizarding Britain.”, I paused to take a breath and I looked at them, they were listening closely. I wandlessly summoned a pitcher of orange juice and poured them a glass each with the use of magic of course. I then continued my story.

“The headmaster got control of my money and started stealing from me-“, Dad growled when he heard that I got stolen from. “-he was paying people to act close to me. He paid the Dursleys to feed me potions that were making me his puppet. He also paid them to make me weak and that I would see him as a grandfather figure. He also paid my two supposed best friends. One was a bossy know-it-all and the other was a boy from a poor pureblood magical line. I don't hate his family but I hate him, his sister and his mother. The know-it-all stole the Potter Family Grimoire which held some of the Potter family's secrets, she also stole a lot of books and money from my vaults. The boy stole money and some very expensive Quidditch equipment that was personally tailored for the Potter family. His sister on the other hand stole money and also a family heirloom. Their mother stole money and family jewelry.”, I paused to take a gulp of my juice. That looked like he was ready to murder someone, while the other were sporting angry looks too.

“Tell me you got them back.”, Aunt Nat said.

“Well, of course, I got everything back with double the amount. Brought the case of theft to the Head of DMLE which was the Wizarding Police. The know-it-all I think will get punished the worse out of the three children because she opened a family grimoire without the permission of a family member. I also own the area wherein the boy's family lives. I can easily evict them but I respect the other family members who weren't part of the thievery.”, I said before transfiguring the glass into a ball and throwing it out of the window.

“Just that? I thought you would've done more like you did with the Dursleys.”, Uncle Clint frowned.

“I got Dumbledore's titles removed. He is just now a Headmaster, his Lordship was confiscated for illegally using mine and Pop's seats. Their mother is now poor as shi-“, Steve cut me off with a, “Language.”, I laughed at him and continued. “As I was saying, their mother is now poor and the know-it-all's parents are shocked that they owed the bank a huge amount. As I could remember, she owes me £9,000,000. The boy and her sister has now gotten their magic half-blocked without their knowledge.”, I said nonchalantly before going to the kitchen and taking out the ingredients for blueberry muffins.

“Kiddo you act like them stealing is just a small thing for you.”, Uncle Steve said.

“Well, it's not like I am done with my revenge but I'll finish my revenge when I finish that snake-faced bastard and that headmaster.”, I said before placing the muffins in the oven.

“Okaaaay, now let's change questions. What's your favorite colors?”, Dad asked. I chuckled at his question before answering.

“Green and Gold.”, I said while ordering ice cream to pair with the muffins.

“Favorite sports?”, Uncle Clint asked.

“Quidditch, but if you're talking about muggle sports then I like archery and football.”, I said while I finished cleaning the counter.”

“Any friends? Not counting those thieves.”, Uncle Steve asked.

“Neville and the Weasley Twins. The twins are Ron's older brothers. Ron is the boy that I meant earlier.”, I answered while walking to the elevator and saw one of my guards with the ice cream I ordered. It was vanilla with swirls of salted caramel, a perfect pair for my blueberry muffins.

“What’s that kiddo?”, Dad asked.

“Ice cream to pair with the muffins I'm baking.”, I said before conjuring plates and bowls for the food. I took out the muffins and placed all of them or rather one tray on a huge plate. I saw that today I'm going to meet Thor so I made another tray that I left on the oven.

“Let’s eat!”, I said before taking a bite on the newly baked and took a spoonful of my ice-cream. It felt like a match made in heaven! The sweetness and tartness from the blueberries accentuate the saltiness from the ice cream.

We continued talking about basic information about myself until we heard a thunder crack at the balcony and it revealed a blonde man or rather god. I smirked while Dad groaned. Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint snickered at Dad while Uncle Steve opened the balcony door.

The man entered and smiled at them, hardly noticing me.

“Man of Iron! I've come to visit again!”, Thor proclaimed loudly.

“Hey Thor, I've got someone I want you to meet.”, I looked at Dad with wide eyes.

 _”Better now than later kiddo.”_ , he whispered to me.

“Who?”, asked Thor.

“I want you to meet my son, Caelum Potter-Black-Stark.”, I waved at the god and smiled shyly. Why the hell am I shy?!

“Last time I was here it was only 3 moons ago and you didn't have any child so where did he came from?”, Thor asked curiously.

“Well he is a son of mine through a one night stand with someone who was supposedly my soulmate.”, he answered the god.

“Soulmate? Is that person a seidrman? As far as I could remember the only humans that have pre destined soulmates are seidrs or magic users.”, the god said thoughtfully.

“You’re correct then Crown Prince of Asgard. I do indeed have magic and so did my bearer.”, I said while rolling my eyes at him.

“A mortal seidr man then! I have heard about your people before.”, he said before trying to grab a muffin off of Clint's plate. The archer swatted his hand and nodded his head towards me. I giggled at how the god pouted. I took the extra tray of muffins and gave them to Thor who then beamed at me. Dad whined about why Thor got a full tray so I told him that there was another tray in the oven.

We finished eating and then we crashed on the couch. I laid on the couch with my head on Thor's lap. I didn't know that it was his lap until I saw Dad walking in front of me I thought it was Dad's lap that I was laying on but I was wrong!

“You’re my soulmate then Son of Stark? Don't deny it, I sensed it when I entered the tower. Do not fret because I shall wait for you.”, he said before playing with my hair. I then dozed off on the couch.


	4. Trials, Parties, and Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this chapter! I'm sorry I took too long. I was busy with these damned online classes. I hope you like this chapter!

Thor and I chatted for a while before I decided to go back to my hotel. Dad told me that I could move in the very next day because my room was almost finished. When I arrived back at the hotel I saw Papa's will on the coffee table and decided to reread it. I saw the name _Remus Lupin_ pop up many times yet I have no idea who he is.  
  
I then decided to indite him a letter. He was one of Papa and Pop's friends after all. I quickly wrote a short letter notifying him of my current health but not my location due to my wariness of him being a pet of Dumbledore.  
  
I summoned Freya and made her deliver the letter to Mr. Lupin. I hope that he isn't one of Dumbledore's cronies.  
  
Meeting Thor was very anti-climactic. The experience was a so-so due to me expecting him to throw a tantrum for not having his _Lady Jane_ that Dad mentioned as Thor's potential love interest, but I was glad that he accepted it wholeheartedly and by the way, Dad looked at Thor, I knew that he saw the blonde god a whole new different way.  
  
I magically packed all of my belongings back to my trunk bar a few books that were from the Ravenclaw Vaults. I left 20 books on my nightstand for some 'quick reading', the perks of having an eidetic memory, then I felt that the books are not adequate so I summoned the Stark Grimoires and placed them beside the nightstand.  
  
While Harry was doing some night reading a certain werewolf just received a letter from a strange blue-bird. The man took the letter and the bird flashed away, slightly blinding the man. When the man recovered control over his eyesight he promptly opened the letter.  
  
The man wept because the boy that he was searching for a decade has written to him. The man read the letter carefully.  
  
  


> _Dear Mr. Remus “Moony” Lupin,  
>   
>  I am writing to you to inform you that I, Caelum, your godson is perfectly fine and healthy. I am with my sire at the moment and no I can not give you my location just yet due to the fear that you are on Dumbledore's side. I am currently not in great terms with the said man and hope that you should due to him being a thief and liar. I am also inviting you for my Pops' trial this August 1st and hope that you would help clear his name if you don't know who my Pops is the all you need to know is, Padfoot awaits the remaining Marauder. If you want to meet with him just go to Grimmauld and say this words:  
>  **The 12th Grimmauld Place exists between 11th and 13th. I then do swear to never reveal the person inside to anyone or so the gods smite me.**_

Yours truly,  
Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-Stark

'Is Sirius truly innocent? But Dumbledore said…no, with how my godson worded this maybe Dumbledore lied. He was always fascinated with how rich the Blacks and Potters were.’, the werewolf thought and ran to his small cottage and magically packing all of his belongings before going to Grimmauld.

When he arrived at Grimmauld, he immediately repeated the words on his godson's letter. When he felt the magic of his oath wash over him, he then saw the house reveal itself. On the door was a man who he was very familiar with. He picked up his briefcase that had all of his belongings and walked towards the man who immediately hugged him.

“Remus!”, the man or rather his friend who he hasn't seen for a decade due to being him in prison. The man looked a little bit better for someone who just escaped prison.

“Sirius, I am sorry for never believing in you.”, I hugged Sirius back and sobbed on his shoulder. Sirius tapped my back before pulling me inside of the house.

“Come in Remus, let's talk in the kitchen but before that, Kreacher!”, Sirius called and a house-elf popped up.

“What can Kreacher do for you Master Sirius.”, the elf asked.

“Can you please bring Remus' luggage to one of the guest rooms? Maybe one near mine?”, Sirius replied to the elf.

“Kreacher do as Master says.”, the elf took my briefcase and popped away.

“Care to explain me on why the elf that you said was bat shit crazy and angry with you very polite to you?”, I asked but Sirius merely laughed before replying.

“When I arrived here, Caelum left a letter on the table and it said that I should treat Kreacher for him to be polite with me. He also said that I should not do anything that makes Kreacher angry or the elf would poison my food.”, he laughed.

“Yeah right, you better do so or else you'll be eating poisoned food. So your trial is on Caelum's birthday?”, I said making Sirius' eyes widen.

“What?! I forgot that his birthday was on the 1st. I should get him a present!”, Sirius said.

“I think you'd rather prepare for your trial first. When you are free, that's when you go all out on giving him gifts but wait, you're not Lord Black anymore, are you? So where are you going to get the money?”, I asked.

“I still have my trust vault that has at least 10 million or so and I also have my vault that had my salary from being an auror which at least amounts to 5 or 6 million galleons.”, he replied.

Sirius and I talked a little more before calling it a night and heading to our bedrooms.

Meanwhile, in the Highlands of Scotland, a certain headmaster was fuming and thrashing his office.

 _” How dare that brat foil my plans! Now I don't have access to the Potter and Black Vaults. The Ministry also now has audits of the Hogwarts vaults which means I can no longer cut off funds from it. That damned Black is also getting a trial! How did my perfect plan get to this! It was supposed to end with the Potter brat killing Tom and if he survives I'll kill him gaining control of all his riches and titles. I already planned for the youngest Weasley to marry him and then bearing him one child before killing him to legally claim his riches. Now it's harder for me to get to him.”_ , the headmaster thought to himself. While he was scheming, the past headmasters and headmistresses were whispering to each other on how far he had fallen.

“The brat's due to be back for the school year, that's when I'll control him again. After all, no one messes with Albus Dumbledore and gets away with it.”, the headmaster whispered but one of the past headmasters heard this and he then told the other portraits about it. The portraits were horrified of how greedy Dumbledore became.

While Dumbledore was scheming, Caelum was just waking up and getting ready to move into his father's tower. He wore a red turtle-neck shirt with a black leather jacket on top which he paired with black tight jeans and a pair of Doc Martens.

He contacted his bodyguards to no longer follow him but they were persistent that they should stay with him so they agreed that the bodyguards would watch the vicinity of every place Caelum would go. Now there were 10 wizard guards scattered outside of Noir Hotel and another 20 scattered around the Avengers Tower.

He happily walked out of his room and down to the lobby where he saw Neville again but this time her grandmother wasn't with him. They talked for a while before one of the guards reminded him of his schedule. He bid goodbye to Neville and he then rode to his father's tower.

Caelum entered the building and headed to the elevator and on the elevator, he met a woman.

“Excuse me, who are you? And why are you using this elevator?”, the woman asked.

“I’m going to my dad, Ms…?”, I answered.

“Potts, Pepper Potts. Who is your dad?”, the woman or rather dad PA asked curiously. I remembered her name when Dad mentioned him a couple of times.

“Tony Stark is my dad Ms. Potts. My name is Caelum Potter-Black-Stark.”, I smiled at her. Her jaw dropped a little before mouthing an 'oh'.

They arrived at the Avenger's living room where they saw Tony quietly typing at his Stark Pad and Steve eating an apple in front of the TV.

Tony noticed his son's arrival and quickly greeted him. When he finished hugging his son that's when he saw a Pepper that was raising an eyebrow which meant 'Why was I not informed of this?’. He ushered Pepper to the kitchen where they talked.

Caelum noticed that they were talking and told his Dad that he would be with his Aunt Nat, practicing his aim.

Pepper looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow and arms crossed over her chest, Tony sighed before starting explaining everything from his night with James and to him meeting Caelum. Pepper smiled at Tony's explanation and told him that he would do alright as a father.

Meanwhile, inside the training room, Caelum was holding throwing knives and was blindfolded. Natasha told him to practice his sensibility so that if he was blinded he would know what to do. 20 bots were circling him, when he sensed one of them going near him he immediately sent a knife and hit the bot straight on the chest.

With the first bot down he immediately widened his scope of sensibility and destroyed all of the bots in under a minute. He took off the blindfold and saw a smiling Natasha.

“Well done kiddo, if you weren't in school Fury would've hired you already.”, Natasha said while ruffling his hair.

“I don't think Dad would like that, he would raise hell if Fury tries to hire me.”, Caelum answered which made Natasha laugh.

Their days that led up to Sirius' trial was like the calm before the storm. Caelum trained and sparred with Clint, Natasha, and Steve, and when he wasn't training he was with his Dad in his workshop. They made his Dad's suit compatible with magic using the material he got from his vaults. They also made a suit for Caelum that can be called using a wristwatch his Dad made him. It was like his Dad's but with green and black as colors rather than red and gold like his Dad.

He also helped Bruce with his research on a cure for Meningitis. They finished it in a week of researching with the help of a potions book that he got from the Slytherin Vaults. They studied every component of the potion that was being used as a cure for Meningitis by wizards. Bruce brought it up to WHO or the World Health Organization who immediately ran their tests. They tried to prevent Caelum's name from being brought to light but alas they failed when one of the employees of Stark Industries saw Caelum.

Caelum's bodyguards caught at least 30 different reporters from a few well-known news stations and few magazines. They grew tired of how stubborn these reporters are so they set up an interview wherein they would reveal that Caelum was Tony's son.

It was a pretty short interview because Tony got irritated with the numerous questions the reporters bombarded him.

Some questions were fairly basic while others boggled our minds like: "Are you Mr. Stark's experimental clone? You look uncannily alike."

And there was this question that angered Tony, "Who is your mother? Did she make you go to Mr. Stark for money?"

After that interview, the whole world was shocked that the famous womanizer, Tony Star, has got a child. A week after that interview many photos of Caelum has been brought up, which was taken by every person who recognized him.

Many were still shocked by the uncanny resemblance between Tony and Caelum. The woman population was quickly enamored by Caelum's appearance, they all saw a brunette kid with hazel-grey eyes that stood at approximately 5'8 which was pretty tall, considering he was only 12 years old.

The whole world also found out that he helped discover the cure for Meningitis along with Dr, Bruce Banner, many were pleased that he got his father's brains and few were bewildered that he was working on the biological branch of science rather than the mechanical branch of it alongside his dad.

While many were accepting the fact that Caelum was Tony's child, others saw this as an opportunity to kidnap said child and demand monetary compensation. A rival company tried to kidnap Caelum, well they did kidnap him but they were immediately knocked down by Caelum himself.

All 30 men of Whiplash or rather Ivan Vanko was knocked down by Caelum bare-handed. Vanko did not take it lightly and decided that he would need to knock the boy's confidence a few pegs down.

Vanko tried attacking Caelum only to find himself frozen midair when he raised one of his whips. Caelum smiled smugly before throwing Vanko to the nearest wall.

Tony and the Avengers arrived on the scene and saw 30 men lying down on the floor unconscious. They then saw Vanko hanging on the roof by his legs and Caelum was under him, sipping an iced latte from Starbucks.

Natasha looked proud on how Caelum managed the situation, while Tony rushed towards his son and asked if he was alright.

"I'm fine Dad, they just ruined my suit that's all.", Caelum answered, making Clint and Natasha laugh at how much he likes the way he looks. Tony, on the other hand, was torn whether to laugh or to continue being panicked that his son was just captured a while ago.

After that very eventful kidnapping of Caelum, they went back to the tower. This kidnapping happened a few days before Caelum's birthday which made Tony more irritated because he wanted his son's first birthday with to be perfect.

Time flew quickly and then the day that Caelum was waiting for, Sirius' trial. Tony wanted to be with his son on the trial but he couldn't because the Avengers were called to deal with Doctor Doom, who was causing chaos in Brooklyn.

Caelum flooed to Grimmauld and saw Remus and Sirius waiting for him on the receiving area.

"Pup! Look at you! You've grown so much since the last time I saw you and I am deeply sorry that I wasn't there for you when you were growing up.", Sirius murmured while embracing Caelum tightly.

"It's okay Pops, it was that old coot's fault that you stayed on that hellhole and besides you're here now.", I replied while I hugged him back.

"Hey pup, I don't know if you remember me but all I want you to know is that I am sorry for letting Dumbledore take you. I knew that I shouldn't have allowed him to take you. I was taken over my fear that if a full moon came I wouldn't control myself and I would've hurt you. I tried to find you but Dumbledore told me that you were happy and that me, a werewolf, coming to would traumatize. I am regretful for my actions and I hope you can forgive me.", Remus said with a conflicted face, he wanted to embrace his cub but then he remembered that he was wary that Dumbledore was controlling him too.

"Remus, I know that you wanted to take care of me and I know that when would've wanted to be by my side when I was growing up but all of those was destroyed by a certain old coot. I wish that you would stop fearing yourself.", Caelum responded before hugging Remus.

"Let's go to the Ministry, your trial is on an hour from now so we better be early rather than late. Merlin knows that the old coot would try to sabotage your trial.", they then flooed to the Ministry wherein they got their wands scanned before they entered the Wizengamot Hall.

When they entered the hall they saw few the Lords and Ladies pleasantly waiting for them. Lucius Malfoy on the other hand wasn't a happy man. On his mind was the thought that Sirius Black foiled his plans on claiming the Black seats, titles, lands, and vaults. When he heard that Black was imprisoned he jumped for joy inwardly, with Sirius in Azkaban he thought that his son could claim the heirship on his 15th birthday but now that the Potter brat was in play. The Black Lordship was far from his grasps.

That's why he bribed half the Lords and Ladies to vote for guilty so that if he couldn't get the Black Lordship then at least Black would rot in prison.

Dumbledore entered the hall with the same thought in mind. He tried to talk some of the Light families out of Sirius' innocence and persuaded them that he was still guilty of murdering those muggles. Many believed him and said that they would vote against Sirius.

What both of these men don't know is that Caelum peeked in the future and saw what they did so he planned on how to retaliate on them. Caelum knew that even if they succeeded in gaining those votes, they wouldn't match his votes, they may have forgotten that the Pendragon seat holds 13 votes on its own. All in all, Caelum holds 83 votes which is a 1/3 of the votes of the whole Wizengamot.

The Minister entered and so did Madam Bones, she may be my proxy but I still have the final say on my votes which of course Dumbledore did not know. While Lucius may have a faint idea on that but I do believe that he doesn't care due to being hell bent on getting Sirius back on prison.

“We are here for the trial of Sirius Black, who was imprisoned on Azkaban for the charges of: murder of Peter Pettigrew, murder of 13 muggles, and giving away a location of person under a Fidelius.”, Madam Bones announced.

“Please bring in the defendant.”, Madam Bones signaled one of the aurors to take Sirius and make him seat on the defendant's chair.

“We will now use Veritaserum that has been approved by Lord Prince.”, the auror said before feeding Sirius the potion.

“What is your full name?”, the prosecutor asked.

“Sirius Orion Black.”, Sirius answered.

“When were you born?”, the prosecutor asked.

“November 3, 1978.”

“Were you the James Potter and Lily Evans' Secret Keeper?”

“No.”

“Then who was their Secret Keeper if it wasn't you?”

“Peter Pettigrew.”

“Who was the caster of the Fidelius?”

“Albus Dumbledore.”

“How can you explain that when we asked Albus Dumbledore who the Secret Keeper was he told us it was you.”

“I was their Secret Keeper before we decided to switch with someone who Voldemort wouldn't suspect as the Secret Keeper. Dumbledore was informed of the switch and he was also the one who suggested it.”

“Well then I believe Dumbledore lied to a of us, now can you tell me? Did you murder Peter Pettigrew? And did you also murder those muggles?”

“Pettigrew is alive, he has an animagus form of a rat. He hides in a wizarding family, the Weasleys. He cut off his finger before sending a _Bombarda_ to a muggle gas pipeline which made a huge explosion giving him a chance to escape through the sewers.”

“How did you know that Pettigrew is with the Weasleys?”

“The youngest boy held a rat with a missing finger who uncannily looks like Pettigrew's animagus form. I broke out to track him down and to see my godson.”

“How do you know that Pettigrew is an animagus?”

“Because I am also an animagus. We became an animagus together with my friend James, we were going to register our animagus after Yule but James got murdered.”

“See! He's an illegal animagus! He needs to be in prison for breaking the law!”, Emmeline Vance shouted which made a few of the Light Lords and Ladies to agree.

“Well then if he was charged with being an illegal animagus which is 5 years in Azkaban then he already did so, after all he was imprisoned for 12 years in Azkaban with false charges.”, I deadpanned.

“Bah! We haven't even voted if he is guilty or not! So shut up! Like who the hell even are you!”, Vance retorted.

“King Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-Stark, got any problem?”, I answered making her sputter in shock.

“You can't hold your seats Potter, you're underage after all.”, Lucius drawled while looking extremely smug.

“Oh really? But that doesn't mean that I don't have the final say for my votes and may I remind you, your wife is a Black. You don't want a dissolved marriage right Lucius? That marriage is what save your family's name from being drag through mud when you manipulated the Weasleys to start a blood feud and gain control over their riches and properties.”, I said with a raised eyebrow. Lucius paled and tried to hide his fear with a scowl.

“Ah now Lucius don't be scared, the Malfoys are after vassals of the Emrys Line but I can't believe that your family would kidnap poor Alexander Weasley and break his mind to make him crazy about your aunt Lucrecia, crazy enough to rape her. The blood feud started when your dear father Abraxas Malfoy got jealous of Septimus Weasley that he did all of that just to drag Septimus to the ground and before you ask on how I know about this, remember the House of Weasley is a vassal of the Pendragon Line.”, I sneered at him before going back to my seat.

Many were shocked with revelation I just dropped, to think that the House of Malfoy did that out of pure jealousy and to go as far as incite a blood feud along with it. Lucius practically gaped at Caelum because of what he just said. Lucius knows about the start of the feud of course, his father told him about it and that it would be one of the family’s most guarded secret. For anyone to know about it would make the Malfoys lower than dirt.

Lucius paled and sat down with mouth firmly shut. Many of the Lords and Ladies from the Dark Faction looked at Lucius like he was some scum of the earth.

“Let’s talk about that later, for now we shall vote if Sirius Black is innocent or not.”, Madam Bones announced.

The Light Faction voted first and almost all of them voted for Sirius to be brought back in Azkaban. The only ones that voted for him to be freed are the McDougalls, Abbotts, Jiggers, and Ollivanders. I knew that this would happen when I saw that the votes were 64:27, 64 being those votes that said Sirius was guilty. Then the Dark Faction voted and they were divided because of the revelation earlier about Lucius. The votes grew from 64:27 to 73:53, then came the moment wherein the Neutral Faction voted, I waited when all the other Lords and Ladies casted their votes to take a look at the votes. The votes were 93:73 so I casted my votes making the votes 93:156 which meant that Sirius was free. Lucius glared at me before storming out of the hall. Dumbledore tried to approach them but Caelum already knew so he immediately activated the portkey that would bring them back to Grimmauld.

“We need to stay the hell away from him.”, I murmured when we arrived at Grimmauld.

“We know cub, for now let's go to your Dad's house it's your birthday after all.”, Sirius patted my back while Remus went in their room and took their clothes.

They changed to clothes that looked more muggle worthy. I also changed my robes into a cream colored three-piece suit. They portkeyed to the tower and when they arrived they saw no one.

“Dad? Aunt Nat? Uncle Clint? Uncle Steve? Uncle Bruce? Where are you?”, I called out but no one responded so I searched the whole tower until I saw confetti spilled outside the gym. We entered and the lights were turned off.

I walked and walked until I stepped in a button in the center wherein a spotlight immediately lit up and turned towards me.

“Surprise!”, they all shouted and the lights turned on and I saw them wearing party hats and I laughed at them.

“Happy Birthday Kiddo!”, Dad came up to me and hugged me tightly before looking at me proudly.

“This party is also a congratulatory party for you! You think that I wouldn't know that you went to Harvard and MIT to take up a degree without even attending. I also found out that you graduated in only two weeks of online classes.”, Dad grinned proudly while the others gaped at him.

“You graduated muggle college in only two weeks?! Damn that Stark blood.”, Uncle Clint murmured making everybody laugh.

It was a simple party because I told my Dad that I didn't want a huge one. I then received my diplomas through the mail. One was from MIT where Dad went and I got a PhD in Biomedical Engineering and another degree specifically in Biochemistry. The other one was from Harvard where I got an immediate PhD in Law and a PhD in Physics. I am now recorded as the youngest person to ever graduate in both schools breaking even Dad's, because he graduated when he was 14.

Then Dad and the others started giving their gifts. Uncle Steve gave me a wristwatch that he bought with his own money. I was shocked that he did because I knew that he was not really a spender. Uncle Clint gave me a bow that strongly resembled his making the others snort in amusement. Aunt Nat on the other hand gave me a set of crimson colored knives. Uncle Bruce then gave me a pair of shades that he apparently upgraded with a lot of updates.

Siri and Remy then gave me a album that held all of Papa's pic and they also gave me a necklace that has a lightning bold pendant making Thor chuckle.

Thor then gave me a ring, the ring was practically a promise ring that meant Thor can't be with anyone else as long as I wear the ring. He gave me a kiss in the cheek making Remus, Sirius and Dad growl at him.

What surprised me most is Dad's because he made me an AI. He called it FRIDAY and then uploaded her on my phone and I was shocked when she also connected on the glasses that Uncle Bruce gave.

I was so happy until the next day when I woke up and Dad dragged me to a different place while blindfolded. When I opened my eyes I saw a lot of people which mostly are people who knew Dad. I groaned before glaring at the man who planned all of this. Huh, so this is one of the pain of being a son of a very famous man who is also very much a party person.


	5. Food, Trips, and Bondings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Caelum eat together and have an impromptu trip to Paris with two more people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if you feel that I am rushing the story, I have received a couple of comments saying that I was rushing the story and I am really sorry for that. I am also sorry for not updating for awhile because of my classes and it's been draining me. I wish you like this chapter, I made it less rushed than the others. Please leave a kudos if you liked the story.

To say that I hate my father for the hell-sent party is an understatement. I didn't talk to him for days all because of it. Pretty shallow I know but still I already told him that I didn't want a huge party although I understand that he just wanted to make me feel that he was proud of having me as a son. Today was the 4th of August and I slowly walked down to his workshop where I saw him working while casually drinking a bottle of vodka.  
  
“JARVIS, I'm a shit dad right? I know he didn't a party but you know I just want to experience giving him a party. I missed a decade of his life only to fuck up the first birthday he was with me.”, Dad drank again from the bottle.  
  
I felt guilty the moment those words left his mouth, did I really make him feel like that? I opened the door and he immediately hid the vodka under the desk.  
  
“Stop drinking Dad, let's get dinner to help you with that hangover of yours. You look like shit, and to think I'm related to you? I must really be handsome.”, I said sarcastically before throwing the keys to Dad who beamed at me.  
  
“Hey kiddo I jus-“, he was about to apologize when I cut him off.  
  
“I know Dad and I'm sorry for being such a brat. Anyways, are we going to dinner or nah?”, I answered before hugging him and running towards the garage.  
  
Dad and I had dinner at a small pizzeria because Dad was drunk and we both craved pizza. We then made a little detour to the mall wherein I bought new clothes again. We came back to the tower and saw Aunt Nat watching the telly with Uncle Clint and Uncle Steve. Uncle Bruce was in his lab again, trying to create a cure for HIV.  
  
We chatted for a while before deciding that it was time to bed already. As soon as I entered my room, I took a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to Padfoot and Moony to inform that I would be staying over on the 31st of August, the day before the trip to Hogwarts.  
  
I called Freya and requested for the letter to be sent. The moment Freya flashed away to send the letter I opened my trunk and took out 20 books for some light reading. In one of the books I saw a way to summon familiars and I then remembered that I was supposed to have two shadow wolves and a black mamba. I was disheartened when I didn't see said wolves in the Magical Menagerie.  
  
I looked at the book and followed the instructions meticulously. I draw a pentagram with the sign of the Wolf, Ram, Dragon, Snake, and Eagle on the tips of the star in Ancient Norse Runes using a unicorn blood infused ritualistic chalk, the blood was willingly given of course.  
  
_”I, Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-Stark request for thy protectors and thy companions of mine. I request for them to be brought to me for then on I shall cherish thy bond that they would share on me. I summon thy familiars for them to uphold their purpose and protect thy body of thy mine.”_  
  
The runic circle glowed and three blinding lights appeared in the forms of three animals. The light vanished and it revealed a white wolf with a black sun tattoo on it's forehead, a black wolf with a white moon tattoo on it's forehead and lastly, a black snake with irregular white spots. The wolves were twice the size of a normal wolf while the snake was at least 6 feet at length.  
  
“Are you my familiars?”, I asked which I got a respond, a simple nod from the wolves while a hiss from the snake that meant _Œ”Yes”Œ_.  
  
I took the snake and touched it's head and replied with a hiss.  
  
_Œ”I, Caelum do wish to bond with thy familiar and would care for said familiar with the utmost care possible. Do you accept thy bond and be known as Historia?”Œ_  
  
The snake nodded and it glowed. I felt the bond snap in place and was bonded strongly. I then turned to the wolves and did the same thing before naming them Selena and Helios respectively. The one with sun tattoo was named while the one with the moon tattoo was named Selena.  
  
The next thing that happened shocked me because the said wolves transformed into shadows and became tattoos on my arms. Both were howling wolves but each one had a different symbol on their nuzzles. The other had the sun while the other had the moon. The snake on the other hand turned silver while her eyes became emeralds. The snake shrank and became an ouroboros snake bracelet. I fed a little of my excess magic through the tattoos and bracelet to make sure that my familiars are sustained and well.  
  
I stood up and finished reading the Emrys Family Grimoire before heading to bed with a smile due to my new familiars and to the fact that I just added at least 200 jinxes, curses, charms, and spells to my arsenal. Most spells were spoken in the Olde Language. Luckily I was an All-Speak so the language wasn't a problem. Right now due to my eidetic memory I have at least 9,000 different spells, jinxes, curses, and charms. The said spells were varied from Olde Language, Latin, English, French, Parseltongue, Lilim and Angelic. The spells that were from the language of angels were mostly consisted of Healing and Protecting spells.  
  
For example the spell _Ren Helbredelse_ or Pure Healing in English is, as the name suggests, a spell that heals almost everything in a person who received the spell. The spell would remove poisons, diseases, and other ailments. It would also destroy any curse or spell that hinders the patient's health.  
  
Another is _Jeg Venter På En Engel_ , it is similar to the _Expecto Patronum_ spell but rather it is a call to an angel spirit to either assist or guide you.  
  
I also then studied Lilim which was the language of the demons. I could summon hellfire and smoke of deceit which was used to trick enemies. On Parseltongue I learned all spells available because of the little numbers of speakers only 396 spells were created under Parselmagic.  
  
I tried to create a spell on Parseltongue and thank Merlin I succeeded. It was a summoning spell far better than the basic _Accio_. It was meant to summon an item out on thin air as long as you have a mental image of the item. For example if I wanted to summon my trunk I just have to visualize on how my trunk looks and then use the spell. I tried it with Thor’s hammer and I was jumping up and down on my bed when it worked. I looked at JARVIS’ footage and saw how it vanished on the table where Thor placed it and at the same time it appeared on my hand.  
  
I called the spell _Stefna Strax_ and placed it on my journal that I locked with my blood so that only someone of my blood can open so basically only me and my future children can open it. I also placed a Parseltongue, Lilim, and Olde locking charms on it. You must have my blood and be very well versed on those three language to open said journal.  
  
Inside my journal I have experimental spells, charms, jinxes, curses, potions and runes. The potion that I was currently experimenting on was a version of the Wolfsbane but this time making it so that the potion would at least help ease the pain every transformation because the current Wolfsbane only makes the werewolf less wild on the night of the full moon.  
  
I studied on the Slytherin Grimoire that there was an ingredient that was used on a potion that was used to remove pain all-together. The potion was created by a Peverell-Slytherin named Cassius Valerian Peverell-Slytherin. He created the potion to help his children who was tortured under the Cruciatus and that torturing was also the start of the era wherein the Crucio was used to torture people. The Unforgivables was apparently used by healers back in the Founders’ time. The Cruciatus was used to wake up a patient for the _Renervate_ wasn’t discovered until the time of the Dark Lord Grindelwald’s reign.  
  
The Killing Curse was a choice by the family members of a patient who can’t be saved anymore by any type of healing. It was used to safely give the patient a quick and easy death while the Imperius on the other hand was used to make the patients listen to the healer and for them to take the potions without force.  
  
They were used by healers until a group of wizards used it to attack and insinuated that they were Dark and that they were evil. That was the start of the prejudice that still goes on up until today but what shocked me was those who consisted the group were all Light-cored wizards. The shock was replaced when I learned that one of those wizards were a Dumbledore, specifically the headmaster’s ancestor. Looks like the Dumbledores were really the reason of all the troubles since the start of time.  
  
I also have read that Herpo the Foul’s last name was Dupredor which was the Dumbledores last name before they moved to the British Isles. Looks like the Dumbledores really need to be stopped for they have caused more trouble than the so-called evil Dark families.  
  
Anyways the recipe of the potion that my ancestor created is now lost or rather has been split into two. Luckily I have two parts because the recipe was split in the Peverell and Slytherin Grimoires respectively and I have both which made it easier for me.  
  
I took both grimoires in my pocket dimension that I made a week before my birthday and I placed all the family grimoires inside together with all the family heirlooms. I opened the grimoires and searched for the recipe and saw the perfectly torn piece of parchment on both of the grimoires. I casted a mending charm on the recipe and quickly mended.  
  
The recipe was written in Parselscript but the ingredients were written in the Ancient Peverell family language: The Language of the Dead or Mortem. I read the recipe and found that the recipe was already perfect on its own and did not need any improvement. The ingredient list is……  
  


> _**Ingredients for Apollo’s Tears:  
>  2 valerian sprigs  
>    
>  A mandragora’s root  
>    
>  5 drops of water from Asclepius’ shrine  
>    
>  4 drops of Draught of Peace  
>    
>  4 drops of Draught of Clarity  
>    
>  2 sprigs of Olympic olives  
>    
>  A small vial of unicorn’s blood willingly given  
>    
>  5 sopophorous beans  
>    
>  A handful of a phoenix’s ash  
>    
>  An ash of a burnt wand  
>    
>  3 flowers of Hygieia  
>    
>  A vial of water from Heka’s fountain  
>    
>  A branch of Epione’s tree  
>    
>  A vial of Iaso’s water  
>    
>  A shard of moonstone  
>    
>  A shard of sunstone  
>    
>  3 pieces of phoenix feather  
>    
>  A small vial of phoenix tears** _

Damn, the ingredients are so rare. For example, those waters are from all around the world and to think that it needs two different draught. This potion at least needs 6 months of brewing because the draughts need at least 2 months each and the Apollo’s tears need at least two months on its own too. That would mean that the potion would be done by January if I start immediately.

I immediately started both the Draught of Peace and Draught of Clarity in the portable lab I have on my trunk. I opened the trunk and walked down the stairs inside, I opened the door to my lab and took two of my cauldrons. I casted _Aguamentis_ on the cauldrons and started two different levels of flame.

I sliced, juiced, squished, and, diced all the necessary ingredients for both draughts and took some time reading a few books while waiting for the water to boil. When the water boiled, I dropped a few ingredients in the cauldrons until it hit me that the moment I come back at Hogwarts Dumbledore would try to control me again.

After dropping the ingredients I sat down and tried to think of the book that held all the spells that was meant for concealment and by concealment I meant full on concealment. Some spells from that book can even hide your magical core totally which would make you look like a squib but what I need is something that would conceal my core for at least 25%.

I walked out of the potions lab and walked to the library, if you’re thinking that leaving my potions alone would be a disaster then you’re wrong. Due to my Slytherin blood, which apparently gave affinity to potions, I can create potions with a 0.01% of failing and the draughts also need to boil for two more hours before I add another set of ingredients so I have a lot of time in my hands.

I browsed through all the books I currently have inside the library in my trunk. I started my browsing with the English, Latin, French, Greek, Bulgarian, and all of the muggle languages. None of the books were the one I was searching for so I went to the books of creature languages, which mostly needed you to be at least a Beastspeaker to understand. I searched for the book until I saw the book on the highest shelve. It was written on the Language of the Foxes. When I saw that it was written on the Language of the Foxes it made me snort, of course foxes would have the strongest concealment spells. The foxes are known for their slyness of course which made the whole book ironic.

I opened the book or more so tried to open until I noticed it had a lock which can be only opened with the use of Language of the Foxes which I apparently used unknowingly the first time I opened the book. I searched my mind to find the language and then bam! I practiced the language in my tongue until I got a hold of it. When I got a hold of it I took the book before saying, _  
**:Open:**  
_

The book then glowed and a chain appeared that was then unlocked. I opened the book and scanned through the pages to find the spell, I found the spell on the last chapter. It was spell that could hide my magical core but would not restrict it. I tried the spell a couple of times without pushing magic just to test it because no one likes a botched pronunciation that would end up in a very dangerous situation like permanently locking my magical core.

When I finally got ahold of the pronunciation I stood up and conjured up a full body mirror. I stood before the mirror before casting the spell.

_  
**:Croí Draíochta A Cheilt:**  
_

When I finished casting the spell I felt that my magical aura was no longer filling the room. I smirked inwardly before engraving all the other’s spells into a memory inside my mind for later purposes. Luckily the counter-spell is pretty simple. It was only a few words, _  
**:Ceilt A Chealú:**  
_

I applied and reapplied the spell a couple of times just to get a hang of things. After getting a hang of the spell I closed the book and walked back to the potion lab and saw that the timer has only 2 minutes before going off. I checked the ingredients I prepared before waiting the remaining two minutes to be up.

When the two minutes was up I dropped the other ingredients and stirred them both. I stirred the Draught of Clarity counterclockwise, 5 times before stirring it clockwise 20 times. The Draught of Peace on the other hand didn’t need much stirring because over-stirring it may lose its potency in giving the so-called peace.

After stirring both draughts I stood up and walked out of the potions lab because I know that the draughts would need at least two more weeks before adding the last ingredients.

I went out of my trunk and the moment I opened the lid I saw a blinding light peering through the window, it was morning. How long was I inside my trunk? Before I entered it was only 10 PM so I casted a _Tempus_ and I saw it was 8 AM. Damn, I was there for a pretty long time.

I slowly walked towards the bathroom hoping I wouldn’t create much noise. I was pretty successful until I bumped on the shelf where I keep some of my heaviest books. Some of the books have metal covers which made them louder the moment they dropped.

“Caelum are you awake?”, Dad asked.

“Yes Dad, I’m heading to the shower.”, I replied.

“Oh okay, after you finish your bath we should get breakfast later.”, Dad announced.

Hearing that made me quickly run to the shower and after my shower I quickly searched through my wardrobe for comfortable clothes. After a few minutes of rummaging through all my clothes I decided to wear a hoodie and sweatpants which then I paired with a pair of Nike’s. I walked out of my room after I finished changing. When I walked out of the room I saw Dad casually seating on the couch, wearing the same clothes as me except I was wearing a light green hoodie with grey sweatpants. Dad, on the other hand was wearing a red hoodie which he paired with black sweatpants.

“Hey Dad let’s go.”, I said which made Dad almost throw his phone.

”Don’t scare me like that kiddo, now let’s go get breakfast.”, Dad replied before standing up and walking through a wall which then opened and revealed all of his car keys. He picked up his McLaren P1’s key and then we walked to the elevator.

“Now Caelum can you tell where you were last night and why when I checked if you were sleeping last night you weren’t there huh?”, Oh no! I forgot to leave a clone last night.

“I was in my lab, I was working on a potion and I didn’t notice the time.”, I answered sheepishly.

“Now I know that those potions of yours are important, I am still reeling in the fact that my son is actually a wand-waving magician, but please know when to take a nap okay?”

“Okay Dad.”, I answered before hugging him slightly. I am still quite awkward when it comes to familial affection. Come on, when you’re a child who grew up as an orphan and had abusive relatives you wouldn’t open up to any adults that quickly but thanks to my prophetic abilities I saw that none of Dad’s group would do something to either harm me or side with Dumbledore.

Dad chuckled at my small attempt at affection but there was a small glint of sadness in his eyes, maybe because I wasn’t really hugging him fully. I know that he wanted me to open up to him but I am not sure if I can do it just yet.

“Hey kiddo, you’re spacing out again. I know what you’re thinking, I may not have that mind mojo of yours but I know that this whole ‘having a Dad’ thing is a new thing to you as it is to me but I am not pressuring you to be buddies with me all the way.”

I smiled at him before we walked out the elevator and we walked towards the car. I entered the car and sat down before taking the auxiliary cord and played ‘Back in Black’ by AC/DC. Dad’s eyes grew and grinned while looking at me, I replied with a mischievous grin.

_”Back in black  
I hit the sack  
I've been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes, I'm let loose  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging about  
I've been looking at the sky  
'Cause it's gettin' me high  
Forget the hearse 'cause I never die  
I got nine lives  
Cat's eyes  
Abusin' every one of them and running wild”_

We spent the whole car ride jamming through all of AC/DC’s music with the occasional P!ATD and other bands. We reached our destination which was in 127 Orchard St, New York, NY 10002, United States, The place was called Russ & Daughter’s Café, and the moment we walked in I was immediately bombarded with the most amazing scent of bagels. I love bagels especially with cream cheese and honey. Dad and I ordered bagel sandwiches then we went back to the car and we went to a nearby Starbucks, we were supposed to be there for only fifteen minutes but we were bombarded by reporters.

It took me a whole lot of control not to hex and curse them all but Dad just answered all their questions in the most timid way possible. I inwardly laughed at the way the reporters looked when they did not get any of their so-called gossip or tea.

I ordered a vanilla bean latte while Dad ordered an espresso. After we ordered, we took our drinks and walked back to the car where we ate. The bagel sandwich did not disappoint me, it was by far the best sandwich I tasted. Paired with the latte it was bomb. Dad chuckled at how easily amazed I was, we drank and talked before deciding to take a small drive through the city.

“Dad I’m bored, let’s go to Paris.”, I casually said when we drove by the tower for the fifth time. Dad laughed and looked at me then his eyes grew wide with understanding.

“You aren’t kidding are you? Then let’s go to Paris.”, Dad replied before opening his phone.

“JARVIS, call Pepper and tell her that Caelum and I would be going to Paris and please also prepare the jet.”, Dad spoke through the phone.

“Yes, Sir. I’ll immediately call Miss Potts and then I’ll call the pilot.”, JARVIS replied.

Dad then put his phone back in his pocket then we drove to McDonalds to order lunch as it was already 11 AM and we would be travelling for at least a few hours. I ordered 20 pieces of nuggets, a Big Mac, and a large fries which then I paired with a large Diet Coke. Dad, on the other hand only ordered a Big Mac and fries with a large root beer. I know he wanted some booze to pair with his burger but he knows he can’t because he’s with me.

We arrived at the Dad’s hangar where all his planes park. A couple of muggle bodyguards and at least two of my personal bodyguards have been waiting for us near the plane.

We entered the black jet and saw that Natasha and Thor are there waiting for us.

“Uhm Aunt Nat? Thor? What are you doing here?”, I asked when I sat down near them.

“We heard Pepper talking with JARVIS that you were having an impromptu trip to Paris and didn’t bother to inform us?”, Aunt Nat raised a brow and looked at both me and Dad.

I just smiled at her before going to Thor and sitting beside him. Dad gave Thor a dark look which made Thor gulp and Aunt Nat laugh together with me. Note to self, if you want to scare a god all you need is a protective father.

Then the flight began. After that gruesome 7 hour flight we landed on Charles de Gaulle Airport. We were supposed to have a little trip throughout Paris but it’s already night and we are hungry so we went to the nearest restaurant and ate dinner. After an array of delicious food we finally decided to go to a hotel. We arrived at Le Relais du Louvre Paris which was near the Louvre Museum, we decided to get separate rooms until I decided to stay with Thor. And again Dad gave him a murderous look but this time he pulled Thor on the side telling him about, “No sex till he’s 18”, and “Nothing more than hugging and cuddling.”, but the last one takes the cake. “I know that he could get pregnant so please no babies until he’s 25, I am not grandpa material just yet.”

Aunt Nat and I laughed at his antics. I assured Dad that I had a chastity spell placed on me by dogfathers well one of them is technically a dog while the other is a wolf. Dad then proceeded to sing praises to Siri and Remi which again made me and Aunt Nat laugh.

Dad shot Thor one last look before we entered our rooms. Aunt Nat went to her own room that was adjacent to ours while Dad chose the one near the wall of our bed to quote on quote, “Hear if there are any sex noise.”

When we went inside the room, I practically dragged Thor to huge space in the living room and proceeded to summon some board games. We played UNO, Jenga, Chess, Checkers, Wizards’ Chess, Exploding Snaps, and Monopoly.

It was fun watching Thor trying to play games. We were only half-way through UNO when he gave up because he does not know how to play it so we decided to play Jenga. On his first move he immediately brought the tower down. We then tried chess, I was happy that he knew chess. We were having fun until we reached Wizards’ Chess. He absolutely loved the game because he can see how the pieces destroy each other.

He then mentioned that his dad, Odin, and his brother, Loki, would love the game so I told him that when I finally meet them we would give them both each a set.

We then played Exploding Snaps which again made Thor look like a child. We played it until his hands grew tired of all of the explosions so we proceeded with checkers, or tried to because again, he did not know how to play it. Lastly, we tried Monopoly and surprisingly he was good at it, he then answered that it was a very stimulating game about monetary strategy. I laughed at how he still managed to make it about strategy.

We grew tired of playing and decided to lay down. With a wave of my hand I changed both our clothes into sleepwear. It was so funny to see Thor in pajamas that have cats all around it so I changed into some red silk pajamas while I wore the green counterpart.

I pulled out my laptop and crawled to Thor who was already leaning on the headboard. I snuggled under his huge arms and decided to watch some Vine. I laughed so hard at some of the videos and Thor was grinning and then I felt his hand brushing through my hair. I felt sleepy so I closed the laptop and looked at Thor who was looking at me while smiling.

I kissed his slightly bearded face and then told him to shave but I immediately rebuked than when I noticed he looked much better with a beard. We then laid down properly and I snuggled closer to him making Thor chuckle. Thor continued to brush my hair until I fell asleep.

What Thor and I did not know that the simple peck in the cheek was one of the factors to finish the soul bond. A mark appeared on Thor’s bicep, it was a black mark in the shape of a triangle with a circle in the middle with a line dividing the circle. The same happened with Caelum but this time his mark was a silver lightning that took over his scar.

Then a ring appeared on both their fingers, Thor received the Emrys Consort Ring while Caelum received a ring that was used by the consort of Asgardian Princes. Both men slept peacefully with no idea of what just happened.

On Asgard, a woman walking through the royal family vaults noticed the moment that the consort ring faded and teleported. The woman inwardly smiled and calmly smiled before going to her husband’s office.

“My dear husband I just found out the most wonderful thing has happened tonight!”, the woman squealed in delight while his husband just looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

“And what is that my dear wife?”, the man, who wore an eyepatch, replied.  
“I was strolling through the vaults hoping to find my favorite necklace for next week’s ball at Vanaheim when I noticed that one of the consort rings has faded which meant that one of our son’s has a chosen already so to check which of our children had chosen I went near the crystal box wherein they are kept and saw that it was Thor who has chosen a consort.”, the woman quickly said making the man smile with pride.

“I am happy and disappointed at our son because he did not even let us meet his lovely consort before even deciding to finalize his bonding with his consort.”, the man said before going to his wife and taking her hand before kissing it.

“I really hope he brings his consort here or else I would go to him myself.”, the woman said before her husband led her to their bedroom while chuckling.


	6. Rings, Trains, and Sortings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caelum discovers his consort ring and so does Thor. Tony smacks the hell out of Thor while Caelum and Natasha laughs. Train rides and sortings with another fandom added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest Chapter I ever typed omfg. I decided to add the Shadowhunter Fandom because I loved the series but I made a little change on how they're going to be introduced.

I woke up hearing a deep snoring beside me but then I remembered that it was Thor that was sleeping beside me. Trying to get out of bed was a piece of cake due to Thor being a heavy sleeper. Walking to the shower was a hard thing though, I can still feel the fatigue of not sleeping for a whole day due to me brewing those potions.  
  
Sluggishly walking to the bathtub, I quickly turned on the warm water and I then stripped my pajamas. When I was stripping my clothes I noticed that there was something glinting in my fingers, I looked at it and saw that it was a ring. Taking a closer look at the ring that’s when I noticed that it wasn’t any ordinary ring, there was some very ancient magics melded in to the ring.  
  
It was a gold ring that looked like a serch bythol with a huge emerald in the middle, wait?! A serch bythol? None of my houses have any Irish background so the only possible reason is that it was from Thor. Did I just get bonded to Thor without knowing?  
  
Summoning a mirror, I searched myself for any mark and then I saw my scar is no longer there but there was a new symbol was on top of it, it was a silver lightning bolt. Which clearly meant that Thor and I bonded, but how? We haven’t consummated the bond have we? I proceeded to check if the chastity spell that Siri and Remi placed is still in place and my scan and the chastity spell was indeed still there so how did the bond take place?  
  
I tried to scan my memory if there was anything we did more than cuddling and hugging but all I remembered was that I kissed him on the cheek once which still baffles me on how we bonded without consummation but then again when was my life not strange?  
  
Not really caring anymore, I went inside the tub and had a very warm bath. While in the tub, I was thirsty so I summoned a house elf.  
  
“Uhm, can I speak to a house elf?”, I hope that one of the house elves answer me, I know that with the sheer amount of houses I lord over there are surely a huge number of elves that work for me.  
  
“What can Rexxy do for Master King Stark?”, a house elf replied after a loud pop sound. It was a house elf that looked far better than what Dobby looked when I first met him. The elf was wearing a uniform with what looks like the Stark crest.  
  
“Uh hello, I guess? Can you get me a cup of Earl Grey Tea? Perhaps some scones too if you can. Thank you very much.”, I smiled sincerely at the elf who bowed and then popped away.  
  
After a few minutes the elf, Rexxy, came back with a tray wherein the tea and couple scones have been placed. The elf then popped away.  
  
When the elf popped away I saw that there was also a copy of The Daily Prophet and on the title was, **”Weasley matriarch kicked out by goblins!”**  
  
The title really piqued my interest so I decided to read the whole story.  
  


> **”Weasley matriarch kicked out by goblins!”**  
>    
>  That’s right my dear readers! Molly Weasley nee Prewett was kicked out by the goblins of Gringotts, my sources said that she tried to take money from a vault that she didn’t own and when the goblins declined her request she then started shrieking about how a brat has taken what was rightfully hers. The goblins, as you know, don’t like liars and thieves. They showed her statements of her so-called thievery and my sources have found out that she was stealing copious amounts of galleons from one of richest vault owners. She then shrieked that she had the right to take such money because she was allowed to do so.  
>    
>  To say that the goblins were angry at her was an understatement because the moment she shrieked about them being ‘useless, mindless, and stupid beasts’, the goblins then threw her out with a battalion of goblin guards. I did my own research and found out that the person she was stealing from was no other than our Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter who apparently isn’t truly named Harry Potter. He apparently holds a lot of seats on the Wizengamot, but with the goblins swearing that they wouldn’t reveal any more than the fact that Molly Weasley was stealing from him, we don’t have any more information but rest assured that I, your writer, will not rest until I bring you the full scoop.  
>    
>  Rita Skeeter  
>  The Daily Prophet

I laughed at the newspaper before I burned it while sippin’ some tea and eating a scone. When I have finished all of the scones and my tea, I stood up and dried myself before changing. Walking to my luggage and picked up a black turtleneck, cream trousers and a matching cream long coat which I paired with a black Doc Marten boots.

I walked out the restroom and saw that Thor was still asleep so I decided to wake him up.

“Thor, wake up, its 9 AM already so wake up.”, I said while I’m shaking him and when he didn’t show any sign of waking up I focused my magic in my hand and slapped it on his ass which quickly woke him up. When he woke he quickly got up and summoned his Mjolnir while making a war stance which made me laugh.

“Whoa, it’s just me.”, seeing him all defensive when woken up is funnier than him trying to wear an apron when we were baking a few weeks ago.

“I’m sorry Caelum, I am just being vigilant. It’s not like this is the first time someone has woken me and attacked me on my sleep.”, he chuckled loudly before standing up. He picked up my hand and kissed it, clearly not noticing the Asgardian Consort ring. Well, until I thought he didn’t because his lips brushed on the ring and he felt it. He looked at the thing that brushed his lips, the moment his eyes focused on the ring his eyes widened like saucers.

“Why is the ring here? We have not consummated our bond. Your Dad is going to kill me because I swore that we would not consummate the bond until you were 20 or so Midgardian years.”, what he said made me hug my stomach because of how much I laughed.

“Thor don’t worry because we did not consummate the bond. I, myself, don’t know how we bonded but all I know is that the bond is there and now we are bonded.”, Assuring a god who was scared of an angry mortal parent took a lot of control because all I wanted to do was laugh at him.

Hearing that coming from me have assured Thor enough for him to stop thinking that Dad was going to murder him under the Eiffel Tower. I took some of my clothes and changed it to his size before handing it back to him. It was a white turtleneck, dark blue trousers, and a dark blue long coat which is basically just like mine but with a different color scheme. I then proceeded to transfigure a pair of hotel slippers into a pair of white loafers. Thor was reluctant to wear them at first but giving him a slight glare was all it needed to make him wear it all.

When he came out of the restroom I smiled widely when I saw how good he looked with the clothes I gave him. He looked less like one of those people who dress up on Halloween or Samhain with his armor and hammer.

“Do I look good? I still think that Midgardian clothing is very unusual.”, Thor asked while scratching his body through the clothes.

“You do! You look so handsome wearing that! I wish to see you in this type of clothes.”, I beamed at him then pulled him outside the room and to Dad’s room.

Arriving in front of Dad’s door, I fished my phone out of my pocket and texted him that we are outside of his door. He then replied that we should wait for him because he was changing and that he just needed a minute.

“I think we need to tell Dad about our miraculous bonding and see how he reacts, better now than later because I don’t want to see him freaking about it when I already am at school.”, Thor gulped and straightened himself.

Dad opened the door smiling, just wait till we say our news because that smile is going to drop faster than a stone dropped from the air.

“Morning kiddo, Thor. No funny business last night? If there was then I should really make you a target dummy, Thor.”, and Dad gave Thor another of his dark looks which made Thor gulp

“Uh Dad….we kind of….have something to tell you.”, I smiled sheepishly while I showed him my hand. Dad then proceeded to tackle Thor to the ground.

“I thought we talked about ‘NO SEX’ until he was 18! Then how the hell did my son get that ring of yours! I should really kill you right now! You’re lucky that my son needs you to be alive or else I would’ve gutted you already!”, After many, many, many punches later Dad proceeded to stop and stood up, well not before punching Thor in the stomach one last time.

“Dad, we did not consummate the bond and we don’t know how we bonded but we woke up with the rings and marks on us.”

“Wait what ring? I thought between us you were the only one with the ring.”, Thor frowned.

“Seriously Thor have you not seen your finger? You have changed clothes and not a minute did you spare a glance on your finger?”, I sarcastically asked the man who was my soulmate.

Thor looked at his finger and saw that he was wearing a ring on his finger, the Emrys Consort ring to be exact. Then I made his arm visible even with his clothes on that’s when he saw his mark. It was a black triangle with a circle in the middle which was divided with a black line, I think I have seen that mark before but…where? That’s when it hit me, it was the Peverell crest.

I traced his mark before smiling and telling him that I too have a mark. I showed them the mark and to say that Thor was happy is sort of an understatement because with the bright smile and puffed chest he was adorning he clearly looked happy. Dad, on the other hand was looking like he was ready to murder somebody.

Aunt Nat saw us when she opened the door and proceeded to laugh at Dad’s face. Dad was still pouting because I, his son, is practically married to his pseudo-teammate and that I did not ask for his blessing to do so.

Our trip to Paris was pretty eventful, well to me I guess because Dad was still giving Thor those murderous looks while Aunt Nat and I were trying food here and there. Thor on the other hand was trying not to look at Dad because he was scared of the looks that Dad was giving him.

I may or may have not spent at least 1,900,000 Galleons which was equivalent to £400,000,000 on clothes and shoes with the occasional jewelry of course. I bought a set of sapphire jewelry and another set of andradite garnet for Neville and Luna respectively, I may have not been properly introduced with Luna but I saw that we would be great friends. For the twins I got them a pair of lockets that were made of blue diamonds.

For Sirius, I bought him a lot of clothes and shoes while I talked the Louvre to sell Salvator Mundi to me which was mostly the reason why I spent a copious amount of money. The fact that I was my father’s son made it easier for them to sell the painting to me, all it needed was a £20,000,000 donation to the museum and the original price of the painting which was £373,749,000, it was an impulse buy but it was for Remus so I did not feel any regret from buying it. Dad was proud on how I charmed, and by charm I mean releasing my inner Slytherin to make them sell the painting to me.

Aunt Nat just raised a brow on the whole ordeal while Thor was saying that I do not have to worry about money because he have a lot of riches on his own with the exemption of his family’s riches. I just looked at him and smiled softly before saying that I at least have money to last me for a 1000 lifetimes.

Dad then asked me how much money I have and I told him that I seriously don’t know how much because with the addition of my businesses my money grows by millions every day. To think that I came from that cupboard and being depraved of all the things I wanted to, spending at least half a million a day.

I smiled with the thought that little me before would dream to do what I was doing right now and here I am doing just that, and all that stands in my way on keeping this life is Albus Dumbledore so I need to destroy him as fast as I could.

I need to prepare my comeback on Hogwarts meticulously because one wrong step and the chance I would become his puppet again will increase. Luckily with the help of my Sight and the goblins I made sure that if ever I become his puppet again and end up married to Ginn-, no the bitch, my vaults would be locked up and all that I would be able to access is my trust vault with only half a million galleons. The only way for me to take control of my vaults again would be if I have divorced the bitch and have out of their control.

My properties would also be locked up and my businesses would still function but under the management of the goblins or until I get the hell out of their grasps. Also, the children that I would so-called have in our marriage would hold no legal claim on my titles because of the sham marriage we would have and now that Thor and I bonded, the marriage I would have with her would not result a child which meant they would need to resort with infidelity. Well, it’s not like she wouldn’t spread her legs to anyone with how much of a slut she is.

The rumors that she already lost her virginity last year did not go past my ears. It was rumored that she lost her virginity to a 7th year Ravenclaw and even got pregnant but had an abortion. Lavender and Pavarti, the resident Gryffindor gossipers, were having a field day when someone from the bitch’s year confirmed the rumor but lucky for her that people were focused on the whole Slytherin’s heir being in Hogwarts which now I know is true because I am truly Slytherin’s heir

The bitch’s brother on the other hand was an A-Grade pain in the ass, with his jealousy and a fuck ton of self-confidence and pride he was a total piece of shit. When paired with the mudblood’s know-it-all and bossy attitude, no wonder I was fucking oblivious of their plans.

The bitch’s mother is also another problem, the whole motherly act was just a mask on how much of an A-Grade bitch she was. I wonder, does Mr. Weasley know of her uglier side because I know that the twins know because they wouldn’t rebel against her if they didn’t.

I just need to formulate a plan that would get me the best result possible, which is to gain allies. Slytherin has the most heirs which is then followed by the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs equally. The Gryffindors only have at least 7 which is less than the 15 that the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff have each, while the Slytherins have 20 heirs varying in year levels. The Gryffindor’s that are heirs are McLaggen, Longbottom, Brown, Patil, Weasleys, Spinnet, and of course, me. The Patil Heirship is a Lordship that actually needs two Lords or Ladies in this situation because the heirs were female. One would be the Lady in Britain while one would need to come back to India and hold the Ladyship there.

The Twins on the other hand are the Prewett Heirs because of them being magical twins. The last Lord Prewetts were Molly’s brothers, Fabian and Gideon, who were rumored that have been murdered by dark wizards. George and Fred could actually file for emancipation when they finished their OWLS on their fifth year which luckily is this year.

I think the best ones to approach first in Slytherin is Greengrass and Zabini because they are the heirs to the families that have been mostly neutral in the war. The Zabini’s flew back to their motherland of Italy when the war started and the Greengrass’ ran to France and stayed there until the war ended.

The people I should stay away from is Parkinson, Goyle, and Crabbe because their families have been feeding through the pockets of that joke who calls himself Heir of Slytherin when the Gaunts were disowned. He just got accepted as Heir because of his magical level but if he weren’t strong enough to reach the level of a Mage he would not have been accepted and the family magics would have destroyed him.

After Greengrass and Zabini, I should try talking to Nott and Bulstrode. Nott’s father may be one of Voldemort’s inner circle but as far as I have observed on the few times I’ve seen him interact with his son, that he would do anything to ensure his son’s safety. Bulstrode’s family on the other hand may have not been Death Eaters but they supported Voldemort but if they notice that the tide is changing they would abandon ship and try to hitch on another ship.

Malfoy is not a problem at the moment because I have a little control over him. His mother was a Black before marriage which meant that I am her Lord by birth and that I could control Draco’s actions through her and by control I do not mean that I would become another version of Voldermort. I simply wish he would reel in his attitude or else I could dissolve the marriage between Lucius and Narcissa then claiming that Lucius has been a poor choice of husband because of his choice on serving a half-blood born to a near-squib inbred bitch through a love potion.

I am actually studying for my NEWTS rather than my OWLS because after that interview with the press about my parentage I quickly went to the Ministry and took all my OWLS. The results were pretty obvious because I’m just that awesome.

> **We are pleased to give your result of your Ordinary Wizard Level examinations.  
>  Mr. Caelum Demtrius Potter-Black-Stark, your results are below.  
>    
>  Legends:  
>  Outstanding (O)  
>  Exceed Expectations (EE)  
>  Acceptable (A)  
>  Poor (P)  
>  Dreadful (D)  
>  Troll (T)  
>  * - Highest score of the year  
>  ** - Highest score of the decade  
>  *** - Highest score ever recorded  
>  Mr. Potter-Black-Stark’s result:  
>    
>  Defense Against the Dark Arts: O***  
>  Transfiguration: O**  
>  Charms: O**  
>  History of Magic: O  
>  Potions: O**  
>  Herbology: O  
>  Arithmancy: O**  
>  Ancient Runes: O**  
>  Divination: O***  
>  Care of Magical Creatures: O*  
>  Astronomy: O  
>  Muggle Studies: O**  
>    
>  Congratulations on your results Mr. Potter-Black-Stark, your result will be archived by the Ministry. **

I showed the result to Dad who then asked what the scores meant so I showed him the legends and then understood that I got two of the highest scores ever recorded.

It took a lot of persuasion and reminder to keep Dad from having another party. We compromised with allowing him to drink to his heart’s desire, which he happily accepted because the last time he drank was a whole month already because he was quote on quote setting an example for me which got scoff, snorts, and eye rolls from his team.

In the end he drank at least three bottles of whiskey on his own which then he followed up with a shit ton of vodka when the Avengers played Truth or Dare. I, on the other hand, prepared hangover potions for them but all in all I was just watching them drink, well nobody noticed that I was drinking a Heineken that I hid in my tumbler.

Dad was dared to striptease in the balcony which then Clint and Bruce filmed. Thor got dared to lap dance on Steve which he failed miserably that ended up with Aunt Nat and Aunt Pepper rolling on the floor, laughing.

Clint’s dare was to shoot an arrow while being totally shitfaced but Dad whined that it was too easy so they made him turn and turn for at least ten minutes that made him dizzier than he already was. The funniest dare was Steve’s because he got dared to sprint outside of the tower whilst nude, Dad ordered JARVIS to have a drone follow and film Steve.

My eyes widened when I saw how well-endowed Steve was and I wasn’t the only one who noticed that because I heard Clint groan about why Steve has a big cock or that’s what they called it. Dad then replied that, “Of course he has big cock Clint, he is Captain America for Pete’s sake. He’s perfect from top to bottom so it’s given that he has big cock.”

The ladies laughed loudly at Dad’s statement and continued to watch Steve’s sprint which gained more than a couple stares because there was a whole fan club trailing him, and that made the whole thing funnier.

The very next day, Steve’s “cock and ass” was all over the internet. With the team being hangover and some are still shitfaced, the pics stayed on the internet for over than 5 hours. I then gave them each a hangover potion and after they drank the potion they immediately tried to control the consequences of their drunkenness. Steve had his face on his hands all throughout the process of deleting his pics because of the sheer amount of pictures he had. In total he had 3,654,041 pics all over the internet in just five hours.

Even those “adult sites” have posted his picture and video of running around the tower naked. Many even paid to see the pictures which blew all of our minds, and Dad wanted to make it funnier and told everybody that we could start selling Steve’s nudes on the internet which gained a laugh from the others while a smack is what he received from Pepper and a groan from Steve who still has his face in the palm of his hands.

That was one hell of an experience for us, well technically for them but I had my fun seeing them all shitfaced. Now is the dreaded day that I will come back to Hogwarts, I had my new trunk, a black trunk made with Blackwood burnt with dragon fire with platinum accents because I did not want Remus to be repulsed with it because I stayed a whole day with them at Grimmauld. Dad was pretty stubborn that he wanted to be with me when I ride the train so he stayed with me at Grimmauld.

Siri’s mother, technically she’s my grandmother too because Sirius was my blood adopted father, started shrieking about blood purity until I stood up and greeted her as grandmother. Sirius, Remus and Dad’s mouth dropped because the moment I greeted her she smiled softly before asking who my father was between his two sons. When I answered that Siri was my father she tensed up and called for Sirius who then had a dark look on his face. He clearly looks like he does not have a great relationship with his mother so I asked Remus on what was the deal and told me that Sirius ran away from their home when he was 13 and chose to stay with my Papa’s family because they were best friends.

We were waiting for Pops to come back from the hallway because we were in the dining area. He enters the kitchen with much lesser angry face, he called me because my grandmother wanted to talk with me. Sirius and I talked with my grandmother about my parentage and when she found out that I was blood adopted she was livid at first but then when we told her that I was James’ son she became less angry because apparently my Papa’s mother was a Black before she married grandpa. She then asked who my other parent was so we brought Dad to her and her anger came back when she knew that he does not have any magic. We explained that he was from a cursed line that would only produce squibs for 20 generations and I was the 21st generation. She asked what line it was and we told her that it was the Stark Line she smiled and told that at least it was a great line.

Looking back to that encounter with my grandmother’s painting, it was awkward as hell but at least she shrieked lesser than she did before. Kreacher, the family elf, hated Pops, Remy, and Dad but was doting on me which was funny as hell.

Today we were on King’s Cross, we walked through the wall and into 9 ¾. I saw Neville talking with an elderly woman before he entered the train. Remus was not with us because apparently he was hired to be the DADA Professor. He didn’t want the position at first but then Pops and Dad told him that I needed someone to be there at the school with me.

“Be careful there kiddo, we don’t know when those friends of yours would try to control you again. I love you so much, see you on Christmas.”, Dad hugged me and kissed the top of my head before patting my back.

“Okay Dad, love you too.”, saying that was kind of awkward but how could one deal with the awkwardness if they don’t try it, right?

“If something happens pup, you should run to Remus or to Snape immediately, okay? They’re both your godfathers so you can trust them both. Try to stay the hell away from those three, okay? Love you, see you soon on Yule and you better write every week.”, Sirius ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead.

I glared at him and before fixing my hair, I was about to reply when I saw a group of redheads pass through the wall.

“Dad, Pops I gotta go the Weasleys are here and they have Granger with them. I’ll write tonight or tomorrow. Bye.”, I quickly hugged both of them before dashing towards the nearest train door.

Searching for an empty compartment was easy, the compartment I found was in the back of the train. Lucky for me that I found a compartment before I encountered the thieves. I was reading Salazar’s Potion Journals when the door swung open and revealed three Slytherins at the door. If it isn’t one of the luckiest day of my life, the Slytherins were Greengrass, Zabini, and Nott.

“Who are you?”, Greengrass icily stared at me, closing my book I stared back at her with the most passive look that was borderline berating her with my stare. Zabini and Nott just stood beside her while staring at me passively.

“I believe Miss Greengrass that your words are very…..inappropriate to say to someone who has a higher position than you are.”, I stared at her calmly.

“You say that but you have not revealed who you are. I believe I am at a disadvantage here because you know who I am but I have the barest idea on who you are.”, she drawled with the same cold stare on his eyes.

“Well then Heiress Greengrass, I am Lord Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-Stark.”, I stood up and saw that she was only on my shoulder level. Her eyes widened slightly while the two others flinched.

“Potter-Black-Stark? I thought the last Potter was the Gryffindor Golden Boy.”, Zabini drawled.

“Quite a keen observation Zabini but to call yourselves Slytherin but couldn’t decipher who I truly am.”, I sat back down. Nott’s eyes then widened with recognition.

“Potter?”, Nott asked incredulously.

“I see one of you deciphered it quick enough.”, I looked at them before opening my book again.

“A change of name Potter? Although the Black name is quite a shocker and that other name of yours too.”, Greengrass stared at me before sitting down adjacently from me.

“It isn’t a change of name Heiress Greengrass for it is the name my bearer gave me. The name Harry James Potter is just an alias my bearer gave so that nobody could use my name legally which means that I am legally Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-Stark, the Son of James Aries Potter and Anthony Edward Stark but I am also Sirius Orion Black’s blood adopted son.”, I answered without looking up from my book.

“Anthony Edward Stark? The Tony Stark? Owner of the Stark Industries?”, Zabini inquired.

“That’s an awful lot of question for a Slytherin but yes my sire is indeed Tony Stark.”, I replied flippantly, still not looking up from my book.

“Who is this Tony Stark, Blaise? And why does the Gryffindor Golden Boy feel so calm sitting with your so-called ‘slimy snakes’?”, Theo eyed me warily while Daphne was just observing the whole scene, clearly not sure what to make of the latest events.

“Theo, Tony Stark is the Owner of Stark Industries which is the highest selling weapon’s company until they diverted to mainly just producing tech but Potter? How can he be your sire if he was a muggle and all we know is that James Potter married the muggleborn, Lily Evans.”, Zabini looked at me curiously so before I tell the whole story I made a quick peek to the future.

All I saw that they were pretty accommodating when it comes with co-purebloods and would swear to never tell what they hear but…Weasley and Granger would search for me. After peeking to the future, I raised my hand to door and casted a couple of wards and a Lilim Secrecy Spell which meant that none of the information I would reveal would be spoken without my permission. I know that these three would be trusted but better be careful than have a hole in the plan. The trio’s eyes widened at the visible show of power.

“Now that nobody would ever hear us I would like to introduce myself again. I am Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-Stark, the son of James Potter, Tony Stark, and Sirius Black. My bearer James never married Lily Evans or rather Lilian Selwyn. She is a pureblooded witch that was born from two squibs, one was from the Selwyn Line while the other was from the Evanese Line. She was my godmother and she helped my bearer to hide the pregnancy, she did not blood adopt me but I got her Lordships due to me having a bit of Selwyn blood through my bearer. It turns out that my grandfather Charlus Potter’s mother was a Selwyn at birth which then made me eligible for the Lordship. My godfather Sirius Black blood adopted me to at least make sure that when they needed to procure a birth certificate I would have two parents.”, I was cut off when we heard a bang at the door.

“The door’s locked Mione, this is the back of the train and the idiot would never stay here with all the slimy snakes.”, it was Weasley who talked.

“Ah the thief, do not fret they will not hear, see, and know anything that is happening here. Now let’s get back to my explanation. My sire, Tony Stark, is actually a squib from the Royal Line Stark which was cursed at least 20 generations ago to only produce squibs. The only great thing with that curse is that the line’s blood would continue being a pureblood even if they married with muggles. My sire’s blood is actually what gave me most of my Lordships. I am currently Lord to 12 Lines, 4 of which are from my sire. But all of this was brought into light when I stepped into Gringotts this summer when my ‘muggle relatives’ kicked me out of the house. Well, they aren’t really of my blood because the woman who was called my godmother’s sister was actually adopted. When I went to Gringotts I found that Dumbledore, Ronald, Granger, Ginevra, and Molly were embezzling funds from my vaults. I claimed my Lordships, reclaimed the stolen wealth with them not knowing of course, well until that moment in Gringotts that Molly tried to steal from my vaults again and got thrown out by the goblins.”, I paused to take a breath and Zabini was about to ask a question when I continued.

“Save the questions when I’m done Heir Zabini. As continuation, those four were indeed embezzling funds and jewelries from my vaults so I reclaimed them all. I also found that they were feeding me compulsion potions and love potions to be at their beck and call. I also found blocks on my magic and abilities which then was removed by the goblins who were angry at them for stealing under their noses. I then discovered that my barer’s will was sealed by the headmaster, the goblins read it to me and discovered that I have another father, Tony Stark, and a godfather who was in prison for a crime he did not commit. Sirius Black never got a trial so I got him a trial this August and he is now a free man. You may be wondering why this wasn’t showed in the Daily Prophet is because I own the Prophet and ordered that not a single report should be released until further notice but before I got a trial for my other father I searched for my sire. We met on New York, and I explained the whole situation to him. He was pretty perceptive of things but until now I know he was still reeling up the fact that the person who gave birth to me was a man.”, I summoned tea from my kitchen inside the trunk and asked them if they would like some tea before I continue. They nodded so I passed them all tea cups which would fill with the tea of their preference.

“I graduated the muggle college in a week with four degrees. Three are solely focused on science while the last one is about Law. I also finished my OWLS this summer and got my results just a week ago, and last but not the least to answer your question earlier Heir Nott, I am Lord Slytherin which means I am the Lord of the slimy snakes or as the Gryffindors label them. If you want to ask about the change in appearance, I had a blood glamour placed on me by the headmaster.”, I placed my teacup on the table that I transfigured.

“So Potter? You’re actually a pureblood?”, Greengrass raised a brow.

“Purer than your blood, Heiress Greengrass but then again I hold three Kingships.”, I smiled at the cup the I made tap dance in the table.

“Kingships? Now that’s something I want to know.”, Zabini drawled.

“I am King Emrys-Pendragon-Stark, Heir Zabini.”, I made the tea cup stop dancing and looked at the trio with a small smile.

“Emrys-Pendragon? You’re the Heir of Merlin and Arthur!?”, Theo asked incredulously, losing all pureblood etiquette. Daphne glared at him and raised a brow. I chuckled at their antics before speaking again.

“This is not common knowledge but Merlin and Arthur were soulmates and had two children. Guinevere was a friend of theirs who helped them hide the pregnancy much like what my bearer and godmother did. Arthur’ heir was the first child, Lancaster, was born at least a year before Mordred was even born and because of that they had to hide Lancaster with the help of Gwendolyn. By the time that Morgana was slain Merlin was already pregnant with his and Arthur’s second son, Cassius, who was then married to Sir Gawain’s son, Harrison. Few knew that Sir Gawain was the ancestor of the Gryffindor Line and on the 14th century, an only daughter of the Gryffindor married in to the Potters.”, Pausing to vanish the tea cups before continuing the story agitated the trio which then made me chuckle.

“Lancaster, on the other hand married another nobleman from Ravenshire, it is common knowledge that Ravenshire was the Ravenclaw’s home. Lancaster and Romulus got married and had two children, a son who was a squib, and another son who was a wizard. The first son got killed at infancy due to a jealous family member of the Ravenclaw Line who wanted the Lordship for himself so they hid their second born until her majority. By the time that he was grown up, he was already smitten to another royal. On his time in their family’s hidden castle he always go to the nearby riverbank where she met a boy. That boy was my ancestor Edward Stark, he and Lancaster’s son married and had a son, that son was also the one who got the curse. Which meant that my sire and bearer are related through the Pendragon and Emrys union.”, they had very mixed reactions, Greengrass was looking at me with more respect than she did earlier on.

Zabini on the other hand looked smitten which I know is only because I have lots of political power but I know that he knew his limits. What could he do when he already has a dirty blonde, blue eyed, and handsome soulmate sitting by his side.

And I can see that Theo is getting jealous because of the glares he was sending to Blaise, so I did what I had to do.

“If stares could kill, you would’ve been dead by now Heir Zabini and Heir Nott would be carted to Azkaban by now.”, I eerily spoke which made Zabini gulp and turn to Nott who was now crossing his arms and pouting whilst trying not to look at Zabini.

Daphne giggled at the back of her palm while I just stared at the scene with small smile. In the end, all that Zabini got was a smack at the head and an ultimatum that if Zabini ogles at another person, by the time they marry, Theo would only have sex with him once just to craze him up. Zabini then proceeded to shower him with all the love and attention he could give.

After their little show, Zabini and Nott continued to bombard me with questions whilst Daphne was trying to memorize my answer to their questions.

Looking through the window I saw that it was already dusk and that we were nearing the castle. I decided that it was the perfect time to pen a letter for Dad, Pops, and the others so I summoned a couple pieces of parchment and a quill with an ink pot filled with green ink.

Sealing the letters and walking to the compartment for familiars was fine, well until I bumped to a person. All I saw was a flash of red hair hit me in the chest or rather just a little above my stomach. If isn’t my luck, I just had to bump with the slut. Ugh, why did I not peek through the future when I decided to go out of the compartment, now I have to deal with her.

She looked up at me and there I saw that she smitten. I inwardly sneered in disgust on how fast she would react to see men, I know that my looks right now are divine but that doesn’t mean that she should start reacting like a dog in heat.

Her eyes were filled lust, well what can I say I am 5’8 13 year old kid with long brown-black hair with hazel-grey eyes that shone like gold and silver when struck with light but still that does not justify that someone as young as her would bat her lashes like she was the goddess Aphrodite.

“Oh excuse me, and sorry.”, I tried to sound as different as I could be which did not take much effort because my voice changed a little when I was in America. I now have an American-British accent which made me less recognizable than I was before.

“Oh it’s okay, are you new? I have not seen you yet.”, she continued to bat her lashes whilst licking and biting her lips.

“Yes I am but please excuse me I have somewhere to be.”, I tried to be polite as I could but then she grabbed the front of my crotch. My eyes grew wide at her, I slowly took her hand out of my crotch and just walked past her.

“Don’t you want me? I can feel that you are huge through those pants.”, she smiled innocently.

“I am bonded with my soulmate already, please refrain from coming near me.”, I sneered at her in disgust and walked past her not before removing the glamour on my consort ring, and I showed it to her before walking away.

I illusioned myself so that she wouldn’t notice that I looked back at her. When I looked back, I saw that she was glaring at the direction where I went before entering a compartment. I scanned the compartment with a Parseltongue scanning spell that I concealed with a Fox concealing spell so that no one would notice the first spell I did.

The results was expected but there was another one that shocked me. Remus was sitting with them, but he was asleep so that meant that they weren’t conversing with him.

I scanned and saw that Granger, Weaslette, and the Weasel are conversing. I casted another one of those obscured spells from one of the Lilim books I owned. It was a eavesdropping spell that would pierce even the strongest silencing wards.

There was no silencing ward but there was a basic silencing spell.

“Hermione, Ron I met a boy in the hallway earlier. He was handsome as hell and he looked rich because he wore one of those French brands that I like, but he was bonded.”, the Weaslette rambled.

“You can try claiming him when you are done with the idiot, if he’s rich you would need to be rich too to match him.”, Granger spoke quietly.

“Yea Gin, you just need to marry that idiot and have a child that he would call his son, he is going to be so stupid to even know that your children wouldn’t be his.”, Weasel added.

I canceled the spell and walked away without an emotion. I grew up in a home that if you show being hurt meant that you are giving them the satisfaction and I am not giving them the satisfaction, for I will be destroying them. I will drag them in the dirt until I see the hurt that they wanted me to feel appear in their faces.

I sent the letters with the help of Freya who was now back in the ‘Hedwig’ glamour, the letters had a little alteration of course due to the recent conversation I heard.

I walked back to the compartment and saw that Malfoy is sitting inside the compartment. I entered the compartment and sat down in front of him. Zabini just watched when I sat down while Daphne just smiled at me. Malfoy noticed that Daphne’s attention wasn’t on him so he turned at me.

“Now who is this Daphne, I have not met him. Care to introduce him for me?”, Draco asked with calculating gaze.

“Draco, be polite. Why not let him introduce himself, because you’ll find that you’ve known him for quite a while.”, Daphne replied.

“Well then Heir Malfoy, you may have known me in a different name but know you shall meet me as Caelum, Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-Stark.”, Draco nodded with understanding until he heard my last name.

“Potter?! I can’t believe that you would let a half-blood sit with you Daphne! And a Gryffindor to boot! Why did even allow this half-blood scum sit with you? I thought the three of you were better than that, to think that you would cohort with the Gryffindor Golden Boy.”, Malfoy scoffed before standing up and faced the door as if to go out.

“Are you really sure with your words Malfoy? To think that you would disrespect your mother’s family’s Lord. By the way you’re acting one would think that you weren’t taught manners.”, I stared him down and saw that he was beet red in the face.

“What do you mean by that!? You’re just a half-blood! And for your information half-blood scum, I am the Black Heir not you!”, he snarled at me.

“Oh really now? My father was the heir until he abdicated and I became Lord Black and you know what Malfoy? My blood’s purer than yours and you have no right to berate my godmother for she is not what you think she is, for she is a pureblood.”, I removed the glamour on my rings and flashed it at his face. He blanched when he saw all the rings on my hand.

“Ho-how? You can’t be the Black Lord be-because my mother is a Black and through her I am Heir Black due to her cousin being in Azkaban.”, he sputtered.

“Well, you’re still the heir for I do not have a child yet and have your father not told you that your mother’s dear cousin is now out of Azkaban? No, he did not escape but I got him out for he is my father after all so that makes me your cousin, Malfoy.”, I smiled at him which then made his eyes grow wide. He looked at me angrily before huffing ad going back to his seat.

We were nearing the castle and Malfoy was bombarding me with questions so I casted a secrecy spell that is similar to an Oath of Secrecy but this one is made with Parseltongue which meant that the only way one could cancel it is to be a Parseltongue yourself.

“After casting the spell, I gave Malfoy a quick rundown of the information about my Lordships. When I finished explaining all of it to him, I peeked to the future to see what Malfoy would do with the information. I saw two possibilities which I knew was gonna happen otherwise. The first path was him hiding the information for himself throughout the time I would decide for them to be hidden whilst the second path is him tattling about all of my Lordships to his father and to Parkinson, Crabbe, and Goyle which then killed him because of the secrecy spell I placed on him.

I tried to calculate his body language and understood that he was slightly leaning towards the second possibility so I stood up and whispered something to his ear which then made him shudder.

“Try to tattle on what you heard and I will murder you myself.”

He gulped and nodded which I answered with a small smile before we heard the train whistle. I bid goodbye to the Slytherins and telling them that I’ll see them again later.

Walking out of the compartment and magically changing my clothes from my turtleneck and coat to my Hogwart robes. I got out of the train and went to the carriages, I saw that there were a couple of 2nd Year Hufflepuffs sitting on one of the carriages so I decided to seat beside them.

The carriage started to move and next thing I know is that we were already in front of the castle. I got down of the carriage and walked inside the castle. Entering the Great Hall with my heart beating out of my chest, I walked through the door and sat at the Gryffindor Table. Many gazes landed on me, I looked at them with the most bored look and tilted my head to the side.

“Look Mione, that’s the boy I told you about. I didn’t know he was Gryffindor though but that makes him extra favorable. Just look at that face, he looks rich ain’t he? His clothes looks expensive and those eyes are so beautiful, imagine if he fathered my children? Right Mione?”, I heard the Weaslette whisper the moment I felt her eyes on me, I then felt more eyes look at me so I smiled at them politely hoping that they would leave me alone but that made them just fawn over me which made me mentally slap myself.

“Hey, are you new?”, Lavender approached me smiled sweetly that almost made me gag.

“I am, but please refrain from talking for me for I want some private space.”, I tried to sound as sincere as possible. Lavender just nodded but her smile did not fade which creeped me a little.

She walked away and sat down beside Parvati who then she engaged in another of their gossip but me being an eavesdropper decided to listen to what they were talking about and lo and behold they were talking about me. They were talking about almost everything physical about me like my height, hair, clothes, eyes, smile, and even my dimples.

I got creeped out on how women think of men, do they really engage in such conversations? I know not all of women do that but there are still women like Brown and Patil who just waste their time fawning over men who strike their fancy.

The first years were taking long which made decide that I need to read a book. I took out a book from my satchel that I got enchanted in the trunk shop to handle at least 500 books. Taking out the book and starting reading it was fine until I felt a magical aura standing behind me and saw that it was Granger, she was looked at me and tried to take a peek on what I was reading.

“What are you reading? That doesn’t look like Latin or English?”, she asked curiously while still trying to take a peek on the book. The book was written in Mandarin so she won’t likely understand which made it better.

“Excuse me?”, I tilted my head at the side while looking at her.

“I asked what are you reading, I haven’t seen that before.”, she said in a slight snarling tone, which made Brown and Patil whisper at each other.

“It is Obscured Runes by Shin Leong (申良) it is written in Mandarin so you wouldn’t understand it, Miss?”, I tilted my head again which made her tried to look at the book again seeing that I was tilting my head and she thought that it was an opportunity to peek but immediately closed the book.

“Well whoever you are, I need that book for I am the brightest witch of our generation after all.”, I raised a brow at her and scoffed at her.

“Really now? Who told you that? Don’t try me Miss for you will know that you’re just a bookworm know-it-all.”, she glared at me and took out her wand, she then casted a Stupefy. I snapped my fingers and the spell stopped midair which made the people in the Great Hall look at us. I banished the spell to the side and looked at her before snapping my finger again and she was then transported to the farthest seat from me with ropes tying her hand and feet. She also had a gag on her mouth with a sign floating above her saying, _”I’m nothing but a know-it-all”_.

The Weaslette saw the scene and immediately told her brother on what happened. The Weasel then stood up and took out his wand before sending a Bat-Bogey Hex at me. Without looking at him, I snapped my fingers and the spell fizzled out of existence, he saw that he couldn’t get revenge at me with a spell so he decided to come at me with a flying fist.

I caught his fist and proceeded to break it, well not before throwing him on the ground. I was trained by two of SHIELD’s best agents after all so he would never stand a chance against me.

“You are the epitome of Gryffindor’s bravery but for your case it’s stupidity. I thought you already understood that you don’t stand a chance against me when I banished your spell but you decided to brawl with me. Did you think that I don’t stand a chance in physical fight? Huh Weasley?”, I removed my hands from him and walked back to my seat.

“Ho-how do you know he was a Weasley if you’re new?”, Brown asked.

“Red hair, freckles, hand-me-down robes, he must be a Weasley.”, I sat back down and opened the book I was reading earlier on.

“What did you say!?”, and again I hear that ugly voice. Snapping my fingers, Weasley was thrown to the other side of the hall with his clothes missing.

He stood up and groaned before glaring at me. Everyone laughed at his state of undress, Weasley didn’t notice at first until Crabbe pointed out that he was naked. He shrieked and ran back to the Gryffindor Table, I smirked and snapped my fingers which returned his clothes but for one last laugh I made him trip. The teachers entered and sat down in the Head Table by the time I returned his clothes, the moment he tripped was the same time as Professor McGonagall entered the Great Hall. She saw Weasley’s face planted on the floor so she walked towards him.

“Weasley why are in the floor?”, she asked before pulling him up.

“That boy! He threw me from that side to there and he also took my clothes.”, he ranted while pointing his finger at me. Professor McGonagall just looked at him before dismissing him because she was in a hurry to sort the first years.

Weasley passed by me and tried to punch me only to find himself unable to because Professor Snape was staring at him. He huffed and walked to the seat beside Granger who was now out of the ropes I placed on her and the sign has been vanished.

Both of them were glaring daggers at me, while the Weaslette still looked head over heels. The great door opened and in was Professor McGonagall who was followed by the first years. I felt someone seat beside me and saw that it was Creevey with his camera.

“Hello, can I sit here? I just want to have a seat with an empty one beside it because my brother is getting sorted and I wanted for him to seat with me if he gets sorted in Gryffindor.”, he smiled at me while I just nodded in response.

Then the sorting began with the Hat’s song.

_  
**A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!**  
_

“When I call your name please come forward so that I can put the Sorting Hat on your head.”, I peeked on the future again and saw that something wonderful would happen on this sorting, I inwardly smirked and continued to watch the sorting.

“Ashwood, Flynn.”, a brunette kid walked up and sat down on the stool, the Sorting Hat took a moment before shouting, “Ravenclaw!”

“Anderson, Michelle.”, the shy blonde girl got sorted in Hufflepuff after a few minutes of having the hat on her head.

“Bane-Lightwood, Malec.”, a kid with black hair and weird marking or rather rune sat on the stool and got sorted on Slytherin. Who would’ve thought that a son of a warlock and shadowhunter be going to Hogwarts, Magnus Bane was mentioned in a lot of Lilim books because he was the son of Asmodeous but the last thing written about him was his union with a shadowhunter named, Alec Lightwood. Their union was very unusual but what can I say, love is love. I, myself, am bonded with a god older than me for like a thousand years give or take but what makes their union unusual is that they had a kid.

I scanned the boy and saw that he was indeed half warlock and half shadowhunter. One would think that Magnus’ demon blood would stop them from having a biological child but then again his father was Asmodeous, maybe his father pulled some strings and got it to happen.

I looked at the boy and saw that the Slyhtherins are already sneering at the kid, one was about to throw a spell at the boy when I decided to have the kid under my wing. The spell rebounded and appeared above him was the Fawley and Selwyn Crests. McGonagall paused and looked at the scene and saw the shield and crests on the boy. I stood up and walked towards the Slytherins and spoke.

“The boy is under my protection, attack him and you’ll be an enemy of Houses Selwyn and Fawley.”, I glared at them before walking back to the Gryffindor. I looked back and saw that the boy’s eyes are wide while looking at me. I nodded at him and glared to those who were shooting him dark looks.

McGonagall cleared her throat and I nodded at her signaling for her to continue. She opened the scroll again and started calling out names. I looked at Dumbledore and he tried to probe my mind, is he that daft? He just heard me mention Fawley as my House and the Fawleys were famed for their affinity to Mind Magics. He tried to attack my shields so I activated my defense mechanism, I pushed him out and trapped him back at his mind with his greatest nightmare. His eyes glazed over and he lasted for 5 minutes before he broke the trap and wiped his forehead. He smiled at me with his grandfatherly smile, I know that he knows who I was and was trying to show that he wasn’t affected so I just raised an eyebrow at his stupidity and proceeded to continue watching the sorting.

“Burbage, Beatrice.”, was sorted to Gryffindor.

“Carver, Gareth.”, got sorted to Ravenclaw together with “Cortez, Diana.”

“Creevey, Dennis.”, got sorted to Gryffindor with his new friend, “Dimitriou, Alek” who was apparently Greek.

“Elric, Matthias.”, was then placed to Slytherin with “Farr, Dean.” and “Graham, Victor.”

“Hargreeves, Reggie.” and his twin “Hargreeves, Archie.”, were both added to the Ravens while “Juno, Alexandria.”, was placed with the Puffs.

“Michaelis, Derek”, got sorted in Gryffindor with his friend, “Othyl, William.”

“Shafiq, Lance.”, got sorted to the Puffs, he was smiling ear to ear when he got sorted because the Shafiqs have been in Hufflepuff since they started attending Hogwarts.

The last one to be sorted was “Herondale-Lewis, Blake.”, and he was sorted in Slytherin. He immediately sat down with the warlock’s son so he must be the son of another shadowhunter. I scanned the boy too and saw that this one was a half vampire rather than half warlock which shocked me. I know that those kids would be on the hit list for the Slytherins because their names aren’t purebloods.

Now the moment I have been waiting for, when McGonagall was about to walk away with the Sorting Hat, the Hat shouted.

“I call upon, Harry Potter for his re-sorting.”, McGonagall’s eyes grew and Dumbledore fumed with rage, Snape tried to look around as if trying to find me while Remus was just smiling.

I stood up and waltzed to the stool making everyone gape in shock for I looked different than I did before. I sat down and McGonagall placed the Hat on my head with a shaky hand.

_”I told you that you would’ve been great if you were in Slytherin.”,_ the Hat immediately said the moment he reached my head. 

_“I had blocks at that time, dear Hat. Now that I don’t please place me in my rightful house.”,_ I replied to the Hat. 

_“You know, Rowena would’ve loved you in her house but your ambition prevails so better be **Slytherin!!!** ”, _I took off the Hat and stood up and looked at the whole Great Hall who now has all their jaws in the floor. I inwardly smirked and murmured _”Goodluck, Dumbledore”_ before seating beside Zabini who was by now smiling at me widely. __


	7. Teas, Shadowhunters, and Missing People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another long update I guess? HAHA

When I sat down beside Blaise, I immediately got gazes focused on me from the whole Great Hall. The Gryffindors were half shocked and half angry, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws both have frowned in their faces because earlier they saw me defend myself from my so-called friends who were known to be part of the Golden Trio. The Slytherins on the other hand were all giving me dark looks well except the quad I had talked earlier on the train.  
  
I didn’t give them the attention they wanted and just turned to Blaise to engage him in a conversation, but while I was talking to Blaise I saw at the corner of my eye the two children that I wanted take under my metaphorical wings. I saw the two children talk with each other like they knew what the other was thinking until I noticed a bond between the children. Were they bonded mates? Or something else? Because I’ve read about some shadowhunters forming a brotherly bond called ‘a parabatai bond’. I hijacked their connection because that’s the only way I can talk to them for the moment because everyone’s eyes were on me.  
  
_“Hello?”_ , I greeted softly, both boy’s eyes grew wide and looked around as if to find someone and saw me smiling to them.  
  
_“How can he enter out bond Blake?”_ , the dark-haired eleven-year-old asked his friend who too was bewildered on how can someone enter their bond.  
  
_“I am adept in Mind Magics so don’t worry. I am not actually entering your bond but I am just merely communicating with both of you. I had no other choice but to do this because right now I can’t be seen communicating with you personally.”_ , I told both boys who now sighed in assurance.  
  
_“Now I will talk to both you later because I know what the both of you are, don’t talk to anybody else except if the person was a prefect but don’t trust them. Right now the both of you are labeled as mudbloods or scums of the earth so right now publically I can do is give you the protection of my houses. I will try to place you far from those bigoted jerks in the dorms, if I can I would likely place you in my rooms to protect you. You can pen a letter to your parents later in my room because we won’t know what they are going to be doing with you.”_ , I smiled at them softly before continuing my conversation with Blaise.  
  
“How did that man know who we are Blake?”, I asked my childhood best friend and parabatai, we grew up together in Idris together and in Brooklyn. My father and his father were parabatais too, Uncle Jace was my dad’s parabatai who then married Blake’s papa, Uncle Simon. I, on the other hand, was the son of the High Warlock of Alicante and the Former Head of New York. My parents are Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood, who were great friends with both of Blake’s parents.  
  
When we were 8 we decided to get the parabatai bond just like our fathers did when they were young, we cherish the bond as it was a very important part of our life now. Now there was a student that could talk to us as if he was part of the bond, Blake and I panicked at first but then the tall kid explained his reason for talking with us through the bond which made Blake and I calm down.  
  
“I don’t know Mal, but if he can hijack our bond it would not be a surprise for him to find out what and who we are.”, his parabatai soothed him which made him smile. They weren’t even supposed to be here but then they both decided they could use some adventure of their own. It took a lot of pleading to my parents before they caved and allowed us to attend, I was the only the one who was supposed to go but then the moment my parents agreed, Blake’s letter arrived too so we had to plead to Blake’s parents so that they could allow Blake to come with me.  
  
And here we are now, in Hogwarts. When we got sorted many of our housemates glared at us immediately and there was one who tried to send a spell on me, I was about to protect myself when I saw a shield materialize to protect me and a tall boy approached me and threatened the one who tried to attack me. I sighed in assurance when he defended me against the housemates of mine that tried to attack me.  
  
I was scared when it took long for Blake to be sorted, our parents were shocked that he too was accepted because both of his parents weren’t magical in any way but then Uncle Simon revealed that his father was a squib, which apparently was a person born to magical parents but did not have any magic themselves.  
  
I halted my thoughts when the dinner finished and the Headmaster gave a speech. After his speech, everyone got out of the Great Hall. Someone tried to trick us on following him but then we remembered the tall boy’s words to never trust anyone so Blake and I walked with the other first years that was sorted in Slytherin with us.  
  
We entered a room on the lower floors, when the door opened we saw a dark room that was lit by a few lamps. We walked to the couches and sat down because that what the prefect told us, we saw some of the older students looked at us with disgust.  
  
“Now who allowed mudbloods to be sorted in Slytherin?”, a pug-faced girl spoke and many voiced their agreement.  
  
“You won’t last a day here, mudbloods.”, the girl sneered at us before pretending to walk away only to face back at us with a wand in hand and threw a spell at us. Many joined with spell casting, only for their spells to be rebounded on them.  
  
“That was rather foolish of you, Parkinson.”, we then heard a cold voice in the doorway and saw that it was the tall boy earlier.  
  
“Bah! What can you do Potter? You’re nothing but a half-blood.”, she sneered while tilting her head up. The tall boy only laughed at her which made her grew a rare tinge of red because of her anger.  
  
“What are you laughing at Potter?!”, she snarled only to be silenced and thrown to the ceiling and bound by ropes from top to bottom.  
  
“Have I not warned you earlier that anyone who harms them would face my wrath? Right now, Parkinson, you’re on the edge of enacting a blood feud with my houses.”, the tall boy showed his hand and 9 rings appeared making the girl sputter, and everyone who attacked us back away and tried to hide their wands.  
  
“Let me repeat it for all of you to hear, those who dare to try on doing something against these two boys will immediately enact a blood feud against the Potters, Blacks, Peverells, Selwyns, Fawleys, Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Gryffindors. I know that none of you want that, right?”, he looked at the girl in the ceiling who was now as white as a sheet of paper. He snapped his fingers and the girl was immediately at the floor without the ropes tying her whole body. She stood up and scrambled to go to her nearest friend but everybody was backing away from her as if she was a disease.  
  
Who was this tallboy and why did him showing his rings make everybody fear him immediately, I turned to Blake who just shrugged. Our Head of the House entered and gave a small speech, so did the prefects. After the speech, the tall boy approached us and asked us to follow him. We followed him and he brought us to our Head of the House who was just departing the common room.  
  
“What do you want Potter?”, Professor Snape asked coldly.  
  
“Professor, I was to ask if I could move these two into my rooms because I can’t trust the others that they wouldn’t harm these two.”, he answered politely which made our Head be taken aback.  
  
“And where is that room of yours Potter?”, he asked him with less coldness in his tone.  
  
“The Lord Rooms, sir. I am Lord Slytherin-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw which means I have three choices to where I would stay but since they are both sorted in Slytherin so I would most likely use the Slytherin Lord rooms to accommodate me and these two but only if you would allow, sir.”, the polite tone that taller boy gave shocked the Professor who then replied.  
  
“I will allow it Potter if only I would be informed of the location of this room.”, then the tall boy led us in front of a painting and he hissed like a snake in front of the painting. Blake and I looked at each other. The painting the divided into two and revealed a black door with gold and green engravings.  
  
We walked inside the room and saw a room the looks like a replica of the common room but with more light. The walls were painted with emerald and olive green while the ceiling was black and had silver spots that flicker like stars in the night sky.  
  
There was 3 couches in the living room and we saw a hallway with three doors that are the exact replica of the one on the entrance except the one in the middle looked grander than the other two. It had two gold snakes in front of it with golden apples on their mouths. I laughed which made everybody look at me and I just chuckled.  
  
“What? I just find the snakes funny because they looked like something my grandfather and father would use in decorating.”, I explained.  
  
Professor Snape just smiled at us before thinning his lips and looking back to ‘Potter’ who was now looking at us with a smile.  
  
“Here’s the room Professor, the boys would share the room beside mine, there is a passageway to the common room that they could use if they want to go to the common room but all in all they’re pretty safe in here. This room has wards keyed to me so no one that I did not give access can enter without my permission.”, he pointed to the room beside the one with the grandiose door and told us that it would be our room.  
  
“I will allow it Potter but you better be sure that these two would be safe or else…”, the professor turned around and walked out of the room with his robes billowing after him. The taller boy just chuckled and sat down at the couch.  
  
“Sit down.”, he pointed to the couch adjacent to his. Blake and I sat down and he stood up and walked to the empty wall that was near the couch and he pulled out something from his pocket. He waved his hand over it and it grew in size, it was a 100-inch flat-screen TV.  
  
He turned on the TV and it immediately showed a screen with the school’s logo in the middle. Both Blake and I were shocked because the television wasn’t plugged in a socket but then again we were in a castle that has moving stairs and floating candles. He sat back down at the couch and took out his wand before waving it above the table in the middle of the couches and tea appeared on the table.  
  
“Now I know that the both of you are children’s of shadowhunters because of those runes in your bodies.”, he sipped on his tea.  
  
“What? We had glamours on to hide the runes so how can you see the runes?”, I asked incredulously before looking at Blake who was shocked too.  
  
“I can see through glamours and I scanned you earlier while you were getting sorted which was when I found that you were glamouring runes in your body”, he smiled at us.  
  
“Wh-why are you protecting us? You don’t even know us.”, Blake asked.  
  
“Would you have preferred being ostracized by your own house for being a muggleborn? I know that your father, Magnus, is a warlock but wizards here have not seen a single warlock since the 17th century due to the Salem Witch Trials and the wizards enacted the Statute of Secrecy and the last time wizards ever shadowhunters were way back in the 14th century. And you, Blake, are a half-vampire which is labeled as a dark creature here in the Wizarding World and if someone would know about your heritage they would instantly get you killed or either kill you themselves.”, Potter paused to place his teacup back on the table.  
  
“I am merely trying to protect you because I know how cruel those people could be if they were to fear something and they fear dark creatures, if someone would know what you are they will kill you or imprison you. Malec here is at more risk because he has a quarter demon blood in his body while you, Blake, only have very scarce demon blood because one of your parents is a turned vampire rather than a trueborn vampire.”, he looked at us with a soft smile and he looked sincere with what he said.  
  
“Well for you to really believe then we better call your parents.”, when we nodded he waved his wand over the table again and what appeared was some new pastries with a new set of tea.  
  
“MERLIN, can you find any contact number for Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Jace Herondale, and Simon Lewis. If so please contact them immediately.”, Blake and I looked at him like he was crazy until we heard the television reply.  
  
“I have found three out of the four contacts, who should we contact first, Boss?”, the television replied! It freaking replied! The computers in the institutes have holograms but none of them talks back! He laughed at our shocked looks and spoke.  
  
“Malec and Blake, meet my AI, Methodically Enhanced Real Life Intelligent Nutter or MERLIN. Now MERLIN call Alec Lightwood first then both of Blake’s parents.”, he smiled at us. After a moment or so, Dad answered the call.  
  
“Hello, who is this? Why are you calling my brother?”, it wasn’t Dad that answered but Aunt Izzy. Her voice had a vigilant tone that we only heard when she was meeting someone she didn’t know.  
  
“Hello, I am Caelum Potter-Black-Stark, I am with your nephews right now.”, after all the time we were with him we didn’t even know his real name.  
  
“What did you do to them?! If you’ve done something to them, I just want you to know that when I see you there would be nothing left of your body.”, he laughed at Aunt Izzy’s threat and looked at us and nodded towards us like prompting for us to answer Aunt Izzy.  
  
“Hey Aunt Izzy we are safe, Caelum actually defended us earlier. He just wanted to talk to Dad with something, so please don’t threaten him.”, we heard Aunt Izzy say an oh and chuckle before saying that she would call our parents because they were in the penthouse.  
  
“Hello? Can we please see our children?”, and Papa was the one who answered the phone. Caelum just chuckled and ordered Merlin to activate the video. The moment the video opened, all I saw was Papa smiling at the screen with Dad, Aunt Izzy, Uncle Jace, and Uncle Simon behind him.  
  
“Hi darling, how’s your first day?”, Dad asked. I smiled at him and replied.  
  
“We almost got attacked when I got sorted.”, all of their eyes widened and Papa’s eyes changed to his warlock mark.  
  
“Who dared to attack my son?!”, Papa shouted. While I gulped and looked at Blake.  
  
“Pa, don’t worry because we were saved by Caelum here.”, I pointed at Caelum who was smiling at Papa like he wasn’t afraid of a warlock. What Caelum did next shocked every one of us, he spoke in Lilim.  
  
_**”{Good evening, Magnus.}”**_ , everyone’s jaw dropped because only demons can speak Lilim, it is called Language of the Demons for a reason.  
  
“Now don’t be scared or anything for I can speak any languages. I can control the wards to allow your portal to enter the school and that’s because I own this school. Oh, I know what a warlock can do so please, if you want to come here better hurry because your children would need to sleep because they have class tomorrow.”, his eyes glowed and we felt the magic circle around us. The call ended and a portal appeared at the door and everyone walked through the portal.  
  
Papa walked towards me and immediately rained me with kisses while Dad was smiling behind him, I tried to ask help to Blake but when I looked at him he was also being coddled by Uncle Simon. I still hate the fact that Papa Mags and Uncle Simon treat us like we are 5 year old toddlers. I just wish that they don’t continue it until we are 15 or else I would go to Grandpa Asmodeus  
  
(Back to Caelum)  
  
Watching as the son of a Greater Demon, Prince of Hell rather, coddle his son was amusing as watching the Daylighter vampire coddle his own child. Their shadowhunter fathers on the other hand was simply watching the scene with a smile on their faces while their Aunt is basically eyeing me like a hawk.  
  
“Mags, Simon, we should focus on what we are here for.”, they all turned at me while I was calmly drinking my tea.  
  
“Well then if you may.”, I pointed at the couches, prompting them to seat down.  
  
“First, I shall introduce myself. I am King Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-Stark.”, they were confused by name but none of them had the gut to ask the question, well until one of the younger ones asked.  
  
“Is your first name King? ‘Cause your name is pretty long.”, the half-vampire kid asked.  
  
“Nope, that’s my title. I just gave you a short version.”, I chuckled at his reaction. His eyes grew wide and he looked at his friend who was looking at me like I am some god or something.  
  
“I want to know what your full title is! If you’re a king do you have a kingdom?”, Malec piped excitedly. The adults on the other hand were looking at the younger children. I treat them like babies like I am not a 13-year-old kid myself.  
  
“I don’t have a kingdom but rather countries. My full title is King Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-Stark-Fawley-Selwyn-Peverell-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Emrys-Pendragon-Evanese, King of Magical Britain, Ireland, Greece, Bulgaria, Poland, Iceland, Sweden, Russia, Scotland, and France. Duke of Ravenshire, Wiltshire, Lancaster, and Cornwall. Lord of the Houses Potter, Black, Stark, Fawley, Selwyn. Peverell, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Emrys. Pendragon, and Evanese. Serpent King, Chief Warlock, and Goblin Friend.”, their eyes widened except for Magnus who was nodding in amusement.  
  
“You are a king of multiple countries?! Then what are you doing here if you’re a king?!”, both eleven year olds asked incredulously. Magnus and I looked at each other and laughed at the boys.  
  
“I am still a student here, I may own this school that doesn’t meant I can’t skip school.”, the boys nodded in understanding.  
  
“How old are you? If you’re a student then how did you become a king already, shouldn’t you be still a prince?”, the boys were the ones who asked again.  
  
“I am 13 years old but I already took up my OWLS which is basically me graduating high school. I become a king because I am the last of my line for almost all of my titles, my father is the only Stark left but he does not have any magic which meant that he couldn’t take up the title while the most relatives I have is the Blacks with 5 relatives.”, I took an éclair and ate it.  
  
“Stark? Why do I feel like I’ve heard about that before?”, Magnus tilted his head.  
  
“You might know him as the owner of Stark Industries, my father is Tony Stark after all.”, I poured myself more tea while Magnus was suddenly remembering something.  
  
“Now I kinda know who you are, I was at a party that your father held last month. All I heard was that it was about his son….it was your birthday! But I think there was another reason for that party.”, Magnus paused as if to think, while I was hiding my shock that he was there.  
  
“It was a congratulatory party, dear. That what was written on your invitation.”, Magnus’ husband, Alec, answered.  
  
“Oh yeah right that one, I did not know what the party was for because I was busy drinking at the ba-“, Magnus stopped talking when he remembered that his son was beside him.  
  
“You aren’t supposed to hear that darling, but anyways what was that party for?”, Magnus asked after smiling at his son who was raising an eyebrow at his father who just admitted he was drinking.  
  
“I graduated college, in only two weeks, with four degrees, three are PhDs while the other isn’t.”, Simon, Blake’s father, gaped and started stuttering.  
  
“What is it babe?”, his husband asked him. Simon just continued to stutter and point at me so I raised an eyebrow while I was on the verge of laughing.  
  
“He-he wa-was wha-wha…”, his husband was laughing at him before calming him down.  
  
“As I was saying, he was what I talked about last week, because you know a friend of mine was going to MIT and heard that there was a graduate at only two weeks and my sister who was going to Harvard also had the same story so they found out that it was the same person who did so. I just couldn’t believe that it was a 13 year old kid rather than someone older. Maybe that’s why when your father was interviewed about someone had finally broken his record he just smiled and walked away. They thought he was going to be sort of jealous because someone has finally broken his undefeated record, but now that I found out that it was his son that broke his broke makes me laugh. It just runs in the family right?”, I had to smile at how fast Blake’s father rambled and the others were laughing.  
  
“Indeed I am that person that they were talking about. My father actually sulked when I beat his record and then threw a party after a whole week of sulking. He graduated with two degrees while I had four which incited his jealous streak more. I can say that my father is actually more childish than what he portrays in public.”, Laughing at the memory of Dad pouting whenever we saw each other was a new hobby of mine.  
  
“Now the reason I called you is that to inform you that I would like these two to stay here with me, in my private dorm which is much safer for them than rather letting them stay at the normal dorm. They are considered ‘mudbloods’ after all because their, well your, last names are not of pureblood descent which makes the Slytherins hate them because Slytherins are mostly consisted by blood purists and bigots.”, I explained. The adults were nodding until Malec asked a question.  
  
“You’ve been mentioning the word ‘mudblood’ but you haven’t explained what that is.”, Malec asked curiously.  
  
“Mudblood is term that the pureblood coined for the witches and wizards that aren’t from a pureblood line. Mudblood basically means dirty, scum of earth, trash, and nasty. They started calling them that because they started ‘diluting’ their pure blood when they married with them.”, all of them grimaced while I was just calmly looking at them.  
  
“Your children would be protected and would be under the protection of my houses.”, I said which made the adults nod in assurance.  
  
“Hey is their some way that we could find out a way to track someone’s lineage because I believe that my father was one of your lot but he didn’t have any magic.”, Simon asked which made me furrow my brows.  
  
“I was actually waiting for you to say that. I saw that you would be asking that so I already prepared and got the necessary equipment.”, they all had a confused look on their faces.  
  
“What do you mean you saw.”, Isabelle asked.  
  
“I can see the future whenever I choose to and I saw that I would meet those two, their faces were just blurry and I didn’t know who they are as we haven’t met yet but I saw that I would be meeting them.”, I replied before snapping my fingers and two heritage scrolls appeared on my hand.  
  
“I know that Malec here would be asking to do the test too so I took the liberty to get him a test too, who knows what we would discover.”, I took a tea cup and transfigured it into a needle, I then instructed both boys to prick their fingers and to drop 3 drops of blood on the parchment.  
  
After they finished dropping the blood I immediately healed their fingers and transfigured the needle back to a cup. The parchments glowed and then we saw the results.  
  


##### Inheritance Test of:

  
**Blake Valentin Herondale-Lewis  
  
Birthday: May 12, 2002  
  
Blood Status: Half Shadowhunter, Half Vampire (Daylighter)  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Parents:  
  
Jonathan Christopher Herondale-Lewis (White)  
(Sire, Shadowhunter)(Alive)  
  
Simon Mitchell Herondale-Lewis (Minette)  
(Bearer, Daylighter Vampire)(Undead)  
  
  
Godparents:  
  
Magnus Lightwood-Bane (Wa Ho-no)  
(Godfather, Warlock)(Alive)  
  
Alexander Gideon “Alec” Lightwood-Bane (Michaelis)  
(Godfather, Shadowhunter)(Alive)  
  
Isabelle Sophia “Izzy” Lightwood (Michaelis)  
(Godmother, Shadowhunter)(Alive)  
  
Clarissa “Clary” Adele Fairchild (Morgenstern)  
(Godmother, Shadowhunter)(Deceased)  
  
  
Heir to:  
  
Ancient and Noble House of Lewindale (Bearer)  
Ancient and Noble House of White (Sire)  
  
Scion to:  
  
Ancient and Noble House of Fawley (Bearer)  
Ancient and Noble House of Potter (Bearer)  
  
  
Abilities:  
  
Vampire Speed  
Shadowhunter Abilities  
Daylighter  
  
  
Bonds:  
  
Parabatai Bond: Malec Soren Lightwood-Bane  
Soulmate Bond: Malec Soren Lightwood-Bane, Peter Martin Parker, and Pietro Viktor Maximoff  
  
  
Vaults:  
Lewindale Vaults: 211,124,009 Galleons, 32,454 Sickles, 12,475 Knuts, 98,110 Books, 1 Family Grimoire, 120,892 Artefacts and 4 Family Heirlooms (Lewindale’s Anglic Sword, Lewindale’s Bow, Lewindale’s Blood Ruby Dagger, and Lewindale’s Diamond Stele)  
  
White Vaults: 251,221,006 Galleons, 12,868 Sickled, 23,854 Knuts, 78,212 Books, 1 Family Grimoire, 98,121 Artefacts and 3 Heirlooms (White’s Crown, White’s Anglic Sword, and Jade Dracon Brooch)  
  
  
Properties:  
  
White Manor  
White’s Grove  
Glyph’s Seaside Shack  
Lewindale Manor  
Lewindale Island  
  
  
**

##### Inheritance Test of:

 **  
  
Malec Soren Lightwood-Bane  
  
Birthday: July 31, 2002  
  
Blood Status: Half Warlock, Half Shadowhunter  
  
Gender: Male, Bearer  
  
Parents:  
  
Magnus Lightwood- Bane (Wa Ho-no)  
(Bearer, Warlock)(Alive)  
  
Alexander Gideon (Alec) Lightwood-Bane (Michaelis)  
(Sire, Shadowhunter)(Alive)  
  
  
Godparents:  
  
Jonathan Christopher Herondale-Lewis (White)  
(Godfather, Shadowhunter)(Alive)  
  
Simon Mitchell Herondale-Lewis (Minette)  
(Godfather, Daylighter Vampire)(Undead)  
  
Clarissa “Clary” Adele Fairchild (Morgenstern)  
(Godmother, Shadowhunter)(Deceased)  
  
Raphael Santiago (Gomez)  
(Godfather, Vampire)(Undead)  
  
  
Heir to:  
  
Utmost Ancient and Most Noble House of Deva (Bearer)  
Ancient and Noble House of Lightwood (Sire)  
Ancient and Revered House of Michaelis (Sire)  
  
Scion to:  
  
Archaic and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw (Sire)  
Ancient and Noble House of Black (Sire)  
  
  
Abilities:  
  
Warlock Abilities  
Shadowhunter Abilities  
Warlock Mark (Snake Eyes)  
  
  
Bonds:  
  
Parabatai Bond: Blake Valentin Herondale-Lewis  
Soulmate Bond: Blake Valentin Herondale-Lewis, Peter Martin Parker, and Pietro Viktor Maximoff  
  
  
Vaults:  
Deva Vaults: ∞ Galleons, ∞ Sickles, ∞ Knuts, ∞ Books, 2 Family Grimoires, ∞ Artefacts and 2 Heirlooms (Asmodeous’ Bloodfall Necklace, and Asmodeous’ Bloodfall Ring)  
  
Lightwood Vaults: 12,242 Galleons, 998,125 Sickles, 78,241 Knuts, 67,128 Books, 1 Family Grimoire, 12,098 Artefacts, 2 Heirlooms (Elvenwood Knives, and Angel Lightwood’s Tears)  
  
Michaelis Vaults: 10,000 Galleons, 100,000 Sickles, 100,000 Knuts, 1,000 Books, 1 Family Grimoire, 10,000 Artefacts, 4 Heirlooms (Archangel Michael’s Dagger, Archangel Michael’s Armor, Angel’s Fall Shield, and Heaven’s Teardrop Necklace)  
  
  
Properties:  
  
Lightwood Manor  
Lightwood Shack  
Michaelis’ Grove  
Lightwood Tower  
Grimius Castle**  
  
  
“Now that’s pretty enlightening.”, I smiled at the results because now I have more the reason to protect this two.  
  
“What is it?”, the boys asked.  
  
“Well, we just found out that we are distantly related which makes my protection on you more powerful.”, I showed them the results and their eyes grew wide.  
  
“What do you mean?”, asked Isabelle  
  
“Malec is related to me through his Ravenclaw and Black Blood that came from your side of the family while Blake here is related to me through his Fawley and Potter Blood that came from Simon here. Both of them are heirs to very old houses but Malec has one of the oldest ones though.”, I answered.  
  
“What house is it?”, Alec inquired.  
  
“Deva. I think your husband has an idea on what that house is it came from his side after all.”, I pointed at his husband who flinched when I mentioned the name Deva, because the House Deva came from Asmodeous himself. Asmodeous has another name that started the Line of Deva, he was called Ashema Deva.  
  
“Of course I know who it came from.”, He rolled his eyes and summoned a martini but then his husband raised an eyebrow so he vanished the drink away.  
  
“Where did it come from Papa?”, Malec asked his father who was now narrowing his eyes on the parchment that had the name Deva written on it.  
  
“It came from your grandfather.”, Magnus’ mouth twitched when he answered his son’s question. I just smiled at their conversation.  
  
“Well it looks like the Lightwoods are a line of wizards, and it looks like you have another heirship, Malec.”, I explained the power his houses hold and he smiled widely.  
  
“Blake has two heirships that are both equal in power, your grandmother on Jace’s side is a witch who was a White while Simon’s father is a pureblood squib from the Lewindale Line. I think your father was obliviated when he was sent to the muggle world and all he remembered was the first part of his surname.”, I pointed out the uncanny similarity in the Lewis and Lewindale name.  
  
“Now that we know that they are related to me I can have more legal rights in having them as my ward when in school. I assure you that these two would be safe with me, and if you want to visit these two you can just contact me and I will immediately open the wards for you. In the next Hogsmeade visit though I’ll be bringing these two to Gringotts to legalize their claim over their heirships. As for I do not have any children yet and I don’t plan on to until I am 20 or so these two would be my heirs to add to their protection.”, I explained while duplicating the inheritance test three times, one for me, one for the kids and one for their parents.  
  
“Well now we know that we have familial connection I trust that you would protect our children. Malec, Blake I trust that you both would not give Caelum here any problem.”, Magnus and Simon said while their husbands just nodded. Isabelle on the other hand still looked wary and stared at me curiously.  
  
“Miss Lightwood don’t be worried that I could not protect these two for I can kill if I want to.” , I stood up and smoke formed on my hands and two blackthorn daggers appeared and two swords appeared on my hips. I smiled at her and she nodded amusedly when she saw the daggers.  
  
“Well now that I know you can wield weapons I have a favor. Can you train these two pipsqueaks?”, I just smiled at her and nodded before banishing the weapons. I opened the wards again and Magnus opened a portal that they then went through.  
  
“Now the both of you follow me because I will show you your rooms.” , They looked at each other and smiled before following me. I could easily see their soulmate bond forming already, I obscured the result of the soulmate bond to their parents but I let them see it which I know they didn’t notice because they were focused on their heirships.  
  
I led them to the door that was beside mine and opened it. It was painted with emerald green on the walls while the floors were dark oak wood and there was two beds inside. Both were made of birch wood and had Slytherin colors for beddings. I saw that the beds have the boys’ name etched on the headboard in gold.  
  
“Here’s your room, there are your beds and your clothes are already in your walk-in closet. I also added a bathroom in your room and there is desks for you in here but there are desks outside and I know you would rather work on the couches rather than in here so I changed the desks to be shelves for your books. Now I added a television here for both of you and computers when you were talking with your parents. I also took your sizes and ordered clothes for the both of you.”, they gaped at me while I just smiled at them softly. I love that I could send orders to the elves with just the help of the Lordship rings. They toured around the room and smiled before hugging me, I just smiled at them and they ran to their beds and jumped on the beds.  
  
“Stop playing and take a bath because it’s your first day tomorrow.”, they nodded and walked towards the bathroom, when they were inside the bathroom I took their pajamas and laid it on their bed before going to the receiving area and vanishing the tea and scones before I took my bath.  
  
After my bath, I walked to their room and saw that they were talking. I raised a brow on them and they giggled before going to their respective beds and I turned off the lamps except the ones near the door. I flicked my hand and the ceiling changed in to a starry sky just like the one at the Great Hall, I also played a small tune on the speaker that I placed at their room.  
  
Closing the door, a smile crept in my face without a reason. I swear that I would protect those two pipsqueaks like my brothers. Looking at the living room one last time and saw a letter on the couch that I didn’t see earlier. I scanned the letters first before grabbing and saw that it was a portkey to……Dumbledore Shack. I laughed at the old man’s antics, have he really gone mad and decided on kidnapping. I trapped the letter in a protective bubble and threw it in my pocket dimension.  
  
Opening my own room, I saw the king-sized bed with gold and green beddings. I surveyed the room again, there was a mahogany desk with platinum details and there was a shelf above it that looks empty but in reality I connected it to all of my available books that if I think of a book it would instantly appear on the shelf and if I finish it I would just need to place it back on the shelf and it would come back to where it originally was.  
  
Beside the desk was a computer that was currently downloading my files from Merlin that was on my computer back in the tower, I made Merlin download all the files or rather make a copy of all my files from the tower and have it downloaded in my computer here in Hogwarts.  
  
I opened the computer and saw that my files are nearly finished, it took at least 4 hours because of the distance between Scotland and New York but also with the added interference from the ambient magic that Hogwarts have. I also brought all of my written files and compiled it in a magically extended binder that has been hidden in one of the secret trapdoors that the room has. In the same trapdoor I placed the masterchip that holds Merlin which makes every electronic in the dorm room accessible to Merlin. I was still lucky that Dad and I had experimented on magic-resistant electronics which made my life easier by a bit now that I am here at Hogwarts.  
  
I walked to the bed and laid down with a smile thinking about the shocked faces that the other students sported earlier. I am very much excited to see their faces tomorrow when the first day starts. After closing my eyes, I finally drifted to sleep.  
  
The next day I woke up with a smile on my face, I stood up and snapped my fingers and my uniform appeared on the bed.  
  
“Merlin please send the text that I prepared last night to Dad and a summary of what happened last night, he really needs to be informed or else he would mother hen me for days.”, I ordered Merlin who replied a yes. I walked inside the bathroom and went in the bathtub, I picked a scent to use on the bathtub. I chose lavender, cedarwood, and lemon because it’s what struck my fancy.  
  
After at least 30 minutes of soaking at the tub, I finally stood up and changed. I walked out of my room with my black messenger bag on my shoulder my dragon hide boots tapping on the floor. I saw that Malec and Blake aren’t awake yet so I walked in to their room and saw that the two of them are still asleep.  
  
“Wake up, wake up. You’ve got a quarter of an hour before breakfast so you better get ready.”, I said while standing at the door, and when I saw that they weren’t waking up I casted an Aguamenti over their heads. Both of them shrieked and incredulously looked around as if trying to find someone. When they locked eyes with me I just raised a brow and asked Merlin for the time which both boys heard.  
  
They practically ran to the bathroom so I did the same thing I did last night. I prepared their clothes and summoned two pairs of dragon hide boots that I resized for their sizes. I also prepared their bags and placed all the books they would need with of course 2 sets of quills and ink. Together with the books were sugar quills, with licorice wands.  
  
Both of them came out wearing bathrobes so I tilted my head towards their bed and pointed the clock that was shown on the television to remind them to change quickly or else we would be late for breakfast.  
  
When they walked out their room, I smiled because they looked like twins but Blake was brown-blonde with golden brown eyes while Malec has black hair with heterochromatic eyes, one was baby blue while the other is yellow-green.  
  
My smile got replaced with a small laugh because their clothes weren’t worn properly. I snapped my fingers and their clothes were fixed, their ties were tied properly and the wrinkles on their clothes were straightened. They smiled at me and I raised a brow because they didn’t have their bags with them so with a sigh I snapped my fingers again.  
  
Their bags flew from the room and floated beside them, they took their bags and then we walked to the wall that transformed into a door. We entered the door and it brought us near the Great Hall, when we walked in there was only half of the school on the Great Hall which meant that the other half is late or already done eating and on their way to their classes.  
  
I sensed a spell thrown at me so I waved my hand and the spell vanished which made the assailant run at me with his fist. I smirked before catching his fist and throwing him over my head then casting an Incarcerous at him before hanging him at the middle of the Great Hall with _”I’m stupid”_ written on his chest.  
  
I walked to the Slytherin table and saw the Slytherins looking at me in a different light, I led Malec and Blake near Blaise, Theo, and Daphne who had saved a spot for us. We sat down beside the them and immediately having a conversation with them but I never took my eyes off the two because I can’t trust that the others wouldn’t do anything while I have my back turned.  
  
And I was right with my intuition because the moment I turned back, Goyle sent tried to slyly put a potion on Blake and Malec’s food. Without looking, I snapped my fingers and the food vanished and it got replaced by a new plate, I also sent a mild tickling charm on Goyle who tried to fight it but lost and started giggling like a child.  
  
I continued talking to Blaise who asked about Dad’s business, I explained on how the SI functions without revealing any secrets because that’s a bad way of handling business right? Daphne then asked about my boots and we talked about fashion, Blaise wanted to join but Theo raised a brow at him so he then turned to his soulmate who loved the attention he was getting.  
  
“Malec, Blake please eat more because I don’t want to be attacked by both of your parents for not feeding you enough.”, I turned to both of them and pointed at the plate in front of them. They whined but I raised a brow at them and they started eating.  
  
“Who are those kids Caelum?”, Blaise asked.  
  
“Distant relatives of mine. The dark haired one is related to me through Black and Ravenclaw which makes him Heir Ravenclaw until I have my own children and he is also the Secondary Black Heir after Draco while the blonde one is related to me through Fawley and Potter which makes him my heir too until I get children. They both have heirships on their own but I won’t be revealing that until we have their Heirship Rings.”, Blaise, Daphne, and Theo looked at Blake and Malec who was finishing their food. They nodded their head in acceptance and continued talking about their last summer.  
  
Blaise apparently went back to his home in Greece while Theo was on Italy. Daphne on the other hand was on France together with his sister and mother because her father was apparently busy on the Ministry. His father was the Head of the Department of Magical Transportation, Florian Greengrass.  
  
Then after a few moments Professor Snape walked towards and started handing out the schedules.  
  
**Schedule for NEWTs Year:  
  
Monday:  
  
9:00 – 10:00: Herbology  
10:00 – 11:00 - Free  
11:00 – 12:00 - Charms  
12:00 – 1:00 - Lunch  
1:00 – 2:00 - Ancient Runes  
2:00 – 3:00 - Divination  
3:00 – 4:00 - Divination  
4:00 – 11:00 - Free  
11:00 – 5:00 - Curfew  
  
Tuesday:  
  
9:00 – 10:00: History of Magic  
10:00 – 11:00 - Free  
11:00 – 12:00 - Ancient Runes  
12:00 – 1:00 - Lunch  
1:00 – 2:00 - Transfiguration  
2:00 – 3:00 - Arithmancy  
3:00 – 4:00 - Defense Against the Dark Arts  
4:00 – 11:00 - Free  
11:00 – 5:00 - Curfew  
  
Wednesday:  
  
9:00 – 10:00: Herbology  
10:00 – 11:00 - Free  
11:00 – 12:00 - Charms  
12:00 – 1:00 - Lunch  
1:00 – 2:00 - Potions  
2:00 – 3:00 - Free  
3:00 – 4:00 - Free  
4:00 – 11:00 - Free  
11:00 – 12:00 - Astronomy  
12:00 – 5:00 - Curfew  
  
Thursday:  
  
9:00 – 10:00: History of Magic  
10:00 – 11:00 - Free  
11:00 – 12:00 – Ancient Runes  
12:00 – 1:00 - Lunch  
1:00 – 2:00 - Transfiguration  
2:00 – 3:00 - Transfiguration  
3:00 – 4:00 - Defense Against the Dark Arts  
4:00 – 11:00 - Free  
11:00 – 5:00 - Curfew  
  
Friday:  
  
9:00 – 10:00: Free  
10:00 – 11:00 – Care of Magical Creatures  
11:00 – 12:00 – Care of Magical Creatures  
12:00 – 1:00 - Lunch  
1:00 – 2:00 - Potions  
2:00 – 3:00 - Potions  
3:00 – 4:00 - Arithmancy  
4:00 – 11:00 - Free  
11:00 – 5:00 - Curfew**  
  
Blaise peeked at my schedule and frowned before looking at his schedule and back to mine again.  
  
“Why is your schedule different than ours?”, asked Malfoy who was behind now in front of me because he decided to join us.  
  
“I am on my NEWTs Year rather than Third Year because I am already done with OWLs.”, I replied flippantly while Malfoy just gaped and the pipsqueaks looked at me curiously.  
  
“Uhm, Uncle Caelum what is NEWTs and OWLs?”, why the hell are they calling me Uncle now?! I am not old enough to be called and most certainly I don’t look like an Uncle yet. I turned to them and tried to hide my shock of being called an Uncle.  
  
“OWLs or Ordinary Wizarding Level exams determine the NEWTs you would take. NEWTs or Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests are taken to determine your possible jobs in the Wizarding World. If you want to be an Auror you would need NEWTS in DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions but they should be nothing below than Exceeds Expectations, or else you would need to retake your NEWTS if you ever want to continue with your dream job.”, I smiled at them while they are still contemplating on what I said.  
  
“What are your OWLs Potter?”, I snapped my fingers and the results appeared out of my bag and floated in front of Malfoy. Malfoy’s bulged out when he saw my result and I just chuckled. He was sputtering so we pulled him up and we walked out of the Great Hall because it was near the end of Breakfast. I told Malec and Blake to meet me after their first subject because I have something to give them later.  
  
“You got twelve OWLs?!”, Malfoy asked incredulously while I just nodded while reading the book I was magically holding in front of me. Maybe Malfoy was a little tool oud because we saw Granger with a beet red face marching towards us.  
  
“What’s this I heard Potter?! OWLs? Maybe you have become delusional because we are only in 3rd Year and not 5th Year and as if you would have that result, you are the most stupid person I’ve met.”, I just stared at her with a bored expression before snapping my fingers and showing her the results.  
  
She plucked the result out of the air and checked it multiple times before shrieking and shouting that I cheated and that the results were fake so I produced some ink from an ink bottle that I have in my bag and highlighted the Ministry insignia on top of the letter and the sign of the Ministry on the bottom when they said that my results would be archived.  
  
I just walked away from and started marching towards the greenhouses for my Herbology Class. I took a parchment from my bags while I was walking and wrote a short note for the quad that I was with earlier saying that I am sorry for leaving them and that I was in a different class. I summoned one of my patronuses and placed the note in its mouth, it was a direwolf, it came to me a week after my birthday. I currently now have 4 patronus forms. First was the stag then the direwolf then a phoenix and lastly a dwarf dragon. I chose the direwolf because the other three are very shocking, the stag is known to be mine while the phoenix was something that was thought to be Dumbledore’s while the dragon is very disturbing because of its size, it may be called a dwarf dragon but it’s still the size of a small SUV.  
  
Walking towards the greenhouses I saw that there was no student yet because the 7th Years were known to be late for at least 10 minutes and it was 8:40 which meant that I still have 30 minutes to wander in the greenhouses. When I entered the greenhouse I saw Professor Sprout watering a plant. She noticed me and smiled but she then frowned.  
  
“Mr. Potter how may I help you?”, Professor Sprout asked.  
  
“I am here for class Professor.”, I handed her my schedule and she was shocked to see that I was indeed in a class with 7th Years.  
  
“Now I think that intelligence of yours is something you got from Lily.”, she remarked while I just tilted my head.  
  
“Lily Evans wasn’t my mother Professor, she was just my godmother who helped my bearer hide the pregnancy.”, Professor Sprout’s eyes grew and then I told her the story of my parentage but not before peeking at the future first. I saw that she was one of the Professors who deeply liked my bearer like a son so I know that she can be trusted.  
  
Professor and I talked for at least 5 minutes before the other students started going in. They headed to the tables near the greenhouse’s entrance. I smiled at Professor Sprout before going to the desks, I sat beside Montague who was eyeing me closely.  
  
The class was fine, there was no attack because Professor Sprout was eyeing everybody closely because we were handling valerian and the plant needed meticulous care. At first there were a few inquiries as on who I was and what am I doing in their class.  
  
After that class the news of my advance placement has been the gossip of the day, many were awed by my results but there were others that weren’t afraid to voice out their jealousy and the loudest of them all was Granger. She was constantly mumbling about me cheating and how it’s not fair, then she tried to ask Professor McGonagall if she could advance too but Professor McGonagall handed her a test, a test that if she could pass she could advance to another level well except the year levels above the OWLs level because you would need to OWLs to take them.  
  
She took the test on the free hour and she had a very hard time answering the test. After 5 minutes of looking at the test she finally gave up and started shrieking on how the test was hard and unfair. Professor McGonagall just raised an eyebrow at her while I just chuckled at her antics, Granger glared at me and shouted.  
  
“What are you laughing at Potter?! You know why don’t you answer it if you’re so smart.”, she pushed the test to me and one look at the test I smiled. It was 3rd Year material, I took out a quill and answered the in just two minutes then I gave the quiz back to her and Professor McGonagall who was smiling at me with a bright smile. It was nice to know that even when I got transferred in Slytherin she still is very fond of me.  
  
After handing the test back to her I went to the Great Hall and searched for Blake and Malec to give them their rings that arrived just an hour ago. I didn’t get the chance to give it to them earlier because there were a few enemies eyeing us.  
  
When I entered the Great Hall I saw them seating at the Slytherin table. I walked towards them and signaled for them to follow me, they nodded and picked their bags up and followed me. The three of us walked towards a portrait of a man with a snake beside him, I opened the portrait and it led us back to our dorm.  
  
“Blake, Malec seat down at the couch because I have something to give you both.”, The rings were in a shrunken box in my bag so I took it out and sat adjacently to them.  
  
“What is it Uncle?”, my mouth twitched when I heard them call me uncle again.  
  
“Please don’t call me Uncle, I am too handsome to be an uncle right now. Anyways, I am giving you your Heirship rings.”, I opened the box and they saw the rings. They gaped at how grand the rings looked, there were 8 rings inside the box. They have 4 rings each, Blake has the Lewindale, White, Potter, and Fawley while Malec has the Deva, Lightwood, Michaelis, and Ravenclaw.  
  
“Those are big blings Caelum!”, Malec’s eyes lit up like stars and so did Blake’s. I laughed at them and signaled for them to wear it already, when they wore the ones that I was the Head of, I immediately felt the family magics wash over them.  
  
When they finished gawking at their rings I glamoured their other rings revealing only the ones that were mine. We then walked back to our classes and then the day proceeded finely. Well until I got a note from the old fuck that he wanted to speak with me after dinner so by dinner I led the two boys back to the dorm room first before heading to the old fuck’s office.  
  
“Ah Harry my boy!”, I nearly aged at how delusional he is, have he forgotten the threat I gave him when we were at Sirius’s trial? I just raised a brow at him and he just gave me his signature grandfatherly smile paired with his twinkly eyes. If Uncle Clint was here he would’ve shot him immediately with an arrow at each of his eye.  
  
“Harry, my boy! Come sit down. Sherbat Lemon?”, he pointed at the seat. I scanned the seat and saw that the moment I sit down it would immediately bind me in the seat. The sherbet lemons had something too, it had a version of the Liquid Imperius in it which was made for the drinker to immediately follow what the user says.  
  
“I am perfectly fine standing and I just ate dinner.”, I didn’t acknowledge his title because in reality he has none. I know that his defeat of Grindelwald was a huge farce because how could someone like him defeat the youngest battlemage from Drumstrang? I researched about the old fuck and found out that he was just an average student with affinity to Transfiguration, DADA, and Charms.  
  
“I do insist you seat my boy, we are going to be talking after all.”, he flashed his smile but I know that underneath it he was already gritting his teeth.  
  
“I insist that I don’t. I am needed back at my room so this “talk” better be worth it or else….”, I drawled which made him drop his grandfatherly façade. He raised his wand and casted an obscured spell, it was a version of the Imperius that was made back in the days by a nobleman who was a brother of a king who got jealous of his brother that he made the spell so that his brother would abdicate and handing the throne to him but the worst that happened was he also forced his brother to hang his entire family before abdicating. That’s some greedy ass motherfucker if I say myself and the old fuck is channeling that motherfucker’s vibe right now but the only problem he was that I ain’t that stupid ass mofo who is weak as fuck.  
  
“That ain’t gonna work on me, and now I’m adding that to your case you greedy ass motherfucker.”, I inwardly laughed when I said that because I was channeling my inner Nick Fury.  
  
I gave him a two finger salute and walked out of the office then marched with a wide grin on my face back to the dorm where I saw Blake and Malec playing chess on the living room. I smiled at them before I went to my room and logged all the information or rather what happened today in my computer and then sent a copy to Dad. I then wrote a letter to Pops and Uncle Remus that was then delivered by Freya.  
  
When I finished doing that I walked out and joined Malec and Blake then that’s when I felt the familiar tattoos on my arms warming. I let my wolves out but I forgot that the boys were with me so when Selene and Helios were brought out of the tattoos the boys immediately jumped and shrieked.  
  
“Caelum! There’s wolves in here!”, Malec shrieked and ran behind the couch.  
  
“They’re my wolves, Malec.”, I laughed at how easily frightened he is.  
  
“They’re yours?”, Blake asked, who was now slowly going back to his seat.  
  
“Yes, they’re my familiars well two of them to say the least.”, they started petting both wolves. The wolves then sent something to me through the mental link.  
  
They said that they would protect the boys so I told the boys that Selene and Helios would be protecting them through the shadows. I made Selene guard Malec while I made Helios guard Blake. Both boys hugged the wolves that were twice their size, after they petted the wolves enough I ordered them to take a bath and to rest already.  
  
They walked towards their room and I followed them to make sure that they are indeed in the shower. Once I saw that they were indeed at the bathroom I walked out their room but not before I placed their clothes on their respective beds. I went to my room and showered and changed to my green silk nightwear.  
  
After changing I checked up on the boys and saw that they were asleep already. I walked out of their room and went back to mine where I watched a couple of movies before reading the whole Lord of the Rings books again for the umpteenth time. I was on the third book when MERLIN spoke up.  
  
“Master ‘Arry, your Dad has sent you a message and is trying to ring you.”  
  
“Open the video MERLIN.”, I replied and then the television lit up and then Dad’s face popped up on the screen.  
  
“Hey kiddo how was your first days back at that old castle? I heard you practically adopted two children there,”, I rolled my eyes before smiling.  
  
“Of course you would know because I told you. Anyways Dumbledore tried to control me earlier and no he did not succeed, as if I would allow myself to be controlled by the fucker.”, Dad barked a laugh and I heard Uncle Steve shout “Language!” which made Dad and I laugh even more.  
  
“I think JARVIS and MERLIN still have copies of that vid when you were running around Manhattan whilst butt-naked.”, I replied loudly which earned a groan from the background which made Dad and I laugh again loudly.  
  
“Now kiddo stop bullying dear Steve and help him get close to that godfather of yours because on your birthday party I saw Steve eyeing him with drool on his mouth.”, I nearly spat the water I ordered Mipsy to get. Steve Fucking Rogers has a crush on my godfather? Now that’s something I would like to see.  
  
“Oh do tell. Was he eyeing him like the hawk in those Captain America ads back when he was a poster boy or was he eyeing him like he wants to eat him up?”, I asked while drinking water.  
  
“A mix of both kiddo, he was like a hawk waiting to grab his prey and eat it up.”, I laughed loudly when I heard Uncle Steve groan again.  
  
“Don’t worry Uncle Steve because he was doing the same thing too when you weren’t looking.”, which made Dad whoop and pat Uncle Steve’s arm because Uncle Steve sat beside Dad when he heard something about Pops.  
  
“Oh now that’s mutual understanding right? Now Harry are you ready to have a step-father if ever your Pops married this man beside me?”, Dad asked which made me chuckle.  
  
“It’s fine as long you court Pops like the gentleman you say you are or else I would cut your balls off and feed it to you. Anyways I am supportive of it.”, Dad laughed and Steve just smiled brightly because I gave my approval.  
  
“The only problem is that my dear Pops is in England all alone right now. Wanna join him Uncle Steve?”, I saw Uncle Steve practically smile like a 5 year old kid that was given the thing he wanted so I sent the coordinates of the house and then the password for the Fidelius.  
  
“Looks like you’ll get a step-father and a sibling in a week or so.”, Dad and I laughed at Uncle Steve’s reaction, he was frowning and I explained to him that Pops is a bearer and can carry children which then made him smile like a madman.  
  
“Looks like I’ll get more than one sibling within this year with the way Uncle Steve is smiling.”, Dad clutched his stomach because he was laughing loudly mixed with his laughter was Uncle Clint’s laugh. I tried to peek at the future and saw that Pops and Uncle Steve are going to get married together with two more couples. I saw that one was Uncle Remmy and a man with a metal arm and the other pair was Uncle Clint with…….Regulus Black?! I know that Regulus was Pop’s brother and that he is dead so how is he going to be married with Uncle Clint?  
  
“Hey kiddo why are you quiet?”, asked Dad.  
  
“I just saw something. Uncle Clint is getting married together with Uncle Steve and Pops but he has his own partner of course.”, I heard Uncle Clint sputter and asked loudly on who.  
  
“Pop’s brother, Regulus, he was rumored to be dead but I saw the future and you two were marrying each other together with Uncle Steve and Pops but there’s another couple together with you. Uncle Remus and someone with a metal arm.”, I took my wand and casted a spell on the wall, it showed the memory of the vision then I heard Uncle Steve gasp.  
  
“Bu-bucky? I was trying to find him for months since you told me that he was alive but I haven't any luck.”, Uncle Steve sputtered. While Dad was talking to JARVIS and saying that they would need to start a search for the man.  
  
“Well if Pop’s brother is alive and would be marrying Uncle Clint then there is a chance that your friend Bucky would be alive and remember that HYDRA notebook I gave you? Maybe you can use that.”, I said which made him nod and walk out.  
  
“We will talk to him kiddo so good night I love you and don’t forget to call me okay? Bye.”, The call then ended and I stood up and took a vial which I contained the memory before sending it to Pops. I know that they aren’t supposed to be informed yet but we need all the help we need to search for the two missing people.  
  
I vanished the ink and parchment back to the desk and asked Freya to send the letter for me which I hope that they would reply immediately. After sending the letter I went to bed and fell asleep hoping that the search for the two men would be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter would be a ton of skips, I will basically just summarize Caelum's Third Year and I will have a surprise for all of you! I will rush this to reach the fourth year because with Sirius free already I think there would be none to worry about.


	8. Surprises, Summers, and Suckers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There would be a lot of skips so please beware and there would be a huge skip on the Marvel timeline.

Somewhere in Romania, a man with tousled brown hair with eyes that are closed due to deep sleep has awoken abruptly at the same time as the man beside him, the man beside him wore tattered robes and had long black hair that reached above his shoulders.  
  
“Caelum!”, he shouted when he awoke. He frantically looked around saw that he wasn’t in the last place he remembered he was.  
  
“I see you’re awake Mr. Potter.”, a cold voice said which made the man turn to the door, there was a man standing at the door wearing robes that looked like they were from the 15th century.  
  
‘Wh-who are yo-you? Whe-where am I?”, the newly awoken man frantically asked.  
  
“We are in my castle Mr. Potter, and as to why you are here is because I brought you here.”, the man pulled a chair and sat down beside James.  
  
“Why? Where’s my baby? W-we were attacked….where’s my baby?!”, James stood up, got off the bed, and ran to the door only to hit the wall because of his speed.  
  
James fell down and slumped in front of the wall while the man just chuckled. The other man who was on the other bed just silently watched the whole scene whilst he was having an internal battle on should he help his cousin or not. His grey eyes were eyeing the man that supposedly taken them in.  
  
“Who are you?”, the grey-eyed man asked and the man’s laughter turned into a smile when he turned to answer.  
  
“You may know me as Dracula due to myths and so but my real name is Vladimir Tepes and I am the first vampire.”, he smiled with a smile that showed his fangs.  
  
They grey-eyed man’s eyes grew wide tried to close his mouth abruptly only for his lips to be punctured by what feels like fangs. He took his forefinger and touched his mouth and there was indeed fangs on his mouth.  
  
“What happened to me? Why do I have fangs?”, he asked incredulously and Vladimir just laughed.  
  
“You’re a vampire now. I found you two on the gates of my castle, both bloodied and bruised, I had no choice but to turn you.”, Vladimir shrugged and walked towards the window wherein dark clouds could be seen floating above them.  
  
“So we’re both vampires now?”, James asked incredulously. Vladimir just nodded and sat back down at his chair and observe James have an existential crisis.  
  
“Okay I accept that I a vampire now but at least tell me where my baby boy is.”, James asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes.  
  
“I don’t know about your son but I believe he’s not a baby anymore because you’ve been here for almost 12 years already.”, James dropped to his knees and he looked like he was crying but he technically couldn’t as he was a vampire.  
  
“I need to get to my baby now!”, James shouted and Vladimir smiled.  
  
“And I will help you of course, băieți.”, he stood up and ran out of the room and came back with two sets of fresh robes.  
  
James immediately changed clothes while the grey-eyed man just held on the clothes. James finished changing and frowned at his cousin who was not changed yet.  
  
“Reggie? You coming?”, James asked.  
  
“I don’t know cousin I have nobody to come back for.”, Regulus sighed and placed the clothes that he was holding beside him.  
  
“Well you’re the Uncle to my son so you better comeback or else I will drag you there.”, Regulus raised a brow. Has his brother and cousin create a child?  
  
“We did not have sex Reggie, Siri only blood-adopted my son. He was my son on one of our glorious escapades to the muggle buildings they call bars!”, James grinned and his fangs protruded from his mouth. Regulus snorted then started to change, Vladimir came back and had two wands in hand. The first one was James’ and the other one was a new one.  
  
“Here’s your wand Mr. Potter and this one is a wand that I recently bought or rather I just bought for Mr. Black here.”, he handed the two wands, a piece of cloth and a parchment.  
  
“That parchment is a legal document that you could use to verify yourself. If you’re going to Gringotts first then you must present this to them before you try to transact because the both of you are labeled as deceased so if you can just reveal yourselves to those you can trust or else there would be a lot of trouble.”, Vladimir smiled and led them out of the castle and into the area where portkeys are allowed. He waved them goodbye and the two men activated the portkey leading them to the start of their journey back.  
  
Meanwhile on Hogwarts, Caelum continues his life at school with ease or rather with less manipulations because he reached the Christmas Break without Dumbledore meddling with him.  
  
And now he is home at the Tower with his parents, when they were on the train home he called Magnus to fetch his kids and then when he deemed that Blake and Malec were safe he immediately portkeyed to the Tower where he saw his Uncle Steve fussing over his Pops who was clearly amused of the attention he is getting. Uncle Remus couldn’t join them because he was needed in Hogwarts due to again Dumbledore’s meddling.  
  
When I got home I saw Uncle Steve fussing over Pops who was clearly loving the attention, Dad and I looked at each other and laughed,  
  
“Hey now Uncle Steve I think our prediction would be true.”, I pointed out when I was walking towards my room ready to change and all.  
  
“You can see the future Caelum.”, Uncle Steve replied dryly and I just smirked before entering my room. When I saw a vision, it was Papa. He’s coming back! Wait….he’s coming today! I magically changed my clothes back to a turtleneck and coat before running out of my room.  
  
“He’s back!”, I squealed making them all turn towards me.  
  
“Who’s back kiddo?”, Dad asked.  
  
“Papa. He’s back and he’s coming today!”, Pops jumped out of his seat.  
  
“What?! He’s alive?”, Dad and Pops shrieked.  
  
“Undead, I saw him having fangs on the vision and oh! Regulus is with him”, that last fact made Pops faint, Uncle Steve caught him.  
  
“When are they arriving?”, Dad asked.  
  
“Right……………..now.”, then I heard JARVIS speak up.  
  
“Sir, there are two unidentified men searching for your son.”, I smiled and told JARVIS to let them in.  
  
After a few minutes the elevator opened and inside was indeed Papa and Uncle Reggie. One moment Papa was at the elevator then the next moment he is hugging me.  
  
“My baby, my baby boy.”, he murmured through my hair.  
  
“It’s okay Papa.”, I replied. Papa removed his head and he saw Dad behind me.  
  
“Edward?”, I snorted and raised a brow at Dad who was scratching the back of his head.  
  
“It’s Tony actually.”, he smiled sheepishly.  
  
“Dad where’s the so-called Stark Charm?”, Papa chuckled and I just raised an eyebrow with a smirk on my face.  
  
“Son, no one can defeat the Potter Charm, it’s far more superior.”, Papa winked which made me and the others laugh except for Dad who was clearly struck by Papa’s charming wink which made Papa and I laugh.  
  
“Well Papa it looks like the Potter charm does work.”, I snickered.  
  
“Right…..now how are you alive?”, a voice behind Dad asked and it was Pops who was now finally awake.  
  
“Reggie and I are vampires now and that we were in a deep fucking sleep for a decade.”, he pointed at Uncle Regulus who was standing behind him while wearing a muggle suit. I looked at Uncle Clint and I was right that he was already drooling like a madman.  
  
“Re-reggie? He’s with you?”, he clearly forgot the reason of his fainting.  
  
“Is that how you greet me brother?”, Uncle Reggie asked with a smooth voice and a smirk. I looked at Uncle Clint who was standing up and on his way to his room but I saw that he was standing in an awkward way, he has a goddamn boner.  
  
“Dad, I think Uncle Clint just had a boner and is on his way to wank it off.”, I whispered to Dad who laughed loudly.  
  
“Let him get off, you know that he is sexually frustrated since you dropped the bomb of him being with you know who.”, Papa raised an eyebrow at our whispering. I peeked on the future and saw that it was the same but I looked even further and saw myself at Papa and Dad’s wedding. I was holding an invite and saw that it was a year from now so I am highly expecting on how Dad would woo Papa enough to marry him.  
  
“I heard that my dear nephew and I think so did your Papa.”, Uncle Reggie had an amused look on his face when he turned to me.  
  
“Well then consider it as a small push then for your future fruitful marriage.”, I smiled at them then pulled Papa and Dad in to a hug before magically transporting them to a room and of course locking them in.  
  
I walked towards my room to let the Pops and Uncle Reggie talk but before I walked inside the room I saw Uncle Clint walk out of his room with wrinkles in his pants that are normally is straight as hell.  
  
Entering my trunk for the final part of the potion is one of the top things to do for today because I want to at least get the potion as a present for Uncle Moony. I found a spell in the Slytherin Grimoire that would accelerate the brewing making days turn in to hours, sadly the potion could only speed the process for days not months so even when I found it a few months ago it wouldn’t have worked either way.  
  
Speaking the spell, the brewing sped up and the potion was finally ready. I bottled the potion and placed a statis charm on it before wrapping it up in a box. I then went and spent the rest of the day on the library reading until it was time for dinner.  
  
I walked out of the trunk and headed towards the dining area where I saw a Classic English dinner spread on top of the table. I saw Dad flirting with Papa who was wearing an apron and by the look of the hickey by Dad’s neck they already got some “you know” happening. I looked at everyone and saw that each one of them sported a hickey on the neck. If Aunt Nat was here she would’ve snorted at how much of a horndog they are.  
  
Unfortunately Aunt Nat wasn’t here because she was on SHIELD Business again because of Pirate calling her for a mission.  
  
“Nice hickeys.”, they all blushed when I entered the room and wiggled my eyebrows while pointing at the marks on their necks.  
  
“Dad, Papa I don’t want a sibling until the moment I see a ring on your finger and the same goes to you Pops, a cousin would be great though.”, I winked at Uncle Reggie and Uncle Clint who blushed when I spoke about pregnancy.  
  
“Same goes to you kiddo, there may be a ring on your finger but I ain’t allowing sex until you are 20 or so.”, Papa raised an eyebrow at that statement and asked about it so Dad explained it.  
  
“So our son got mysteriously bonded overnight just because they cuddled?”, Papa asked with a tone that you would only hear on a woman who was clearly not believing the shit you’re saying.  
  
“Yup and the chastity spell that Pops and Uncle Remmy placed on me is a testament to me still being a virgin.”, I smiled brightly at Papa who was still not believing shit.  
  
“Then where’s this guy? I want to meet him for a simple talk. Marauder Style.”, Pops spat his water and laughed loudly.  
  
“Hide Thor quick! That is not a simple talk.”, Papa smiled with a full grin that spoke _’I ain’t joking’_ which made us all laugh.  
  
“He’s not here Papa, he’s with his family.”, Papa raised a brow and pursed his lips.  
  
“Where does he live? Maybe we can visit him.”, All of us looked at each other and laughed.  
  
“He’s not on Earth Papa, he’s in Asgard.”, I conjured a picture of Thor and showed it to him he was nodding approvingly.  
  
“I always knew you would look good with blondes.”, I gawked at him and rolled my eyes.  
  
“But I still want to visit him.”, I was looking at him like _’Really?’_ which made him do the same stare.  
  
“Are you serious?”, I asked.  
  
“I’m James, that’s your godfather.”, I face palmed myself at his stupid joke.  
  
“Oh god such a stupid joke.”, Papa and Pops grinned, until we all heard a rumbling of lightning outside. Just my luck.  
  
We heard Thor arrive on the balcony but none of us made the move to greet him, so I stood up and walked towards the balcony door to open it.  
  
“Hi Thor, I’ve got someone who wants to meet you and please keep the armor on until we finished talking.”, I smiled at him but he was looking very confused.  
  
I led him towards the dining room and when we arrived I saw Papa eyeing Thor already. Thor pulled the chair for me before he sat down to seat beside me.  
  
“So son, is this your bonded?”, oh Papa doesn’t beat around the bush huh? Thor frowned then nodded, Papa just stared at him then he spoke up.  
  
“Then we’re going to have a long talk after dinner.”, Papa just smiled then continued eating, while Thor looked at me and gulped.  
  
And the moment everyone was finished eating, Papa did all but drag Thor to the balcony and started his rant. Dad, Steve, and Clint were laughing at Thor’s awkward face, like who knew that all it took to make the God of Thunder quiver is an overly protective parent.  
  
Sirius and Regulus on the other hand was laughing and drinking firewhiskey at the couch and they’re respective others were silently watching them both.  
  
“I can’t believe the my future brother-in-law would be Captain America.”, Uncle Clint joked which made Dad laugh while Steve just chuckled and sighed before continuing his sight-seeing of my dear Pops who was busily drinking with his brother.  
  
“Why don’t the two of you go drinking with them, who know maybe Lady Luck would be on your side tonight.”, I winked at the both of them because I know that they would do something miraculous tonight that may or may end up with me having a sibling or a cousin and it’s not just them, my parents would be doing a lot of ‘I miss you’s’ that would end up with either a sibling or more.  
  
And I was right because after I told them to go drinking with the Blacks they took their respective partners and brought them to their room. I walked around and casted a timed silencing spell that would start the moment they do “it” and would end when they are finished and also thank Merlin that Papa was finished traumatizing Thor.  
  
I smiled at Dad and Papa who was now talking at the door and walked towards Thor who looked scared for his life. I laughed at him and then pulled him towards the living area where we watched. We were in the middle of watching Hunger Games when I heard a growl that sounded like a man who has hungry for months and I know that Dad and Papa are having their own version of Hunger Games back there in the kitchen because I can hear them saying something about licking chocolate syrup off of your body and eating whipped cream off of someone’s cock.  
  
“Your son is here lemme remind you so please bring your version of Hunger Games inside your room and also I would appreciate if you cast a silencing spell.”, I shouted while staring at the TV because the main chick, Katniss, was spinnin’ around with fire in her dress, that’s some wild woman if I say so myself. I sighed in relief when I heard Dad’s door open and close in a very quick way, I just pray that they all used a contraceptive spell or else it would be a disaster having three pregnant men in the Tower.  
  
My prayers weren’t heard because a week after their miraculous doings the three wizards have fallen sick and I scanned them. My predictions were correct, they were all pregnant. What could I expect? Sperm from a marksman better than Robin Hood, and sperm from a scientifically enhanced man are apparently very potent and so does sperm from a highly intelligent man.  
  
“Again, my guesses are correct. You three got these three pregnant, congrats. I am now going to have 3 siblings and 2 cousins.”, They were all flabbergasted at the revelation. Aunt Nat was laughing while eating a burrito.  
  
“Three siblings?”, Dad asked.  
  
“Did I stutter?”, I sassed making him fake a shocked expression.  
  
“Oh he got that from you Stark.”, Aunt Nat pointed out.  
  
“Did he now?”, Dad raised an eyebrow before laughing.  
  
“Papa’s pregnant with one while Pops is pregnant with twins and so does Uncle Reggie.”, The two Blacks gaped while their respective partners fainted, not even a super soldier can handle the shock of pregnancy huh?  
  
“I told you that I would have a sibling or more.”, I shrugged then summoned a book.  
  
“Ca-can you see if what gender they are?”, Uncle Reggie asked.  
  
“Yup. All of them are boys because all I see that would have a girl is Uncle Remus when he and his future partner meet.”, I looked thoughtful and then nodded to assure them that what I said was true.  
  
Uncle Reggie and Uncle Clint would have two sons. One was clone of Clint but with Uncle Reggie’s eyes while the other was the exact opposite, he was a copy of Regulus but had Clint’s eyes. Uncle Steve and Pops on the other hand would have two blonde sons with a streak of black hair running in the middle, they would have heterochromatic eyes. The left were Pop’s while the right is Uncle Steve’s, they also inherited the super soldier serum which is going to be a lot of trouble for Sirius. My soon to be brother on the other hand would be the James Potter clone because I was the Stark clone.  
  
“Oh they’re cute. We gotta be careful with Sirius’ though.”, I closed the book and laid on Thor’s lap.  
  
“Why cub?”, Pops asked with a hint of fear in his voice.  
  
“Well your babies inherited the super soldier serum which would mean that they are hella strong.”, I played with Thor’s hair while the others were reeling in the fact that they should take care of Sirius more because his future sons are strong as hell.  
  
“Can we make them not inherit the serum?”, Uncle Steve asked while I shook my head, he slumped and sighed.  
  
“We can but they would need it. Sirius’s blood has gone through too much inbreeding that if they do not have the serum the kids would be either legless or armless or have another type of bodily ailment. The serum would ensure that they are going to grow healthy.”, I explained which made Uncle Steve nod his head.  
  
The next thing we knew it was already time to go back to Hogwarts but that ended quick too because all that happened was the basics. Weasley taunting him, Granger accusing me of cheating, Weaslette trying to get in my pants, and Dumbledore trying to feed me things that would control me. Another interesting fact was Malec and Blake apparently noticed the soulmate thing and asked their parents to help them find their soulmates. They found Parker but they couldn’t find Maximoff as if like he was off the grid. I assured the two boys that I would help them search their other soulmate.  
  
Now it’s nearing the end of the school year and the best thing that I think happened is: Slytherin winning Quidditch, Slytherin winning the House Cup, Weasley in detention for the whole year until next school year because of being a dunderhead, then me ensuring an alliance with the Bones, Longbottoms, Diggorys, Greengrass, Zabini, Nott, Lovegoods, Prewetts (through the twins and their cousin Mafalda), Boots, McLaggen, Patils, and surprisingly Puceys, and Montagues.  
  
I was about to activate my portkey when I saw Mrs. Weasley walking towards me with her motherly looked that now looked fake as hell when I know that she was a thieving bitch.  
  
“Harry dear! Are your relatives coming to pick you up?”, I silently casted a patronus and sent it to Papa, I also placed an illusion spell on the patronus so that no one would see it.  
  
“Hullo Mrs. Weasley. I am going home alone for I have a portkey.”, I tried to sound as polite as possible which made her smile even more wider.  
  
“Then why don’t you sit down with us while we wait for the Dursleys.”, her smile looked so fake that one would think she has a gun on her head just to make her smile that way.  
  
“I think I would like to fetch my son, Molly.”, I heard Papa’s voice behind me which made me smile.  
  
“James?! Bu-but you were dead!”, she sputtered and backed away slowly.  
  
“Well as you see Molly I am alive.”, Papa walked towards me and smiled before turning towards Mrs. Weasley who was looking towards Papa with fear in her eyes.  
  
“Get away from that impostor Harry!”, she pulled me away from Papa in a very harsh manner.  
  
“Mrs. Weasley! He is my father and the goblins confirmed it!”, maybe I was a little too loud because everyone at 9 ¾ was looking at us. Many were shocked of what they heard and many swooning over Papa who was loving the attention he was getting.  
  
“I am sorry everyone for the commotion and please stop swooning over my Papa or else my Dad would be very angry.”, I smiled at them on last time before taking Papa’s hand and activating the portkey I was holding leaving a gaping Mrs. Weasley, a smiling Mr. Weasley, and a stunned crowd who was looking at the spot we stood.  
  
We arrived at the Tower and saw Dad waiting for us by the door, he was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top which made me wonder are they trying for another baby while Papa’s already pregnant. I gave him the look that said ‘bitch please’ because both of them can’t fool me.  
  
Dad just chuckled at me before opening the door. Inside was what I expected to see, a super soldier and a Robin Hood fussing over their pregnant boyfriends while Aunt Nat was again eating a burrito with a Heineken as her drink.  
  
I saw Uncle Bruce looking at them and snorted which made me laugh and say.  
  
“Oh don’t look smug because you’ll be joining them soon.”, he gaped and started stuttering.  
  
“Wh-what I don’t have a someone that I have gotten pregnant so that’s a funny joke.”, I laughed again and pointed at my eyes.  
  
“Never lie to a seer, I saw you joining these three fussing over your pregnant boyfriend but…I won’t reveal who it is. Okay he’s a very renowned Potion’s Master that’s all you need to know.”, I winked at him before going to the kitchen and started cooking lunch.  
  
Uncle Bruce was asking Uncle Reggie, Pops, and Papa who were laughing because they knew exactly who I meant. Aunt Nat finished her burrito so she decided to help cook by cutting the vegetables.  
  
We had gumbo and croutons for dinner with a lemon meringue pie for dessert. The day ended with Papa and Pops creating some cocktails which signaled for me to get the hell out of there if I don’t want to see them kissing at every chance they get but it made me think, aren’t alcohol bad when you’re pregnant so I told Papa and Pops to not drink alcohol or else.  
  
While they were drinking I took my brownies that I baked earlier and started eating it while watching The Wolf of Wall Street in my room. The very next day I saw them all at the couches sleeping, except for the pregnant ones of course because the three of them are all in the kitchen munching on what they see. I coughed and ordered them to go to the dining table and I will cook breakfast.  
  
I made pancakes for them but as you know pregnant people tend to have wonderful tastes so I made Papa a blueberry one which he paired with a very sour lemonade, I made Pops some strawberry flavored ones while I made a blackberry one for Uncle Reggie. That’s not weird enough right? So they asked for steaks and then they decided to spread peanut butter all over it except for Papa who used lemon jam.  
  
The best way to wake the four men sprawled on the couches was casting an Aguamenti over them then casting a Glacius which froze the water on their clothes immediately making them all wake up but I’m not evil so I gave them smoothies with a hangover potion mixed inside of it. They all glared at me while drinking the smoothies but I just rolled my eyes at them.  
  
After breakfast I walked to the balcony and sat there reading a book for my NEWTs the very next week not that I need it anyways but when I was lazily floating in the balcony using my magic I saw a patronus coming towards me.  
  
_”Hey pup! Severus and I will be visiting later!”_ , then an idea sparked in my mind it looks like today’s the day that Uncle Bruce and Snape would meet so I sent a patronus back to Remus.  
  
And I was right, the moment Snape and Moony arrived Bruce got quiet because he finally understood who I was talking about. Papa then shouted for Snape to remove his glamour, I once saw through his glamour and saw that he was hiding a beauty. His hair is actually a natural grey while his eyes are black and his nose is not crooked and huge, it was high and pointed. His height shot up to at least 5’8 making him 2 inches taller than me and an inch smaller than Uncle Bruce.  
  
He was a gorgeous man indeed and I know that Uncle Bruce noticed it too. Now let’s see how long these two would dance around each other because the other three partners here are basically formed in a day.  
  
A week after their first meeting the Avengers were called again by Pirate to be his crew to another magical adventure of his to a faraway land and that faraway land was Sokovia in Eastern Europe.  
  
They were searching for Loki’s Scepter apparently. I just want to face palm when they clearly forgot about me and my powers but as I have viewed the future, they would need to do this because they will meet the Maximoffs and one of them is Malec and Blake’s soulmate.  
  
So while they were in Sokovia I was on the computer room, trying to see where they are at the moment. I successfully hijacked JARVIS to make me communicate with Dad who was by now flying in a huge manor up a Cliffside.  
  
“Dad there’s an energy shield protecting the building.”, Dad grunted then answered.  
  
“Okay but we will talk later about hijacking JARVIS.”, I just snorted then told them to be careful.  
  
“Uncle Clint be careful there is a biological signature coming towards you at 4091m/s.”, maybe I was little too late because I heard Uncle Clint grunt and I heard a man speak in a deep Sokovian accent.  
  
“You did not see that coming?”, then the biological signature ran away again but came back to shoot the artillery gun towards Uncle Clint.  
  
“Aunt Nat, Uncle Clint’s been shot. The threat has ran away.”, I think it’s time I join the fun. I walked out of the comms room and walked to my trunk, I let my magic wash through my body to reveal the armor that the goblins made for me using the materials from my vaults and the basilisk hide that I harvested from the basilisk that I killed last year but of course it wouldn’t be perfect without my added touches. I made it all look like Dad’s but this time it looks like the same but with a coat, a vibranium coat that has transfiguration runes making it turn into 50 daggers that would then fly around me.  
  
Only the boots have thrusters because I can just use my magic to speed me up, I wore the armor and walked to the apparition point which was on the balcony. I had my wand in the holster and my weapons are on the dimensional pocket and are ready for usage but I know that all I needed is my suit but before that I got to help Dad first.  
“The power source for the shield is under the main tower, JARVIS can help you locate it.”, I spoke through the comms before going out of my room.  
As I was walking to the apparition point I was smirking, nobody has seen the suit yet and I excited for their reaction later. I apparated quietly and arrived at the snowy mountains where I saw the Avengers fighting the backup troops of those people who apparently stole Loki’s Scepter. A group of the men saw me and I smiled behind my mask.  
  
I pushed some of my magics on the cape and it transformed into 50 daggers that are the same length as a ruler. I immediately sent the knives to the groups of me which then incapacitated them, after that I flew towards Uncle Clint and Aunt Nat who was hiding behind a tree.  
  
“Hello, do you need some help?”, I removed my mask and smiled at them, Uncle Clint just rolled his eyes while Aunt Nat was simply looking at me with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be at the tower?”, Aunt Nat crossed her arms and stared at me with a questioning gaze.  
  
“I wanted to join the fun because it was getting boring at the tower and the three pregnant men are asleep or eating so I can’t really do anything there, I also felt that it was the perfect time to use my armor.”, I knelt down and looked at Uncle Clint’s side and saw a chunk of his skin was burnt and bleeding so I took a pain relieving potion that I experimented to literally take the pain away immediately then I started casting a spell from the Book of Angels. The spell immediately healed the wound but left a scar that I then removed with a scar-removing balm.  
  
While I was healing Uncle Clint, I unlocked my sensory overload and scanned the area. The Maximoff boy was running around us, I smirked and ordered all the knives to follow him but in a random manner making it harder to predict and evade. He sped up so I added more magic in the knives to speed them up and for them to keep up with his speed.  
  
After I was done healing Uncle Clint I saw the boy in a trunk while being trapped by all of the knives. He looked furious and was glaring at me before spitting at me, I vanished the spit before it even reached my face and rolled my eyes. Looks like Malec and Blake have a very feisty mate.  
  
“You didn’t see that coming did ya?”, casting an Immobulus before removing the knives was a wise choice because I know the moment I let him go without immobilizing him first meant that he would immediately run away. After removing the knives I sent them to incapacitate all the remaining enemy troops around the vicinity.  
  
“We did not have any information about you.”, the Maximoff boy murmured.  
  
“That’s because I made sure that you don’t.”, I smiled at him sweetly before leaving him to Aunt Nat who I specifically ordered not to harm because he is important.  
  
Flying to the huge building, I activated my Magic Sight to scan for Dad’s location because there is something interfering technological scans in the building.  
  
He was on a lower part of the west tower and I saw a biological signature just near him, it was the other Maximoff kid. In my vision she had some powers that were bright red, that’s when I deduced her power as psychic and telekinetic. A warning signal came to me and it was from a ring I gave Dad last Christmas, it was made to protect him from any mind attacks that are hostile.  
  
There I was standing as she tried to force her magic to Dad’s mind, she wasn’t having any luck because all she could muster was an illusion to show Dad’s greatest fears. Conjuring some of my magic, I sent a pulse of it to destroy the illusion. She turned towards me with a flabbergasted look in her face, she then shot me with her magic which I easily deflected by vanishing it away.  
  
You can see in her face the frustration as she continued attacking me, Dad on the other hand was still collecting himself as he just got out of the illusion.  
  
“That was foolish of you Maximoff, attacking my father was your greatest mistake.”, she looked at me with hatred in her eyes that seemed to be doubled. I know that she was angry at Dad because apparently a bombing killed her parents and all she was Dad’s name on the side of the bomb.  
  
“You’re his son? Even more reason to kill you then.”, she then sent another overpowered magical blast that I just sent back to her transforming it into a magical cage to trap her, I then trapped her magic with a rune that I drew with a stele. Apparently I could use a stele because I had shadowhunter blood inside of me, no one knows where it came from but it’s there.  
  
“Now dear Wanda you may be older than by two years but the way you’re acting right now is very childish.”, I came up to her and saw her snarl at me with the same hatred in her eyes.  
  
“Kiddo, why are you here and why is that woman trapped in a energy cage?”, Dad asked when he finally snapped out and collected his bearings.  
  
“You were in trouble and I wanted to have a little fun.”, Dad sighed and walked towards me before looking at the Maximoff girl that was glaring at him intently.  
  
“Now Dad why don’t you finish what you’re doing and I’ll talk to her.”, Dad just raised a brow and I repeated his action back at him. He walked out with a sigh and I turned at the girl who was sending death glares at my Dad’s back.  
  
“Now dear Wanda I think I want to hear your reason for doing do that to my father?”, I conjured a chair and sat down in front of her.  
  
“Your father was the reason my parents died! It was his bomb that was used in the bombing that killed my parents!”, her eyes glowed red and the energy field that I placed on her was trembling so I did what I had to do, I forced a Calming Draught on her with the use of magic. She instantly calmed down, and you can see in her face that she was shocked.  
  
“What did you do to me?”, she asked incredulously but without the fiery gaze that accompanied her words earlier.  
  
“Calmed you down, you aren’t much of a great person to speak with when you’re angry.”, she just stared at me like I grew another head.  
  
“How can you live with that man is your father?”, oh well were back with the topic that my Dad was an evil person and decided to bomb a random location Eastern Europe that sadly hit their parents which gave them the validation to retaliate without hearing Dad’s side.  
  
“Simple, he’s my father.”, she glared at me and stood up, as she was kneeling before because of the magic rune I placed suppressing any sudden movement from her that may result in her attacking and her harming me.  
  
“That man is a murdered didn’t you hear me?”, she looked frustrated when she asked me that while I was just looking at her with a bright smile.  
  
“Well dear Wanda that attack happened 7 years ago, my father was a very…..as you say it social and wasn’t really hands on the dealings of his company, he may be inventing the weapons but he wasn’t the one selling them. As you know a few years back my father was kidnapped because a group of terrorists wanted his weapons but my father didn’t know that he had a deal with the group. He then found out that it was his godfather Obadiah Stane making deals behind his back, which means that the weapon used in the death of your parents may be named after my father but he wasn’t the one who sold them.”, I leaned at back at the chair and watched her have an existential crisis, oh this was highly amusing but I am not an evil ass motherfucker who takes shit on other people’s misery so I stood up and walked towards her while vanishing the cage but of course as I have said before I ain’t that stupid ass motherfucker who would be tricked into being attacked.  
  
Writing the rune immediately made sure that her powers would be suppressed in her body for a while or until we come to an agreement wherein she wouldn’t try murdering my ass, and I was right the moment I dropped the energy cage she tried to summon her magic and attack me. I just gave her an eyeroll and a very disappointed look.  
  
“He’s still a murderer!”, she shrieked and the rune on her skin was sizzling as if any moment it would be destroyed and her magic would lash out.  
  
“But that doesn’t validate your acts Miss Maximoff, as I have said earlier my father has only took over the company a few years ago and that Stark Industries only sell weapons on the America which meant that the mortar used in Sokovia wasn’t his dealing. If you are not going to listen then I will have no choice but to stop you right here, right now.”, my eyes were fixated on her and was filled with intent.  
  
“Hey kiddo, no killing please”, Dad muttered over the comms.  
  
“Yes Dad, just saying a few words that may actually stick to this girl’s head.”, I replied.  
  
“Okay, love you kiddo.”, inwardly I was snorting on how cheesy Dad was but I do love the sentiment. The girl was again having an existential crisis because as of now she was tearing her hair and asking herself if what I said was true.  
  
It was sad looking at her because I know that she thought she was doing something that she thought would avenge her parents and honor them, I know that because I was that once when I learned that a certain Dark Lord murdered my parents when I was little and was the reason on why I grew up as an orphan for 12 years of my existence.  
  
She has been manipulated by HYDRA, they manipulated her in to agreeing with this. They were brainwashed by these people who thought they were the king of the world. They destroyed these two’s life, what a bunch of jackasses. Her anger was cultivated and was amplified with the help of Loki’s Scepter.  
  
“They were manipulating you, they manipulated you and your brother’s anger. Their goals are much worse than what they portrayed my father to you. For them the both of you are just tools that can be discarded if they wanted. You were just pawns for them to use, I hope you understand that.”, she looked at me and replied.  
  
“How would you know that? You aren’t in the position to say that.”, I scoffed and looked at her dead in the eye.  
  
“Really? I grew 12 years of my life as an orphan, my other parent was murdered because at the time we were in a war. A group of people that apparently was close to my other parent decided to send me to a relative of my other parent’s partner. They hated me, I grew up abused and deprived of everything that a child should’ve gotten. Then when I was 11 year old they picked me up again because they deemed it was necessary for me to train already because of my destiny. They were speaking about getting revenge on my parent’s murderer, they were practically molding me into their own weapon. What I didn’t know my other parent was filthy rich and had left me all of the money that they previously owned. Those group of people were manipulating me to their deed whilst stealing from me. And I was lucky to find out that my father was still alive and had no idea of me. Now tell me? How am I not in the position to say that to you?”, she was silent.  
  
“I-I’m sorry. I di-didn’t know.”, she said while quivering.  
  
“It’s in the past and a few months ago I also found that my other parent was alive and well except for the fact that he was hidden for 12 years.”, she looked dumbfounded by the added tidbit.  
  
“It may be shocking that they have been found but that 12 years still happened and is still ingrained in my mind but all I know is that I must move forward and strive. Please, do this for yourself and your brother not for those dipshits who so-called help you.”, I handed my hand out and she took it. As being a paranoid motherfucker I took a quick look at the future and saw that she was truthful to her decisions. We walked out and saw Dad and the team talking to each other while waiting for me, the Quinjet was already waiting for us. I saw Pietro tied up on a tree whilst grumbling.  
  
“Dad, we’re done talking.”, they turned to me and smiled whilst Pietro was gaping at her sister.  
  
“Vanda? Zashto? Kakvo stana? Tezi khora sa ubiĭtsi.” (Wanda? Wh-why? What happened? These people are murderers.), her brother slipped into Sokovian and started speaking incredulously.  
  
“Vyarvam, che sestra ti bi ti go obyasnila, Pietro, kogato pristignem v nashata destinatsiya.” (I believe your sister would explain it to you Pietro when we arrive at our destination.), I answered in very fluent Sokovian which shocked the sibling duo who was gaping at me.  
  
“But for now let us board the jet before the enemy send in more reinforcements.”, they all followed me when I entered the jet. The two siblings were looking very wary if they should board the jet or not. Wanda was consoling his brother to listen and just believe in her decision.  
  
“Hey you two, don’t just stand there and come in.”, they reluctantly entered the jet which made me chuckle. I conjured three chairs that I stuck to the floor for when the jet flies it wouldn’t go flying too. The two sat with me and told them it was a perfect time to talk because we have an hour or so to spare before we arrive at the tower.  
  
I casted a few privacy spells to make sure that the two have their private space when they are talking. I got up and told the two to continue as I was going to talk with my father.  
  
“Kiddo who are they?”, Dad asked immediately and then others decided to listen as well.  
  
“Pietro Maximoff, 16 years old and his sister Wanda Maximoff, 17 years old. Pietro and Wanda were experimented on with the scepter, they got powers from the scepter. Pietro has superhuman speed and can go as fast as light, Wanda on the other hand has telekinesis and psychic abilities. HYDRA was the one to experiment on them, and oh let’s better be careful with SHIELD because there are HYDRA spies in there so you better alert Pirate immediately before they strike or else we would be in a pretty bad situation.”, they all grimaced when they heard that the two kids have been experimented on.  
  
“JARVIS contact Patch please.”, sometimes Tony forgets that his son is only 13 years old on how much he knows.  
  
“What is it Stark?”, Fury grunted through the phone.  
  
“SHIELD’s been infiltrated by HYDRA apparently. Caelum validated it so better watch out for their movements.”, Fury loudly said a what the fuck before ordering Coulson and Hill to start investigating on the employees.  
  
“This better be true, Stark or else.”, Fury then dropped the call and we looked at each other before sighing.  
  
“Hey don’t you forget that I am still angry for your unexpected visit. You could’ve gotten killed or captured, those people could’ve use you as against us.”, I just laughed at him and replied.  
  
“Dad I love you but they can’t touch me, the only thing on this Earth that could stop me is if it’s a god and I still have that ability that I could use.”, I stood up and hugged him.  
  
“That was not very assuring kiddo but please try to refrain from joining us kiddo.”, murmuring an agreement I came back to the two siblings.  
  
“Hey are you two finished? If you’re done I’ll get some food.”, they both nodded but Pietro still has that wary glint in his eyes.  
  
Calling Mipsy for some food was one of the greatest decisions of my life at that moment because I was hungrier than a pack of wolves. Mipsy brought a couple of burritos, shawarmas, burgers, and others. The burritos was for Aunt Nat of course, she was apparently now labeled as the Burrito Queen because of her usual consumption of burritos.  
  
The Maximoffs are also eating on the side, they were eating gyros because I specifically told Mipsy to get them food that they were familiar of.  
  
The flight was pretty short but it was enough for us to eat all of the food that Mipsy brought us. When we arrived I heard an earful from a Papa and Pops for being so stupid to follow Dad in their mission. I only replied with a, “Maybe it’s the Gryffindor in me.”, which then made them laugh.  
  
“Uhhh why are their bellies protruding?”, Wanda asked which made me chuckle, I pulled them to another room and explained everything to them. Not that I need validation on telling muggles because I have more authority than the Minister.  
  
Both of the siblings were shocked with the revelation that the reason why Papa, Pops, Uncle Reggie’s bellies were protruding was because they were pregnant. Then I proceeded explaining to them about magic, wizards and witches, and all the basic information about the Wizarding World.  
  
By the time I was done explaining everything it was already dinner. Dad and I cooked, well I did most of the work because he was just taking the newly cooked chicken and saying that he was testing if it was safe for human consumption. We just ate fried chicken with macaroni and cheese because I was craving for some good ass chicken and mac n’ cheese.  
  
When I was room I looked at the future again and it changed, Pietro wouldn’t die and Sokovia wouldn’t be eradicated but the best part is Ultron would not be created.  
  
The problem would be Vision can’t be created, so this means it would be mine to do. I’ll have to create Vision myself, all I have to do now is how to make JARVIS agree to become Vision or else it would be a lot of problem.  
  
A month later I finished creating Vision’s body on my and I have talked with JARVIS on what was supposed to happen next. And because JARVIS would be gone I made another AI for Dad, I named the AI FRIDAY which was short for Female Replacement Intelligent Digital Assistant Youth. The AI was a female because….I wanted to and Dad can’t do shit about it.  
  
The moment I created Vision and the moment he was fully functional was a very hectic moment because JARVIS was not in control of the Tower. I made MERLIN take over the Tower for the moment as I was on the process of uploading FRIDAY on the Tower.  
  
“Dad, I have something to tell you. Well, technically all of you.”, they all turned towards me as I led them all towards the living room where they all sat and I was standing at the middle looking like a dumbass  
  
“This past months I may or may have not done something very detrimental to the flow of timeline but I did something to fix it.”, Dad raised a brow at me, so did everyone else.  
  
“Pray tell what’s that kiddo?”, Dad quirked his brow again which made me roll my eyes.  
  
“What I did in Sokovia has derailed a bit of the timeline, Dad would’ve been subjected to a vision wherein he would see us all dead of another Chitauri attack and Wanda here was ordered to plant the idea for him to create a new line of robots. The robot would be named Ultron, and Ultron would start a robot uprising that would end up with Pietro here torn apart my bullets and by Sokovia being wiped out of the world. The only great thing that would happen on that timeline is that JARVIS would become a sentient being with a physical body, but……as I have decimated the possibility of that happening but I have seen that JARVIS would be needed in the near future I took it as my task to create him myself and for the past few months I have been focusing on doing so. Please, say hello to Vision.”, as I said that Vision entered the room through the wall which made me sigh and chuckle because I clearly told him to use the door.  
  
“That’s JARVIS?”, Dad asked with an amused tone.  
  
“He has JARVIS’ information but he does not have JARVIS’ memories because the stone in his forehead has jammed the memories and deleted it.”, Dad sagged and looked sad.  
  
“I’m sorry Dad but he would need that stone for it’s a very important part of an upcoming event in the future, the only thing that Vision retained is JARVIS’ personality. Now that you don’t have an AI I have created a new AI for you, the AI’s being uploaded right now.”, Dad smiled slightly, it hurt me to see him look that way but I know he understands the importance of the situation.  
  
“Hello, I am Vision.”, he waved at everyone before floating back to where he came from through the wall again which made me shake my head.  
  
“FRIDAY has been activated and online. How may I help you, boss?”, Dad’s eyes bulged out because it was a female voice rather than a male.  
  
“Deal with it Dad, and I think FRIDAY’s going to be a lovely AI for you. I added Papa’s personality together with Aunt Nat and Aunt Pepper in her so she has a very wonderful personality if I say so myself.”, everyone had a laugh at Dad’s defeated look.  
  
To compensate, I cooked Dad burgers, blueberry muffins, blueberry pies, and blueberry croissants because Dad loves blueberries more than anything, well if Papa wasn’t in the choices then Dad would always pick blueberries first.  
  
Now all I have to worry about is the upcoming event at school, should I go with the plan and accept being a champion or immediately report it, but when I looked at the future I saw that I would need to do it.  
  
I have to become a champion to do the things that I need to, I have already broken a few timelines due to my meddling of fate which would mean that maybe a certain eldritch god is already angry at me.  
  
It was a week before the train ride when the three pregnant men gave birth. I was on the training room training both Pietro and Wanda on their powers when I heard panicking outside. I know that you may think that I, a 14 year old kid, was training two people older than me but guess what I am and all you can do is deal with it.  
  
Anyways the three of us immediately bolted out of the room when we heard the panicking and saw Uncle Bruce running from his lab and into the infirmary which meant that it was time. I immediately summoned two patronuses to call for Moony and Uncle Sev, I gave them access to the wards then I heard two loud pops and the two men are standing in front of me.  
  
“Uncles, it’s starting.”, we then rushed towards the infirmary and saw the three pregnant men sprawled on the beds and moaning.  
  
“I can’t do this on my own Caelum, I would need help.”, Uncle Sev spoke as soon as he started tending to the three men on the beds. I summoned a patronus for Professor McGonagall for her to bring Madam Pomphrey with her, they appeared and was shocked to see Regulus and James alive.  
  
I told them that we would explain later and told them that we really need their help because they’re in labor. Their pregnancy was happened at the same time but I wouldn’t have guessed them going into labor at the same time too, this is wasn’t I saw on the future but maybe it was a one minute change by Lady Fate.  
  
Shaking my head, I levitated the three men who got the three men in labor onto three more beds because they apparently got scared and fainted the moment the labor started. Who knew that it was a pregnant boyfriend giving birth would knock out a super soldier, a Robin Hood motherfucker, and a super genius.  
  
Luckily, the birth only took 5 hours. Papa was holding was holding my baby brother who had tufts of brown hair and big brown hazel eyes. Pops was holding two sons who were identical to Steve but had his high cheekbones and nose, when the two babies opened their eyes everyone was shocked, well except for me because I saw this already. The two babies copied my eyes which shocked everyone, two new metamorphomaguses for the Blacks then. Uncle Reggie on the other hand had the same situation except that his sons were different, one was his clone with Clint’s eyes while the other was Clint’s clone but with his eyes.  
  
The three men who fainted slowly woke up and immediately received glares from their respective partners. In the corner of my eye I saw Uncle Severus leaning to Uncle Bruce, both of them looked pretty tired but I can see that they already have a connection. Uncle Moony was just observing everybody but I know that his wolf is aching to find its own mate.  
  
“Uncle Moony, don’t worry because you will find yours in a year or so.”, I leaned at him and whispered before handing an old picture of my future Uncle Bucky when he was on the army.  
  
Inwardly, Uncle Moony’ wolf yipped as they saw the man on the picture. I hope that retrieving that man would be easy because I don’t want to see Uncle Moony sad.  
  
Then after that all I knew is that I was on the train station again, I am on my way to another year of hell. Bring it on Dumbledore, I’ll be happy to deflect all that you’ve got.  
  
Smiling, I entered the train and sat with the Slytherins. When I entered the compartment I saw Blake and Malec happily waiting for me while the four others just smiled politely.  
  
“Malec, Blake I found him. You can meet him soon enough when you visit me.”, I whispered to the two boys who were grinning madly.  
  
In reality I shouldn’t be going back anymore but as I am working on my Potion’s Mastery and Healer’s Apprenticeship under Uncle Sev and Madam Pomphrey, it was the only reason I’m coming back, added that the two boys are still here so I came back. My NEWTS were pretty great, which resulted in another birthday party/congratulatory party but as Dad already learned, we only celebrated at the tower.  
  
The results shocked Dad, Pops, and Uncle Reggie because I was the youngest to reach those scores and the youngest to graduate from Hogwarts.  
  


> **We are pleased to give your result of your Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests  
>    
>  Mr. Caelum Demtrius Potter-Black-Stark, your results are below.  
>    
>  Legends:  
>    
>  Outstanding (O)  
>  Exceed Expectations (EE)  
>  Acceptable (A)  
>  Poor (P)  
>  Dreadful (D)  
>  Troll (T)  
>  * - Highest score of the year  
>  ** - Highest score of the decade  
>  *** - Highest score ever recorded  
>    
>  Mr. Potter-Black-Stark’s result:  
>    
>  Defense Against the Dark Arts: O***  
>  Transfiguration: O**  
>  Charms: O**  
>  History of Magic: O  
>  Potions: O***  
>  Herbology: O  
>  Arithmancy: O*  
>  Ancient Runes: O*  
>  Divination: O***  
>  Care of Magical Creatures: O*  
>  Astronomy: O  
>  Muggle Studies: O  
>  Alchemy: O***  
>  Healing: O**  
>  Spell Creation: O***  
>  Warding: O*  
>  Magical Languages: O  
>  Duelling: O***  
>    
>    
>  Masteries:  
>    
>  These Masteries have been gained through the NEWT Level capabilities of the wizard/witch but said wizard/witch must go through another master to claim their masteries, but if said witch/wizard is regarded capable enough then the mastery would be given right away.  
>    
>  Mastery in Transfiguration (has been acknowledged by Mistress Minerva McGonagall.)  
>  Mastery in Charms (has been acknowledged by Master Filius Flitwick.)  
>  Mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts (has been acknowledged by Madam Amelia Bones.)  
>  Mastery in Potions (must need an approval from another Potion’s Master.)  
>  Mastery in History of Magic (has been acknowledged by Lady Diana Zabini.)  
>  Mastery in Herbology (has been acknowledged by Mistress Pomona Sprout.)  
>  Mastery in Arithmancy (has been acknowledged by Madam Gemma Prancer.)  
>  Mastery in Ancient Runes (has been acknowledged by Lord Felix Abbott.)  
>  Mastery in Divination (has been acknowledged by the Department of Mysteries)  
>  Mastery in Astronomy (has been acknowledged by Lord Faustus Galilei.)  
>  Mastery in Alchemy (has been acknowledged by Alchemist Nicholas Flamel.)  
>  Mastery in Spell Creation (has been acknowledged by Lady Francine Blishwick)  
>  Mastery in Warding (has been acknowledged by the Goblin Horde.)  
>  Mastery in Healing (apprenticeship under a healer needed.)  
>  Mastery in Magical Languages (has been acknowledged by the ICW Representative, Lady Jacqueline Rafik.)  
>  Mastery in Duelling (acknowledged by Master Duellist Filius Flitwick.)  
>    
>    
>    
>  Congratulations on your results and masteries Mr. Potter-Black-Stark, your result will be archived by the Ministry.  
>    
>  Signed by:  
>    
>  Lady Riane Nickshwire  
>  Head of the Department of Magical Records. **

I closed my eyes and when I opened them, we were already at the carriages. Oh, this would be a pretty bomb to drop on them. Now let’s see their reaction.


	9. Tournaments, Lovers, and Senile Old Fuckers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! The next chapter may or may not be delayed due to the continued stack of assignments that I have. I hope you understand!

Arriving at Hogwarts was a very eventful experience because the moment I entered the Great Hall I saw a spell flying at me immediately. It was the Weasel again, to think that he couldn’t be more stupid is a very false thought because right now he has been more stupid than he ever did before. Granger was standing beside him together with the Weaslette. Granger and Weasel was looking at me with the same jealous look in their eyes that they had ever since I met them, the Weaslette on the other hand still had that fake lovesick fool look plastered on her face.  
  
“Ah the courageous lion strikes again with his know-it-all beaver.”, their face grew a very distinct shade of red before sending me another barrage of spells that I easily deflected.  
  
“Your parents would be ashamed of you, Potter!”, I want to laugh at their faces but I still have some tact, unlike them……they act like they were raised in a pig pen on how atrocious they look right now. The Weasel was wearing the same uniform from last year that looked worn, Granger on the other hand may have newer clothes but they had cheaper fabrics than what she had last year. The Weaslette has new clothes that are practically the same as what Granger had. They look like trash, now that they don’t have money they can’t buy new shit now. How sad.  
  
“How dare you take our money!”, Granger shrieked. Ah yes, the money that they’ve stolen from me. It took quite a while before I got everything back because these motherfuckers have been more stubborn than Papa when he was pregnant.  
  
“Your money? I didn’t steal your money. I just took back what was mine, so please keep your theatrics to yourself because I don’t have time for that.”, I and the two boys walked away from them, as the other four have already sat down and has been observing from the Slytherin table.  
  
“Oh and my parents loved it when they found out that I was sorted in Slytherin, my Dad and Papa were equally ecstatic when they found out actually.”, the Weasel scoffed and the two girls behind him joined as well.  
  
“They’re both dead, Potter, or are you delusional?”, I can’t believe that dear Moly didn’t tell her very wonderful children yet, I know that Arthur didn’t tell them because he respected the privacy that we wanted but soon everyone would be in for a surprise.  
  
I contacted a writer from the Daily Prophet and ordered them to write a story that I know the mass would love. It was the whole story about my parentage and about my Papa coming back, it was pretty risky but what’s life without a little risk? It would be released the day after the delegates arrive.  
  
“I think the delusional one here is the three of you, ask your dear mother and she will tell you that he saw my father at the station.”, I finally sat down at the tables and didn’t look back at their sputtering faces.  
  
The sorting was pretty short and dinner began, everything at the tables has been eaten with the vigor of a few hundred hungry wolves and when the puddings, too, had been demolished and the last crumbs had faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard. The rain can be seen through the window falling heavily as if it was pouring endlessly.  
  
“So!” said Dumbledore smiling around at them all, his smile was faker than all of the rings that he is wearing right now. The rings that he was wearing previously were stolen artifacts from my vaults and he copied it to make it seem like he didn’t lose the ones he had before I reclaimed it all.  
  
“Now that we are fed and watered, I must ask once more for your attention while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle this year has been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe and can be viewed in Mr. Filch’s office if anybody would like to check it,”  
  
The corners of Dumbledore’s mouth twitched. Here comes the bullshit, I think I will let Crouch do his job but then thwart it in the end just to mess with them  
  
He continued, “As ever, I would like to remind you that the Forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below the third year,”  
  
“It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year,” Dumbledore continued, “This is due to an event that will be starting in October and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers’ time and energy but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-“  
  
But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder, and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled towards the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark grey hair, and then began to walk up towards the teachers' table. Looks like Crouch is here, oh and the polyjuice is very impeccable but it won’t work on me, I can see his true looks under the polyjuice.  
  
A dull clunk echoed through the Hall on his ever other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right and limped heavily towards Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling.  
  
The lightning had thrown the man’s face into a sharp relief.  
  
The stranger reached Dumbledore. He stretched out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering something. He seemed to be making some kind of inquiry of the stranger who shook his head unsmilingly and replied in an undertone. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to an empty seat on his right-hand side.  
  
“May I introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher,” said Dumbledore brightly, into the silence, “Professor Moody. I wonder how Crouch even incapacitated Moody to trap in that trunk. And here I though Moody was a legend when it comes to fighting dark wizard.  
  
It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with an applause, but none of the staff or students clapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid. Both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody’s bizarre appearance to do more than stare at him. Crossing my arms, I looked the man then smirked. If he could fool them, he can’t fool me.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat again, now here’s the climax of his bullshit speech.  
  
“As I was saying,” he said smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad Eye Moody, “we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year,”…….And there it is folks, the damned tournament that may or may not claim the life of our dear Diggory, but if I play my cards right there would be no casualty. Maybe on the dark side but I assure that there would be none in ours.  
  
“You’re JOKING!” said Fred Weasley loudly.  
  
The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody’s arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively. I can hear Malfoy, boasting that he knew about it already because his father told him  
  
“No I am not joking Mr. Weasley,” he said, “Though I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar –“  
  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly. Professor McGonagall shared the same sentiments on that.  
  
“Er – but maybe this is not the time… no...” said Dumbledore.  
  
“Where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry – Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years and it was generally agreed to be the a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witch’s and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued.”  
  
“It was discontinued for a reason.”, I murmured, but made sure that it was the ones near me that could hear what I said.  
  
“There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the Tournament,” Dumbledore continued, “none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Co-Operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.”  
  
“The Head of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have already arrived, and on Halloween we will have the Champion Selections. An impartial judge will decide which students, are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school and a thousand galleon personal prize money.”  
  
“Eager though I know all of you will be able to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts,” he said, “the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an agreed restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This” – Dumbledore raised his voice slightly for several people had made noises of outrage at these words – “is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below Sixth and Seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion.” His light-blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over to Fred and George’s mutinous faces. “I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen,”  
  
“The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be staying with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter you lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop Chop!”  
  
His speech was a load of utter crap and I hope he goes to hell with how much he used his fake ass smile that was faker than the leather boots that Parkinson was wearing. The future was not what I expected but also what I expected, it was Karkaroff that placed my name at the Goblet but Crouch and Dumbledore did too which isn’t a shock. Of course with that I would likely be chosen and because Magic sees me as an adult already I could be a champion without a way out.  
  
The moment that Blake, Malec, and I arrived at the dorm I quickly took out a parchment scroll from my trunk and gave it to them.  
  
“What’s this Caelum?”, they both asked curiously as they haven’t opened the scroll yet.  
  
“Open it, it’s a new set of runes that I experimented on. It’s for Shadowhunters, give that to your parents after you finished playing with that.”, both of their eyes showed a glint of mischief so I led them to the empty room beside mine that I turned into a lab and practice area.  
  
Seeing them play with the new runes was an amusing sight because they had a hard time drawing the runes, what the two boys don’t know is that I gave them the least deadlier and useful ones because they might end up missing a limb when they try them so I saved it for when they send the one they are using, I will attach this one with it.  
  
When they sent the letter I attached the other scroll with it and let the owl deliver it, a week after we received a letter from their parents thanking me but they also told that it was unusable because nobody can just create runes for it is illegal and a taboo. I then replied that I made the runes using a Book of Angels that was focused about runes. I sent a duplicate of the book to them, it’s not like they will understand it anyway but at least they would know that I didn’t violate their ‘we only follow the angels’ motto.  
  
Then the next thing that happened was us standing near the Black Lake. We were awaiting the delegates from Beauxbatons and Drumstrang. I can hear the Weasel in the background murmuring about Viktor Krum who was Bulgaria’s Seeker on the Quidditch World Cup. I didn’t attend because there was no point for me to be there, I have more pressing matter to take care of rather than have a vocal battle against Weasel and his Mother.  
  
I smiled when I saw Krum, Diggory and him looked good together which may be the reason that they will be mated. Delacour on the other hand will be mated to Bill Weasley, brother to the Weasel but as I’ve heard is that he works for the goblins. A Curse Breaker, a dragon handler, a Ministry Secretary, two upcoming businessmen, I can really see how pathetic Ronald is when he is compared to his brothers.  
  
The Beauxbatons’ carriage arrived first and landed on the side where 20 students wearing the Beauxbatons’ uniform walked out, they were then followed by a half-giantess woman that was apparently their Headmistress.  
  
I walked up to Delacour and introduced myself.  
  
“Bonjour, Lady Delacour. Je suis Lord Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-Stark, tu es ravissante. J'espère que vous passerez un agréable séjour ici à Poudlard.” (Hello, Lady Delacour. I am Lord Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-Stark, you look lovely. I hope that you have a pleasant stay here in Hogwarts.) , she turned to me with an amused look in her eyes. I felt her allure but it won’t work on me as I was already bonded, I took her hand and kissed it.  
  
“Merci pour le compliment, Lord Potter-Black-Stark. J'espère que mon séjour ici est vraiment agréable.” (Thank you for the compliment, Lord Potter-Black-Stark. I do hope that my stay here is indeed pleasant.), she replied with a smile that had an approval mixed in with it.  
  
“En effet, tellement milady, mais comme j'aime votre entreprise, je vais devoir parler aux autres délégués. Rendez-vous à l'intérieur de Milady.” (Indeed so milady, but as I like your company I will have to talk to the other delegates. See you inside milady.), I kissed her hand one last time before walking away and waiting for the Drumstrang ship to dock.  
  
“C'était un français très courant, Potter.” (That was very fluent French, Potter.), I heard Malfoy remark, I just chuckled and looked at him then bowed which made both of us laugh.  
  
The Drumstrang ship surfaced and on the dock was Krum and Karkaroff beside him who looked smug beside Krum while showing his gold tooth. He looked highly repulsive that I may have thrown up if I didn’t have self-control.  
  
Walking towards Krum was a hard thing to do because Karkaroff was snarling at every one who decided to come near him but I wouldn’t be me if I could not find a way.  
  
“Molya te, prekrati glupostta si, Karkarov, iskam da si pogovorim malko s naslednika Krum.” (Please cease your stupidity Karkaroff, I wish to have a small chat with Heir Krum.), Karkaroff’s eyes bulged when he heard me speak in fluent Bulgarian with the accent to accompany it.  
  
“Just vho do you think you are to say vhat to me?”, I kept a neutral look before quirking a brow.  
  
“Az sŭm kral Tselum Demetriĭ Potŭr-Blek-Stark-Fauli-Selvin-Peverel-Sliderin-Ravenklo-Grifindor-Emris-Pendragon-Evanez, kral na magicheskata Velikobritaniya, Irlandiya, Gŭrtsiya, Polsha, Islandiya, Shvetsiya, Rusiya, Shotlandiya i Frantsiya . Khertsog na Ravenshir, Uiltshir, Lankastŭr i Kornuol. Vlastelinŭt na kŭshtite Potŭr, Blek, Stark, Fouli, Selvin. Peverell, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Emrys. Pendragon i Evaneze. Zmiĭski kral, glaven mag’osnik i priyatel na talasŭma, taka che, molya, ako moga da proveda razgovora si s naslednika Krum?” (I am King Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-Stark-Fawley-Selwyn-Peverell-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Emrys-Pendragon-Evanese, King of Magical Britain, Ireland, Greece, Bulgaria, Poland, Iceland, Sweden, Russia, Scotland, and France. Duke of Ravenshire, Wiltshire, Lancaster, and Cornwall. Lord of the Houses Potter, Black, Stark, Fawley, Selwyn. Peverell, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Emrys. Pendragon, and Evanese. Serpent King, Chief Warlock, and Goblin Friend, so please if I can have my conversation with Heir Krum?), Karkaroff paled before nodding and then he moved away. Krum walked towards me with an amused look.  
  
“Ne sŭm vizhdal nyakoĭ da plashi taka Karkarov. Priyatno mi e da se zapoznaem, krale Tselum. Az sŭm Viktor Anatoliĭ Krum, naslednik Krum. I moga li da kazha, che vashiyat bŭlgarski e mnogo otlichen? Zashtoto e.” (I have not seen anyone scare Karkaroff like that. A pleasure to meet you, King Caelum. I am Viktor Anatolius Krum, Heir Krum. And can I say that your Bulgarian is very excellent? Because it is.), he bowed in front of me which made me chuckle.  
  
“O Molya te! Ne e tolkova dobre. Govorya vi, zashtoto nosya preduprezhdenie, ne vzemaĭte bobŭr, a vzemete yazovets. O, i bŭdete vnimatelni s vashiya direktor, toĭ ne e v uma. Tova bi bilo vsichko naslednik Krum i ako imate nyakakvi vŭprosi, ne se kolebaĭte da se obŭrnete kŭm men. Shte se vidim po-kŭsno v Golyamata zala.” (Oh please! It's not that good. I am talking to you because I bear a warning, don't take a beaver instead take a badger. Oh and be careful with your Headmaster, he is not in the right mind. That would be all Heir Krum, and if you have any questions do not hesitate to approach me. See you later at the Great Hall.), Krum nodded and smiled at me before walking back to his schoolmates who was observing our conversation.  
  
“Oi Potter! Have you been corrupting the other delegates already?”, and the courageous lion strikes again with the beaver and the slut. The slut apparently bedded another Ravenclaw who was hornier than a dog in heat which made their sex a great deal for both of them but then again horny plus horny may sometimes result a baby and I was right, when I scanned her she was pregnant. It was only a week so she wouldn’t notice it yet, I know that she was going to try aborting it. Maybe an anonymous letter to the father of her baby would teach her a lesson. Another letter to her parents would be a great thing too but I have a hunch that dear Ronald and dear Ginny’s father is not Mr. Weasley.  
  
“I just warned them to stay the hell away from thieves like you three.”, walking pass them, I headed towards my dorm because the introduction wouldn’t be happening till dinner. Malec and Blake no longer follow me like duckling because they have found a few friends on their year level which made me happy because they no longer have to be loners.  
  
My robes were billowing as I entered the Great Hall by dinner, I walked towards the Slytherin table where I was greeted by Daphne, Blaise, Theo, Draco, and the two boys who then talked with their friends.  
  
“What a way to enter Caelum.”, Blaise praised mockingly.  
  
“Oh shush, it’s my last year of course. I can’t be seen looking like a plebian.”, I tied my long hair with a gold ribbon before looking at their confused faces.  
  
“What do you mean last year?”, Draco asked.  
  
“I am actually graduated already due to me finishing my NEWTs and Masteries, I am only here because of my apprenticeship under Professor Snape and Madam Pomphrey.”, Theo just rolled his eyes before speaking.  
  
“I expected that but I want to see your results though.”, he said with a determined look in his face that spread to the other three who now had the similar look in their faces.  
  
Chuckling, I snapped my fingers then my test results appeared. I handed it to them and they all started bulging their eyes out with what they’re seeing.  
  
“You have 18 NEWTs and 16 Masteries with two on the way?”, they all spoke in hushed tone but still can be heard by almost everyone near us.  
  
“Indeed I do, what can you expect I’m just that great.”, I smiled like those people in those gaudy looking posters about their political campaign that is mostly talk but less walk because they are so full of shit. The four of them smacked my army while I just laughed at them.  
  
Then Dumbledore just had to ruin with his atrocious voice again, he started talking about the delegates then he introduced the Beauxbatons who entered with an entrance of magical butterflies. Their allure quickly enamored few of the men especially the ones on the Ravenclaw as they are seating with them. Next he introduced the Drumstrang delegates who entered with pyrotechnics, then one of them used a lesser form of the Fiendfyre that took the form of a snake.  
  
Drumstrang decided to sit with the Slytherins, Krum immediately conversed with me which made the Weasel, who was on the other side, seethe in anger.  
  
Krum and I talked about all the basic stuff like how I manage my titles and school. Technically I can sit in my seats now that I am graduated but I know that as of the moment I can’t because there are more problems in the world than worrying about politics, and Madam Bones was still my proxy so I know that my votes are being used in a great way. Madam Bones sends me the reports of the bills that have been voted and if I find something that doesn’t sit well with me I would immediately owl Madam Bones who would then change the votes.  
  
We then talked about Quidditch, he was amazed that I became a seeker at First Year. He asked if I was considering becoming a professional Quidditch player, I turned him down because I have my career set in front of me. I will be a farmer, just kidding. I would be a pauper living on the street but still has quadrillions in his vaults. I told Krum that I can’t be a quidditch player because I have more things to manage and being a professional player may just lessen my time on other responsibilities.  
  
Krum just laughed then told me it was fine and he knows with how much titles I have I couldn’t possibly go on practices or even matches. Our conversation continued until it was time for everyone to head to their respective rooms.  
  
The very next day I saw Malec and Blake in front of my door, they are going to ask if they could have some friends over but they can’t say it because they were scared that I was going to be angry at them. They were fidgeting and was looking at the ground, I just quirked a brow at them.  
  
“You want to invite friends over?”, they were too slow so I just initiated the conversation.  
  
“Ho-how’d you know?”, they were gaping at me while I just laughed at their faces.  
  
“I know many things, so if you want friends here later just be sure that you don’t give them the password. You have them wait outside and you’ll be the one fetching them from outside, make sure to clean after you finished okay?”, god, I sound like a 40 year old grandma already.  
  
They thanked me and hugged me before taking their bags and running out of the room, then the day proceeded as usual. I was walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast and I can see in the corner of my eyes that Crouch was spying on me everywhere. Since the first day I can see him looking at me at the Great Hall, the stairs, the hallways, and even the bathroom. If I didn’t who he was I would think that he was some pedophile creep but I guess it’s his job so I’ll let him be until the day I destroy that Dark Lord.  
  
I think the best moment to start gathering these Horcruxes would be near the end of the school year because I wouldn’t have to come back next year but now that I know the locations of a few why not start now? My visions about them are a bit blurry but I know that there is one at the school, one at Gringotts, one at an old abandoned shack, and another one was on what looks like Grimmauld. Seeing that one was on Grimmauld I called Kreacher.  
  
“Kreacher!”, the old elf appeared immediately.  
  
“What can be Kreacher do for Lord Black?”, he said with a bow.  
  
“Kreacher, have you seen an item that looks like dark magic is mended in to it? If so, please bring it to me and oh, I override other orders from past masters.”, his eyes grew wide before nodding and popping away.  
Kreacher came back with a locket in his hand, he had tears on his wide eyes. It looks like he was ordered to keep it by a past master, but who?  
  
“I-it was left by Master Regulus f-for me t-to de-destroy bu-but Kre-Kreacher fe-failed. Kre-Kreacher i-is a-a ba-bad elf.’, he started banging his head on the wall.  
  
“Kreacher stop punishing yourself. Uncle Reggie is alive, he is on New York. Now hand me the locket because I will destroy it.”, Kreacher’s eyes grew and handed me the locket immediately.  
  
“Master Regulus is alive?”, he asked with hope in his voice.  
  
“Yes, Kreacher. He is in New York right now, he has children now. You can visit him now, I know that he would need someone to help him take care of his children.”, Kreacher thanked me before popping away happily.  
  
Breakfast was great but I was excited to receive the copy of the Daily Prophet. Owls started flooding the Great Hall, newspapers were dropped, gasps were heard, and gazes snapped towards me. I smiled softly and opened the newspaper.  
  


> **Boy-Who-Lived, a pureblood? Lily Evans was not his mother!  
>    
>  That’s right my dear readers! Our Boy-Who-Lived is actually a pureblood! He is the son of James Potter and a squib man named Anthony Edward Stark. My sources say that Mr. Stark is a multibillionaire man that specializes in production of muggle weapons and other equipment. We also found out that our dear James Potter is actually alive! His body was not found on the wreckage of Godric’s Hollow which many speculated that his body was taken somewhere else but as one of my sources said he was on the train station last year when the school year ended, he came to fetch his son.  
>    
>  Also, another shocking fact is that dear Lily Evans was not a muggleborn but a pureblood from the Evanese and Selwyn Lines! Her parents were actually orphans from the last Wizarding War against Grindelwald. She wasn’t the mother of our dear Boy-Who-Lived but only her godmother, she helped James Potter hide the pregnancy from the whole Wizarding World because apparently the sire was MIA! After the birth, Sirius Black, a friend of James Potter decided to blood-adopt the baby who then they named as Caelum Demetrius, which is so far from the name that Dumbledore revealed to the whole Wizarding Britain.  
>    
>  Has Dumbledore been lying to us this whole time? If so, what more secrets does he keep from us? Don’t worry my dear readers for I will not stop until I know what those secrets are.  
>    
>    
>  Rita Skeeter  
>  The Daily Prophet**

Dumbledore glared at me before walking out of the Great Hall, anger was evident on his face while his three lackeys were just sputtering and having their own little world. The Weasel looked at me with hatred in his eyes, the other two just narrowed their eyes. Continuing breakfast with everyone was staring at me was hard but I am used to it as I have faced the same when we were Second Year but this time they were talking about me being something that they didn’t expect.

The Slytherin that used to glare and sneer at me are now tight-lipped and trying to avoid my gaze but I know that they still hate me deep inside, especially a pug-faced bitch that was scowling with her head down.

What happened was pretty expected, when I was walking towards the Infirmary when the trio of the Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest was blocking my path.

“How may I help you?”, I smiled at them politely while they were just smirking smugly.

“You don’t have anybody here Potter, you will come with us or you’ll suffer.”, Weasel threatened. I just scoffed then illusioned myself but it didn’t work, it was late when I noticed a ward around the hallway. I scoffed they learned new tricks huh? Let’s see if the ward will hold off a teleportation spell.

“You can’t use the Cloak here, Potter.”, Granger sneered before sending a stunner at me that I evaded easily. She snarled and sent another stunner, the other two followed suit and sent me stunners too.

“Is that all you got?”, they glared at me then sent another barrage of spells. Hiding my hand behind my back, I summoned three Stygian daggers then sent it to their necks.

“Cruci-“, Weasel was about to cast an Unforgivable when I cut him off.

“One wrong move from you and your throats would be spewing blood.”, they immediately felt the cold metal touching their necks being held by blue wisps of magic.

“Now I best be going, I still have my Apprenticeship with Madam Pomphrey. Oh, and dear Granger yes I am already finished with my 18 NEWTs and 16 Masteries, you’ll only be seeing me for my Healer and Potion’s Apprenticeship. Ciao!”, I vanished and appeared at the doors of the infirmary where I was greeted by Madam Pomphrey who was tending to five students that where lying at the beds.

Turns out they decided to practice a Bombarda and one of the spells didn’t get thrown properly and just dropped to the floor, exploding the space beneath their feet. All five of them had their feet decimated by the explosion but luckily they were fixable.

Madam Pomphrey ordered me to heal them and told me that if the five could get out by the end of tomorrow then my Apprenticeship would be sped up.

Taking out my modified pain removing potions, now with a sedative so that I could heal them properly without them wining about every step of the way.

After feeding them the pain removing potion with the sedative, I followed it up with a new potion I created. It was a healing potion that would knit any broken flesh and other damages on the body of the consumer.

I cleaned the dried blood as the flesh and skin started knitting back in shape, Madam Pomphrey hummed in approval before going to the Hufflepuff who has boils.

I listed them that they could be out by breakfast tomorrow, their wounds have finally knitted but inside it’s still knitting. I decided to have a timed binding charm on their body that would end when the wound has completely healed.

Madam Pomphrey told me that it was all I had to do today, she congratulated me before I walked through the door. Krum bumped at me when he was heading to the Black Lake for a swim, he invited me and because I don’t have anything to do except passing my new potion to Uncle Sev later, I came with him.

He asked me where my swimming trunks were and I replied that don’t worry. In truth I have them in my pocket dimension, it was a small arc reactor that when I place it on my chest it would produce a material that is a mix between Dragon Hide and Vibranium. It would create a spandex suit that reached above my knee and is long-sleeved, and of course to match my taste it would be a dark green color with gold accents. Thor and Dad sometimes ask me if Thor was my real mate or not because I like green and gold which was Loki’s taste of color.

Viktor and I reached the Black Lake and he changed to his trunks while I just removed my pants and my top, leaving me in my boxers. I placed the mini-reactor on my chest and the material started spreading all over my body. The material ended spreading on the upper part of my knee, the material hugged my body like a second skin but luckily the crotch part had some extendable spell which made it so that my dick won’t bulge on the trunks.

Viktor looked at me and nodded amusedly. We both decided to whoever gets to the mermaids under the Black Lake first and back. It was a stupid choice but we did it anyways just for the hell of it.

In the end we tied because we were chased by grindylows when we reached the area near the mermaid settlement. We rushed back to the dock panting from the thrill of being chased by 50 or more grindylows.

We came back to the castle still laughing, because Viktor was almost swarmed by grindylows earlier. I took off the reactor while walking and the others that were in the hallway was wide eyed. Snapping my fingers, I was immediately clothed and I heard a few groans from the female populace that got Viktor and I laughing because we both know what our preferences is.

When we entered the Great Hall for dinner, I can see Cedric and Viktor sharing glances at each other. How do everyone move so fast! Like they just met then the next few days they’re already shagging. Circe! I thank Lady Magic that Thor and I met earlier because if we met when I am already ready for that shit, Thor and I would’ve shagged endlessly.

Then when I was thinking about Thor and me, I saw another vision. Looks like a certain blonde friend of mine would be my brother-in-law in the future. Loki sure knows how to pick a person that matches his snarky attitude.

My vision was cut off when I felt an intrusion at my shields, it was Dumbledore. He doesn’t when to stop does he? I looked at him and quirked a brow. He avoided my gaze and continue eating, I can sense that he was going to try again and was just collecting magic to prepare for an attack but luckily, dear Viktor pulled me out of the hall asking for help on how to find Cedric’s room. They do sure move quickly, so I decided to help him but for the payment I attached a tracking spell on him. It would send me a signal if they actually did it which would be worth a lot of fun.

And the day went on without a hitch, by 10:00 in the evening a signal came to me. They were doing it! I checked the Marauder’s Map and saw that they were in the prefect’s bathroom on the fifth floor and they were indeed together.

With a smile that showed accomplishment, I fell asleep. Another match made by the resident match maker!

I woke up with that thought that it was the damned day that the champions would be chosen and I know that it was going to be an act to make the public mad at me, so later when my name would be called I will vow that I didn’t add my name in the Goblet.

Viktor, Cedric, and I walked towards the Great Hall. I watched as they threw their names inside the Goblet, we walked out of the Great Hall and while we were walking out I saw Granger looking and batting her lashes at Viktor who wasn’t giving her any mind. Chang was the same, she was looking at Cedric with full of lust.

Their reaction when they find out that Viktor ad Cedric are dating would be priceless, and thanks to my eidetic memory I can view that memory every time I need a laugh.

Cedric, and Viktor left to go to the library but I ain’t no fool so I told them about a nook in the library where they can do things ‘privately’, they both laughed and asked me how I know, incredulously. Smiling, I told them that they should hurry before we were required to come back for the Revelation of Champions.

“Welcome! Please everyone take a seat for we will announce the champions that would represent all three schools!”, that’s what we heard the moment we came back at the Great Hall. No one noticed the smirk that was on Dumbledore’s face when he finished his introduction, what a creepy ass motherfucker.

The fire grew, spewing a piece of paper.

“The Champion for Drumstrang Institute is……Viktor Krum!”, I stood up and cheered for my friend, on the corner of my eye I saw Cedric flash Viktor a smile when they looked at each other. Viktor’s schoolmates were cheering loudly, Karkaroff had a smug look that I would really like to wipe off.

“Yes, yes congratulations young Krum now for the Beauxbaton’s Champion! The champion is……Fleur Delacour!”, the blonde half-Veela stood up with a grin on her face. She elegantly walked through the door.

The cheering died, the flames grew, a paper flew, and we all knew that Cedric’s been chosen, or rather I did know.

“The Champion for Hogwarts is……Cedric Diggory!”, the other students cheered loudly especially the black and yellow badgers as the champion came from their house.

There was a smugly looking smile at Dumbledore’s face that has then vanished when he started his speech, gosh what a fake. Deadass he looks like the evil version of Gandalf from the Lord of the Rings movies.

In the middle of his speech, he was cut off by the flaring of the Goblet of Fire. Here comes the dreaded moment, the paper flew to Dumbledore’s hand. He opened the paper and acted all surprised like he wasn’t the one who threw my name inside the Goblet.

“Ha-Harry Po-Potter…. Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-Stark!”, I stood up and started the vow.

 **“I, Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-Stark do solemnly swear that I did not put my name inside the Goblet of Fire nor did I ask anybody to do so for me, and if I find out who….they will face the wrath of a Black.”** , sneering at Dumbledore,I snapped my fingers then all the fire from the lights started to dance and change colors. I walked pass him and entered the door where the others entered earlier.

The three others that were inside already knew about this happening because I gave them clues that they themselves put two to two together. They all chipped in their opinions on what happened but I told them that I would handle it.

“Harry!”, Dumbledore came rushing at me, I was not scared so I just stood my ground. He was followed by the other staff and the headmasters of both visiting schools.

“Did you put your name in the Goblet?! Or did you have someone do it for you?!”, he shook me while I just quirked a brow at him.

“Dumbledore I know that you are old but surely you aren’t deaf yet? Haven’t you heard the truth vow that I did earlier?”, Oh I know that he heard it loud and clear he is just being dramatic.

“Did you or did you not?!”, I hate his act.

“Dumbledore one more shouting, I will have no choice but to silence you. Potter, already vowed publicly that he did not.”, Uncle Sev, pointed his wand at Dumbledore who was seething because nobody was believing his act.

“Nevertheless, Crouch what does this mean?”, he turned to the man who was wearing a bowl hat.

“His name came out of the Goblet, and when his name came out he has been bonded to the competition….Mr. Potter would have to be a champion.”, Crouch said slowly. I knew that this would happen, I could avoid it but nah where’s the fun without a little risk?

“Well, I will play but here’s something that I want you to know. I am not a full student here anymore for I have finished my NEWTs and some of Masteries already. I am only here to finish my Mastery in Potions and Healing, to make this legal for me and for me not to lose my magic I will also take WOMBATs at the ICW.”, Dumbledore seethed again.

“Really Mr. Potter why was I not informed?, Dumbledore asked. Professor McGonagall frowned because I did actually send a letter at her.

“Dumbledore I informed you that Mr. Potter-Black-Stark sent a letter informing us of his situation.”, Professor McGonagall looked at Dumbledore with a raised brow. He doesn’t have any reason to evade the question so he merely replied with a quick ‘I forgot.’

They talked about the first task that was going to happen on the 24th of November which is just a few weeks as it is the 31st today. They ordered us to go back to our dorms, I entered the dorms and saw Malec and Blake waiting for me at the couches.

“Caelum! What happened?”, both of them.

“Calm down, I’m prepared for this. I have seen it happen after all.”, they frowned.

“What do you mean you’ve seen it happen?”, Malec asked curiously.

“Are you one of those seer person?”, they both looked very curious.

“Yes, I am. Now don’t worry about me but I will need your help. I need you both to be careful around here, especially when you see Granger, and the two youngest Weasley. If the Headmaster tries to approach you immediately activate your tracking rune that we made, okay?”, they both nodded before sitting back at their seats and continuing the movie that they were watching.

After a few days, Hagrid called me because he had something to show me. He showed me the dragons with the added bonus of him flirting with Madame Maxine. The next day Draco, and I were walking as I was teaching him proper wand waving when Moody popped out of nowhere and attacked Draco spouting on how he dare bring out a wand when I was turning my back.

It ended with me glaring at the man but he just shrugged and walked away, I had to heal Draco’s bruises as he was thrown all around the hallway. Later that day he came to me and asked me on how I would deal with the dragon

I called the Tower to tell them what happened, they were downright furious but I told them that it is needed to happen or else. They agreed that they wouldn’t make a fuss but Dad texted me that Papa’s rant continue for at least a whole day. They also sent me pictures of my brothers and cousins, their chubby faces was filing the whole photo.

The very next day was the Weighing of Wands, Skeeter tried to take a report from me clearly forgetting that I am her boss. I threatened her that if she publish an article that is far from the truth that it would be her last article. She gulped and nodded before walking away and continued her interview on the others.

Next thing I knew is it was already time for the First Task, I was walking towards the arena when I heard the Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest trio talking that when I finished they would approach me and act like they were sorry of their actions, do they really think that I am that stupid?

I just walked pass them, as if I would give them privilege of being forgiven? They’re the worse people to be with like with Ron’s jealousy, Hermione’s overbearing attitude, and Ginevra’s flirty attitude you would die in a few weeks with the added bonus that they may or may have not stolen something from you already.

Luckily the twins and their other siblings are not like them, maybe Percy but he was just following his dream but he does not steal like them. I may not meet with the twins physically but I am writing to them from time to time. They were completely against on what their family did and decided to tell their father, Mr. Weasley was downright furious but I told him that they should be careful.

I entered the tent and saw Viktor and Cedric holding hands but they were immediately separated when the Headmasters entered together with the moderators of the Tournament. We picked the dragons through a bag with the mini versions of the dragons inside.

Cedric got the Common Welsh Green, Viktor had the Swedish Short-Snout, while Fleur got the Chinese Fireball. Lastly I got the Hungarian Horntail, which I know was compulsed by Dumbledore.

Cedric transfigured a dog using a rock to distract his dragon. He was successful until the dragon saw him in its peripheral vision. He had small burns on his back which made Viktor try to come at him but I stopped him because there are people.

Next was Fleur, she tried to use her Allure but it didn’t work completely because her dragon was an Asian descent rather than a Western one. The dragon just simply was getting drowsy until it fell asleep, it took a full 20 minutes before the dragon fell asleep. She slowly approached the egg but she stepped on a rock that then cracked, creating a sound just enough to wake up the dragon. The dragon saw her, holding the dragon egg, and immediately sent a surge of fire at her. She ended up with burns on her back, revealing her panties. The men immediately whooped so I healed her back and clothed her.

Viktor came up next, Karkaroff reminded him to use the conjunctivitis curse. He used it to make sure that Karkaroff would leave him alone. He hit the dragon straight in the eyes, after hitting the dragon he immediately ran for the egg. The dragon turned and flicked his tail which hit Viktor, he was thrown near the exit which meant that he did it, the egg was still clutched on his chest.

Then came mine, I was wearing a version of the swimsuit but this one is a full body from the neck to the toes but is fingerless. I twisted my two signal rings in my hand and heard MERLIN responding that SUIT: Arthur is on the way. I updated my suit and named it Arthur, it now has compartments with plasma swords. The robe was changed to a cloak that had no cap but had a mandarin collar, it still serves the normal function but this time it can transform into a small prison.

Arthur flew in and started attaching to me. The hands, the chest, the legs, the feet thrusters, and lastly the cloak. Many gasped at my suit, I activated the suit and then MERLIN talked.

“MERLIN on comms, SUIT: Arthur has been activated.”, the thrusters activated and brought me to the air. The dragon noticed me and breathed fire, I activated the cloak and the daggers appeared, they acted as the shield. While the dragon was busy trying to destroy the daggers, which it wouldn’t, I flew away and surveyed on how to get the egg.

“Sir, go down and right at 2000mph, then back swoop down to grab the egg.”, MERLIN spoke through the comms.

I did what I was supposed MERLIN told me and got the egg successfully but alas something bad had to happen. The chain broke and the dragon chased me, or it tried to because I immediately summoned my personal grimoire where I casted the binding spell that I created, but I also made a very great failsafe to it if ever Dumbledore gets a hold of my grimoire. It would never bind me, or any of my blood except in moments of great peril and my blood is the progenitor of.

Large chains spurted from what looks like holographic runic circles, the chains bound the dragon from all its limbs. It gently pulled the dragon to the ground where it growled defeated. Many were shocked by the show of magic, but many of the Masters were curious of the new spell. But most of all the muggleborns were chanting about Iron Man, which then the gossip travelled through Hogwarts that Iron Man is actually Caelum’s father.

With dragon bound, landing was easier. Being without any wounds the trip to the medical tent was much less needed. Arthur was handled by MERLIN, sending it to the tower for automatic repair. The under suit was then removed through then use of pressing the reactor that I attached on my chest. I was busily removing the under suit when I heard the footsteps of upcoming unwanted scums that call themselves my so-called friends.

Turning around, I saw the trio approaching me then I noticed the Weaslette’s lusting eyes washing over my body. I clearly forgot that I was in the middle of changing, the only clothes that I have on my body as of the moment was a form fitting pants with no shirt on. Honestly, how can a girl her age be that horny already?

“Harry mate! You did great back there! Let’s go back to the Gryffindor Tower!”, are these fuckers as stupid as Dumbledore? They always forget the most obvious facts, seriously these people need to be treated by a mind healer because they are highly delusional.

“Weasley, may I remind you that my name’s not Harry, nor I am in Gryffindor but most of all I am not your friend.”, I replied before pulling a shirt over my head that sadly was form fitting too.

“Wh-what no. We have been bestfriends since First Year or have you forgotten?”, Weasley sputtered while the two others chipped in with their agreements.

“Honestly the three of you are delusional. You act all friendly like you haven’t attacked me just weeks ago. **I, Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-Stark cast, Hermione Jean Granger, Ronald Bilius Weasley, and Ginevra Molly Weasley as enemies of my houses and their progenies or until their progeny may have redeeming factors that my progeny would then choose to remove the feud.”** , they stood there gaping as they felt the Family Magics act on the feud. I walked past there gaping states and headed back to the dorm.

Rumors about the feud spread through the school, the twins asked about what happened and I replied that I made them enemies of my houses then they asked if they were in the casting but I assured them that they weren’t.

The whole pureblood and halfblood sector was scrutinizing the trio while there were a few muggleborns that joined the purebloods on ostracizing them but most of them sympathized with the trio.

Dumbledore called me up to his office to try and coerce me unto retracting the feud but as I have beef with him, I did the exact same thing to him. He gaped at the spot that I recently vacated as I was already out of the room and on my way to the meeting that Uncle Sev called for all the Slytherins that are 4th Year and above.

I already knew about the ball happening but I clearly forgot about the fact that we would need to have a partner. I saw Viktor going with Cedric which I know is a very controversial scene but I guess it’s their way of coming out because as they’re both champions their parents would be there.

Fleur would be coming with the Head Boy Roger Davis who was Tracy Davis’ cousin. Now I must find a partner or else. Blaise is unavailable as he was bringing Theo while Daphne was going with Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw which shocked everyone because the Ice Princess of Slytherin said yes to a Ravenclaw.

That’s when I decided to take Draco because as you know he would become my brother-in-law in the near future well sort off because Thor and Loki aren’t brothers by blood.

Papa was happy that there was ball happening when I called to tell them about the ball and to inform them that I would be late on going home. They said it was okay because it was a special night, Papa was 50/50 when he heard that I would be bringing Draco as my partner but then he was supportive of it when I told him that he is going to be my future pseudo brother-in-law.

Blake and Malec wanted to attend but they were just 2nd Years which meant they couldn’t. Both children were sighing all day when I told them I couldn’t so I gave them new weapons, a sword for Blake while a bow for Malec. The two boys have been trained by me after all so there is less probability that they would lose against other children their age. I have trained them both magically and physically to handle almost anything.

When Magnus portalled in to fetch the two who were busy looking at their new weapons, I started to prepare. I tied my hair with a silk green ribbon with gold embroidery, my clothes were a matching color to my hair tie only with the black undershirt as a difference.

When I walked out of my dorm and to the Slytherin Common Room, I saw Viktor being eyed by the girls hungrily which made us both chuckle when we met each other’s gazes.

Inside the common room was Draco wearing his navy blue dressrobes with grey pants and vest. I rolled my eyes when I saw the reason he was staying in front of the mirror. He was combing and preening his platinum blonde hair. He saw me roll my eyes and decided to smack me before pulling me out of the common room and in to the Great Hall.

The girls were blocking the stairs because they wanted a view of who Viktor and Cedric were bringing, they got the shock of their lives when Cedric approached Viktor’s hand and Viktor then kissed it.

“What a way for you to come out, huh?”, I asked both of them who turned to me and both mouthed their thanks. Well, I am the best matchmaker after all why wouldn’t they thank me, just kidding. They look great together, especially their children would look very cute and handsome. Oh, I know that they’re going to get a son or sons because they’re both Heirs to Patriarchal Families.

My children with Thor would also be boys because I have strong Patriarchal Lines running through me which lessened the chances of me having a girl. It’s not like I did not want a girl but my blood wouldn’t simply allow it, I always wanted to have at least one girl because I want a child to spoil on those girly ass stuff but alas my blood just doesn’t agree with me.

Amos Diggory and Asmodeous Krum got the shocks of their lives when they saw their sons and heirs dancing with each other. Both could see the love that two was emitting and decided to enact a contract as quickly as possible.

Dumbledore on the other hand was seething because his weapon was dancing with a Slytherin and a Malfoy to boot. Also because Granger was set aside by Krum, he planned for the Bulgarian to fall for the mudblood with the help of potions and touch-based compulsions.

But then again I am not stupid, I warned Viktor who then avoided the library until the moment it was the Ball. I told the same to Cedric who was being flirted by Chang, Chang’s friends have been pestering him for weeks about when he would ask Chang to be his partner to the ball.

The Weasel ended up being partnered to Granger because neither one Patil Twins accepted him. Ginevra was going solo because nobody wanted to be seen with her because as you know the hierarchy topples beauty. She may have a little beauty but she was not smart nor was she an heiress.

The Twins went with Katie and Alicia, while Neville went with Luna. Seamus and Dean went together but the one that shocked me was resident flirty Gryffindor, Cormac McLaggen was with Terry Boot who was the Ravenclaw’s most-sought after nerd.

The dance was great, I had danced with Draco, Theo, Blaise, Daphne, Viktor, Cedric, The Twins, Luna, Neville, Seamus, and Dean. I have danced with others too but my mind was sloshed up by the amount of dancing I did that I didn’t remember the other. The last thing I remembered was McLaggen getting a blowjob from Boot at the alcove when I was going back to my room. Draco decided to stay because his dorm mates are there so I went back alone, well not completely alone as Historia was hiding at the dark ready to attack who ever tries to attack me from the back but then again no one is stupid enough to do that to me.

I reached my room and immediately plopped on the bed due to exhaustion, I snapped my fingers and my clothes were changed to my sleepwear. Then my eyes closed with the dream of Thor running around playing with our future children.


	10. Jealousy, Discoveries, and Prisoners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished a new chapter! I hope you like it!

After sleeping for the night, I woke up and took a shower before heading out of the castle and activating my portkey. I wasn’t the only one that did it because there was at least 20 or more students in the yard where the portkeys have been allowed. McLaggen was holding Boot like he was some very valuable item but I guess Boot is actually very valuable to McLaggen because when I peeked to their future they were going to meet the parents. They will enact a contract to make their relationship tight-bound. Many of our batchmates have contracts now, most likely after this Yule may more would follow.  
  
I can see in the future that a few of our batchmates have contracted with each other, for example Brown would be contracted with Macmillan. Abbott would be with Corner, then Bones would be with the Bulgarian DLME’s son who was apparently the one to take her to the ball.  
  
The most controversial one was Viktor and Cedric of course, the female population were all shocked at what they saw. The male part were torn between supporting and being disgusted that their idols are poofs or that’s what the Weasel calls gay people.  
  
Maybe next to that was Blaise and Theo’s but the news of them being contracted has already died down a bit, after them was McLaggen’s controversial relationship with the Ravenclaw, Terry Boot. Draco wanted to have a contract with one of the Weasley Twins but I did the best I could to stop or else Loki and Draco would not end up with each other. Even if I didn’t stop him he wouldn’t have a chance as the Twins are already contracted. Fred was with Adrian Pucey while George was with Terrence Higgs, they only brought the girls to the Yule because their betrotheds are already graduates.  
  
If Mr. Weasley was still under Molly’s façade he would’ve disagreed with any of his sons being in a magical contract but now that Mr. Weasley knows it is needed if ever that Molly control his children would be safe. Fleur found out that his mate was Bill so they silently created a contract, Percy came back to his father a week before the year start to apparently ask for his blessings to marry Marcus Flint. That came as a shock to his family except for the thieves because Percy did not want them to know.  
  
The only one of them that aren’t on a contract was Charlie but seeing the future he will have a sucker on his case, specifically the one that helped Papa and Uncle Reggie. It was hard to handle a vampire but luckily Papa and Uncle Reggie are magical vampires which meant that they would only need blood once every month rather than weekly.  
  
Charlie would become Consort Tepes because dear Vladimir is a count and has a higher position. Hierarchy is still holds a huge importance in the Wizarding society, it holds up the Wizarding Culture. Without those hierarchy, the Wizarding World would be in shambles.  
  
Well enough of that because I am really excited to come home because they have some news for me! They decided to keep it a secret to me that they found my soon to-be Uncle Bucky in a cryochamber under the Pacific, he was kept their by HYDRA until they decided that he has a purpose again.  
  
They found him at the beginning of November and has been thawed out mid-November and has been very wild when he woke up but instantly calmed down when Uncle Steve gave him the necklace I gave to Uncle Bruce that they duplicated. With the help of the necklace and the “comfort” of Uncle Moony, Uncle Moony was the only one available so he was the one who stayed by Uncle Bucky’s side, he has slowly healed and the psychological damage that they inflicted on him has been slowly removed with the addition of falling in love with dear Uncle Moony.  
  
What I didn’t know….Okay, I know that Uncle Sev has been sending letters to Uncle Bruce since the birth of the babies. As if I wouldn’t know! I have added in my resume that I am now the best gossiper, I am known as the best matchmaker and gossiper. It’s not totally gossip when I can exactly see the future like the back of my hand but nonetheless I am still claiming that title. I am not going to let Parvati and Lavender claim that because they aren’t on my level of greatness yet, I am better at knowing what would happen and what already happened after all.  
  
The other news would be them preventing the destruction of SHIELD, they caught all the HYDRA members inside after a month which was relatively quick because I gave them the information just a few months ago. Fury has been livid ever since he found out that there has been enemies under his nose and an enemy in the higher ups. Alexander Pierce had to be killed because he tried to escape with all the information of SHIELD that he stole and Fury himself was the one who shot him in the head, chest, and groin. I didn’t know that Pirate Patch is a very sadistic man, maybe he is hiding it in that patch of his.  
  
Arriving at the helicopter-pad, I wanted to puke immediately. After all this time I still hate using portkeys, especially the international ones. Holding back the bile that about to come out of my mouth, I walked inside and saw them at the living room all holding a child. None of them even noticed my arrival which shocked me, have they really no care? I know I am being petty but I huffed and decided to cast an invisibility charm on me and entered my room quietly and warded my door with the strongest ward that I know. Maybe a little reading and brewing would calm my mind, with that thought I entered my trunk and started working.  
  
Meanwhile outside, James Potter was busily fussing over his baby clearly forgotten that his 14-year-old son is already in his room and was angry at him for not noticing his arrival.  
  
“Prongs.”, Moony called behind him as they entered the living room together with his almost-boyfriend Bucky.  
  
“Moony?”, James turned around and saw a worried look flash on the werewolf’s face.  
  
“Why do I smell my cub’s scent? You know it’s near full moon and I can smell his emotions here right now. He stood here very angry then walked away, did you notice him arrive?”, Moony asked with a frown, James’ eyes bulged out and frantically ran towards his older son’s room leaving his younger son at his bestfriend.  
  
“Dammit!”, he banged the door when he felt a strong ward on it. He came back to the living room with a defeated look, Tony just sighed and decided to try.  
  
“Caelum?”, he called and yet no answer came.  
  
“Caelum?”, again, no answer came back.  
  
“FRIDAY please check if Caelum is in room?”, Tony ordered his AI.  
  
“Sorry boss, MERLIN has been stopping since he arrived earlier.”, Tony groaned before going back to the living room.  
  
“No luck?”, he nodded in response to James’ question.  
  
“What happened?”, Remus asked his friends who were holding their children.  
  
“We don’t know, we didn’t even know that he already arrived.”, Remus face palmed and looked at his friends and their partners.  
  
“Now I know the reason.”, James turned to his friend and was tilting his head due to confusion.  
  
“What is it Remus?”, Tony asked. He really wanted to know the reason why his son locked himself at his room.  
  
“Well, he arrive with no one acknowledging him. You know that your son has been deprived attention and maybe he got jealous that you weren’t giving him any.”, James and Tony looked at each other and sighed. Steve and Sirius shared a look before deciding to take all the babies and place them in the room that they turned into a nursery.  
  
They sat and waited until Caelum walked out of his room. After a few hours he came out, but he was wearing a coat and a suit. He was going somewhere but none of the adults have any idea where he was going.  
  
“Cae-“, James called but he was cut off when Caelum instantly walked to the elevator with nothing in his hand but his phone, wallet and a scarf.  
  
“I’m going, I’ll be back when you finally notice that I’m here.”, as he said that the elevator opened and he entered without looking back.  
  
“FRIDAY stop the elevator!”, Tony raced to the elevator and tried to hack it to bring it back to the top but he failed as Caelum ordered MERLIN to stop them at all costs.  
  
“MERLIN has taken control over the elevator, Boss.”, FRIDAY replied making Tony groan in frustration. James walked towards him and held his hand.  
  
“Let him cool down Tony, he will be back later.”,  
On the other hand Caelum was rolling his eyes, it took them exactly 5 hours to notice that I have arrived already. I came home at 7:45 only for them to notice me at 12:50. With a huff, I took the keys for the Lamborghini and drove to the nearest McDonalds to order a Big Mac and Large Fries for me to eat while I’m touring around the city.  
  
I am only 14 years old but I already got my license, Dad and Papa didn’t even know that I got my license because where’s the fun without a little secret. When I got bored of driving, I went to Times Square and walked around and see if I could see anything that I wanted to buy. Walking around, I came across a magical alley in Times Square. Behind a café was the Horizon Alley, one of New York’s magical alleys. There is one in Brooklyn, one in Staten Island, one in Jersey City and lastly, one here in Manhattan.  
  
Entering the alley, I immediately saw a smith and though that I could buy something for them. I went to Gringotts first because I want the superior materials to be used rather than what the smith already has. Gringotts in Manhattan looks like an exact copy of the one in Diagon but I guess all Gringotts look the same.  
  
Walking towards the counter I can’t help to notice that Wizarding America is much more lenient when it comes to creatures as I saw many creatures walking side by side with wizards.  
  
_**|”Merry meet, I kindly request for a cart to accompany me to the Stark Vaults.”|**_ , the whole building paused and looked at my grinning face. The goblin in front of me took 5 minutes before recovering from his shock.  
  
“How do you know how to speak our language, Wizard.”, the goblin asked.  
  
“It is one of my abilities, Sir Goblin.”, I smiled while showing all my teeth as a sign of respect to the goblin who nodded and took a parchment.  
  
“Drop your blood to validate your identity.”, a small Diffindo and a drop of my blood was all it needed to validate my claim. But when the goblin, his name was Trilok, saw that I was a king he shrieked and may have said it a little too loud and now everyone in the building bowed to me before I walked towards the carts.  
  
It was a quick trip to my vaults, I only took a huge chunk of platinum, silver, gold, rubies, sapphires, emeralds, topazes, and diamonds that I all threw inside a part of my pocket dimension. When I resurfaced I saw that there were reporters outside the door. The Head Goblin of the branch told me to wear my crown, I took something from my fingers and enlarged it. I have been wearing my crown as a ring for almost 2 years now, and no one ever noticed because it was hidden by a spell.  
  
A quick interview is all that I gave them as I was in a hurry. Lucky for me the smith was pretty fast and I got out of the alley pretty quickly, I got rings and bracelets for Aunt Pep, Aunt Nat, and Wanda while I got watches for the men and a lockets that I got engraved for them and their partners because they are all like lovesick fools but still I love those fuckers even when they infuriate me sometimes.  
  
The next thing I did was practically raiding all the luxury stores I could find. I think the salespeople at Louis Vuitton was shocked because I practically bought all of their products, so did the ones on Gucci, Dolce and Gabbana, Louboutin, Chanel, Alexander McQueen, and Hermès.  
  
All I know that my car was full of clothes, shoes, bags, and many more by the time I arrived home. I entered the elevator with 20 paper bags in my hands and 50 more floating behind me. My coat and jacket were also floating behind me because it was hot inside the damn elevator.  
  
The elevator opened and I saw them waiting for me at the couches. I simply chuckled before entering, their eyes bulged out by the absurd amount of things I’ve bought.  
  
“Cae-Caelum? How many did you buy?”, I may have forgotten to inform you all that the bags have been magically shrunken and has at least 10 more bags inside each.  
  
“I may have been the reason why a few shops have closed. Basically there is at least 700 bags here right now with clothes, shoes, and other things that struck my fancy. But you won’t be seeing any of it until Christmas.”, I winked at them and walked to my room with the bags floating behind me.  
  
Placing the bags at the corner of my room, I walked back out to prepare dinner. Their eyes were following me when I walked out and started cooking. Kreacher and Mipsy popped and helped me cook, we cooked a lot because there were at least 13 people in this tower because Aunt Nat was finished with her last mission, Aunt Pep and Uncle Rhodey is also coming.  
  
We sat down when I finished cooking and started eating but I can still feel Papa, Pops, and Dad, just basically everyone who was here earlier.  
  
“Hey Caelum can we talk later?”, Dad asked.  
  
“Yeah sure.”, I flicked open a screen before typing another recipe for a new potion, none of them know that I already got a few of my masteries and is only at school for the two others, and also for my WOMBATs.  
  
“What’s that pup?”, Pops asked trying to initiate a conversation.  
  
“A new potion, I am almost done with both of my Masteries.”, all the Marauders and Uncle Reggie were shocked.  
  
“Wow you’re finishing two Masteries at 14? You’ve defeated Severus then.”, Papa said.  
  
“I have finished 16 Masteries already. I am taking two now and I am taking at least 12 more internationally after I finish my WOMBATs this year.”, all of the wizards gaped while the others just frowned as they don’t understand what we were talking about.  
  
“Wha-what?!”, Papa sputtered while the other wizards are just recovering from the shock. I only informed them of my NEWTs scores and hid my Masteries.  
  
“Hon? What’s a Mastery?”, Dad asked Papa who was still shocked.  
  
“It’s basically a PhD in the Muggle World and he now has 16 with two on the way and he is still planning for 12 more which would mean that our son would have 30 Magical PhDs.”, everybody gaped but I was just busily typing down.  
  
“Wh-when did you finish your other Masteries pup?”, I looked up and saw Pops looking at me with a curios look.  
  
“I got them immediately after my NEWTs, my grades were the only thing they needed and another set of tests. I can basically have any job that I want if I decided to get a job.”, Dad smiled proudly while the others were just gaping at me, except for Aunt Nat who was nodding amusedly.  
  
“What is WOMBATs, Caelum?”, Dad asked.  
  
“The WOMBATs or Wizards' Ordinary Magic and Basic Aptitude Tests are what I need to take my other Masteries and I’ll be taking it in the ICW this summer then maybe if I get high grades I will get validation from other Masters to achieve the Masteries immediately.”, I finished my dessert and continued typing the recipe for the new potion.  
  
“What Masteries are you aiming for, pup?”, Pops asked.  
  
“Swordsmanship, Wandlore, Magical Writing, Politics, Muggle Relations, Light Arts, Dark Arts, Mind Magics, Summoning and Rituals, Smithing and Forging, Curse Breaking, and International Languages.”, it was a lot I know but it is what I want and I will have it.  
  
They nodded and finished dinner, we talked after dinner. I know I was being a brat but can you blame me? Like where were they for 12 years of my life? They can’t blame it on me for craving attention, I wasn’t really craving attention but merely wanting a little acknowledgement. I don’t blame Derek because he is just a baby and babies need attention.  
  
The little ‘misunderstanding’ has been quickly resolved with Dad and Papa saying sorry and promising not to do it again. They walked back to nursery and fed my brothers and cousins while I finished bottling the potions that I made earlier that day.  
  
Bottling 50 potions was a very hectic job, the potions were requested by Madam Pomphrey for the Infirmary but the grade would be shared for my Potions and Healing Mastery as Uncle Sev would need to check the potions first before I give to Madam Pomphrey.  
  
The potions were done, next was the engraving of runes to the jewelry I got yesterday and a few enhancements of course. For Aunt Nat, I made her necklace a booster one. The runes that were engraved made the wearer faster, stronger, and have enhanced senses. I turned her bracelet to a transfigurable dagger that has the truth rune engraved much like the daggers that I first gave her. For Aunt Pep I gave her a time turner that could be used as by muggle, it was enchanted to appear as simple pendant but to the wearer it looks like a very expensive time turner.  
  
The turner can come back to at least 5 hours at max, because Aunt Pep has a lot of meetings because Dad never goes to the ones he was supposed to. I also bought Aunt Pep a new wardrobe and by new wardrobe I mean it, I bought her 50 bags, 250 tops, 120 bottoms, and 234 pairs of shoes.  
  
The next thing that I enchanted was a ring for Uncle Clint, it had the same runes as Aunt Nat but with another rune added to make his eyesight better. His eyesight can zoom in to at least 5 kilometers which I guess is pretty reasonable distance as he is only using a bow that has been experimented by Dad.  
  
I did the same to Uncle Steve’s locket that I had placed a portrait of Uncle Sirius in it but this time the locket had a special enchantment that made him think things twice because Uncle Steve is more Gryffindor that Godric Gryffindor himself. The lockets were pairs and have the portrait of their partners because these lovesick fools need it when they are away because lately there has been an exactly more missions for Dad’s team. HYDRA has been moving quicker as their plans to destroy SHIELD have been thwarted.  
  
Everything has been wrapped, the potions were bottled, my new clothes have been hanged, and lastly I am with my revising for the WOMBATs that I would likely take after the second task. My businesses were also growing day by day, yet no one knows I own them except my family.  
  
Busy can be a thing that would describe me for the past few months because handling businesses, studying, brewing, and inventing is a hectic job but…..I can handle them because I ain’t the type to break on simple pressure.  
  
Releasing a breath, Caelum stood up from his desk and headed to his bed. I really need sleep. With that Caelum slept for 13 hours non-stop.  
  
It was already 11 in the morning when Caelum woke up. Wiping his mouth, Caelum stood up and headed to the bathroom and bathed.  
  
Caelum got out wearing only a sweatshirt and sweatpants with a pair of slides because he was feeling extra comfortable today, the only comfortable day before he is met with the stress of dealing with Dumbledore’s machinations.  
  
Everybody was busily preparing for the dinner later at night. Dad and Papa were fussing over the kids while the others decorate the Tower as they didn’t have the time to do for the past few days. Aunt Nat on the other hand was seating at the couches, eating a burrito. Yes, she’s back again with the burritos and I hope that nobody follows her.  
  
The tree was done which meant that the gifts can now be placed under it. Snapping my fingers, the gifts flew from my room and went to the tree. Dad just laughed and told me why there was so many, I replied that I did because I can.  
  
Dad asked if I wanted to invite Malec and Blake but I told him that it would be too late to invite them as they are in India together with their family to visit their Uncle Raphael. I instead invited the Parker boy who was apparently a scholar by SI because of his elementary grades, Dad and Papa asked why and I told them it’s a little matchmaking and mostly for the future. We would need Parker in the future as he would be a part on the fight against that purple giant fucker who would be coming to Earth.  
  
I am already making plans on how to destroy that fucker and prevent that snap thing that would happen in the near future because of him but for now I must deal with the Wizarding World’s mess before I trouble myself with him because I know that he is one hell of a problem.  
  
In the near future, there is going to be a war but if I defeat Voldemort before he even has the chance to revive I could possibly end this Dark Lord mess. I will need to study the locket that Kreacher gave to me to track down the others. This is going to be a long, long, long process but for the safety of my plans to save the goddamn world I need to do so because if I don’t meddle in the problem against that purple fucker I would be the one burying Dad and the hell I’m doing that.  
  
Luckily I also found another of his dark artifacts inside the school grounds, inside the Room of Requirement I saw a diadem with the same aura as the locket which clearly meant that it was another of his stupid horcruxes. I really want to end this damned war already because if I don’t move quick enough I can’t plan properly against the purple fucker.  
  
The old coot is also a problem, he may not be trying something right now but I know that soon he would try everything to have me under his control again. Behind those twinkling eyes of his is a very deranged man that has greed and power all mixed with the greater good. He really needs to be dealt with before he causes more problem or else he would pose a large threat, and I don’t like threats to my perfectly placed plans.  
  
With that thought, I must deal with his lackeys first. Molly should be sent in prison, my last vision of Mr. Weasley was him in Gringotts together with his children with the exception of the thieves for I believe that he wasn’t the parent of the two but let us wait to see what Mr. Weasley would find out on his visit to Gringotts.  
  
Granger should be taught properly or else she would become someone that everybody would hate just like how she was hated back in First Year for being a know-it-all. But if she doesn’t change I just hope for the best for her because all I see in her future is her becoming a whore at Knockturn Alley because she had no other job and nobody would accept her in any applications. She would die of an STD that could’ve been cured but as she had no payment she couldn’t cure it. She died in the middle of Knockturn and her body was immediately mauled on by the stray dogs, leaving nothing but her hair as the only recognizable feature. If she change though, she would have a slightly better life. She would be married to a lesser ranking pureblood man, and they would have at least 2 children. She would live long enough to see her great grandchildren grow into adults but that is only if she change.  
  
The worst of the three would be the Weasel because he would die at the age of 21 due to him being murdered by a wizard whose wife he Imperius’ed and raped before stealing all the valuables that the woman had. Hell, he even impregnated the woman which drove the woman’s husband mad and the Wizengamot just gave the man the green light to kill the Weasel. He on the other hand has no other future than this, because there was no way he would change.  
  
The Weaslette is luckiest of the three because she got married not once but six times due to being divorced. She was receiving stipends after every divorce, she took half of what his husband owns before divorcing them which means that she was basically stealing but as they were married it is completely legal. The worse part of that is she was cheating at his husbands every night, she was sleeping with a different man every night and one time she was caught by one of his husbands he just Imperius’ed him and then Obliviated. Like brother like sister, but then again cheaters never win. Her 7th and last husband found her having an orgy at the house that the man’s parents live, the man’s parents were also sleeping at the next room which made it extremely worse. She didn’t spare him a glance when he entered the room and saw her being penetrated by two men behind and two in the front. The man snapped and killed her immediately, the men that were having sex with her immediately fled and ran out of the house hoping that the man didn’t recognize any of their faces. It would turn out that the men were actually the man’s workmates. The Weaslette died at the age of 24.  
  
Their futures are pretty tragic and I know that no one should experience that but alas it was their choices that brought the fate upon them. If only they didn’t follow Dumbledore, they would’ve had better futures. Lucky for Granger that she has a redeemable factor in her that may result in her having the future that was better than the two others.  
  
If Granger wants to survive she better change or else. Who knows how many lives have been destroyed by associating with Dumbledore, because I know mine would’ve been trash if I didn’t go to Gringotts. I would become their little puppet, weapon, and money giver. They would’ve taken everything from me leaving me with nothing but my life or if they leave me alive after they’ve milked of everything I got.  
  
I guess I can thank the Dursleys for kicking me out, but then again they were stealing from me themselves. The nerve of that Marjorie to steal half a million dollars to fund her underground dogfight arena. She was now in prison for theft, illegal handling of drugs.  
  
The future is bright and all I have to do to ensure that it stays that way is to cleanse this world of Voldemort and Dumbledore’s shit. The world must be rid of them because they started all of this and it would end with them being destroyed.  
  
The world is ever-changing and to change is to move onwards and for the Wizarding World to move onwards I must do my best to lead it better, I am their King after all.  
  
Then I remembered that I have 9 Magical Countries under me that again is more work for me. Being thrice-King is a very hectic job, I should’ve thought carefully when I made the decision to accept the kingship but nonetheless it would’ve been mine anyways as I am the oldest child of the union between James Charlus Potter and Anthony Edward Stark.  
  
My brother, Derek Mordred Potter-Stark, would become a Duke rather than a Prince because my line is the line would hold the Kingship. His line would become the side-branch, any children of his would become a marquess then their children would be an earl then the next generation would become a baron.  
  
My children on the other hand would be heirs to a lot of shit. The fact that they would be inheriting a kingship and lordship is troublesome already but added that their sire is a prince would make them in line for the Asgardian throne.  
  
Basically my children would become demigod kings that would run the world, I just hope that none of them try and abuse the power that they have or else I would castrate them myself and Thor would do nothing against it and if he does I would castrate him too.  
  
It was dinner time when I received another vision. It was that purple saying something at Loki then killing him. Apparently that fucker controlled Loki to lead the attack a few years ago. After dinner, I really need to write a letter for Thor to give to Odin.  
  
Gift giving was supposed to be quick until it was my turn to give gifts. Everyone just rolled their eyes when they saw the huge amount of gifts that I have.  
  
“What? Why y’all looking like that?”, I frowned which made them all laugh.  
  
“Well, kiddo you have at least 50 million in those gifts of yours.”, Dad responded making me roll my eyes.  
  
Picking up one of the larger boxes and one of the small ones I called Aunt Pep’s name. “Aunt Pep, that’s a whole new wardrobe because why not and this one is a very important object, I want you to use it very carefully.”, Aunt Pep frowned before taking the box that was shrunk and the box with the time-turner inside.  
  
“Oh this is a wonderful necklace, Caelum. But what is it?” Aunt Pep, took out the turner from the box earning all the gazes towards it.  
  
“That is a time-turner. Basically a pocket-size time machine.”, their eyes grew. Chuckling at them I took another box preparing to hand it to the person that it was for.  
  
“But Pepper can’t use it pup, she’s a muggle.”, Pops and Uncle Remus said together.  
  
“I worked with the Goblins with that one. She can use it safely to go back 5 hours at max.”, I stood up and handed Aunt Nat her gifts.  
  
“When did you go to the Goblins?”, Papa asked.  
  
“Yesterday. Aunt Nat those are highly special and that bracelet is very much like you, just press the diamond on it.”, she pressed the diamond and the bracelet morphed to a knife. She smiled and thanked me for the gifts but then she asked what the necklace was. I explained what the special thing was on the necklace and she nodded amusedly.  
  
The next things that I have been giving was the lockets. They all laughed at first until they saw what was inside the lockets, they were gaping at what I gave. I gave Uncle Bruce one with Uncle Sev’s face in it making him blush and everybody laugh.  
  
The last thing that I gave out were bracelets for my brothers and cousins. The bracelets were tracking ones that have portkeys built in them to incase they were taken. They would be instantly teleported to the safest building which was Potter Manor where the elves would take care of them until it was safe to retrieve them.  
  
We ended the gift giving when I was done because I was the last one to give out gifts. They were about to drink when I coughed and nodded towards my brothers and cousins that were in the cribs beside them. They chuckled and told me that it would only be a few drinks, I nodded then smirked before casting spells at their drinks to make them stop before they even got drunk.  
  
Entering his room, Caelum immediately plopped down at his bed while flicking his wand towards the things he wanted to bring back to Hogwarts. The clothes flew inside the new Louis Vuitton traveler’s bag and the shoes inside his trunk. The suit that I would use for the second task is already ready, it was the same suit that I used when Viktor and I swam but this time it had an oxygen film that locks in oxygen for breathing which means that I can breathe underwater water without the worry of drowning.  
  
The moment I got the egg I immediately understood what the task was, Mermish is pretty easy to understand when you are me after all. I really need to tell the others what the task is especially Fleur as she is a Veela. She is a semi creature of Air and Fire which means that even she would be attacked in the water but she can stay in water as Veela are still creatures of Air.  
  
After packing my stuff I completely blacked out and the next thing I knew is I was wearing a black pinstripe suit and a dark green coat. I am on my way back to Hogwarts already and I really want to sleep more but the damned tournament is far from done and I have lots planned on how to mess with Dumbledore and Voldemort.  
  
Arriving at the gates of Hogwarts, I can see other people arriving too. With my trunk in my pocket and bag on my shoulders I entered the castle where I saw Blaise, Draco, Theo, and Daphne at the Great Hall’s entrance.  
  
“Caelum.”, Draco greeted.  
  
“Hello.”, I replied.  
  
“New clothes?”, Blaise asked while eyeing my clothes, Daphne joined him at his curious examining of my clothes.  
  
“I may or may have not have gone on a shopping spree when I arrived at home. Anyways here’s your gifts.” The gifts flew out of my bag and to their palms, they all got different that are particularly special for each of them.  
  
Daphne got a brooch with a diamond swan, Draco got a locket with an L engraved at the back and a blank spot for Loki’s portrait. I got Blaise two rings with a letter that one is for Theo when he proposes, Theo got a pair of amethyst cufflinks that I engraved with a couple of protective runes.  
  
‘What’s the meaning of the L, Caelum.”, Draco asked while staring at the locket then back at me.  
  
“It would mean something for you soon dear Dragon but for now just keep it in you.”, he frowned at me before nodding and wearing the necklace.  
  
We walked back to the dorms to place our trunks and bags. When I entered the dorm I was immediately met by two hellions who jumped up and down in front of me.  
  
“Caelum! Thank you for the new clothes and shoes! Dad and Papa also says thanks for the gifts that you gave.”, they both piped enthusiastically.  
  
“Welcome, now have you done you-“, and that’s how I started my first day back at Hogwarts. Training them was easy as they are both quick learners. They are both now 3rd Year level at practical examinations but they are still a little behind when it comes to the written version.  
  
I also train them how to handle weapons and I even gave them both knives that they keep at their right boot. Constant vigilance is the motto that I made them memorize because if they aren’t vigilant they would be attacked.  
  
The very next day I met with Viktor, Cedric, and Fleur explaining them what the task was, they haven’t figured out what the task was because the shrieking of Mermish is not very pleasing to the ears. And they don’t know that it was Mermish that they were listening to.  
  
Fleur got scared because she was a Veela and it was dangerous for a Veela to enter a body of water with mermaids in it because Water and Fire creatures are natural-born enemies. We reassured her that it would be fine because we would be with her.  
  
Now it’s only three days before the task and my vision of Mr. Weasley going to Gringotts feels closer which made me decide to bring them there now.  
  
“Professor McGonagall, I am going to Gringotts for business. The goblins have requested my presence.”, Professor McGonagall wanted to come with me at first but I told her that I need to go alone because it is personal vault business.  
  
I secretly approached the Weasley Twins and brought them to follow me.  
  
“Hullo Harrykins, what can we do for you?”, the twins spoke together.  
  
“I need you to come with me together with your father to Gringotts.”, the twins frowned and looked at each other before nodding. We walked towards my rooms and used the floo to go to Gringotts.  
  
“Merry meet, Griphook.”, I smiled at the goblin and bowed  
  
“What can we do for you friend Caelum?”, the goblin replied.  
  
“Can you request for Mr. Weasley’s presence here? He has been subjected to potions by Molly Weasley and I think that there is something more.”, Griphook nodded and quickly wrote a letter then sent it by an owl.  
  
A good 15 minutes later, Mr. Weasley finally arrived. He look puzzled as to why the goblins have requested for his presence.  
  
“Fred? George? Why are we here?”, Mr. Weasley asked, while we were waiting for Mr. Weasley I requested for the other three children to be called here because this is going to be a huge family matter. Percy arrived after Mr. Weasley then Bill flooed a few moments later. The last one was Charlie who was from Romania.  
  
“Why are we here Dad?”, the other three asked their father who pointed at the twins who then pointed at me.  
  
“I think that there’s more to Molly potioning you and decided that it is best for you all to get tested.”, Mr. Weasley’s face flashed a murderous look when I reminded him of Molly potioning him.  
  
“But why isn’t Ginny and Ron here?”, Charlie asked.  
  
“I believe that they aren’t Mr. Weasley’s children and if we bring them here they would immediately tattle us to Dumbledore and Molly.  
  
Griphook took out 6 inheritance tests and handed it towards the Weasleys. They all dropped a drop of their blood and the tests started to glow and words appeared. I was right, Molly have more secrets hidden.  
  
  
**Inheritance Test of:  
  
Arthur Galahad Weasley-Prewett  
  
Blood Status: Pureblood  
  
Birthday: February 6, 1970  
  
Gender: Male, Bearer  
  
Parents:  
  
Cedrella Luna Weasley nee Black (Sayre)  
(Mother, Pureblood)(Deceased)  
  
Septimus Aurelius Weasley (Vyril)  
(Father, Pureblood)(Deceased)  
  
  
Godparents:  
  
Michael Francis Shacklebolt (Red)  
(Godfather, Pureblood)(Deceased)  
  
Florence Nevia Shafiq (Clarette)  
(Godmother, Pureblood)(Deceased)  
  
  
Children:  
  
William Gawain Weasley-Prewett  
Charlus Lucan Weasley-Prewett  
Percival Gareth Weasley-Prewett  
Frederick Wilhelm Weasley-Prewett  
Geodrick Lionel Weasley-Prewett  
  
  
Heirships and Lordships:  
  
Ancient and Noble House of Weasley (Father)  
Ancient and Noble House of Sayre (Mother)  
Ancient and Noble House of Vyril (Father)  
Ancient and Draconian House of Dragomere (Father)  
  
  
Potions:  
  
Loyalty Potions: keyed to Molly Prewett and Albus Dumbledore  
Love Potions: keyed to Molly Prewett  
Neutrality Potions: keyed to William Weasley-Prewett, Charlie Weasley-Prewett, Percival Weasley-Prewett, Frederick Weasley-Prewett, and Geodrick Weasley-Prewett  
Glamour Potions: keyed to look unattractive to others, by Molly Weasley.  
  
  
Bonds:  
  
Soulmate Bond to Fabian Nikolai Weasley-Prewett and Gideon Mikael Weasley-Prewett  
Marriage Bond to Fabian Nikolai Weasley-Prewett and Gideon Mikael Weasley-Prewett  
  
  
Vaults:  
  
Weasley Vaults: 120,982,121 Galleons, 210 Sickles, 410,874 Knuts 12,455 Books, 1 Family Grimoire, 51,465 Artefacts and 4 Heirlooms (Weasley Family Clock, Weasley Staff, Weasley Pensieve, and Weasley Ritual Knife)  
  
Illegal Withdrawals:  
Albus Dumbledore: 10,000 Galleons annually since 1998  
Molly Prewett: 8,000 Galleons annually since 1998  
Ronald (Unknown): 5,000 Galleons annually since 2005  
Ginevra (Unknown): 3,000 Galleons annually since 2006  
Hermione Granger: 2,000 Galleons, and books annually since 2011  
  
Sayre Vaults: 457,982,241 Galleons, 210,024,245 Sickles, 410,874 Knuts, 912,458 Books, 1 Family Grimoire, 251,465 Artefacts and 3 Heirlooms (Antonio Sayre’s Sword, Sayre Staff, and Sayre Family Pensieve)  
  
Vyril Vaults: 216, 767, 987 Galleons, 456,789 Sickles, 132,687 Knuts, 908,012 Books, 1 Family Grimoire, 215,975 Artefacts and 2 Heirlooms (Cassandra’s Eyes (Earrings), and Cassimere’s Heart (Necklace).)  
  
Dragomere Vaults: 990,990,000 Galleons, 990 Sickles, 990, Knuts, 999,090 Books, 2 Family Grimoires, 900,090 Artefacts and 4 Heirlooms (Dragomere Chains, Dragomere Sword, Eternal Dragon Egg, and Dragomere Dagger.)  
  
  
Properties:  
  
Weasley Manor  
Weasley Winery  
Weasley Shack  
Sayre Mansion  
Sayre Beach House  
Sayre Tower  
Vyril Manor  
Vine Mansion  
Dragomere Reserve  
Dragomere Manor  
Dragomere Cliff Mansion  
Dragon’s Hearth  
  
  
Wards/Spells:  
  
Obliviate: 1200 times, by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Prewett  
Marriage Bond Block Ward: by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Prewett  
Imperio: 2132 times, by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Prewett  
Compulsion Spells: 1265 times, by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Prewett **  
  
  
“I was right, Dumbledore and Molly has more skeletons in their closets.”, Mr. Weasley was furious as you can see his face turning the same shade as his hair.  
  
“What the hell!!!”, Mr. Weasley shouted and looked at his sons.  
  
“Mr. Weasley, let’s save the anger for a moment and finish looking at the other results first.”, he visibly calmed down for a moment and we continued reading the other results. The first one was of Bill as he was the oldest of course.  
  
  
**Inheritance Test of:  
  
William Gawain Weasley-Prewett  
  
Blood Status: Pureblood  
  
Birthday: January 9, 1990  
  
Gender: Male  
  
  
Parents:  
  
Arthur Galahad Weasley-Prewett (Black)  
(Bearer, Pureblood)(Alive)  
  
Fabian Nikolai Weasley-Prewett (Quinn)  
(Sire, Pureblood)(Alive, Compromised)  
  
Gideon Mikael Weasley-Prewett (Quinn)  
(Sire, Pureblood)(Alive, Compromised)  
  
  
Godparents:  
  
Kingsley Valerian Shacklebolt (Grey)  
(Godfather, Pureblood)(Alive)  
  
Andromeda Selene Tonks nee Black (Greengrass)  
(Godmother, Pureblood)(Alive)  
  
  
Siblings:  
  
Charlus Lucan Weasley-Prewett  
Percival Gareth Weasley-Prewett  
Frederick Wilhelm Weasley-Prewett  
Geodrick Lionel Weasley-Prewett  
  
  
Heirships and Lordships:  
  
Ancient and Noble House of Weasley (Bearer)  
Ancient and Noble House of Vyril (Bearer)  
  
Scion of Houses:  
  
Ancient and Noble House of Prewett (Sire)  
Ancient and Draconian House of Dragomere (Bearer)  
Ancient and Noble House of Sayre (Bearer)  
Ancient and Noble House of Quinn (Sire)  
Ancient and Noble House of Felicia (Sire)  
  
  
Potions:  
Loyalty Potions: keyed to Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore  
Neutrality Potions: keyed to Charlie Weasley-Prewett, Percival Weasley-Prewett, Frederick Weasley-Prewett, Geodrick Weasley-Prewett, and Arthur Weasley-Prewett  
Love Potions: keyed to Marianna McKinnon (Broken)  
  
  
Bonds:  
  
Soul Mate Bond to Fleur Adrianna Delacour  
Parental Bond to Sires Fabian Nikolai Weasley-Prewett and Gideon Mikael Weasley-Prewett (Blocked by Molly Prewett and Albus Dumbledore)  
  
  
Vaults:  
  
Weasley Vaults: 120,982,121 Galleons, 210 Sickles, 410,874 Knuts 12,455 Books, 1 Family Grimoire, 51,465 Artefacts and 4 Heirlooms (Weasley Family Clock, Weasley Staff, Weasley Pensieve, and Weasley Ritual Knife)  
  
Illegal Withdrawals:  
Albus Dumbledore: 10,000 Galleons annually since 1998  
Molly Prewett: 8,000 Galleons annually since 1998  
Ronald (Unknown): 5,000 Galleons annually since 2005  
Ginevra (Unknown): 3,000 Galleons annually since 2006  
Hermione Granger: 2,000 Galleons, and books annually since 2011  
  
Vyril Vaults: 216, 767, 987 Galleons, 456,789 Sickles, 132,687 Knuts, 908,012 Books, 1 Family Grimoire, 215,975 Artefacts and 2 Heirlooms (Cassandra’s Eyes (Earrings), and Cassimere’s Heart (Necklace).)  
  
Properties:  
  
Weasley Manor  
Weasley Winery  
Weasley Shack  
Vyril Manor  
Vine Mansion  
  
  
Wards/Spells:  
  
Obliviate: 509 times, by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore  
Compulsion Spells: 129 times by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore **  
  
  
“Wa-wait what? Uncle Fabian and Gideon are my fathers?”, Bill asked incredulously while his brothers were in a mix of anger, shock, frustration, and again just pure anger. Their look reflected to their father who was frustrated as hell.  
  
“Bu-but they’re dead, I was there when they were buried.”, Mr. Weasley’s facial expression quickly changed from anger to confusion.  
  
“They’re alive and compromised, that’s what the test says and before you ask how we’re going to find them we must finish the other tests first, we can do a simple blood locating spell later.”, they all nodded and we proceeded with Charlie’s test.  
  
  
**Inheritance Test of:  
  
Charlus Lucan Weasley-Prewett  
  
Blood Status: Pureblood  
  
Birthday: March 6, 1991  
  
Gender: Male, Bearer  
  
Parents:  
  
Arthur Galahad Weasley-Prewett (Black)  
(Bearer, Pureblood)(Alive)  
  
Fabian Nikolai Weasley-Prewett (Quinn)  
(Sire, Pureblood)(Alive, Compromised)  
  
Gideon Mikael Weasley-Prewett (Quinn)  
(Sire, Pureblood)(Alive, Compromised)  
  
  
Godparents:  
  
Dillon William Mason (Lycan)  
(Godfather, Pureblood)(Alive)  
  
Minerva Adeline McGonagall (Urquart)  
(Godmother, Pureblood)(Alive)  
  
  
Siblings:  
  
William Gawain Weasley-Prewett  
Percival Gareth Weasley-Prewett  
Frederick Wilhelm Weasley-Prewett  
Geodrick Lionel Weasley-Prewett  
  
  
Heirships and Lordships:  
  
Ancient and Noble House of Sayre (Bearer)  
Ancient and Draconian House of Dragomere (Bearer)  
  
Scion of Houses:  
  
Ancient and Noble House of Weasley (Bearer)  
Ancient and Noble House of Vyril (Bearer)  
Ancient and Noble House of Prewett (Sire)  
Ancient and Noble House of Quinn (Sire)  
Ancient and Noble House of Felicia (Sire)  
  
  
Potions:  
Loyalty Potions: keyed to Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore  
Neutrality Potions: keyed to William Weasley-Prewett, Charlie Weasley-Prewett, Frederick Weasley-Prewett, Geodrick Weasley-Prewett, and Arthur Weasley-Prewett  
Love Potions: keyed to Nymphadora Tonks (Broken)  
  
  
Bonds:  
  
Soul Mate Bond to Vladimir Malek Tepes  
Parental Bond to Sires Fabian Nikolai Weasley-Prewett and Gideon Mikael Weasley-Prewett (Blocked by Molly Prewett and Albus Dumbledore)  
  
  
Vaults:  
  
Sayre Vaults: 457,982,241 Galleons, 210,024,245 Sickles, 410,874 Knuts, 912,458 Books, 1 Family Grimoire, 251,465 Artefacts and 3 Heirlooms (Antonio Sayre’s Sword, Sayre Staff, and Sayre Family Pensieve)  
  
Dragomere Vaults: 990,990,000 Galleons, 990 Sickles, 990, Knuts, 999,090 Books, 2 Family Grimoires, 900,090 Artefacts and 4 Heirlooms (Dragomere Chains, Dragomere Sword, Eternal Dragon Egg, and Dragomere Dagger.)  
  
  
Properties:  
  
Sayre Mansion  
Sayre Beach House  
Sayre Tower  
Dragomere Reserve  
Dragomere Manor  
Dragomere Cliff Mansion  
Dragon’s Hearth  
  
  
Wards/Spells:  
  
Obliviate: 432 times, by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore  
Compulsion Spells: 215 times by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore **  
  
  
They were about to voice out their opinions again when I waved the three other test in front of them, they immediately shut their mouths and focused on reading the other tests.  
  
  
**Inheritance Test of:  
  
Percival Gareth Weasley-Prewett  
  
Blood Status: Pureblood  
  
Birthday: August 22, 1995  
  
Gender: Male, Bearer  
  
Parents:  
  
Arthur Galahad Weasley-Prewett (Black)  
(Bearer, Pureblood)(Alive)  
  
Fabian Nikolai Weasley-Prewett (Quinn)  
(Sire, Pureblood)(Alive, Compromised)  
  
Gideon Mikael Weasley-Prewett (Quinn)  
(Sire, Pureblood)(Alive, Compromised)  
  
  
Godparents:  
  
Dillon William Mason (Lycan)  
(Godfather, Pureblood)(Alive)  
  
Riane Mina Gillian (Maxwell)  
(Godmother, Muggleborn)(Deceased)  
  
  
Siblings:  
  
William Gawain Weasley-Prewett  
Charlus Lucan Weasley-Prewett  
Frederick Wilhelm Weasley-Prewett  
Geodrick Lionel Weasley-Prewett  
  
  
Heirships and Lordships:  
  
Ancient and Noble House of Quinn (Sire)  
Ancient and Noble House of Felicia (Sire)  
  
Scion of Houses:  
  
Ancient and Noble House of Weasley (Bearer)  
Ancient and Noble House of Vyril (Bearer)  
Ancient and Noble House of Prewett (Sire)  
Ancient and Noble House of Sayre (Bearer)  
Ancient and Draconian House of Dragomere (Bearer)  
  
  
Potions:  
Loyalty Potions: keyed to Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore  
Neutrality Potions: keyed to Charlie Weasley-Prewett, Percival Weasley-Prewett, Frederick Weasley-Prewett, Geodrick Weasley-Prewett, and Arthur Weasley-Prewett  
Love Potions: keyed to Penelope Clearwater (Broken)  
  
  
Bonds:  
  
Soul Mate Bond to Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood  
Parental Bond to Sires Fabian Nikolai Weasley-Prewett and Gideon Mikael Weasley-Prewett (Blocked by Molly Prewett and Albus Dumbledore)  
  
  
Vaults:  
  
Quinn Vaults: 697,982,241 Galleons, 760,024,245 Sickles, 740,874 Knuts, 1,912,458 Books, 1 Family Grimoire, 876,465 Artefacts and 3 Heirlooms (Harley’s Magical Cards, Harley’s Hammer, and Quinn’s Might)  
  
Felicia Vaults: 880,088,000 Galleons, 880,088 Sickles, 880,088, Knuts, 888,088 Books, 2 Family Grimoires, 880,088 Artefacts and 4 Heirlooms (Felicia’s Leaves, Felicia’s Spear, Fairy Crown, and Fairy Dagger.)  
  
  
Properties:  
  
Quinn Mansion  
Quinn Beach House  
Quinn Tower  
Felicia Forest  
Felicia Manor  
Quinn Cliff Mansion  
Felicia’s Nest  
  
  
Wards/Spells:  
  
Obliviate: 432 times, by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore  
Compulsion Spells: 215 times by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore **  
  
  
Percy was shocked when he saw what the test had, he was an heir of two houses that were lost for at least half a century which is quite a shock. We proceeded with the next test, it was the twins.  
  
  
**Inheritance Test of:  
  
Frederick Wilhelm Weasley-Prewett  
  
Blood Status: Pureblood  
  
Birthday: June 22, 1997  
  
Gender: Male, Bearer  
  
Parents:  
  
Arthur Galahad Weasley-Prewett (Black)  
(Bearer, Pureblood)(Alive)  
  
Fabian Nikolai Weasley-Prewett (Quinn)  
(Sire, Pureblood)(Alive, Compromised)  
  
Gideon Mikael Weasley-Prewett (Quinn)  
(Sire, Pureblood)(Alive, Compromised)  
  
  
Godparents:  
  
Antonio Eric Zabini (Manuel)  
(Godfather, Pureblood)(Deceased)  
  
Alicia Diane Westeria (Killian)  
(Godmother, Pureblood)(Alive)  
  
  
Siblings:  
  
William Gawain Weasley-Prewett  
Charlus Lucan Weasley-Prewett  
Percival Gareth Weasley-Prewett  
Geodrick Lionel Weasley-Prewett  
  
  
Heirships and Lordships:  
  
Ancient and Noble House of Prewett (Sire)  
  
Scion of Houses:  
  
Ancient and Noble House of Weasley (Bearer)  
Ancient and Noble House of Vyril (Bearer)  
Ancient and Noble House of Quinn (Sire)  
Ancient and Noble House of Sayre (Bearer)  
Ancient and Draconian House of Dragomere (Bearer)  
Ancient and Noble House of Felicia (Sire)  
  
  
Potions:  
Loyalty Potions: keyed to Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore  
Neutrality Potions: keyed to Charlie Weasley-Prewett, Percival Weasley-Prewett, William Weasley-Prewett, Geodrick Weasley-Prewett, and Arthur Weasley-Prewett  
Love Potions: keyed to Angelina Johnson (Broken)  
  
  
Bonds:  
  
Soul Mate Bond to Adrian Malachi Pucey  
Parental Bond to Sires Fabian Nikolai Weasley-Prewett and Gideon Mikael Weasley-Prewett (Blocked by Molly Prewett and Albus Dumbledore)  
  
  
Vaults:  
  
Prewett Vaults: 697,982,241 Galleons, 760,024,245 Sickles, 740,874 Knuts, 1,912,458 Books, 1 Family Grimoire, 876,465 Artefacts and 3 Heirlooms (Prewett Pensieve, Prewett Staff, Prewett Discus)  
  
Illegal Withdrawals:  
Albus Dumbledore: 10,000 Galleons annually since 1998  
Molly Prewett: 8,000 Galleons annually since 1998  
Ronald (Unknown): 5,000 Galleons annually since 2005  
Ginevra (Unknown): 3,000 Galleons annually since 2006  
Hermione Granger: 2,000 Galleons, and books annually since 2011  
  
  
Properties:  
  
Prewett Mansion  
Prewett Beach House  
Prewett Manor  
Prewett’s View  
  
  
Wards/Spells:  
  
Obliviate: 1240 times, by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore  
Compulsion Spells: 1300 times by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore **  
  
  
**Inheritance Test of:  
  
Geodrick Lionel Weasley-Prewett  
  
Blood Status: Pureblood  
  
Birthday: June 22, 1997  
  
Gender: Male, Bearer  
  
Parents:  
  
Arthur Galahad Weasley-Prewett (Black)  
(Bearer, Pureblood)(Alive)  
  
Fabian Nikolai Weasley-Prewett (Quinn)  
(Sire, Pureblood)(Alive, Compromised)  
  
Gideon Mikael Weasley-Prewett (Quinn)  
(Sire, Pureblood)(Alive, Compromised)  
  
  
Godparents:  
  
Antonio Eric Zabini (Manuel)  
(Godfather, Pureblood)(Deceased)  
  
Alicia Diane Westeria (Killian)  
(Godmother, Pureblood)(Alive)  
  
  
Siblings:  
  
William Gawain Weasley-Prewett  
Charlus Lucan Weasley-Prewett  
Percival Gareth Weasley-Prewett  
Frederick Wilhelm Weasley-Prewett  
  
  
Heirships and Lordships:  
  
Ancient and Noble House of Prewett (Sire)  
  
Scion of Houses:  
  
Ancient and Noble House of Weasley (Bearer)  
Ancient and Noble House of Vyril (Bearer)  
Ancient and Noble House of Quinn (Sire)  
Ancient and Noble House of Sayre (Bearer)  
Ancient and Draconian House of Dragomere (Bearer)  
Ancient and Noble House of Felicia (Sire)  
  
  
Potions:  
Loyalty Potions: keyed to Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore  
Neutrality Potions: keyed to Charlie Weasley-Prewett, Percival Weasley-Prewett, William Weasley-Prewett, Frederick Weasley-Prewett, and Arthur Weasley-Prewett  
Love Potions: keyed to Alicia Spinnet (Broken)  
  
  
Bonds:  
  
Soul Mate Bond to Terrence Andrei Higgs  
Parental Bond to Sires Fabian Nikolai Weasley-Prewett and Gideon Mikael Weasley-Prewett (Blocked by Molly Prewett and Albus Dumbledore)  
  
  
Vaults:  
  
Prewett Vaults: 697,982,241 Galleons, 760,024,245 Sickles, 740,874 Knuts, 1,912,458 Books, 1 Family Grimoire, 876,465 Artefacts and 3 Heirlooms (Prewett Pensieve, Prewett Staff, Prewett Discus)  
  
Illegal Withdrawals:  
Albus Dumbledore: 8,000 Galleons annually since 1998  
Molly Prewett: 6,000 Galleons annually since 1998  
Ronald (Unknown): 4,000 Galleons annually since 2005  
Ginevra (Unknown): 2,000 Galleons annually since 2006  
Hermione Granger: 1,000 Galleons, and books annually since 2011  
  
  
Properties:  
  
Prewett Mansion  
Prewett Beach House  
Prewett Manor  
Prewett’s View  
  
  
Wards/Spells:  
  
Obliviate: 1240 times, by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore  
Compulsion Spells: 1300 times by Molly Weasley and Albus Dumbledore **  
  
  
With the last of the test done the Weasley men stood stunned in the middle of the room, they were all shocked by the news that they have found out. They were living a lie for almost 2 decades. While they were collecting their thought Caelum took a drop of each of the Mr. Weasley’s children that are left on the knife and asked Griphook to cast a locator spell.  
  
“Ho-how did you know about this?”, I turned at Mr. Weasley who was still stunned. In Arthur’s mind he thought that the potioning could be the worse that Molly could ever do but when he found out of the lies and destruction Molly created he was livid.  
  
“I had my suspicions, with Ronald and Ginevra’s name appeared on my own inheritance test as unknown that was when I started suspecting that there was something that Molly was hiding, and I know for a fact that they wouldn’t be yours because I can see that they have glamours. Ron looked more like Molly who had brown hair rather than the Weasley red, so did Ginevra. I had the decision to get you all an inheritance test because if I can find something that they’re hiding that could be used to destroy them….turns out I was right and here we are dealing with the mess they’ve made.”, Griphook passed me the result of the locator spell….it led to the Burrow which for me is pretty stupid because why would they hide the people they kidnapped in the same house where the people who are finding them are living.  
  
“Now you can talk while I go to the Burrow.”, they all looked at me and gave curious gazes.  
  
“Why, Caelum?”, Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
“I found your husbands. They’re at an underground level of the Burrow and no, don’t come with me because you need to settle everything with the goblins first. I will be back with your husbands quickly.”, I opened a portal, Magnus taught me but I still couldn’t use it as an international one. The portal opened at the backyard of the Burrow.  
  
I can see Molly inside and she was talking to someone….it was Dumbledore! Activating my advance hearing, they were talking about how Mr. Weasley broke through the potions and how they’re going to potion him again. My magic itched to kill them already but then again I am only here to take Mr. Weasley’s husbands in to safety.  
  
Scanning the whole area, it appears that they were hidden under the shed where Mr. Weasley works. There were wards that I easily bypassed using a couple of spells that hid my identity, magical signature, and presence.  
  
Entering the shed, I saw a loose floorboard in a dark corner. Opening the floorboards, there was a ladder leading down to another level which is likely where they are hiding the two. The ladder was scanned for any traps, the scan came back negative so I headed down.  
  
There were cells down the basement, in the cells there was at least one person each. Except for one, there was one with two men in it. Both men had identical faces with identical red hair that was now dull due to staying down here for too long.  
  
There was 6 people in total, two women and four men. They were sleeping and haven’t even noticed me arriving.  
  
“Wake up.”, I whispered, all of them immediately woke up and cowered at the corner of their cells.  
  
“Wh-wh-who a-a-are you-o-o?”, a man with brown hair asked.  
  
“I am Caelum Potter-Black-Stark and I am here to save you.”, a quick Alohomora and all the cells were opened, with the spells earlier still intact the wards on the locks weren’t triggered.  
  
“Ho-how are w-we going to ge-get ou-out?”, one of the women asked.  
  
“Just get up because the old coot and the banshee is upstairs.”, they all got up and I opened a portal which led us to Gringotts immediately.  
  
“Fab! Gid!”, Mr. Weasley immediately rushed towards his newly found husbands.  
  
“Griphook, I know that I have bothered you already too much for today but can I request for a few Goblin Healers? Your nation is all I can trust at the moment, who knows maybe Dumbledore has some lackeys at St. Mungos.”, I pleaded at the goblin who immediately nodded and called for healers.  
  
“Do not worry, Friend Caelum for we are indebted to you because you just opened a few frozen vaults. If there is anything you did today it was to help.”, we brought the 6 prisoners to the infirmary and we found out the identities of the other prisoners.  
  
The man that spoke earlier was Edward Bones and the woman was Marlene Bones nee McKinnon. The other pair was Dorcas Meadow and Benjy Fenwick, they were part of the Order before they were mysteriously murdered and the bodies were never found but here we are.  
  
“Griphook can you request Madam Bones here. I think she needs to be here.”, Edward Bones’ eyes snapped towards me together with his wife, Marlene.  
  
“Why are you calling my sister here?”, Edward asked, their voices have been much clearer due to the immediate healing that the goblins did.  
  
“Why? Don’t you want to see your sister?”, I asked.  
  
“I-I ju-just..Ho-how will she deal with this?”, Edward asked.  
  
“I’ll be the one explaining everything to her while you heal.”, I walked out of the room and went to the receiving area and waited for Madam Bones.  
  
An hour later Madam Bones arrived with a frazzled look on her face. She saw me and walked towards me.  
  
“My King why are we here?”, she asked immediately.  
  
“Follow me Madam Bones I have something to show you.”, we entered the Infirmary and her eyes landed towards the beds then a loud thud resonated on the room, she fainted.  
  
After she woke up I immediately explained everything to her. By the end of my explanation she was angry and she looked that she was about to explode and ready to murder Dumbledore, as if I’ll stop her but then again I’ll be the one who would kill that fucktard.  
  
The Weasley-Prewett reunion was cut short when my timer rang signaling that it was time to go back to Hogwarts. I offered the recently saved prisoners to stay on one of my properties, I chose the Selwyn Manor because it was safer due to the reason of no one would think of that property because the last Selwyn has died a few decades back.  
  
Finishing the details of the opening of Selwyn Manor, they all flooed to the manor immediately except for the twins as they came back together with me.  
  
We arrived at Hogwarts in time for dinner, luckily no one noticed the twins missing. My thoughts about today’s events were pretty wild because who knew that Dumbledore was such a homewrecker. I will deal with him soon but for now let me deal on why they placed Weasel as the person I would save under the Black Lake?!


	11. Executions, Futures, and Portraits

Why the hell would they think that Weasel is the person I would miss most?! As if! He is a jealous, thieving, and stupid prick! Why the hell am I going to save him! He should rot down there, I would rather die myself than save his stupid ass. This has Dumbledore written all over it, and the worst part is that it’s not the only mine that has been tampered because Chang and Granger were placed as Cedric and Viktor’s hostages which is weird because both boys have zero interest in the sluts that have been placed as their hostage.  
  
Huffing, Caelum walked down out of his dorm to the Black Lake where the second task was happening. He was wearing the red and gold trunks that they gave but as if Caelum would wear something as hideous as that, it may be Dad’s colors but hell no! It looks tacky and deserves to be thrown in the trash but then again they wouldn’t see this hideous mess when I wear my suit as if I would allow myself to be seen in this. These swimming trunks are a clear giveaway that Dumbledore wants the public to see his weapon in the Gryffindor light.  
  
Rolling his eyes at the thought of being seen as affiliated to Dumbledore made Caelum shudder, when he was a second-year he would be happy but now he is repulsed by the thought of even being near that manipulative homewrecker, he may have not made an affair to anyone but he can still be labeled as a homewrecker by the number of lives he destroyed. He really needs to be stopped because I can’t picture more lives destroyed by his greedy and narcissistic thoughts and plans. He treats people like pawns on his large chessboard and he is the king, he picks those who stand out in the crowd like Papa and Aunt Lily. He picked the Transfiguration protégé and the Charms and Potions protégé to act all husband and wife but he did not consider the fact that my Papa isn’t totally stupid to fall on his acts.  
  
Arriving at the docks he saw Neville in a boat together with Seamus and Dean. They were talking to each other when they noticed me standing, they waved at me and asked me to join them in the boat because they are the last boat. Seeing that they were truthful to their words, we headed towards the Black Lake where we saw huge towers floating above the Black Lake. Most of the students are already on the towers and are already cheering for their champions of choice. Viktor and Cedric were waiting for me in the receiving docks while Fleur was panicking with her classmates calming her down.  
  
“What’s happening to her?” Caelum asked the couple in front of him who was also looking at their French friend that has been panicking since he arrived.  
  
“Her sister’s missing, she has been like that since morning when she found out that her sister was taken from her bed. They haven’t found her yet and she can’t focus because of it.” Cedric was worried at his friend who was panicking.  
  
“Let me talk to her.” Caelum forgot to inform them what the task was!  
  
“Fleur, ta sœur est dans le lac. Elle est le trésor que vous devez sauver, alors arrêtez de paniquer et concentrez-vous simplement sur sa sauvegarde.” (Fleur, your sister is in the lake. She's the treasure that you need to save so please stop panicking and just focus on saving her.) Fleur visibly calmed down when he heard that her sister is somewhere that she can find.  
  
“Merci beaucoup, Caelum. Bien que ce soit un problème parce que ma sœur est à moitié Veela comme moi. Les merfolk ne vont-ils pas l'attaquer?” (Thank you so much, Caelum. Although it's a problem because my sister is half-Veela like me. Won't the merfolk attack her?) Fleur panicked again because her sister might be attacked by the merfolk and is already harmed.  
  
“Non, elle ne le fera pas parce qu'il y a un traité entre l'école et le clan qui vit là-bas. Elle est en sécurité parce que je possède cette école.” (No, she won't because there is a treaty between the school and the clan that is living down there. She's safe because I own this school.) She calmed down and released a huge breath before preparing for the task.  
  
With Fleur calmed down, they all prepared because Bagman was starting his introductions already. Fleur and Cedric were using Bubblehead Charms while Viktor was using transfiguration. I, on the other hand, took out the new version of my suit.  
  
The material took over my body up until my neck before it formed the helmet that only revealed my hair. My hands and feet were webbed to make my swimming faster and the material was shock-proof and tear-proof to handle the Grindylows and the tridents of the merfolk.  
  
Dumbledore glared at me when he saw the color scheme of the suit, it was dark emerald green with gold accents. McGonagall just smiled at me before turning her head towards Bagman who was babbling about the suit that I know he doesn’t even understand.  
  
And to spite Dumbledore more I made sure that my house crests were shown. They are on the sides of legs and I can see that he visibly showed his anger before hiding it in his grandfatherly façade but his eyes were the ones telling the truth because you can see the anger behind those eyes.  
  
Turning my back at him we prepared to jump, Bagman shot the signal and all of jumped together before going our own separate ways. I activated my enhanced senses to track down the sound of the merfolk but I was having a little trouble at pinpointing it.  
  
“MERLIN, track down the sound please.” Caelum was still having trouble pinpointing the sound and decided to get MERLIN to help.  
  
“Affirmative Sir. The sound is 13 miles away from your spot in the northwest direction, you would need to go to 1,201 meters deep to reach the sound.” MERLIN created a map and showed it in a holograph in front of me.  
  
It was a little far but I can reach it immediately, activating the thrusters I reached the spot in 2 minutes. In the middle of the village was the hostages being held down by kelp, I was repulsed to see the other three hostages. I really want to leave him to die but I won’t be the one to give them the drama of not saving but I am going to give them the drama of tearing Dumbledore a new one.  
  
The others were taking too long so I decided to send patronuses to lead them back here. After a while, three patronuses came back with the other participants following them.  
  
Nodding our heads we cut the kelp that was tying the hostages down. I didn’t want to touch Weasel nor did Viktor and Cedric wanted to touch Granger and Chang so we just levitated them.  
  
Surfacing together made the crowd silent because they were betting on who was going to surface first. Rolling my eyes, I snapped my fingers, and the three bodies of the hostages we didn’t even like floated to the receiving tower.  
  
Dumbledore smirked when he saw that I saved Weasel, gosh what a dumbfuck. Casting a Sonorous everyone turned towards me and awaited what I was about to say.  
  
“Why would a blood enemy be someone I would miss? This is a serious breach in feuds do you all know that? I am highly disappointed at your negligence of blood feud rules.” The crowd grew silent and whispers started getting louder. Dumbledore paled and then glared at me, Bagman was stuttering.  
  
“I am also confused as to why you placed Chang as my hostage as we aren’t even close.” Cedric scrunched his face in confusion.  
  
“Me too.” Viktor was frowning as to why a woman that he doesn’t even know was made his hostage. He was really confused and his face showed his confusion.  
  
“And with that can you kindly explain that?” Caelum raised his eyebrows and stared down everybody with a questioning gaze that would make anyone cower in fear.  
  
“Du-Dum-Dumbledore was the one who suggested the hostages.” Bagman sputtered.  
  
Everybody’s eyes snapped at the twinkle-eyed fool who was masking his anger with a façade. Dumbledore was smiling and looked at everyone calmly.  
  
“I thought it was a great way to introduce Ms. Chang and Ms. Granger to their love interests while for Mr. Weasley’s case I thought it was a way to reconcile the feud between them.” Dumbledore smiled at everyone sincerely but I am not stupid to fall for his acts.  
  
“Are you stupid?” Many gasped at what I called Dumbledore, those who gasped are mostly children of his lackeys.  
  
“I believe that’s a very strong word to use, Harry my boy.” Dumbledore decided to play the hurt grandfatherly figure.  
  
“I am asking if you’re stupid! How would you know that Cedric and Viktor are going to pick Chang and Granger? Are you a seer now too? What makes you think that I would retract the feud? Are you that much of a fool? You’re making decisions that aren’t supposed to be your decisions for far too long. I, Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-Stark do announce the removal of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore on the position of Headmaster. Effective this moment, I announce this as Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw.” The whole crowd stopped talking and everybody’s mouth snapped shut.  
  
Dumbledore was shocked and was openly gaping at the fact that I just removed his last remaining title. The other teachers were in a mix of shock and silence like they knew it was going to happen.  
  
“Certain-Certainly that is a wrong choice, my boy.” Dumbledore was still reeling in the fact that he has been removed from the Headmaster position just a few seconds ago.  
  
“No, you are what’s hindering the school and you need to be taken out of the school and I know I am making the right decision. Your mess has gone far too long now and it needs to be cleaned up or else there wouldn’t be any Hogwarts left if continues under your supervision. Oh and as King Emrys-Pendragon I am restricting your access to Hogwarts after your termination, and anyone that would be found helping him would be questioned and detained.” Caelum walked out and froze the water to create a pathway for him back to the shore.  
  
This was only the start Dumbledore, there are many more to come and I hope, and I really do hope that you’re ready for what’s coming for you. Seeing the future once more, oh it looks like it would only be a matter of days before his reckoning.  
  
Meanwhile, Caelum was walking in the ice path everybody was still shocked by the bomb he dropped. Nobody expected that it would come as far as firing Dumbledore, but then some are inwardly rejoicing because the old coot would be gone soon.  
  
At dinner, the old coot wasn’t in the Hall due to the shame while Caelum just ate his dinner normally but he had something planned that would end the headmaster once and for all, it may not be what he totally planned but he was getting more and more annoying every day that passes. In the Headmaster Office, a certain old coot is thrashing and shouting.  
  
“How dare he do that to me?! How dare he fire me!? I am Albus Dumbledore!” Dumbledore threw everything at his desk on the laughing portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black.  
  
“What are you laughing at Black!?” Dumbledore asked the still laughing portrait.  
  
“Oh, my dear great-great-grandson fired you? Such a shame, I always knew that one of these times you would be fired by someone of relation to me.” Dumbledore casted Fiendyre at the portrait but alas the magic of Hogwarts prevented the spell to reach then portrait.  
  
“Why you!” Dumbledore tried again only to be thrown away from the portrait. The laughter of the other portraits rang in the office and Dumbledore glared at all of them before sending a bombardment of spells at the portrait only for the spells to be sent back to him.  
  
He was about to send another wave of spells when he found himself exhausted. How was he exhausted already? He had reserves, he had magic sources so how the hell is he being exhausted already?  
  
A gasp escaped Dumbledore’s mouth, he frantically ran and headed towards the floo to go to the Burrow. He arrived only to see a Molly who was waiting for him in front of the floo, she looked frazzled and stressed.  
  
“Molly, why are you here?” Molly looked up with tears in her dull brown eyes.  
  
“Arthur and the others haven’t come home since a few days ago! They are not answering my calls, mails, and patronuses.” The blood in Dumbledore’s face fell, making him appear paler than the sheets.  
  
“WHAT?!” Dumbledore ran towards the shed and saw the floorboard removed, he paled much more when he saw that the gates of the cells have been opened and there were no prisoners left.  
  
“Molly! Someone found them! HELP!” Molly ran down to the basement, she gasped to find that the people that they were keeping has escaped.  
  
“Molly was there someone here?” Molly shook her head.  
  
“THAT BRAT! I know that he is the one that did this!” Molly frowned at him with concern evident in her eyes.  
  
“Who?” Dumbledore turned to Molly with hate-filled eyes.  
  
“Potter! He is the only one that can do this without alerting the wards.” Molly’s eyes widened and narrowed when she understood that Arthur had been taken from her again.  
  
“He’s taken Arthur!” Dumbledore rolled his eyes at Molly’s obsession with Arthur.  
  
He was about to reply when two letters flew from upstairs and to the basement. Both letters were addressed to Dumbledore and Molly, the letters had the Gringotts Crest which is trouble.  
  
They opened the letters, and when they were immediately transported to a cell under Gringotts where they started thrashing and shouting. They didn’t fully understand the letter and they are now awaiting trial by Goblin and Wizengamot.  
  


> **To: Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
>    
>  You are hereby considered as an enemy of the Goblin Nation and to recuperate the Goblin Nation has asked for your head as retribution for your crimes against our nation. You will be brought by this letter to the cells under Gringotts where you will await trial in both the Goblin Nation and in front of your fellow wizards and witches. Your crimes are listed as such:  
>    
>  Crimes of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (Farland):  
>    
>  Line Theft  
>  Theft from Goblin Nation  
>  Forging Legal Documents  
>  Illegal Guardianship that led to Theft  
>  Use of Mind Spells to force Theft  
>    
>    
>  Signed by:  
>    
>  Chief Ragnok of the Britain Branch of Gringotts.  
>  High Chief of the Britain Branch of Gringotts. **

Molly’s letter is mostly the same but with more crimes as she was stealing from his brothers as well. She was using Arthur to claim the locked Weasley Vaults which then led to theft as she wasn’t related to Arthur in any way.

> **To: Mr. Molly Gwyneth Prewett (Quinn)  
>    
>  You are hereby considered as an enemy of the Goblin Nation and to recuperate the Goblin Nation has asked for your head as retribution for your crimes against our nation. You will be brought by this letter to the cells under Gringotts where you will await your death sentence in front of the Goblin Nation and front of your fellow wizards and witches. Your crimes are listed as such:  
>    
>  Crimes of Molly Gwyneth Prewett (Quinn):  
>    
>  Line Theft  
>  Theft from Goblin Nation  
>  Forging Legal Documents  
>  Illegal Guardianship that led to Theft  
>  Illegal Marriage that led to Theft  
>  Potioning a Lord that led to Theft  
>    
>    
>  Signed by:  
>    
>  Chief Ragnok of the Britain Branch of Gringotts.  
>  High Chief of the Britain Branch of Gringotts. **

All of that happened in an hour and the people at Hogwarts are just finishing their dinner, all were about to go and proceed to their dorms when Caelum stood up and casted a Sonorous.

“Starting today, our new Headmaster would be Professor McGonagall, and the new Deputy would be Professor Snape with the assistance of the two other Head of Houses. The new Transfiguration Professor would be Remus Lyall Lupin, as you already know him last year but this year he would be handling the Transfiguration classes. This may be a sudden change but as of tonight, Mr. Dumbledore has been caught by the Goblin Nation due to his crimes against the goblins. He will be trialed tomorrow, now if there are any questions kindly approach me or the other staff.” Caelum calmly walked towards the door and Remus entered wearing new robes. McGonagall and the staff smiled at Remus who smiled too.

Luckily for Caelum, Remus immediately agreed on teaching again when he called earlier after he finished changing. What Caelum forgot to say that Uncle Bucky shouldn’t come, so now after Uncle Remus entered the door a man followed shocking everybody.

“Uncle Bucky, why are you here?” Caelum asked the man who was wearing a black shirt with a…..a metal hand that completely shocked everyone.

“Gotta make sure that one’s not doing anything stupid.” The man replied making Caelum palm his face. He looked at Uncle Remus who was just smiling lopsidedly, Uncle Sev walked towards them.

“And I am here to make sure that you and Remus won’t do anything stupid.” Severus pulled Bucky and led him to Remus’ new quarters.

He waved goodbye to Remus and Caelum first using his metal arm. Everyone was silent whilst the encounter was happening, and also some were shocked at the lack of hostility between Snape and Lupin that they thought would happen.

“Never mind that, everyone say hello to Professor Lupin.” Caelum smiled at everyone and caught Moody trying to escape the dinner.

“Liar!” A man from the Gryffindor shouted. It was Weasel, who else would be stupid enough to shout that loudly.

“Come again?” Caelum turned towards the Gryffindor Table and saw Weasel standing up and glaring at me with his hate-filled eyes.

“I said you’re a liar! Headmaster Dumbledore wouldn’t do something like that! You’re just being your attention-seeking self again.” Caelum just quirked a brow before casting a spell at the wall.

_  
**”Ostende Memoriae”**  
_

A blue light left Caelum’s finger and hit the wall, in the wall, there was a memory showing.

“And what do you call that Mr. Weasley? Or should I say Unknown? Your father is not Mr. Weasley after all, you’re just the bastard children of Molly Prewett on a man that didn’t even claim you. Dear Molly had no choice but to steal her brothers’ husband and make sure that you have a name. Now after stealing her brother’s husband she decided to steal money too! That memory shows your thievery! You’re a thief so tell me now who is the liar? Am I attention-seeking? Then here everyone’s attention is at you.” Weasel was practically sobbing and looking down.

“The reason Dumbledore was caught because he did Line Theft, not only once! But thrice thus earning the full anger of the Goblins. Dear Molly is actually with him right now, and she won’t be getting a way out. Her sentence is a straight-up beheading. If you think that I am being cruel, you should think about the family that your dear mother has destroyed.” Huffing, Caelum stopped the memory and ordered everyone to come back to their dorm rooms.

This day has been highly amusing but the next day would be more amusing as it is Dumbledore’s trial and Molly’s beheading. If Dumbledore is lucky enough he would get prison and the Kiss after a few years but with enough evidence he could be beheaded too, but then again I won’t come to that meeting without the evidence.

He will die tomorrow that I vow. He would make a great centerpiece in Chief Ragnok’s office.

At the same time, a man apparated to an old manor. He walked inside and saw a rat-faced man and a snake facing a chair with what looks like a homunculus.

“Bartyyy, what bringsss you here. What isss happening at Hogwartsss.” the homunculus hissed.

“Dumbledore is no longer the Headmaster my Lord. He was sent to Goblin Nation to await trial.” The man bowed at the homunculus.

“How isss the boy?” The homunculus asked with a hiss.

“He hates Dumbledore, my Lord. He was the one who fired Dumbledore after the second task.” The man that was called Barty replied.

“How?”

“He said he was Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin-Ravenclaw. I was surprised because I remembered that you were Lord Slytherin.”

“What!? That’sss my title, not hisss!” the homunculus hissed loudly making the two men flinch.

“You can kill him my Lord and claim his titles! He called himself King Emrys-Pendragon when he finalized his firing.”

“Bah! That child can never be a king! I, Lord Voldemort isss the rightful king!” the two men laughed as the homunculus laughed.

“Bartyyy continue watching the boy, he would need to get here for the ritual.” The man bowed before apparating away.

The very next day inside the Wizengamot, the Lords and Ladies are seated with three Goblin representatives and an executioner who was busily sharpening his ax.

“We are here today to witness the trial of Molly Gwyneth Prewett and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.” Many rolled their eyes at the absurdity that was Dumbledore’s name.

“Minister Fudge, may we wait for my parents and other people who might be needed in this trial?” Fudge looked at me and nodded, after a minute or so Papa entered with Dad who was wearing a necklace that made him see magic. Many gasped as the people that followed were labeled as dead. Uncle Reggie entered with Uncle Sirius, they were followed by the people I recently saved in the prison that Dumbledore placed them in.

They didn’t bring the babies because there would be blood spewed on this trial and we didn’t want the babies to see that at an early age.

“O-okay no-now that we’re all here, please bring in the accused.” The door opened and the Aurors entered with Dumbledore in magic-restraining cuffs.

“Now that the accused is here, please Chief Ragnok cite the accused’s crimes then Chief Warlock would cite his crimes to the Wizarding Britain.” Chief Ragnok nodded and stood up.

“I, Chief Ragnok cite the following crimes that have been done by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Line Theft from a minor, Theft from the Goblin Nation, Forgery of Legal Documents, False Claim of Guardianship that led to line theft, and lastly, Use of Illegal Spells and Potions to control someone’s mind that then led to line theft. This isn’t a one-time case as he did the crime multiple times on multiple vaults and accounts.” Gasps rang through the courtroom, those from Dark families merely sneered and smirked.

“Noted Chief Ragnok, now let’s proceed to hear the crimes of Albus Dumbledore against the Wizarding Britain.” Everybody turned towards Caelum who calmly stood up and started speaking.

“I, King Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-Stark, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot do cite the following crimes. Negligence, Theft, Complete Disregard of a Magical Will, Kidnapping, Usage of Illegal Potions and Spells, Bounding someone’s magic without consent, Attaching magical leeches, Abuse of Power, Illegal use of Wizengamot Seats, blocking someone’s marriage bond, blocking someone’s parental bond, Illegal Claiming of Guardianship of a minor with predetermined guardians, and lastly, Destruction of property. This has been done multiple times and I have witnesses that are available for questioning. I also have results of the tests that show his negligence and other crimes.” Caelum snapped his fingers and papers floated and multiplied and handing a copy at each and everyone who was inside the Hall.

Dumbledore on the other hand was mumbling incoherently due to the muffle that was placed on his mouth which was paired with an overpowered silencing spell.

“We have reviewed the following documents and testaments and won’t require more questionings on the witnesses. We shall head to Dumbledore’s statement.” The Aurors removed the muffle and immediately Dumbledore started ranting.

“That’s all lies! I never did those things!”

“The evidence says otherwise and with how you’re reacting you are far more susceptible to be guilty. Now, Aurors please administer the Veritaserum.” The normal checking procedure was done to make sure that the supporters of the old coot wouldn’t have problems. The potion was then administered and Dumbledore’s face became monotone like the normal look that those who drink the potion have.

“What is your name?”

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.”

“When were you born?”

“August 12, 1901”

“What House were you in when you were in Hogwarts?”

“Gryffindor.”

“Now we will proceed with the questioning, why did you take the son of James Potter when he was apparently murdered?”

“He needs to be put in a house that would make him submissive.”

“Submissive how?”

“He needs to become a weapon that would easily sacrifice himself.”

“So basically your scapegoat?”

“Yes, with the added bonus of funder of course.”

“What do you mean funder?”

“I was taking money from the Potter Vaults to fund my spending.”

“When did this start?”

“The moment I dropped him off at the Dursleys.”

“Who are these Dursleys?”

“Lily Evans’ sister’s family.”

“Why did you send him there?”

“For them to deal with him and make him submissive.”

“How did you make the Dursleys do what you wanted?”

“Paying them off and compulsions.”

“Was there anybody else that you paid with the Potter money?”

“Yes.”

“Who?”

“Molly Prewett, her two children, and a muggleborn named Hermione Granger.”

“Who are these two children of Molly Weasley?”

“Ronald and Ginevra.”

“No last names?”

“No, because their father is dead and didn’t claim them.”

“Who?”

“Caradoc Dearborn.” Gasps rang through the hall, Caradoc Dearborn was listed as dead a year before the son of Molly has been born.

“But our records say that Caradoc Dearborn was dead in 1998 and dear Ronald is born in 2000 so care to explain how Molly conceived a son and a daughter with a dead man?”

“She stole sperm from Caradoc a month before he died. She preserved it and used it to conceive Ronald while Ginevra was conceived through her taking Caradoc’s DNA from his dead body.” A few people threw up on what they heard. To excavate a dead man is bad enough but to steal DNA and to conceive a child.

Caelum faltered at what he heard, this might be one of the worse things that they could’ve done. To disrespect a dead man’s peace is very repulsive. He was about to throw up when a man burst into the crowd and shouted.  
“How dare you disrespect my father like that! You were the reason why he was targeted by Death Eaters and even at death you still used him! Are you that vile that even the dead you disrespected?” The man was red in the face due to anger. He was about to shout more until the Aurors calmed him down and the interrogation continued.

“And you helped her?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“She wanted children that are hers and I wanted pawns that I can use to mold my weapon with.”

“How would they help your plans then?”

“The boy would act as Potter’s bestfriend and the girl would be Potter’s wife to make sure that we have a claim on his riches when he dies.”

“And how do you plan for him to die?”

“If he doesn’t die killing Voldemort we would poison him after they get married.”

“And if he does die against You-Know-Who?”

“I would act as the heartbroken grandfather who avenged his protégé and would tell the Goblins that he left everything to us.” Caelum scoffed, everybody looked at him and saw the disgusted look on his face. Caelum was sneering at the old coot who was still looking at the auror asking questions with a monotone look.

The interrogation continued until the Fudge hit the gavel with his hammer and stood up.

“Okay that’s enough interrogating, we shall decide the proper judgment. Aurors give the antidote to the accused so that we may proceed.” After Dumbledore was given the antidote, he placed a mask over his furious face. He showed a remorseful look that would’ve fooled everyone but with his confessions earlier, even his supporters have not believed his façade.

“The Wizengamot have decided that Albus Dumbledore be given the Kiss, but the Goblins must have a say on what the judgment would be.” Fudge nodded and looked at Chief Ragnok who was grinning toothily.

“As you’re giving him the death sentence then why don’t we just execute him together with Molly Prewett?” The supporters of Dumbledore were about to voice their opinion but Fudge immediately nodded and signed the execution slip.

Dumbledore’s eyes widened and immediately turned towards me before starting his rant.

“YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU JUST FOLLOWED MY PLANS! YOU INGRATEFU-“, he was cut off by a spell that hit his chest, everybody saw Caelum standing with glowing eyes and hands that had wisps of blue light swirling around it. The same blue swirls of light can be seen on the neck of Albus Dumbledore. Caelum raised his hand and Dumbledore flew from his seat and to the ceiling only to be harshly pulled back down by the chains that were tying him.

 **”Shut up Dumbledore. You’re lucky that the goblins are the ones killing you because if anyone else wants to kill you it’s me, consider yourself lucky.”** Caelum threw him once more at the ceiling before throwing him back at the chair that he was seated before.

Everyone marveled at the magical prowess that young King had, to have control with their magic at that young age is something that you don’t see every day.

Molly was manhandled into the hall and both she and Dumbledore had their heads placed on the guillotine. The Aurors casted a ward that would prevent any blood to hit the people at the galleries.

Molly was shouting and pleading, her brothers were saddened to see their sister that they cherished so much be at the guillotine but both of them that this was the law and they can’t do anything to stop it. The added fact that they were part of the victims meant more reason for them not to save her.

With one swing of the ax, two heads fell, and none mourned.

After the execution, the bodies were dragged by the goblins and thrown in a sack. One of the Lords from the Light Side asked what would happen to the bodies, the goblins merely replied that it would be fed to the dragons.

A few threw up at the thought of being fed to dragons but then again the dragons themselves would puke if they knew what they were eating, a banshee and an old coot.

With two of the hindrances gone, the only one that remains is that snake-face bastard that sees himself as the king of the world.

“Griphook, have you found what I wanted you to retrieve for me?” Caelum approached the goblin with a bow.

“Of course Friend Caelum, we have also done what you asked us to do. The other Horcruxes are found in Little Hangleton and Riddle Manor. The one on the Riddle Manor feels closer to the original soul which meant that the last Horcrux is with Riddle. The cup has been cleansed together with the diadem and the locket that you sent to me, here are they.” Griphook handed me a shrunken crystal box that held the three Founder’s treasures with space left for the Gryffindor’s sword.

“You have my thanks, Griphook.” Both humans and goblin said there farewells before going through separate doors.

Everybody went on their separate ways, some celebrated, some were sad, some were grinning malevolently because they thought that the Light Lord was dead their Lord could finally claim Britain but then again he won’t be able to because Caelum would be ending him and his reign at the end of the third task.

The news of the execution has spread far and wide, not a single country that knew Dumbledore have missed the news. They were all in shock but when they knew of his crimes they all immediately got angry, rage grew and suspicions arose. If Dumbledore did that to his countrymen then what would stop him from doing it to others too?

And with that investigations started and many irregularities were found in multiple countries, Dumbledore’s manipulations have reached even the farthest of countries. Australia had their Minister of 6 years under Dumbledore’s control which led to the country’s sunk in global standards.

Students at Hogwarts have also been shocked to the core, many spoke in the defense of Dumbledore but Caelum stood up and told everyone to shut up and listen.

“Him? A saint? Does the saint stuff his pockets full of stolen money? Does a saint murder? Does a saint treat people like a pawn? Does a saint mind control people? Does a saint block someone’s magic? No! He was the reason why Britain has been the laughing stock of all the Magical Communities, Hogwarts sank from the top to the bottom when he became the Headmaster. We were top 1 before, but now we are top 11. We would become the top 12 if Ugadou in Uganda started expanding their place. He destroys lives and acts that he is your savior but he isn’t, he is just one of those power-hungry fools that see nothing but power and how to claim it for themselves. If I were you, get your facts straight.” Caelum stared at those who were defending Dumbledore that now hung their heads in shame, the Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest trio, on the other hand, was keeping their heads held high.

“How dare you lie to get Headmaster Dumbledore killed! You’ve gone, dark Potter!” Weasel shouted at the top of his lungs while everyone just observed the whole scene.

“Ah yes, if it isn’t the boy born of a woman who had the audacity to steal a dead man’s sperm and her sister that was born the same way. You sicken me, when I see the both of you all I see is the late-Lord Dearborn’s son mourning at the blatant disrespect that your mother did. You say that I lie but you yourself weren’t present at the trial yourselves.” Caelum just walked past them and headed to his room only to be attacked by another vision when he saw Blake and Malec.

A man with white wings and a man with black wings fighting in a war. Warlocks, Shadowhunters, Werewolves, Seelies, and Vampires alike are in the war and the two boys are forced into hiding. He needs to warn the boy’s parents.

He immediately sent them a text message and a video feed of the vision that he recorded when he showed it on the wall.

They immediately replied that it was Lucifer and Michael fighting, they brought it up to all the other Institutes, Packs, Covens, and High Warlocks of the upcoming war. They thanked Caelum for the heads up because if it happened without them knowing many would die.

Caelum sighed and sat at the couch contemplating his plans. Every time that he has finished something a new one would always pop up, he just finished dealing with the old coot now there is a threat of the Archangel and the Devil inciting a war that may or may not cause a lot of deaths.

He really needs to wrap this Wizarding War business up or else this whole mess would stack upon each other.

A day passed with nothing much happening except a few whispers of Dumbledore’s execution. I can see Moody looking happier, let’s see his face when he finds out that his Lord is going to finally die.

It was near the exams for the other students so I decided to enter the library where I instantly saw Daphne, Draco, Theo, and Blaise studying but then again Blaise wasn’t studying but merely groping Theo’s thighs and ass earning him looks from the three people we were with.

They noticed me and immediately asked my help for their review. I sat down and took out my notes before handing it to them, we reviewed until Madam Pince kicked us out of the library because it was closing time.

The very next day Uncle Sev and Madam Pomphrey signed my approval for the Masteries which made me shriek like a girl that just got noticed by his crush in middle school. I can finally focus on my WOMBATs, I will be taking the test together with Viktor because Drumstrang apparently uses WOMBATs rather than NEWTs which was a shock because I didn’t know about it before Viktor mentioned it.

I also heard from Viktor that they would be marrying immediately after they graduate which is after the third task but they plan to have children after they finish their masteries. Smiling at their plan, I viewed their future and saw them living a happy life if I play my cards right and finish Voldemort once and for all. Many futures are on my hands that I know shouldn’t be in my hands in the first place but then again life would be boring and I wouldn’t be me without my people saving complex.

When I was sure that everyone asleep I apparated to Little Hangleton where the Snake’s Shack or rather the Gaunt Shack was located, the shabby, rubble called shack had some pretty dark spells and traps. There were animal bones scattered around the shack, animals most likely got trapped and died due to the spells weaved on the traps.

Inside were two run-down chairs that no longer had their soft cushions and only left the wood that has been broken down through time. There were no paintings inside the small shack but merely a few candlesticks that have not been lit. Caelum scanned the whole place and saw a loose floorboard but he wasn’t stupid, he found dark spells on the floorboard that would make you lose your hand the moment you touch the floorboard.

With the spells removed, the floorboard creaked open revealing a small glinting object that has some sort of allure that would make you immediately grab it but Caelum was immune to any of that. He cleansed the ring of the curse using some basilisk venom that he brought with him.

Black smoke came out of the ring, a loud screech rang throughout the small cabin, a small glimpse of what was inside the ring showed itself before finally vanishing. Caelum picked the ring up, the ring glinted through the moonlight sky. It was a gold ring with a black stone.

While Caelum was examining the ring, somewhere where no one alive has ever come, two beings were looking at the soul that just exited the Train to Nowhere. It was the old coot, he looked around the place he arrived, and the whole room looked like a replica of the King’s Cross but was devoid of other colors except white.

He catches sight of the two beings that were looking at him, he smirked inwardly knowing that they were the ones that were taking him back for his revenge on that brat.

“You got the wrong idea Dumbledore.” His thoughts were cut off by the sentence that the being said, what does the being mean wrong? He is supposed to be brought back! He isn’t meant to be dead yet! That brat was the source of all of his problems.

“You messed with our future master and you won’t be sent to the reincarnation chamber but your soul would be sent to be burnt.” If Dumbledore still had blood in his body all of it would drop down to his feet.

“Wh-what do you me-mean?”

“Well you messed with the future Master of Death and Chaos, I am Chaos, and this my sibling Death.” The being with fiery red hair spoke and pointed to their sibling that had midnight blue hair that mirrored the night sky.

(Quick Note: I used “their” as Chaos’ pronoun because they are non-binary and are genderless, please respect people’s gender identity. Thank you.”

“What do you mean Master?! I am better than that brat! I am the holder of the Elder Wand!” Death simply smiled and looked at Dumbledore with a look that screamed pity.

“As if I would allow you, you aren’t even one of my descendants. Requirements to become the Master of Death are the three Hallows, must have the blood of Peverells running through you, and lastly, one should not fear Death and my Master would be the only one able to complete all three requirements. You may have claimed the wand but its allegiance is never in you as it was in the search for its true master, and you aren’t that.” Dumbledore threw a tantrum only to be stopped by a growling behind him, there was a huge dog that had fire scattering over its body.

“H-how does he become your Master then?!” He looked pointedly at Chaos who was busily filing their nails.

“Well, he has broken multiple of Destiny and Fate’s plans which made him the viable Master for such a being myself.” They weren’t looking at Dumbledore when they were talking as they were busily taking care of their nails.

“Okay, that’s ‘nuff chitchat, we gotta burn you. Our Master has the stone now, I felt him claim the stone just a few moments ago.” Death smiled before manhandling Dumbledore and throwing him at the hug furnace where Dumbledore’s soul burned and only smoke came out.

Both beings were extremely happy that their Master is nearly ready, only a few weeks and the Master of Death and Chaos would up and running. Oh, Destiny, Fate, and Life would be extremely jealous of them. The beings sat down on two chairs and started doing paperwork.

Back to Hogwarts, was Caelum’s destination. He chose to wear the ring like he was called to do so. He tried to fight it but only to fail because the next moment he closed his eyes to blink the ring was already on his finger.

He further examined the ring and found the Peverell Crest on the center of the stone which made him think about the inheritance test that he had a year ago and remembered that it was a Peverell Heirloom. He then remembered that the Slytherin Line married into the Peverells once and maybe that’s why the heirloom was there as the shack was a Slytherin property.

Arriving at Hogwarts, there was no one on the souls, not even ghosts. Filch was lurking around the grounds together with his deranged looking cat. The clock chimed, signaling that it has struck morning already. I took too long at that shack that I forgot to notice that it was near morning when I left.

Birds were chirping, the sound of the stairs moving, the portraits talking, and bell chiming. Slowly by slowly, the castle was being filled by sounds that signify the start of the day. A few hours later, groans, whispers, small laughter, and talking can be heard throughout the halls as the students started filling them.

Students started filling the Great Hall, many started conversations with their friends while others decided to eat immediately because of their hurry to study due to the upcoming exams. Many were stressing over their notes and books.

Parchments, books, notes, and quills can be seen sprawled on top of the tables, the whole Great Hall looked like an oversized classroom due to the number of parchments all around it. Caelum sat down and ate breakfast calmly while the others near him are stressing over their studying. He smiled at his friends who were arguing over a question. They turned to him and saw him smiling, they all glared at his smiling face making Caelum chuckle before downing the last of his drink.

“Oh don’t look smug Caelum! None of us has your brain!” Draco was glaring at Caelum with his notes in hand and his left eye was twitching in anger.

“You’re not the only ones who are getting an exam so please don’t glare at me like it was my fault we have exams.” Draco rolled his eyes before muttering a reply.

“We’re taking our 4th Year exams while you’re taking your WOMBATs there’s a difference Caelum.” Caelum merely chuckled and stood up before going to the library where Viktor and he met to study for the WOMBATs that they are going to take at the same time as the exam that the other students are taking.

Studying was all they did until Cedric came in and flirted with Viktor, Caelum laughed before leaving the two love birds. He entered the Room of Requirement and decided to clean everything because there was no use studying as he already knows what was in the book like the back of his hand.

He found old furniture, may it be usable or battered, and he split the furniture to separate piles because he would burn the ones that aren’t usable. He saw an old antique set of teacups that he placed on a cabinet that he repaired using magic. The chairs that can’t be repaired he packed immediately on an extendable bag because Hagrid can use it as fuel for his furnace.

The fixable ones he repaired with a flick of his wand, the wood stitched itself and the cushion softened. The dust was removed and all the blemishes were gone, he cleaned them up before packing them on an extendable closet where he labeled it "chairs". He did the same on the other furniture and ornaments, many were different decorations for different events. He labeled them by their category, type, and purpose.

He found portraits that have been burnt but still he repairable, he carefully tended on them and placed it on a box that he then shrunk for transportation because he will get it repaired by a painter. Next was the books, and because it was books, Caelum browsed all the books and he surprisingly found a journal of Salazar Slytherin that went missing.

He would donate the other books to the library while the others that piqued his interest he kept in a pouch. In the farthest corner, Caelum found a cabinet, the cabinet has a very weird enchantment on it. He studied the cabinet and found that it was a Vanishing Cabinet which met that it had a pair, he sent a burst of magic to locate the pair and found that it was on Knockturn Alley.

Caelum destroyed the cabinet when he saw what future it held, it was going to be used as a pathway by Death Eaters when they attack the school, but that’s only when Voldemort is alive. Caelum just destroyed it for safety purposes because he didn’t want anyone stumbling upon it and end up on Knockturn.

There was nothing left of the cabinet when Caelum destroyed it with an overpowered Reducto. One would think that Caelum simply vanished the cabinet due to the spotless spot that the cabinet was before but based on the large explosion it totally meant that the spell reduced the cabinet to nothing. Caelum hummed to himself as he continued cleaning up the whole room that was brimming with random things but now that he was inside the room some columns have shrunken boxes that held the other items.

There were even clothes in the room, he saw that many of them can be used even if they were old and have a few holes. He fixed the holes and casted a few cleaning charms making the clothes looking cleaner than before, they even smelled better as the dust was removed from the clothes.

He took half and packed the smaller ones to send to orphanages while the bigger ones he would place on the Great Hall tomorrow because there may be someone who would like clothes, some even are great quality material.

There was one furniture that stood out more than the others, it was a crescent table that looked it can handle have 26 seats, then an idea popped up on Caelum’s mind. He decided to decorate the room and make it the room where all the prefects meet. It’s basically a meeting area, and this is where the Headmaster or Headmistress would debrief them of their jobs.

After Caelum decided to make it the prefect’s area, the room heard his idea and the sky turned to a starry sky, lamps appeared on the four columns that stood around the table, it held the Founder’s banner. The table moved itself to the center of the room and in front of the table is a pedestal that looked like something that people have speeches in.

The walls changed color and became the founder’s colors, one wall was green, next was blue, then red, then yellow. The columned cabinets moved to the back of the room and the things that Caelum piled were transported on their respective boxes.

Caelum smiled proudly as he took in the look of the room, it was looking better than he ever imagined. He was going to tell McGonagall this! He looked proud of his creation, he took the bags that he was taking and threw them in his dimensional pocket. He was about to go out when portraits started to appear on the walls, four large portraits appeared on the walls. It was the founder’s portraits, the portrait’s eyes opened and they immediately saw him.

“Young man, who are you?” The man with strawberry blonde hair asked immediately, he obviously looked like Godric Gryffindor.

“Caelum Potter-Black-Stark.” Caelum didn’t want to sound like a snob because three of these people are his ancestors.

“Hmmm, Potter? I believe one of my children as married to that line, are you perhaps my descendant?” Godric asked.

“He is my descendant because he is a Black, Godric.” The man that had grey hair cut off.

“No he is mine because he is a Stark, my grandson married a Stark.” The woman that had long black locks spoke.

“Now, now stop arguing let’s just ask the boy. Who are you descended from, dear?” A soft smile crept up to the blonde woman’s face as she asked Caelum softly.

“I am currently the Duke Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin.” The trio that was arguing a while ago was quite shocked to know that their bloodlines have intermarried, especially Gryffindor and Slytherin.

“Awww I am not part of the mix?” The blonde woman, Helga, chuckled softly.

“Well then if you are my great-grandson how old are you?” Salazar asked.

“14, I will turn 15 this August.” Salazar nodded before smiling.

“So you are in 4th Year then?” Godric asked while the two women just observed the conversation with soft eyes.

“I should be but I have already graduated and taken up my Masteries.” Godric and Helga were shocked while Rowena and Salazar merely looked proud.

“Now that’s where my bloodline comes in play.” Rowena looked smug and the others just rolled his eyes.

“Please tell me you are a Potions Master.” Salazar asked with a hopeful glint on his smile.

“I am the youngest Potions Master and Alchemist, I got my Masteries a week before my 14th birthday which means I got my Mastery when I was 13.” Salazar looked smug while Rowena just rolled her eyes at him and stuck her tongue out to him. Who knew that the founders are childish?

“We forgot to ask, what year is it dear?” Helga asked while still chuckling at her friends.

“It just turned 2015 a few weeks ago.” They all looked at each other and fear grew in their eyes.

“You need to get out of here, Dumbledore mustn’t get to you.” They spoke with a grave tone on their voices, I just laughed softly.

“I got the old coot executed a week or so ago.” They visibly calmed down when they heard that Dumbledore was finally gone and dead.

“How?” Salazar asked.

“A little help with the goblins of course.” Godric laughed loudly like Thor.

“That’s more like my blood!” Salazar cut him off with something that shocked me.

“Our blood Godric, or have you forgotten my dear husband?”

“Wh-what?” They all turned to me with raised brows.

“That’s right dear Salazar and Godric are married, have you not been informed?” Everything that I was informed about these people is wrong.

“We-well it was known that Salazar and Godric were enemies.” They all frowned and looked at me with incredulous looks on their face.

“Dear, how could two people that make me vomit every day of my life because of them being all over each other be enemies?” Rowena asked before faking a gag when she turned towards the two men who were already in one frame and are cuddling.

“That’s what we were told, that what was also on our books. They told us that you were enemies with Salazar because he hated those that had muggle blood in them.” Gasps came from all of them and looked at each other.

“I think I have an idea who spread those lies.” Rowena spoke with a dark look on her eyes.

“Who?” Salazar asked.

“The son that you disowned from the Gaunt Line, they got jealous when you left them immediately when the contract was fulfilled. Remember when he tried to kill your child with Godric?” Salazar sighed before remembering the son that he didn’t want.

“It wasn’t my fault, it was a sunset contract. It was meant to be left when done, they were the ones who forced me to marry into them not me. Did they really expect me to stay when I have someone better waiting for me?” Salazar sniffed before hugging Godric.

“One descendant of the Gaunt Line posed himself as the Heir of Slytherin and gained supporters because of it. He became a Dark Lord, but then again he was fake because when he grew older the ring did not accept him, he faked the ring and made himself look like the Lord Slytherin. He wants to kill me by the way, except there was the fact that every step of his I am one step ahead.” While talking I snapped my fingers and took four frames from the columns that looked similar to their frames and started channeling magic to copy the portraits.

“Bah! As if I would acknowledge those prejudiced people. They were so in deep with keeping their blood pure that they started doing incest. It was disgusting because they were brothers and sisters, few other Lines might be having incest but it was on cousins that are with little relations liked second cousin or something.” Salazar looked disgusted on even having that family on his mind.

“Well, then you better explain that later on dinner because I have copied your portraits and am planning to place it on the Great Hall.” They all smiled before nodding, I finished the copies and bid them a short goodbye as we were going to meet again later.

Passing through the halls, Caelum saw many abandoned classrooms and his endless mind sparked so many ideas, he then started planning on reinstating classes that have been removed and maybe add a few more that he would like to add.

But that’s a conversation for another time as he needs to deal with Voldemort first, to make sure that the place is safe before he makes changes. He sprinted towards the Great Hall and saw that there were already people filling in and sitting. Caelum ran down the middle and levitated the shrunken portraits to the walls were they enlarged and stuck to the walls.

Many were frowning as to who the people were in the painting. Caelum activated the paintings and it revealed the four founders shocking everyone at the Great Hall. Helga was smiling at everyone, Rowena was assessing every student that looks at her, Godric was flaunting his face, and Salazar was just busily pinching Godric’s arm.

“What is this Mr. Potter?” McGonagall asked as she entered the Hall.

“Found the Founder’s Portraits, decided to place them here.” She nodded pleasantly before smiling at the Founders who was still looking at the Hall.

They were happy to see the students until their face scrunched up in confusion, they looked around the Hall with shock and disgust.

“Why is the Hall looking like this? This isn’t what it looked like before? Where are the silver tables? Who changed the décor?” Rowena asked.

“Negligence from past headmasters maybe.” I answered.

“Grandson, make sure that this place comes back to its original beauty, or else I will find a way to escape this portrait and do it myself.” Caelum was laughing at her great-grandmother’s antics.

And of course, if everyone’s having fun, there is always someone who would be the killjoy. Weasel just had to but his stupid head on the conversation.

“What the hell is Godric Gryffindor doing with a slimy snake bastard?” Gasps rang through the hall, the look on Godric’s eyes hardened while Helga and Rowena looked at each other knowing that Godric doesn’t like people degrading his husband.

“Because they are married, Weasel.” More gasps rang through the hall as I replied, Godric smiled at me before looking at Weasel with a murderous look again.

“No way Gryffindor would marry a slimy snake, especially Slytherin himself!” This fucktard really does not know self-respect, control, and when to shut up.

“I am married to Salazar, do you have a problem with that young man?” Godric replied as he hugged his husband while clearly showing the ring with Salazar’s initials engraved on the stone.

“This is fake! You’re not Gryffindor! Slytherin and Gryffindor were enemies, I’ve read it on Hogwarts: A History.” And Granger just had to butt in too. If she continues being this way then her future would be the bad one rather than the better one.

“And is this Hogwarts: A History written by an heir of ours?” Rowena asked her with curious eyes.

“No, it was written by Mathilda Bagshot.” Godric groaned when he heard the name Bagshot.

“Does that bitch’s family have to screw me over until after my death?” Godric was groaning on his hands while Salazar was just laughing at him and hugging him.

“What do you mean?” asked one of the Ravenclaws. Rowena saw her wearing her colors and smiled before she answered the question.

“Well a certain lady that was from the Bagshot Line has always been infatuated to Godric but Godric here paid her no mind as he was dating Mr. Snaky Mysterious guy over here. When news broke out that Salazar and Godric married, the woman was furious and did all she could to destroy their image. It spread throughout the Bagshot Line and it ignited the blood feud between the Bagshots and Gryffindor families. That was also the reason why all the Bagshots that go here go to Hufflepuff because dear Helga doesn’t care about feuds.” Helga just gave them all smiles that were making the students feel at home. She was smiling brightly and then she snapped her fingers, the food renewed, and tasted better.

Those eating were shocked when the change happened, they all ate more while listening to the banter that was happening on the founder’s portrait.

The Weasel and Granger stopped asking as they were being sent dark looks by the other students for disrespecting the founders themselves.

Every day the founders have been talking to the students since they were placed back to the Great Hall, Caelum was proposing plans after plans for the school. The prefects loved their new room as it was easier to meet up there rather than find an empty classroom that did not have the materials they needed. Changes started to appear, even the delegates loved the changes. The founders also talked to the delegates because the delegates also had their questions.

It was the schedule for the whole time until the dreaded exams came, stress can be seen on the students’ faces. Caelum took his WOMBATs and aced both written and practical, he planned to do his WOMBATs in summer but as he had the time to do so he took the test nonetheless.

He was immediately handed his Masteries because those who proctored his tests were the Masters that would approve his Masteries, they were immediately pleased of Caelum’s skill that they approved of him.

The happiness of the new Masteries died down when the announcement of the final task came around. Let’s see if Voldemort is ready.


	12. Victories, Demons, and Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of one mess, the start of a bigger mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! I am done with the whole WIzarding Business. All that's left of the Wizarding Chapts are the development of the country under Caelum's management but other than that it would all be Shadowhunter and Avengers all through out.

The dreaded day came, and now I am preparing for the final task. I was prepared to end that snake-faced bastard, with me was a bottle of basilisk venom, a Stygian dagger laced with basilisk venom, and lastly my Invisibility cloak.  
  
Everyone was excited, it was a very serious moment, and if I fail the snake bastard may come back and it would be harder to finish him. I need to kill the snake first before I kill that homunculus thing that calls himself Voldemort, the fun fact it meant “Flight from Death” but after this day he would meet Death head-on.  
  
Now that Dumbledore’s gone, no one would force me on clothes that looked like it was from a dumpsite. It was better because I was wearing the new armor that I named LANCELOT. The suit that I wore on Sokovia and for the first task was named ARTHUR, while the one I used on the second task was PERCIVAL, and lastly, this one was named LANCELOT. I know that it was all about the Round Table because I’m British like that.  
  
The suit hugged my form as I wore it, walking down to the maze was a problem as the girls were ogling me with the additional male stares. Blaise even licked his lips that ended with him having a Tongue-Tying Curse sent to him by Theo with a bonus of a smack in the back of his head.  
  
When I reached the grounds I saw Dad and Papa together smiling at me with Derek sucking on a pacifier. Behind them was the others holding their own kids, but everyone’s attention was on Uncle Sev hugging Uncle Bruce tightly earning shocked looks from the other students, it was a shock because Uncle Sev was known as a very cold person so nobody expected him to have any relationship. Dad passed me a couple hundred dollars while Papa passed me a hundred Galleons.  
  
“You know that you should never bargain with me because I always win.” They just rolled before hugging me. Derek babbled and slobbered all over my chest with his saliva before babbling a few incoherent words.  
  
“Ae-um! Ae-um!” We all laughed at his try.  
  
“Hey, little bro.” Derek giggled as I tickled his stomach, he was laughing so hard that his hair color started changing into blue shocking everyone. None of us knew that he was a metamorphomagus because he hasn’t shown any signs of being one.  
  
“Hey, Lil’ bro isn’t our hair nice?” I turned my hair blue just like him, Derek giggled more as he saw his hair was the same color as mine.  
  
Our cousins were giggling too and changed their hair colors making everyone in the area marvel at the numerous metamorphomagus that was in the same place.  
  
“Caelum. Be careful please?” Papa had a concerned look on his face as he cupped my cheeks.  
  
“I am going to be careful Papa don’t worry.” Dad snorted and tapped my shoulder.  
  
“With that look on your face I know that you have something planned kiddo, so please be careful or else I will be angry.” I just rolled my eyes at him, Pops then came to me with the same warning.  
  
They all practically did say the same thing to me, even the staff told me to be careful. I reached the entrance of the maze where the other champions are already waiting, Karkaroff was tense when he saw me and I know why.  
  
Viktor turned to me and smiled, we tapped each other’s shoulders as a sign of good luck but mine had a protective rune that would make the receiver immune to any mind spells for the next 24 hours because Karkaroff plans to Imperius Viktor to attack the other champions and I can’t allow that to happen.  
  
Karkaroff’s wand was on his palm already and I can see the tip glowing just slightly, he is going to fail miserably. With a small stomp, a light magic circle appeared under Karkaroff’s feet. It was light enough that no one would notice except when you really squint on Karkaroff’s feet. It was meant to bind him immediately if he tries to escape later when the task is done.  
  
“Welcome everyone to the final task of the Triwizard Tournament! The one that comes out of the maze with the Triwizard Cup would be hailed as the Triwizard Champion! Who would it be?” The crowd grew louder and everyone cheered their lungs out.  
  
“Is it going to be Krum?” Drumstrang started chanting their champion’s name with horns being blown. Krum waved to his schoolmates, his eyes glazed for a moment before it was canceled. Caelum saw this and laughed, Karkaroff started sweating bullets as he started casting Imperio’s after Imperio’s but none are working.  
  
“Maybe it’s going to be Delacour!” The French delegates blew their flutes and started singing for their champion. Many of the men started drooling because of the show but Caelum just laughed as he and Fleur looked at each other as they watched the men swoon and sigh.  
  
“Or is it Diggory?” It was the women’s turn to swoon and sigh but they all know that they don’t stand a chance because the news of him and Krum marrying has been known since Yule.  
  
“Or Potter-Black-Stark would be the one taking the cup?” Many cheered but I was really caring because I was preparing to end this shit once and for all.  
  
The next thing that happened was Bagman sent a signaling spell and we all ran into the maze. After many turns I was met by a dementor, I immediately casted my Patronus to drive it away. Next, I saw a couple of acromantulas, they were only small ones because I don’t want to see another acromantula like Aragog.  
  
“Arania Exumei!” Caelum focused his hands towards the spiders and they immediately died.  
  
He barreled through the dead spiders and met a sphinx, and behind the sphinx was the straight path to the cup.  
  
“Answer my riddle correctly and you shall pass, answer wrongly and you shall die.” The sphinx spoke with a neutral tone.  
  
“What is your riddle oh wise one?” It was a plus to a sphinx if you compliment it before hearing its riddle because they would make your riddle easier.  
  
_” First think of the person who lives in disguise, who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies. Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend, the middle of middle and end of the end? And finally give me the sound often heard, during the search for a hard-to-find word. Now string them together and answer me this, which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?” _, it was an easy riddle, the answer is basically given to you.  
  
The clue in the first two lines refers to a spy, the next clue indicates the letter “d”, and the last clue means '-er'. String them together, and the answer is 'spyder' or 'spider'.  
  
“A spider.” The sphinx nodded and moved to the side.  
  
“Very good, you may pass.”  
  
“Many thanks, wise one.” Caelum turned to the sphinx one last time before dashing and taking the cup. Fleur, Viktor, and Cedric are immediately transported to the entrance, but they noticed the Caelum wasn’t with them.  
  
“And the winner is…….wait, who is the winner?” Bagman asked the three champions.  
  
“It was Caelum but he isn’t here yet.”  
  
“Where’s my son Bagman?” An angry James Potter soon to be Stark barreled through the crowd.  
  
“I-I do-don’t know Mr. Potter, I wasn’t the one that handled the portkey.” James just narrowed his eyes at Bagman until Tony placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.  
  
“James, calm down.” James turned towards his future husband and the father of his children with a darkening gaze.  
  
“CALM DOWN? Our son is somewhere out in the open and maybe harmed!” Tony shook his head and laughed.  
  
“James, calm down. Remember which son is it, he’s Caelum and whatever’s his doing is something important but he would come back so please calm down or I’ll drag you back to New York.” James sighed and sat down.  
  
As the others were panicking, Caelum was just portkeyed to an abandoned cemetery. In a mausoleum, a rat-faced man came out holding a cloth, and with him was a snake. Caelum knew this and prepared for this, he hid behind the statue and took out the Stygian Dagger.  
  
“Pettigrew! Find the brat!” The rat-faced man sputtered a yes before searching the grounds for Caelum, the snake was also helping him find Caelum. That was the biggest mistake the snake did because when the snake turned around the statue that Caelum was in, he immediately stabbed it with the dagger killing it almost instantly. The snake bit Caelum’s arm to try retaliation but it failed as the armor that Caelum was wearing is very difficult to puncture, Caelum stabbed the snake again killing it finally but the snake hissed loudly giving away his spot to Pettigrew.  
  
Pettigrew heard the hiss of Nagini and tried to help her by sending a couple of spells to Caelum but he ultimately failed when his spells were sent back to him with more power than when he sent them. The armor reflected the spells and multiplied the power by ten knocking back Pettigrew to a statue where he was tied down by cables that came from the suit. Caelum didn’t even use magic to defeat the two as he only used LANCELOT and the dagger.  
  
Pettigrew was tied down to a statue, Nagini was dead and turned to ashes, and all that’s left is Voldemort. He walked towards the cauldron where the homunculus was placed and smirked. Caelum kicked the cauldron to make it shake, shocking the homunculus that was inside of it.  
  
“Hello, Tom.” The homunculus hissed when it heard the name that he was called.  
  
“POTTER!” Caelum just snorted before taking the vial of basilisk venom from his pocket and lacing the dagger with it again.  
  
“Oh dear Tom, is that how you’re supposed to greet a friend? I’ve gotten rid of Dumbledore and now…….it’s your turn.” Caelum finished lacing the dagger again and aimed it on the place where the heart of the homunculus is.  
  
“You can’t kill me! I am immortal!” Caelum just rolled his eyes before pressing the dagger slowly.  
  
“No you’re not, I have destroyed all of your little trinkets of course. All what’s left of you is this pitiful state that you’re in. Now say hi to Death for me, you’ve been flying away from them apparently.” Caelum pushed the dagger at the heart of the homunculus, a hoarse cry was heard all over the cemetery. Smoke rose from the cauldron and finally, the world was rid of the trash that called himself a Dark Lord.  
  
He took the cauldron, and stunned Pettigrew before opening a portal to the entrance of the maze where people were waiting for him. He threw Pettigrew on the ground and floated the cauldron to the center of the grass, and inside the cauldron was the mangled body of the homunculus that Caelum may have or have not stabbed by 20 times on the chest leaving a gaping hole there.  
  
“What is that?” One of the students that looked inside the cauldron asked immediately.  
  
“That is the dead remains of the Dark Lord, and this man is Peter Pettigrew.” Gasps rang through the area and the Marauders simply glared at the rat-faced man who was stunned.  
  
“Ho-how?” Another student asked.  
  
“That is because the dear Dark Lord made horcruxes, he split his soul to multiple shards storing them to make sure that when he die there is a piece of his soul tying him down to the mortal plane. For the past few months I have been busily destroying each and every one of his horcruxes. And now he’s dead, he planned to resurrect himself when he kidnapped me but he ultimately failed as I am not someone who would be bested by a rat-faced bastard that had a homunculus as a boss.” Caelum answered as he conjured a prison for Pettigrew, as he was still stunned.  
  
Then a spell was heard that literally made everyone slow down.  
  
“Avada Kedavra!” Moody or rather Crouch Jr. aimed the Killing Curse at me.  
  
What shocked me was Uncle Sev was about to jump in front of me when I snapped my fingers and he flew back. The spell froze midair, it was still crackling with power when it fizzled out. Caelum moved like a soldier in a war. He sent spells after spells to Crouch who was easily subdued by a Bombarda at his feet.  
  
Karkaroff saw this end tried to flee but the magic circle that I placed on him earlier activated. Thick vines grew from the ground and tied him down immediately, aurors flooed in and saw the mess that was happening. They captured Karkaroff, Pettigrew, and Crouch because Crouch’s Polyjuice was removed by Caelum on their duel.  
  
Writers immediately wrote about the total defeat of the Dark Lord that has terrorized the country for decades. They were again celebrating for the name of their savior, the same one that saved them before. On their way to his rooms together with his family, he was met by people thanking him and congratulating him for winning. What they don’t is the money would go to Viktor and Cedric for their wedding, it was a small amount but then again when did Caelum do things half-way? He already prepared a million Galleons for his friends and a villa on the Caribbean that he owned.  
  
When they reached the rooms, he was immediately bombarded by his family of questions after questions as to why he did it all by himself with all the danger that was in the pack. He was smiling at his parents as his only response, everyone just groaned when they understood that they couldn’t get a definite answer from him.  
  
“Sometimes a person has to do something on their own to properly know their capabilities, and this only widened what I could do.” Caelum summoned food for everyone as they were hungry.  
  
Mipsy, Kreacher, and Dobby popped in with a huge array of food. Everyone was filled with food by the time it was night time. Caelum’s parents had worry in their eyes as they prepared to leave, only to be assured that it was safe. They went to the outside of the castle and to the clearing where they parked the upgraded version of the Quinjet.  
  
He smiled at them before waving a goodbye, he told them that he would be home by next month. His parents were smiling at him, and his brother was licking the window, wetting the whole window with his saliva. Caelum entered the castle and this time it was the other students that bombarded him with questions. He answered them all before he grew tired of them, he saw that Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Daphne were waiting for him under the stairs. With them was Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, George, and Fred.  
  
“Only you, only you Caelum would be dumb enough to do that.” Draco remarked with a clap that clearly mocking me but his smile failed to look that way.  
  
“Well, I ain’t me if I ain’t going to do that.” They all smiled and hugged him, they too asked questions but unlike the other students they asked one by one. He answered them all and they all nodded because by this time they are all used to me doing the impossible.  
  
Next I met the other champions on the front of my door. They were clearly talking to themselves whether to go in or knock first.  
  
“Hey guys.” They all turned towards Caelum, Fleur rushed to hug her friend while the two boys patter Caelum’s back.  
  
“You had us scared back there.” Cedric spoke.  
  
“It was me or the three of you, and I know that I had better chances on surviving that. Also my conscience would be angry of me if I let any of you die. You have bright futures ahead of you and I can’t wait to see your babies…oop.” They all frowned at him, one thing about Caelum is he forgets to inform his friends that he can literally see the future like the back of his hand.  
  
“What do you mean?” Fleur asked in English that no longer had the missing letters but still had the French accent.  
  
“Well, I saw all of your futures.” They were shocked on what they heard.  
  
“So that’s how you were warning us?” Cedric asked incredulously.  
  
“I thought you were just making hunches.” Viktor said.  
  
“Yeah it’s a miracle that all of my ‘hunches’ are correct.” Sarcasm was evident on Caelum’s tone making everyone laugh.  
  
“We still can’t believe that you did that all by yourself.” Fleur patted Caelum’s back, she was about to speak more when she saw Bill at the end of the hallway. She excused herself earning smirks from the other champions, the most visible was Caelum’s as he already saw this happening.  
  
“Go with your lover boy, Fleur.” She rolled her eyes and walked towards Bill, leaving Viktor and Cedric to Caelum. It was the most perfect time to give the couple that is going to be married in a few weeks their gift.  
  
“Hey you too, congratulations in advance. Here’s my gift to you both and no, I won’t accept it back so you better keep it or else I’ll hate you both.” Caelum handed the flabbergasted couple an envelope with a Gringotts Vault Key, a parchment stating ownership to a beach house, and lastly a key to a house in the Bahamas where they could spend their honeymoon.  
  
Viktor opened the letter and his eyes widened like saucers, Cedric was curious as to what was inside the envelope. He peeked through the envelope and saw what was inside, he too gaped.  
  
“We ca-can’t accept this Caelum.” Viktor tried to hand the envelope back but Caelum crossed his arms like a child about to throw a tantrum.  
  
“Nope, not takebacks. Just consider that as gifts for my future godchildren.” Sighing, Viktor retracted his hand and kept the envelope on Cedric’s bag.  
  
“Bu-but that’s too much Caelum.” Cedric smiled lopsidedly.  
  
“That’s for your future family duh, as if I would allow my future godchildren not be spoilt and with you fucking like rabbits on heat there’s no way that I would only have one godchildren from you, but then again I already know how many children you would have.” Caelum that he would have three godchildren from the two of them, two girls and a boy. The boy would be having the burden of carrying the Heirships as the titles from both his parents are patriarchal and can’t be passed on through female children.  
  
“Really? How many?” Cedric asked enthusiastically.  
  
“Nope can’t say or else you will start with baby number 1 right away.” Viktor chuckled deeply, and placed a hand on his betrothed’s waist. Cedric’s cheeks blushed and Caelum merely laughed and rolled his eyes at the both of them before saying his goodbye as he wanted to go inside his room.  
  
Inside his room he saw Malec and Blake waiting for him patiently, the bathroom door swung open and out was Magnus.  
  
“Hello Mags, fetching them early?” Magnus smiled and shook his head.  
  
“This two called me immediately when you were reported as kidnapped.” He pointed at the two teenagers that are seating at the couches grinning at him. Caelum shook his head and smiled.  
  
“Really boys? Have you no trust on me? Both boys grinned at him and before rushing towards him, giving him a hug.  
  
“Nope, we were just worried because you are like our older brother.” Caelum hugged both boys back, Caelum still is new to the aspect of family so having two boys that called him as brother was pretty awkward but still he feels the same as the two boys. Having looking out for the two boys for two years made him see the boys as his brothers from another family.  
  
“Really? I am here safe and sound so you have nothing to worry about.” He smiled at the boys and puffed his chest making the boys roll their eyes.  
  
“What happened Caelum?” Magnus asked.  
  
“Malec, Blake can you go to your room?” They were about to protest when Magnus raised his brows at them, they instantly fled to their room.  
  
“So what really happened?” Magnus asked again, I didn’t reply immediately as I set up some wards to prevent someone from eavesdropping.  
  
“Finished the mess here in the Wizarding Britain, well not completely because Britain has a long way to go before it rise up to the standards of other countries but right now it’s safer because the two people that are hindering Britain are now gone. I made sure to finish this before I leave school because I want to ensure that when I’m gone those two are safe here.” Magnus nodded and summoned a margarita and started sipping.  
  
“So you’re not going to be here next year?” Caelum nodded and summoned a cup of tea.  
  
“Why?” Caelum calmly sipped his tea and set it down on the center table.  
  
“I akready graduated which meant I am done here, I just need to worry about handling it completely. I need to fix this school up and rid every essence of Dumbledore that has been here. More classes and more teachers are going to be added by next year, I am having the plan on adding more activities for the school, but for now I shall focus on at least ridding the school of the prejudice that it has against each other. It has gone far too long due to Dumbledore’s influence, it has started to create rifts between people.” Caelum listed the classes he wanted to add for the school in his mind, he also listed the other things that he wanted to add.  
  
“That’s good, is the boys really safe now?” Magnus asked with concern.  
  
“They are far safer than they could ever be in the Wizarding Britain, it’s moving forward towards the betterment ensuring the safety of the youth. I, myself, am a part of the youth but to move forward someone needs to lead and even if it shouldn’t be my job, I need to be the one who leads because if I can’t then who else would do it? The adults have prejudiced views that ended in a war, the youth must be the one to head start the change because the adults themselves were the reason as to why Britain never moved forward. I plan to change minds, to make sure that when leave the Magical World its safe.” Caelum paused to sigh. Magnus just calmly sipped his margarita with a smile on his face.  
  
“The world is changing, and if the Wizarding World is not prepared then I just don’t know what would happen and that’s coming from me! Someone who could see the future like his hands, to move forward is to change, and to change is to accept. Slowly I shall rebuild the Wizarding Britain to the best that it could ever go. I plan to have ties on the Muggle World, or the Mundanes as you call them, it would ensure that the muggles would be informed of our existence and hope that it would make contacts with the muggles easier.” Magnus finished his drink and nodded.  
  
“That’s very astute of you Caelum, I will try my best to help you.” Caelum’s eyes grew wide.  
  
“Re-really?” Magnus nodded and Caelum smiled widely.  
  
“Of course, as the boys said earlier you are their older brother making you my pseudo-son. Now I have friends on the governments, I’ll try to talk to them.” Caelum smiled, as one of his tasks has just became easier.  
  
“Thank you so much Mags. Now are you going to fetch those two?” Caelum asked.  
  
“Are they allowed to go home early?” Magnus frowned.  
  
“Of course, did you forget who I am? I’m sure those two miss their home, oh and Magnus congratulations in advance. Tell Alec later at dinner because he really needs something to brighten his day.” Magnus was confused as to what Caelum meant.  
  
“Wh-what do you mean?” Caelum chuckled before casting a spell towards Magnus. When the spell hit Magnus, a blue light appeared on Magnus’ stomach signaling one thing, Magnus was pregnant.  
  
“I’m pregnant?” Caelum nodded and casted an ultrasound where it showed two small blobs.  
  
“So you need to stop drinking, be careful Mags and oh I’d like to be that babies’ godfather. Please say congratulations to Simon too because I think him and Jace got pretty busy too and a new baby’s on the oven.” Magnus chuckled at the thought of Simon being pregnant again together with him. The thought of being pregnant with twins went over his head because of his thought of Simon’s reaction.  
  
“Just use the spell _**Graviditate Visito**_ later when you get home but I am sure that he is indeed pregnant so the both of you be ready to handle kids the second time around.” Magnus chuckled and Caelum laughed. The boys were ordered to pack their things because they were going home early, they made letters for their friends that the House Elves sent. Both said their goodbyes to Caelum before Magnus opened a portal and home they went.  
  
Caelum was so tired that he decided to sleep, like the moment he entered the room he dropped to the carpeted floor and dozed off without even bothering to reach his bed. The elves were the ones who transferred him to the bed, changing his clothes with more comfortable sleepwear.  
  
Meanwhile all around the world, his name was celebrated once more. He has rid the Magical World one of its Dark Lords, many rejoiced at the news while there are others that have seethed in anger as their Lord has been vanquished once and for all. Inside Azkaban, a woman with dark hair and was twitching crazily due to the numerous Crucios she has received on her life has heard the news of her Lord’s death, she shouted in anguish. The prisoners near her were woken up by her screams, they too heard the news but none of them were angry as her. In fact they were happy because they are finally free of his control, most of them were forced to be his followers because of their parent’s fears. They saved their hides while they sent their children like pigs for slaughter.  
  
The biggest example is the Lestrange Brothers, they were considered the nicest of the Slytherins but one fateful day it all changed when their father, Rhianthus Lestrange, signed them away as Voldemort’s followers as sign of Rhianthus’s support.  
  
Their father was a pureblood fanatic, and married Rodolphus off to Bellatrix when Cygnus Black announced that his daughter is ready to be married. Rodolphus cried for weeks as he was not given the chance to say goodbye to his lover, a muggle man named Anthony Thomas. The muggle was a squib-bearer, he was the bearer of Dean Thomas. They decided when Dean was born that he should have Anthony’s name at the moment as they were not married yet.  
  
Rabastan on the other hand was very fond of his brother, wherever Rodolphus goes he follows. It was not a shock to the brothers that they shared a lover, he was also Dean’s biological father making Dean the Lestrange Heir. There was no other contenders to the title as he was the son of the two last Lestranges. On the day that the Longbottoms were attacked the two men were at the house that they bought for their lover and child, Bellatrix knew about it and decided to enact revenge to them as they were not faithful enough to their Lord to even try and revenge him. She took two lower Death Eaters that have been wanting to work with her and show their Lord their undying loyalty, and Polyjuiced them.  
  
Together, the trio attacked the Longbottoms leaving them crippled. Rabastan and Rodolphus were caught on their way back from their visit to their son, they were not given any chance to explain themselves as only a look on their arms destroyed their whole lives. Now, they are rotting in Azkaban with the hope that one day they could be free and hold their son once more.  
  
Meanwhile in the New York Institute, a portal opened and out was a grinning warlock and an arguing pair of 13 year old kids. Alec Lightwood-Bane and Jace Herondale-Lewis welcomed their sons with an embrace, Simon walked out of the training room together with Isabelle. Simon immediately rushed towards his son, his son then voiced out his opinion on his Papa’s sweaty smell.  
  
“I have something to tell you all.” Magnus told the others as soon as the children ran to their rooms to unpack their baggage.  
  
“What?” Alec asked his husband casually.  
  
“Caelum told me another very interesting fact.” Simon perked up when he heard something about Caelum, he still marvels at how great the teen is.  
  
“What is it Mags?” Isabelle asked with a frown.  
  
“He had a vision of me being pregnant.” Alec’s grew wide when Magnus mentioned the word pregnant, it was a shock because they weren’t planning for one. It’s not that he doesn’t want it, it’s just that it was a shock.  
  
“Whoa, that’s great Mag!” Simon said enthusiastically.  
  
“He had the vision a month ago, he scanned me earlier and I am indeed pregnant!” Alec quickly hugged his husband and twirled him around. He was stopped when Magnus smacked his head lightly.  
  
“Put me down you brute! You’re making me dizzy, and I wasn’t done with my talking.” Alec laughed slightly before letting go of Magnus.  
  
“As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, Caelum’s vision has more to it. I am not the only one pregnant apparently, he told me to use this spell.” Simon’s eyes grew when he understood that he was the pregnant one.  
  
“Wh-what?” Simon sputtered, then a soft blue light appeared from his stomach.  
  
“Well that validates Caelum’s vision. Now let’s redo the spell because the next one would check the fetus.” Magnus recasted the spell and a small smoke formed then a black screen appeared, it showed two small blobs inside Simon’s womb.  
  
“Tw-twins?!” Jace fainted. Alec laughed at his friend, he looked at his husband who was just raising his brow at him.  
  
“Oh don’t laugh Alexander Gideon because I am pregnant with twins too.” It was Alec’s turn to faint, Isabelle just laughed at his brother. She was smiling because she was going to become an aunt again but this time to 4 children.  
  
“Simon, Mags congratulations to you both, now let’s carry your husbands back to their rooms because I think that they are still in shock.” As they were going to carry Alec and Jace, they saw Malec and Blake at the doorway.  
  
“You’re pregnant?” Both kids asked in unison.  
  
“Yes, the both of you are going to be big brothers soon.” Both boys whooped in joy before hugging their parents, carefully trying not to step on their father’s fainted forms on the ground.  
  
“Now let’s bring your dads to their beds because they are currently shocked.” Both boys nodded and watched as Magnus’ magic carried both men to their respective rooms. Simon entered the one where Jace’s body went into while Magnus entered the one where Alec entered.  
  
Isabelle walked out and told them that she would go and tell their mother that she was going to be a grandmother once more. Malec and Blake wanted to stay with their parents but they decided to train because they wanted to defeat Caelum on a duel, Magnus just laughed at the boys and told them that it was near impossible for them to defeat Caelum.  
  
Magnus stayed inside their room and waited for his husband to wake up, when he heard Alec groan he immediately stood up and stood in front of his newly conscious husband.  
  
“Mags?” Alec called out when his eyes opened.  
  
“I’m here.” He cupped Alec’s cheek with a smile on his face.  
  
“Is it really true?” Alec asked his husband with hopeful eyes.  
  
“Yes you silly, you were the one fucking me so you should be the one to validate if I’m pregnant.” Magnus replied sarcastically.  
  
“Of course, but still I can’t believe that we are having children the same time as them again.” Rolling his eyes, Magnus remembered that it was the second pregnancy that they shared with their friends.  
  
“We are having twins, they are having twins too. One would think that your parabatai bond with Jace makes you do things at the same time.” Laughing at his husband, Alec sat upright and pulled his husband towards him.  
  
“That’s great news Mags, were going to be parents again.” He rained down kisses at his husband’s face who was reciprocating it with more kisses of his own.  
  
“We have Caelum to thank that he gave us a heads up because I don’t want to worry about what disease I have when the morning sickness begin, and I’ll thank him again because if he didn’t tell me I would’ve gone to a drinking spree.” Alec stared at his husband and sighed because he knows too well who he married.  
  
“Oh don’t give me that look Alexander Gideon, you know all too well who I was when you married me.” Magnus crossed his arms and pouted.  
  
“Yes, yes, yes I know my dear husband.” Alec cupped his husband’s face and kissed him deeply.  
  
The exact same thing was happening at the other room but with more exaggeration. Jace has just woke and when Simon reminded him on why he fainted, he did the same thing again. The next time he woke up, Simon waited until Jace was fully awake and ready to listen.  
  
“Jace?” Jace was still reeling in the fact that he was going to be a father of twins.  
  
“Tw-twins?” Turning at his grinning husband that was seating in front of him.  
  
“Yup!” Simon said enthusiastically, he then sat on his husbands laugh and made out with him.  
  
“I love you, thank you for giving me all of our children.” Jace smiled at his husband softly before kissing him again.  
  
“I love you too, but you know what this means right?” Jace looked up to his husband and understood what was going on.  
  
“I really need to eat a lot because your pregnancy hormones really does make you horny and I don’t want to faint because we lasted 30 rounds.” Remembering the time when Simon was pregnant with Blake, because apparently when you match a vampire’s lust with pregnancy hormones equals to a very horny person that could last endless rounds of sex.  
  
Jace lasted 12 rounds before he lost consciousness, then he found out that when he was sleeping Simon was still spearing himself continuously for at least 8 times before Jace woke up again and continued their marathon for 10 more rounds. Jace got bedridden for a whole week because Simon milked him of all his energy.  
  
Simon laughed at his husband and remembered the same thought, his mind filled with lust. Jace noticed this and mentally and physically braced himself.  
  
“Why don’t we start now? So that we could gradually do more soon.” A smirk grew on Jace as he saw his husband’s lustful smile.  
  
And you know what happened next, they lasted a couple of rounds until they heard a knock on their door. Apparently Maryse has arrived at the Institute to congratulate them, she was with Luke. Asmodeous was also in the Institute even when Magnus forbade him not to.  
  
“Maryse!” Jace immediately called out when he saw the woman he treated as his mother sitting on Alec’s office.  
  
“Jace! Congratulations to you and Simon!” She hugged both men as they entered the room, Luke smiled at them and congratulated them too.  
  
“Thank you Maryse, Luke, although we are not the only ones that you are congratulating.” Maryse smiled and Luke chuckled, while a man was pleasantly sipping wine on one of the chairs.  
  
“It’s a miracle that you got pregnant at the same time as them, again!” As she was speaking, the boys together with Magnus and Alec entered the room with smiles plastered on their faces.  
  
“Grandpa!” Malec rushed towards his grandfather who welcomed him with open arms. Maryse just shook her head at her grandson, Blake approached her and greeted her with a kiss and a hug.  
  
They all celebrated the announcement of the pregnancy, Asmodeous was happy that he would have more children to spoil. Maryse was happier as she was going to be a grandmother once more, she is not able to carry any more children due to an unknown reason but she was happy enough to see her grandchildren grow. Ever since the death of Max she was extremely protective of her children and grandchildren for the fear that she might lose them too.  
  
“Father.” Asmodeous turned to his son who was having a dark look on his face, they already have set aside their differences so the look on his son’s face made him frown in confusion.  
  
“What, son?” Magnus straightened up.  
  
“I hate destroy the fun but a friend of Malec’s had a vision or rather premonition.” Asmodeous’ frown deepened, he really hated seers as they are like cheating Fate but then again it was Fate that gave out the gift.  
  
“What is it?” Magnus clearly forgot to inform his father of Caelum’s premonition and now that his father was here he thought that it was the best time to tell him.  
  
“It was cryptic at first but he immediately decoded it, I’ll get his letter.” Asmodeous’ eyes grew, a seer that can decode his own visions? That’s unusual, seers aren’t supposed to decode prophecies or vision’s that aren’t for them.  
  
“Here it is.” Magnus opened the computer where it showed the picture of Caelum’s letter. At every sentence he reads, Asmodeous’ eyes grow with fear.  
  
__

> __**_As the midnight sun falls, a morning star rises  
>  With the rise of the morning star, the new darkness shall envelope the land  
>  The heaven’s forces shall be forced to lend a hand, to destroy the matter at hand  
>  The world shall darken for as long as how the Son of God walked and fasted on the desert of man  
>  The angel that once destroyed the morning star shall rise up again to fight it once more  
>  Screams shall be heard and none can stop it, blood shall be spilled and none can prevent it  
>  The land shall tremble and the heavens well shake, the Children of the Moon and the Children of the Dark shall lend a hand to the Children of the Light to vanquish thy morning star  
>  A seer shall help thy Children to vanquish thy morning star, thy seer has faced death like a friend and has mastered chaos  
>  He shall ensure that thy enemy shall be no more and that the ridding of the morning star shall start a new age_ ** _ _

_  
___  


__“I think he is the seer that the prophecy meant, but this not explain on how he has deduced the vision to something about us?” Asmodeous asked his son._ _

__“He is not a simple seer as he can see through the veil between the present and the future like the back of his palms. He seen many things, he has even seen the end of the world. If he wasn’t adept to Mind Magics he would’ve died already because of the overload on his mind.” Asmodeous nodded and was still understanding the prophecy._ _

__“The prophecy is about another war between Lucifer and Michael.” Magnus nodded at his father’s statement._ _

__“But Lucifer has been dead for a few millenias He was struck by Michael’s sword and dropped on Earth, leaving him only a single white feather.” Asmodeous spoke with fear in his voice, and if Lucifer is indeed coming back it would be a large battler. More so now that Lilith has been killed, and one of his children was the one who helped vanquish his Queen._ _

__“Do not worry, I shall inform the others of this prophecy but for now can you make me a copy that I shall bring to the meeting later. The others must be informed of this immediately because with Lilith dead it would mean a greater war because she was killed by a shadowhunter.” Magnus nodded and made a copy of the prophecy on a parchment. The copy that he made was the original one that Caelum wrote in Lilim, when Asmodeous received the parchment his eyes grew wide again in shock._ _

__“Is this-Did he write this?” Magnus nodded and opened a recorded call between Caelum and him talking over the phone in fluent Lilim._ _

__“He can speak Lilim?” Magnus nodded once more._ _

__“Not only Lilim, he can speak all the languages available. He can speak and understand them fluently without fault, it’s like he spoke the language as he was growing up but he said that he didn’t even know Lilim was a language until he opened demonic books from his family libraries.” For a mortal man to speak the Language of the Demons is unusual enough but for a mortal to be able to speak every language available, now that’s what Asmodeous considers as shocking and impossible._ _

__“He is a very unusual mortal.” Magnus chuckled._ _

__“He’s a wizard, he is apparently related distantly to the boys. He took the boys under his wing and protected them because apparently the House that they went into are highly prejudiced when it comes to blood. He made them his temporary heirs as he doesn’t have any children as of yet, the heirship made the boys protected from any attack.” Asmodeous thought to himself and he immediately liked the seer that protected his grandson._ _

__“How does heirships in the magical community work? I think I at least had one before.” Sighing, Magnus called Malec who walked towards them._ _

__“Hey dear can you show your grandfather the rings that Caelum gave you.” Malec showed his hand to his grandfather and his grandfather’s eyes immediately shot towards the ring that had his symbol._ _

__“Apparently there is a House named after you. They are practically rich because the family vaults connects to yours, no one has claimed the house until Malec, and the last Lord was when the Europe was on the Dark Ages.” Malec smiled at his grandfather and asked for a new sword because he wanted to train so he can defeat Caelum. Asmodeous turned towards his son, Magnus replied that Caelum was basically more powerful than Magnus can ever be even with his demonic heritage._ _

__When Asmodeous heard this his interest to meet Caelum grew even more each and every moment. Someone who could force his son, a prideful piece of shit, say that someone was more powerful than him meant that the seer boy is indeed powerful._ _

__“Well, I’ll give you a new weapon soon but for now practice more and maybe someday you can beat this friend of yours.” Malec grinned before pulling Blake out of the office to “practice” or so that’s what they said but Magnus knew that they would be playing rather than training._ _

__A ring was heard on Alec’s computer, it was Caelum. All those who knew him turned to one another, is it another prophecy? They were hesitant to answer it when Asmodeous waltz in front of them and pressed the answer button. The screen opened and revealed a boy who was wearing a suit, and a long coat walking around a room elegantly._ _

__“Oh hi Mags! Oh wait you’re not Mags. Asmodeous?” Maryse, Luke, and Asmodeous were shocked at the boy’s soft voice._ _

__“What’s going on Caelum?” Alec cut in on the conversation._ _

__“Well did the boys just exit to for say practice as they say?” Asmodeous was shocked that he guessed what the boys did correctly._ _

__“Yes, why?” Caelum chuckled._ _

__“Nothing, don’t disturb them. They would need that alone time to kick start their bond.” All of them frowned except Magnus._ _

__“What do you mean Caelum?” Simon asked._ _

__“Have they not informed you? They’re soulmates.” Only Magnus knew about the deeper bond between the two as the two did not want anyone to know when they haven’t met their other soulmate yet._ _

__“DON’T TELL ME THAT THEY’RE GOING TO HAVE SEX?” Jace shouted but he was smacked on the back of his head by his husband and Maryse._ _

__“Of course not silly, they would need to be complete to even consummate and as I can see the future they would never go beyond a few ‘miraculous’ deeds until they’re happily married at 21.” Jace sighed but when heard the age that his son was getting married his eyes grew._ _

__“21?!” He wasn’t the only one that was shocked by the fact that Malec and Blake would be married at the age of 21._ _

__“What? Do you want them to elope at 17? They planned to elope until you allowed them to get married at 21. Don’t worry, they wouldn’t have a child until they are 25 or so, but nonetheless they would have a huge family.” Alec and Jace heard the term ‘huge’ so they asked what that meant._ _

__“Oh right you weren’t informed. They are a quad, which means that there are 4 people in their bond and they’re all boys.” They were shocked with the information that was dropped upon them._ _

__“But who is-“ Caelum cut Alec off._ _

__“Malec is the only bearer in their bond. Again, do not worry. I already foresaw that they would have a happy life.” Caelum snapped his fingers and an apple appeared on his hand, he took a bite of the apple before continuing._ _

__“Now for the real reason why I called, I pinpointed the exact moment when the prophecy would start.” Magnus froze before asking when._ _

__“A year or so, he is gathering forces and power slowly but surely.” Asmodeous shivered at the thought of Lucifer coming back._ _

__“Is he really coming back?” Caelum simply nodded._ _

__“Who are you and what are you talking about? Alec?” Maryse looked at everyone who looked like they knew what was going on._ _

__“Hello Mrs. Lightwood or rather future Mrs. Graymark, I am King Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-Stark. And no I won’t be using my full title because it would take up at least 15 minutes of our time. We are speaking about a vision of mine, a certain fallen angel or rather the King of Hell is trying to resurface again but this time with more power and……destruction. Many shall die but many shall survive, I am trying my best to reconstruct the future as we speak but as of the moment the future is very grave. I just simply hope that your side is ready for the upcoming war, I myself am preparing all that I could do to assist you. Now I shall be going I still have a wedding to attend, please prepare now or else others would suffer the consequences of your unpreparedness.” And with that the screen turned black and it lightened again to reveal the Institute logo._ _

__“We really need to work faster, this is getting out of hand pretty quickly.” Alec told everyone._ _

__“Mom I’m sorry that you haven’t been informed about this because we thought we didn’t need to inform everybody yet as there was no definite date that the war would happen.” Maryse cupped his son’s cheek and smiled at him softly._ _

__“Just make sure to stay safe, I don’t how I would handle it if I would lose one of you.” Alec nodded and kissed his mother’s cheek before leading her and Luke out of the office and to the portal back to Alicante that Magnus made._ _

__“I will have to go as well, I still have to meet the other demon Lords. We need to be prepared as I feel Lucifer has started a new generation of demons because he hasn’t contacted any of the demons in Edom.” Asmodeous tapped his son’s shoulder before leaving with a single gush of the wind._ _

__“I’ll go to the Seelie Queen, she needs to be informed-“ Simon was cut off by his husband._ _

__“We can’t risk you going there especially now that you’re pregnant.” Jace held his husband’s hand tightly.  
“But we need her in our side. I will go.” Sighing, Jace looked at his husband in the eye before replying that he would come with him to make sure that he is safe._ _

__“I’ll go have a chat with Raphael he is still the Head of the New York coven.” Raphael’s mortality happened in a just a glimpse, the next day he woke up as a vampire again without any signs, he just became a vampire again._ _

__“That would be great Izzy, we shall head to Alicante and tell the Heads about the date. They have been preparing but we need them to be more precautious now that we know Lucifer is slowly gathering forces.” Alex packed his bag up and walked out of the door, Magnus followed his husband. All of them went in different ways, Alec went to Alicante, Magnus went to the other High Warlocks, Isabelle went to the New York Coven, and lastly, Jace and Simon went to the Seelie Realm to meet with the Seelie Queen._ _

__In Edom, Asmodeous arrived and immediately sent minor demons to call the other Princes of Hell for an emergency meeting. He entered the meeting room and sat on his chair, one by one the chairs are being filled by the other princes._ _

__“Why have you called us Asmodeous?” Beelzebub was curious as to why the prideful Asmodeous called an emergency meeting._ _

__“Save the questions for later Beelzebub, we are still waiting for Abaddon.” Beelzebub chuckled and sat down. Then one last gust of the wind, the seat of Abaddon was filled._ _

__“Now that Abaddon is here can you tell us as to why you called this meeting, Asmodeous? Beelzebub asked once more._ _

__“I visited my son.” Mammon snorted cutting Asmodeous off._ _

__“And what does have to with us Asmodeous?” Mammon asked._ _

__“I was getting to it when you cut me off. Anyways I visited my son, apparently my grandson has befriended a very distant relative of his in the Magical World or as you know it Camelot. The boy is a seer and had a vision that involves the whole Shadow World and Edom.” Those that weren’t listening turned their heads to Asmodeous immediately._ _

__“What is the prophecy Asmodeous?” Abaddon asked calmly._ _

__“It’s not a prophecy anymore, the boy has identified what is going to happen in the future fully. It talks about a war, and the resurrection of Lucifer.” All eyes hardened when they heard the name._ _

__“Impossible, Lucifer was killed by that bird-winged blondie.” Leviathan spoke._ _

__“Wrong, I was just on a call with the boy earlier and he told us that the war is happening in a year or so and that Lucifer is already back. He is slowly gathering forces, and power. I believe he is creating new demons because if he wasn’t then he would’ve approached us immediately.” Belphegor was actively listening because he hated Lucifer more than the others in the room and he certainly doesn’t want to be under his control again._ _

__“Here’s a copy of the boy’s prophecy, he has written it himself.” He passed the parchment that Magnus gave him earlier and he watched silently as each one of the other Princes’ eyes grew in shock._ _

__“The boy can write in Lilim?” Leviathan asked Asmodeous with a bewildered expression on his face._ _

__“Apparently so, my son has told me that he can speak all the languages there is.” Leviathan was in awe for this mortal, he has not met a mortal that could speak all the languages before so he is instantly fascinated of the boy._ _

__“But he is a mortal.” Astaroth drawled._ _

__“Not for long.” Everyone turned their gazes towards Abaddon._ _

__“What do you mean Abaddon?” Mammon asked._ _

__“Read the prophecy once more and you shall understand.” They indeed read the prophecy once more and they fully understood what Abaddon meant when they reached a certain line._ _

__“So he is going to be sort of our boss now?” Beelzebub asked._ _

__“It would seem so, he is the Master of Death and Chaos which means that he would be an immortal. He can order Death and Chaos to destroy us, which means we need to make sure that we stay in his good graces.” Abaddon said with an amused smile on his face, finally someone who powerful to rule over them. Lucifer was nothing but an angel with daddy issues, and Abaddon did not like him one bit._ _

__“As if we can go against the boy.” Mammon said making them all turn to him except Abaddon and Asmodeous who knew exactly what Mammon meant._ _

__“What do you mean?” Belphegor asked._ _

__“The boy is a seer, he would know what we are going to do. He may even know what we’re doing right now.” After Mammon finished his sentence a pentagram opened in the center of the table and out was a letter._ _

__“What’s that?” Belphegor asked._ _

__“A letter obviously.” Beelzebub replied dryly._ _

__“I can see that but I mean what it is about.” Belphegor replied back._ _

__“Read it then.” Belphegor picked the letter up and started reading it._ _

__

> ____
> 
> _**Dear Princes of Hell  
>    
>  I am King Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-Stark-Fawley-Selwyn-Peverell-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor-Emrys-Pendragon-Evanese, King of Magical Britain, Ireland, Greece, Bulgaria, Poland, Iceland, Sweden, Russia, Scotland, and France. Duke of Ravenshire, Wiltshire, Lancaster, and Cornwall. Lord of the Houses Potter, Black, Stark, Fawley, Selwyn. Peverell, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Emrys. Pendragon, and Evanese. Serpent King, Chief Warlock, and Goblin Friend. Not that you care but as of the moment I am merely waiting for Death’s arrival and I know that the seven of you are in a meeting. I am not asking much of you but to try and prevent Lucifer from claiming Edom.  
>  He is currently on his way to start conquering it in a few months, he would start on the Colorless Plains then the Death’s Fields, Hellfire Valley, and so on and so forth. As you know that is all Belphegor’s lands, as Lucifer considers him as the weakest of you all. Pretty stupid tactic you may think but as you know that Belphegor’s lands have the highest concentration of demons. He plans to take over there and take control of Belphegor’s demons.  
>  And if he is successful he will then try with either Mammon’s or Leviathan’s. Next would be Astaroth, he will save Beelzebub, Asmodeous, and Abaddon for last because he thinks that when his numbers are huge he can immediately overpower you all. He is stupid but I feel that he has someone who is helping him, all I can say is that you must tread carefully as you all are his targets at the moment.  
>    
>  Signed by:  
>  Potter-Black-Stark** _
> 
> ____

__  
_  
_

__“I was right he can see us. Looks like Lucifer is indeed trying to do it all over again.” Mammon said after Belphegor finished reading the letter._ _

__“Belphegor burn the letter, we are now in war. He is indeed doing it all over again but this time we’re his enemies. Prepare for war, we shall not be tied down to that joke of a King of Hell as he calls himself.” With that everyone nodded and gusts of wind travelled through the room, after the wind no one was left in the room. Not even a sign of a meeting ever happening inside._ _

__Somewhere in the darkest depths of the world a man with the whitest of wings sat on a throne-like chair. In front of him was a woman with a face that some people might say as the face of a real demon, she had horns and black eyes and was holding a trident._ _

__“Lucifer you must do your end of the bargain or else you’ll face my father’s wrath…..he is very unforgiving as some might say but he won’t be unless you do what he asks you to do. Destroy the Avengers and you shall have the planet to rule after my father gathers what he needs from here.” Lucifer sneered at the woman and spread his wings._ _

__“I am not someone who doesn’t their side of the deal Proxima. I shall do it, but I shall conquer Edom first as my forces are there. The Princes have all betrayed me, they shall pay for their betrayal with their lives.” The winged man stood up and looked at the smirking woman with a dark smile._ _

__“Just be sure or else you’ll know what my father does to those who betray him.” The woman’s thought drifted to a green-skinned woman that was her sister._ _

__“I know, now I have to start my preparations.” Nodding, the woman faded through the shadows until she was finally gone._ _

__Who was that woman? Caelum thought as he woke up from his daily check on Lucifer. With that Caelum decided to use a quarter of his magic, he pushed his way through the Veil that separates the Past, Present, and Future. He searched and searched as to where the woman went and what he found angered him more and more. The purple bastard was the reason as to why Lucifer is back? He is making his early moves already, but so does Caelum._ _

__With the help of his searching through the future he saw what the weaknesses of Thanos’ forces are. While he was busy working on how to defeat Voldemort, he was formulating plans as to how he can defeat Thanos too but now that Lucifer is in play too some of his plans has been derailed. Luckily he quickly did a new set of plan, all he needs now is for Death and Chaos to show up. He has known that this would happen the moment his seer abilities have been unlocked._ _

__He wasn’t home yet as he was in Bulgaria as of the moment because it was Viktor and Cedric’s wedding, his parents wanted to attend but they couldn’t as Derek may not handle the Bulgarian weather. Caelum replied that it was okay as he didn’t want Derek to be sick._ _

__He got out of his house, as he was the King of Bulgaria he has his own properties in the country that has been hidden by the Bulgarian Ministry if ever the King resurfaces. Viktor doesn’t know that I am the king even if I have publicly said it before but then he and Cedric were busy flirting with each other. Cedric wanted me to be his best man but I outright refused due to his bestfriend Davies wanted to be the best man, what Cedric doesn’t know is I’ll be the one officiating the wedding._ _

__As I got out of the house, I felt two presences in the garden. They were standing under light of the bright moon, they were both smiling triumphantly._ _

__“Are you Death and Chaos?” Caelum asked immediately._ _

__“Indeed we are Master.” Chaos replied._ _

__“Master why have you not called for the wand?” Death frowned at their Master who chuckled._ _

__“I needed to eradicate Voldemort first before I took it and now I kind of forgot about getting it.” Caelum smiled at the two beings before calling for his magic to summon the Elder Wand which appeared immediately._ _

__“There it is Master, you are now truly my Master.” Death smiled._ _

__“What do you want us to do Master?” Chaos asked like a little girl._ _

__“As of now? Nothing, you shall go on with your daily activities as I am still planning my tactics against that purple bastard.” Death tilted their head curiously._ _

__“Is the purple bastard you call is named Thanos?” Caelum nodded._ _

__“Why? Do you know him?” Death chuckled._ _

__“He has been courting me for millennia but he isn’t someone of my level, he is nothing.” Caelum snorted._ _

__“Well then let’s surprise him when he attacks Earth, how would he react if the being he was courting was working for me? Oh, I’d love to see his reaction.” A mischievous smile appeared on Caelum’s face making Chaos grin widely at their Master. He was the perfect Master, Chaos thought to themself._ _

__“Now I wish I could stay and talk more but I need to sleep, it’s nice to meet you both. See you when call you, and please take care of each other.” Death and Chaos looked at each other and nodded at their Master with amusement on their faces._ _

__The beings disappeared and Caelum groaned to himself, this is a whole lot of mess and it all revolves around him. This is going to be one hell of a ride, Caelum thought before going back inside the house for a good night’s sleep._ _


	13. Weddings, Babies, and Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not updated in nearly a week, omg! The next update may be a little delayed as work has started to pile up once more and I can't write whilst worrying over my essays and reaction papers together with my other works. I hope you like this update! Please comment below for any feedback! And also if there is any inconsistency on the update, feel free to comment it down below so I can edit it. I have no beta and I also have no plan to have a beta.

It was a week after he met with Chaos and Death but Caelum was still planning and planning until he noticed that it was the day of the wedding already. Entering his wardrobe, he took out his formal robes and quickly wore it with the help of magic. The ceremony would start at 6 in the evening and it’s already 4, he got caught up with his planning that he forgot about the wedding.  
  
He wore deep burgundy robes with pale yellow pants and vest, he paired it with his black Oxfords. He tied his hair with burgundy and pale yellow ribbon as it was the color theme of the wedding. His crown appeared on top of his head, the gold and the rubies matched the colors perfectly.  
  
In his hands appeared the Bulgarian Matrimonial Staff that was used by the past Kings to wed those who were married under their rule. No one was married using it for the past 400 years which meant that their wedding would be the first one to experience it for the first time in 400 years. It is a huge honor to be married by the Minister itself but getting married under the King is priceless, it meant that you were important enough that the King himself would be officiating your wedding.  
  
No one knew that I was going to be the one officiating the wedding except the Minister himself who was Viktor’s father. I decided to glamour the crown before I took the invitation and activating the portkey embedded in the invitation. The portkey sent me to the Krum Mansion or Imenie as Viktor calls it, it translates to Manor in Bulgarian. He saw the mixture of yellow and red Carnations that was on the path walk, they were placed under statis charm to withstand the harsh weather, some vines had golden leaves wrapping around the arches and columns.  
  
As I entered the garden, I can immediately feel the warming wards that have been placed on the area to make sure that no one freezes to death. I saw Fleur talking to some of the French Visitors, with her was her parents and Gabrielle. Looking around there aren’t many familiar faces in the garden other than a few Hufflepuffs from Cedric’s year and Cedric’s parents. They only invited a hundred people as they did not want much of a crowd.  
  
“Caelum!” Fleur rushed towards me to hug me, she was wearing a long yellow dress with a fur coat to prevent the air from rushing through her body and freezing her.  
  
“Fleur, comment ça vas?” Fleur stood straight up before replying to her friend.  
  
“I am fine ‘Arry. Such a fine wedding isn’t it? By the way, I know you’ve met my parents before but this is my mère and père.” Behind her was Lord and Lady Delacour who was smiling at their daughter.  
  
“Good afternoon sire.” Fleur turned to her father in confusion.  
  
“You’ve seen through the illusion have you?” I smiled at Fleur’s father who smiled back.  
  
“What do you mean Caelum? Fleur turned towards me with a confused look on her face. I nodded towards her father to signal that his father would be the one to ask.  
  
She smiled and asked her father immediately who obliged and pulled her to their seats where he is going to explain everything to his daughter. Caelum smiled at them one more time before heading to where Viktor and Cedric were staying, I entered the Hall and saw aurors surrounding the halls. What can I expect it was labeled as one of the weddings of the year. Many purebloods were actually shocked not to be invited to a British-Bulgarian wedding as both countries are stuck-up and would only marry someone from their country.  
  
Entering the room where Cedric’s father was standing in front of, I saw Cedric talking with his mother. Cedric’s mother saw me and smiled before walking out the door and telling us that she and Cedric’s father would be waiting outside the door.  
  
“Hey, Ced! You look great!” Cedric shook his head and smiled lopsidedly.  
  
“You look better if I didn’t know that you were betrothed I would think that you are trying to seduce someone.” Caelum rolled his eyes and patted his friend on the back.  
  
“You look better because you are the one getting married. Now let me add a little of my own touch.” Caelum took out his wand and swished it all over Cedric’s body.  
  
“What did you do?” Cedric asked while chuckling lightly.  
  
“I gave you a blessing, you wouldn’t know what it means until later on.” Caelum winked at his friend who was left dumbfounded at what his friend did. Cedric was about to ask Caelum what it meant when he noticed that he already left and that his parents were the ones in the room rather than Caelum.  
  
Caelum’s next destination was Viktor’s room, outside of Viktor’s room were his teammates from the National Bulgarian Quidditch Team, who was Viktor’s groomsmen. Cedric’s was his year mates that decided to attend, he didn’t really pick people because they were marrying in Bulgaria and some might not go. They all looked at me and I just gracefully passed through them and into the room, inside was Viktor and his mother who was crying at her son with a huge smile plastered on her face.  
  
“Vse oshte ne moga da povyarvam, che se zhenish. Radvam se za teb, skŭpa, i se nadyavam, che i ti, i sŭprugŭt ti shte bŭdete shtastlivi. Ti vinagi shte bŭdesh moeto momche.” (I still can't believe that you're getting married. I am happy for you dear, and I hope that you and your husband would be happy too. You'll always be my baby boy.) Lady Krum held his son’s cheeks with tears of joy pouring out of her eyes, her eyes showed how proud she was of her son.  
  
“Blagodarya ti, maĭko. Az sŭshto sŭm shtastliva i znam, che i toĭ, i az bikhme bili shtastlivi. Vse pak imame edin drug.” (Thank you, Mother. I am happy too, and I know that he and I would be happy. We have each other after all.) Viktor hugged her mother, when he hugged her mother he noticed me standing by the door.  
  
Her mother noticed me too and smiled at me softly, I replied with a smile back before telling her that I would only be in here for a minute or so. She nodded and left us both alone, she went to the garden where she waited for her son.  
  
“Hey, Vik! I just came here to congratulate you once more and to….give you another gift.” Viktor was frowning at his friend with an amused smile on his face. Caelum took out his wand and did the same thing that he did to Cedric earlier. Viktor’s eyes grew as he felt the warm magic wrap around him, he turned to his friend who was pleasantly smiling at him with bright hazel-silver eyes.  
  
“Vhat vas that?” Viktor asked his friend.  
  
“Oh just a blessing that would be very useful later on, now I must go. Ciao!” Viktor was about to ask another question when his best man entered and said that the ceremony would start in a few minutes. He turned to where Caelum was standing before only to notice that he wasn’t there anymore, Viktor chuckled inwardly as we remembered that his friend had a knack for doing unexplainable things.  
  
The ceremony started, Viktor stood at the end of the altar as he awaits for Cedric to walk through the arch. As he sees his soon-to-be husband he walks through the arch, a huge grin grows on his face. Cedric looked ethereal in his red robes, but Viktor likes to see Cedric with fewer clothes on.  
  
When Cedric reached the altar, you can see on his face that he was happy. A huge grin and teary eyes can be seen on his face but his smile turned into a frown when they did not see Viktor’s dad on the pedestal, Viktor’s dad was standing beside Viktor’s mother at the front row which made everyone frown at Viktor’s father.  
  
“Vik? What’s going on?” Cedric frowned at his fiancé who was frowning at his father. Viktor’s father gave his son a hearty grin before nodding towards the pedestal where a figure stood with a smug look on his face.  
  
Everyone’s eyes turned towards the person standing on the pedestal and the first thing they notice is the crown on top of the person’s head. Next, they noticed who was wearing the crown, all of them bowed immediately.  
  
“Now, now I am here to officiate my friends’ wedding not to be bowed at.” Cedric was still reeling in the fact that their friend was the one officiating their wedding. He clearly forgot the fact that his friend was a king, he may have known that he was a king but he forgot which countries he had control of.  
  
“So this is why you didn’t want to be my best man?” Caelum winked at Cedric and took out the matrimonial staff. Everyone marveled at the first-ever wedding that was done with the matrimonial staff.  
  
“On this day and on, two souls shall be entwined forever, may it be through death and back. Do you Viktor Alaric Krum, take Cedric Kane Diggory as your soulmate and husband?” Caelum raised the staff over his head and chanted a ritual to bind them when they say “I do”  
  
“I do.” Viktor grinned at Cedric.  
  
“Now do you Cedric Kane Diggory, take Viktor Alaric Krum as your soulmate and husband?” Caelum raised his wand once more over their heads.  
  
“I do.” Cedric replied immediately.  
  
“Now I pronounce you bonded husbands! May your bonded life be successful and happy, and may you prosper with love and care.” Caelum tapped their shoulders with the staff and the Handfasting ribbon appeared on their hands and their consort rings appeared on their fingers.  
  
All in all the wedding was successful, the guests all bowed in front of Caelum. Viktor and Cedric even bowed in front of him earning a smack on his head, because Caelum was here for their wedding and he doesn’t want the spotlight to be on him but then again what he did completely gave him the spotlight. After the wedding Caelum bid his goodbye to the newly wedded couple, hoping that the blessing of virility would take effect on their honeymoon that night. The very next day Caelum flew home.  
  
Caelum flew back to New York, well he didn’t completely go straight to New York as he took a lot of detours. In a day he has traveled to India, Japan, Paris, Russia, Mexico, Peru, and Canada before landing at the Tower deck.  
  
“Hey, Pops!” Caelum called out to his godfather who was sitting at the couch with two of his brothers on his lap babbling little nothings.  
  
“Hey, cub! Welcome home.” Sirius turned towards him with a smile.  
  
“Where everyone?” Caelum asked.  
  
“James and Tony are on a date together with Reggie and Clint while Steve is at the gym. Bruce is on the labs together with Severus, Natasha hasn’t been home for a month because of another mission.” Sirius blew raspberries on both Cygnus and Alphard’s stomachs which made both boys giggle.  
  
“Where are the other babies if they’re on a date?” Sirius didn’t turn to him as he was busy with the two in front of him but quickly mumbled a reply.  
  
“They’re at the nursery sleeping.” Caelum nodded and walked past the living room and to the nursery where he saw 3 babies sleeping peacefully in their cots.  
  
He refreshed the music charm on the cots before going to his own room and unpacking his trunk. His clothes flew out of the trunk, the ones that he bought from Paris on his non-stop shopping spree before he came back home. He opened the cabinet where he deposited newly created potions that he made a month ago. With his 30 Masteries all in all he can take up any job he wants but with the fact that there was a purple bastard who wants to attack them in the near future, he can’t get a job as of the moment. The Hallows have melded into his skin the night he met Death, a huge triangle tattoo is now on his back while a long line is on his right arm, and lastly, a circle on the back of his left palm.  
  
After he finished unpacking he walked through the halls in search of the Maximoffs, he saw Wanda talking to Vision on the balcony of her room then he saw Pietro playing basketball together with Steve. He clearly forgot that he needed to make Malec and Blake meet Pietro, shall he bring him to when he meets the Shadowhunters because he needs to meet with them tomorrow.  
  
It was near dinner already, he decided to cook for the people at the Tower. He only cooked a few dishes as Dad, Papa, Uncle Clint, and Uncle Reggie have already eaten but I decided to double the food that I baked. Cookies, Tarts, Pies, Eclairs, Donuts, Bagels, Muffins, and Cupcakes filled the “dessert ref” as Dad called it. I also had the time to make Blueberry, Strawberry, Mixed Berry, Lemon Curd, and Custard Jam to pair with the brioche that I made.  
  
Dinner was a pleasant meal with Uncle Sev and Uncle Bruce conversing together, Uncle Steve and Pops fed Cygnus and Alphard who was babbling little nothings again while I have feeding Derek, Dillon, and Orion who were giggling endlessly while tossing their milk bottle all around the room. Milk was what soaked my clothes by the time I finished feeding the three of them, I resorted to spelling the milk into their stomach because they wouldn’t drink the milk themselves. Kreacher picked each one of the babies to make them burp before changing their clothes and putting them back to their cots for the night.  
  
Uncle Steve and Pops entered the nursery for a moment to check on the babies before heading to bed as they were tired from taking care of five babies. Then as I was about to go to my room I saw Uncle Sev and Uncle Bruce doing ‘business’ at the balcony over the people pleasantly walking below the Tower, I just shook my head and summoned ice cream from the refrigerator and changed my clothes to sleepwear before plopping down on the couch and started binge-watching series on Netflix. Fun fact, I got bored and bought the company.  
  
By 11 PM the four men who went to their date arrived with drunken glints on their eyes, they were drunk. They barely reached the top of the elevator and might have slept on the elevator if Caelum didn’t notice them arrive.  
  
Caelum called for 12 of his family elves to take care of them, all of Caelum’s elves are working on fixing all of his properties for the past 2 years, and now half of them are at Hogwarts due to the renovations. Goblins even helped to fix the ward and defenses of the castle, right now the castle is slowly going back to its original state. Caelum needs to come back for next year as he needs to make sure that the school functions perfectly as he intends it to be.  
  
He added back Wizarding Law, Wizarding Studies, Rituals, Weaponry, Healing Arts, Spell Theory, Dueling, Magical Languages, Warding, Alchemy, and Wandlore to make sure that the students have more choices for their classes which then expands their choices for future jobs. There has been a decrease of curse breakers, warders, healers, and botanists from Britain because the Hogwarts curriculum does not have the education needed for those classes.  
  
Caelum even fixed the dorms, now everyone has a separate room to ensure privacy, he also added the portraits that have been stuck to RoR in front of the doors to the rooms for more protection and lesser pranking. Although the Head of Houses will have access to the portraits to ensure that no one is doing any illegal business inside their rooms.  
  
The halls have been cleared of all the moss and fixed the walls, the old rubble of a castle slowly rebuilds to its former glory. The buttresses that have been destroyed have been rebuilt and arches can now be seen on the rooves of the castle.  
  
The Forest has now wards to prevent students that have no permission enter it, the castle grounds have been fixed too, the statues at the grounds are supposed to be fountains but due to negligence, the fountains have not functioned the way that it was supposed to be.  
  
The stairs aren’t even supposed to work randomly, there used to be a member of the staff that controls the stairs but due to negligence the next headmasters forgot about the position and now the stairs are working randomly so Caelum asked the Goblins to reconfigure the magic on the stairs to detect where the students want to go.  
  
Now the main reason to why Caelum really made visits to other countries was to search for teachers. Many happily agreed but others declined as to the biased opinions of the Britain Wizarding Community but they all agreed after Caelum told them that all of the creature laws have been remade and are now less harsh. Caelum got the person that pushed the laws into Azkaban, that toad who wore that gaudy looking pink ensemble hated creatures. She pushed many laws to prohibit creatures from having too much freedom and the last law she wanted to push made Caelum seethe in anger.  
  
The law was about placing tracking numbers on creatures, the tracking numbers would have torture runes embedded for easier torturing when they wanted to. She also wanted the tracking numbers on the wolves to be made using molten silver which is basically poison to wolves, she also wanted for the Veela to have bounding runes etched on their arms to bound their allure forcefully but doing so makes the Veela unable to find their mate. She even wanted that if a vampire was caught their teeth would be cut off and sold as the teeth are used for some very expensive potions.  
  
If she was successful then we would’ve found ourselves in a war against the Veela Nation and the Vampire Nation. The Vampire King, Vladimir Tepes was rumored to be unforgiving when things are done to his kin, he would retaliate full force against those that attacked his kin due to mere prejudice and racism. The Veela Council is far more ruthless as basic attack against one Veela can send you straight to Azkaban as there was a treaty between the Wizarding World and Veela Nation.  
  
If Caelum didn’t get out of the old coot’s control and survived every attempt of the slut to kill him, he would die fighting the Veela, Goblins, and Vampire Nations as Granger pushed the bill herself when the pink toad died. Then due to the war, the secrecy was broken and the world dissolved into chaos, the muggles feared the wizards and if muggles have something they fear they try to eradicate it.  
  
And that’s what they did, they found ways to break through wards and rain down bullets on the Wizarding communities. Bombings happened here and there and what’s worse is Dad’s team is the one leading the eradication of Wizards. They even kidnapped children to be brainwashed as their weapons, they experimented and even stole the child’s magical core and embedded it into weapons. Thankfully Caelum broke out of the old coot’s control or else the world would’ve been one step on to global destruction.  
  
All in all Caelum has ensured 23 new teachers for the next school year with 15 new classes ready for the new school year, the boats have been repaired and have made safer with the help of anti-tipping runes that would prevent the boat from tipping over and sending the First Years straight into the water. The same has been done to the carriages, they have been remodeled to hold more than 4 students but can only carry 8 students at max.  
  
Caelum was done with three seasons of when he remembered that he still has papers from his businesses that was sent by the goblins earlier through mail. Now in his desk sits a towering stack of paperwork that he was going to finish it in an hour. Tossing the spoon to the sink, he tied his hair and entered his room before warding his door so that no one enters his room.  
  
He started working on his papers, the first ones were about Potter Co. that was stationed on England and France. The business was doing quite well with the management of the Goblins and the Caelum’s great choice of investments the company is now worth 18.9B from being 410.5M two years ago. It was 2B less than the SI’s worth.  
  
Following Potter Co. was Potter Pharmaceuticals which was focused on biochemical and medicinal products, I decided to merge it with the SI’s biochemical and medical branch to ensure that there would be no issue when it comes to any invention that has been made by both research teams.  
  
Black Enterprises and Noir Industries are separate because it would cause a lot of PR problem as Howard Stark was apparently an enemy of Orion Black when Orion became the CEO of the company. If those two was alive they would have the fit of the centuries when they find out that their bloodlines have intermarried.  
  
Orion hated Howard with all of his being as the man was making more money than him, he hated him more because he was a muggle or so Orion thought as the Stark Line was long forgotten. Then an idea popped in his mind, it was time to visit Grimmauld once more! He finished all of his paperwork and changed his clothes before apparating to the house.  
  
The Fidelius was still intact as Caelum did not want for Dumbledore to attack the house or either use it as his base of operations against him. Apparently if Dumbledore got to Sirius before he did on the trial he would’ve lost the house to Sirius’ being under the old coot’s control but I am so amazing that I was faster than him.  
  
Arriving at the receiving room, Caelum immediately noticed the lack of the dark aura that the house had before. It now has a more neutral aura as the house was from a Dark Family meant that it won’t ever lose it Dark roots. He walked through the halls and saw that Uncle Reggie’s room was still pristine as he first saw it when he came here for the trial.  
  
Inside was Uncle Reggie’s old clothes and other personal belongings, there was even an old Gryffindor Scarf in there with a signature. Caelum got curious and checked who owned the scarf, the magical signature of the wearer was long gone to be detected but all Caelum knew that Uncle Reggie had a little something with a Gryffindor once, well I think he does like Gryffindors as Uncle Clint would be sorted to Gryffindor if he was a wizard and has attended Hogwarts.  
  
He left the scarf there, and walked towards Sirius’ room where he saw numerous amounts of posters of women wearing bikini but what struck my eye was a poster of Captain America on the bedside table. Caelum wheezed as he figured out that his godfather had the hots for Uncle Steve way before they met, to think that it was framed and on his bedside table made it funnier.  
  
He took out his phone and took a picture which MERLIN immediately sent to his computer because he would need to show it tomorrow when they are all hungover. MERLIN was also recording their faces when they arrived, one would think being a vampire would make sure that you have a higher alcohol tolerance but maybe they just had too much Bloody Mary’s.  
  
What he found next made Caelum roll on the floor laughing till his stomach hurt. In Sirius’ closet, a whole wall was filled with Captain America’s picture from top to bottom. Fake shields, keychains, and other accessories filled the closet compartment. Caelum took pictures immediately and made MERLIN compile it all.  
  
His laughter apparently reached the halls as he heard a screech rang through the halls of the house. Walburga was shouting about who was laughing at her house, and how dare they show such indecent attitude.  
  
“Who dares to act indecently inside the house of the Blacks?!” Caelum rolled his eyes at how dramatic his grandmother is.  
  
Caelum walked towards the portraits with a small smile on his face, the other portraits merely looked at him with curious eyes but they all smiled when they saw the small glint that the Black Ring had on his hand.  
  
He stands in front of his grandparents with a raised brow and a charming smirk that would make his Dad proud. Walburga stared at the man or rather teen in front of her before looking at him up and down, taking in the appearance of the boy in front of her. She saw the familiar grey eyes that was from her family and smiled wickedly.  
  
“Who are you?” Walburga asked with a raised brow.  
  
“Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black…..Stark.” Orion snapped his eyes open as he closed his eyes when her wife started shouting.  
  
“What do you mean Stark?! Please don’t tell me that you are Howard’s grandson because you can’t be possibly his son as he died before us.” Orion asked with a thin smile on his mouth.  
  
“Indeed I am, I am also the son of Sirius Orion Black and James Charlus Potter.” Anger crept up to Walburga’s face and she started shouting.  
  
“That shame of Black! If he’s your father then you must be a shame too! He got my baby Regulus killed!” Caelum laughed at her.  
  
“Oh dear this is funny, Uncle Regulus is more than alive well he is sort of an undead now but he is still alive. He has two children now, two boys.” Walburga’s face went from anger into bewildered.  
  
“He’s alive? I have grandchildren?” Caelum nodded.  
  
“Five actually, two from Uncle Reggie and 2 from Pops, and of course me.” Walburga still looked repulsed whenever Pops’ name was mentioned.  
  
“Tell me their names then….grandson.” Walburga slowly said the last word making Caelum laugh and covering his mouth with his hand to prevent himself from laughing more.  
  
Orion and Walburga noticed the ring on his hand and immediately looked at each other and nodded amusedly.  
  
“How come that you’re the Lord Black if Regulus and…Sirius are alive?” Orion asked with a little disdain on his voice as he couldn’t accept the fact that his bloodline intermarried with that bastard.  
  
“Uncle Reggie was just found a year ago because he was in a coma. He was turned into a vampire.” Walburga’s eyes bulged out and she shouted.  
  
“A vampire?! What happened to my son?!” Caelum rolled his eyes.  
  
“Would you rather that he was turned into an Inferi rather than a vampire?” Walburga stopped her rant when she heard that her son was supposed to be turned an Inferi. She may be from a Dark Family but she hated to even think that her children would turn into an Inferi.  
  
“Who turned him?” Orion asked.  
  
“The Vampire King himself, Uncle Reggie was turned together with my Papa.” Orion nodded, not wanting to hear the specifics as to why his son was turned into a vampire.  
  
“Now tell me about my other grandchildren.” Walburga asked immediately hoping that at least the news of his grandchildren would lessen her anger.  
  
“All five of us are metamorphomaguses, we are all boys. Uncle Reggie’s children are named Orion III, and Dillon while my brothers are named Cygnus and Alphard.” All of the portraits were shocked that Pops named his children after traditional Black names such as Alphard and Cygnus.  
  
Orion smiled gruffly as he heard one of his grandson was named after him, but he hated it when one of his grandson was named after his brother. Walburga was smiling wickedly that his grandchildren are following the Black traditions of naming.  
  
“Are you a half-blood?” Orion finally asked as he was perplexed as to why his line has married with the muggle.  
  
“Nope, pureblood. Howard Stark married the squib daughter of the Fawley line, he himself was a pureblood squib. Their son, my father, Anthony Stark was a squib too because of a curse in their line that would ensure that they stay as purebloods but be squibs. The curse ended on me, he sired me. My bearer was James Potter, and Sirius blood-adopted me as my sire had no idea about magic. It was one night stand that resulted my creation. Dad knew about me and magic 2 years ago, he took it quite well. A year ago my bearer and Uncle Reggie came back which was a shock to all of us, well except me because I saw it happening.” All of the portraits were frowning at him as he finished talking, what did he mean that he saw it coming? Is he a seer? The last seer that was on the Black Line was Griselda Black, and she was the second child of the first Black in England.  
  
“What do you mean?” Orion asked.  
  
“I am seer.” Walburga’s wicked smile crept up to her face once more, a seer in the Black family? That would make the Black family rise to popularity because seers are rare nowadays.  
  
“What’s going on outside? Phineas has not come back here after a decade or so.” An elderly man asked, under his portrait wrote and elegantly written _Heraclitus Black_.  
  
“The Dark Lord’s dead, I killed him. Dumbledore got executed or rather beheaded, by me again.” Caelum smiled at them sweetly before conjuring a seat wandlessly making everyone marvel at how he did it effortlessly.  
  
Walburga was shocked that their only chance for the Dark sector to rise once more was killed, but her mood was better when she heard that Dumbledore was executed making her curious as to what the hell did the dear Lord of the Light sector do to get execution as a punishment but she knew that if someone got beheaded it meant that the goblins were in on the execution as they are the ones known to give out beheadings.  
  
“Why did you kill the Dark Lord?” Orion asked with curiosity, knowing all too well that his wife is about to ask what Dumbledore did to get executed.  
  
“If a man tries to kill you more than once won’t you retaliate? And he really needs to be removed from the world, he is doing more damage than make developments. You’re purebloods right? How many pureblood families were there before he came into power?” Orion counted and answered.  
  
“98, with 28 of that being the original pureblood families.” Orion replied.  
  
“After he came in to power and after he died there are only 49 left, and 17 of the original 28. Now tell me what did he do?” Orion was shocked to hear that half of the pureblood families have been eradicated.  
  
“For me it was the most stupid decision that the Dark sector did when they decided to support him because now at least 20 Lords that had no heirs are rotting in Azkaban for being his followers, that means that 20 more lines are going to die leaving 29 pureblood families and only a third of that is from the Sacred Twenty-Eight. See how he destroyed more than helped? You call yourself smarter than those in the Light but do you know how many Dark families are left? Only four, the Greengrasses, Nott, Zabini, and Bulstrode. They survived because they remained neutral, if only you brought your wars inside the Wizengamot you would’ve won easily because of your sheer numbers but you all let his silver tongue make its words through your minds.” All of them were shocked as they heard how many pureblood families are left.  
  
“Which side are you on?” Walburga asked with a neutral tone in her voice.  
  
“None, I am neutral. I care about the Wizarding Culture but I also understand the need for development and discoveries. Did you know? Britain’s become the laughing stock of the other Wizarding communities when Dumbledore became the Headmaster? Or even when the biased standards of purebloods did not fade at the end of Grindelwald’s reign?” Walburga noticed something that made her happy, her grandson had an obvious hatred towards Dumbledore.  
  
“You speak of Dumbledore as if he was poison to your mouth.” Caelum scoffed as he heard the statement that came from his grandmother’s mouth.  
  
“I got him executed for a reason, he was potioning me to be his little weapon against the Dark Lord then after my work is done he will pass the title of the Dark Lord to me, making everybody wanting me dead. With me dead, all of the Lordships and Vaults that are under my name would be transferred to him. It was all an elaborate plan of his, Sirius was under the same potions when he started school apparently when he took an inheritance test. He was under compulsions, and loyalty potions to make sure that he won’t see fault to any of Dumbledore’s decisions, making him a little dog. Want to know why he really wanted Sirius under his thumb? He wanted the Black riches all to himself, and if he had one of the most influential Dark families meant that he had control over those that had oaths to the Black family.” Walburga seethed as she heard what truly happened and as to why his son became that way.  
  
“Was he successful?” Aurelius Black asked.  
  
“At first he was, until I got out of his thumb and as you know, no one messes with a Black without getting hurt.” Caelum smiled wickedly showing his Slytherin side.  
  
“What did you do?” Aurora Flint nee Black asked with an amused smile plastered on her pale face.  
  
“With the help of the goblins, all that they stole was returned. Made him an enemy of my houses then firing him off the position of Headmaster then finally getting him beheaded. He needed to go or else he would become more of a problem. Those who sided with him also got what they deserved. He sent me to the relatives of my muggleborn godmother then spread lies telling that she was my mother and then saying that I needed to stay with them because of Blood Wards, he said those so that no one would question his motives. They were paid to feed me potions and make me his little submissive weapon. Now they’re dying in poverty, the house that they were living in was paid by my money so I kicked them out. I also own the company that my dear Uncle was working making him my worker, I fired him. Then I asked the goblins to ensure that he won’t be accepted to any job. Dear aunt of mine faced the same fate, even if she was a graduate and had a degree she wouldn’t get a job because of the goblins blocking her every try on getting a job. Their son was kicked out of the private school that he was in because I bought the school, last news that I heard about them is that they’re living on the streets while begging for food on those who walk by.” All of them looked pleased on how he handled it, like a true Black, was on all of their minds.  
  
“That’s not all, dear Molly Prewett was apparently Dumbledore’s little plaything. She was also paid to feed me potions and lead me to their dear Light side, her two children Ronald and Ginevra was also in on their trick. They were paid by my money to act like my dear friends, Ginevra was potioning me with love potions to ensure that she would become the future Mrs. Potter. Another person in their little group was a muggleborn know-it-all, she was paid with books and money to make sure that I don’t study because apparently if I study I would be smart and I would catch their little trick. She also had the audacity to touch the Potter Family Grimoire, causing her bad luck for a decade because as you know it, the Potters were known for their extreme luck. Molly was beheaded, her two children and the muggleborn is now being ostracized by the whole school and I think the two children are now orphans and can’t be sent to school as they don’t have the money to do so. The muggleborn on the other hand has a chance of improving if she starts changing her ways but all-in-all they’ve gotten what they deserved.” Orion was appalled at what he heard, a muggleborn touching a family grimoire without permission is a crime and can be a cause for the suspect to be sent to Azkaban.  
  
“I know what you’re thinking, she could be sent to Azkaban but I think she can change. She has a future ahead of her if she changes and I don’t want to destroy it yet. She still suffers from the curse, and as if she would amount to anything right after Hogwarts with her being an enemy of mine, she would be ostracized immediately but if she issues a public apology then I might just consider.” Caelum casted a Tempus and saw that it was 4 in the morning and he had to come back to the Tower because he needs to meet with the Shadowhunters by 10.  
  
“Well, it seems my stay here is long overdue. My parents would be searching for me but I will come back soon enough to have a little chat once more, goodbye my dear grandparents.” Caelum smiled at them pleasantly, and without expecting a reply he apparated away.  
  
“We are lucky that we are not here anymore to experience all of the shocks that the boy was giving or else we would be dead of heart attacks.” Orion turned to his wife who nodded in reply.  
  
“That boy has too much power in his hands, and if he thinks that he could hide the amount of rings that was on his hand he is wrong. The boy is more than just a little boy but a boy with the power to make this whole nation follow him.” Walburga spoke calmly.  
  
“With him being a seer too, it makes his enemy very weak against him.” Aurora said.  
  
“Indeed.” Eleanora added.  
  
“Well, I hope I see more of that boy, he brings a new aura to this family of ours.” Arcturus said.  
  
“Indeed.” All of the portraits replied before going dormant once more.  
  
Caelum appeared at his room with a silent pop, he scanned the whole tower and found two people awake. Pietro and Uncle Bruce were awake, Pietro was in the gym and Uncle Bruce was on his lab again. I also felt that Uncle Sev stayed because his magical signature was filling Uncle Bruce’s room to the brim, they finally decided to come clean with their relationship a month ago as if we didn’t already know.  
  
He decided that it was the time to ask Pietro to accompany him later, maybe he should bring Parker too. Then it would be the first time that the four would meet each other. Pietro met Peter last Christmas but he has yet to meet Malec and Blake. Peter met all of them already which made him lucky, Malec and Black on the other hand met Peter but have not met with Pietro yet.  
  
Walking down the hall, he passed by his parent’s room and saw them pleasantly sleeping but by the time they wake up they would experience bad headaches, it may not be highly effective to vampires but they will still feel the magnitude of the headache.  
  
Laughing softly, he continued walking towards the gym where he saw Pietro practicing some cartwheels. Pietro noticed me and smiled warmly.  
  
“Good morning, Caelum.” Pietro greeted.  
  
“Good morning to you too Pietro. Now I have a favor to ask.” Pietro tilted his head and frowned.  
  
“What is it?” Pietro asked, he disappeared for a second before reappearing again. He came back with a water bottle in his hand and he was drinking it with haste.  
  
“Can you come with me later, I want to go somewhere.” Caelum asked innocently.  
  
“Yea, sure! Just call me later when we’re about to leave.” Pietro winked before tapping Caelum’s shoulder, he then returned to his exercises.  
  
Caelum smiled and texted Peter and asking if he was free today, Parker replied that he has class. Caelum told him that he was going to fetch him either way, he was arguing that he can’t miss class and that he wouldn’t be allowed to leave class. Caelum replied that he was going to deal with it, and that he must be ready by 10 because Caelum would be coming at his school. Caelum made MERLIN write an email to Peter’s principal so that he could legally pull out Peter out of his class.  
  
He also made MERLIN text Alec that he would be late and that he would arrive by 12:00 rather than 10:00 because he will need to give Peter and Pietro a makeover if they are going to meet their soulmates.  
  
Caelum decided to make breakfast as his parents and the other people in the tower are about to wake up and he also saw that Aunt Pepper and Aunt Nat were coming for breakfast. He took the skillet and started cooking, he made Eggs Benedict and Pancakes. He also made burritos for his Aunt Nat, he specifically made 10 burritos for her as she’s going to eat three for breakfast and bring the other seven for work.  
  
One by one they all woke up and headed to the dining table, the last ones to enter the room was the four men who came back home drunk and wasted. Kreacher, Mipsy, and Dobby brought the babies by the table and set them down on their highchairs where the elves started feeding them with baby food. He immediately summoned four hangover potions to cure the headaches that his parents have, and also his uncles.  
  
“Thanks kiddo.” Dad said after he downed his potion.  
  
“Welcome Dad, by the way I may or may have not taken pictures.” He winked at the four men who groaned.  
  
“Anyways, I went to Grimmauld last night and had a little chat with the portraits.” Sirius and Regulus’ eyes snapped towards him.  
  
“Why did you go there pup? We perfectly evaded that woman and now you talked to her?” Sirius asked with concern in his eyes.  
  
“Nah, just got bored and last night I also found out that Grandpa Orion was enemies with Grandpa Howard so I went to Grandpa Orion’s portrait to inform him that they had a grandson together and his reaction was priceless.” Caelum took a bite of his pancake and drank his tea.  
  
“What?” Sirius asked bewildered.  
  
“He hated Grandpa Howard because he was making more money than he is, and the fact that he was a muggle made it even worse for Grandpa Orion. Anyways, I may have found something highly amusing inside your closet.” Sirius’ eyes bulged out of his head knowing all too well what his son meant.  
  
“No-“ He was about to stop Caelum when a photo appeared on the TV, it was the closet filled with things about Captain America. His cheeks reddened when he saw his fiancé’s amused look.  
  
“Oh I’m sorry Pops, MERLIN acted on his own.” Caelum smiled at his Pops lopsidedly.  
  
“I didn’t know that you liked me that much.” Steve whispered to his fiancé’s ear making Sirius shudder. Caelum heard all of that with the help of his enhanced senses and he chuckled lightly.  
  
“Grandma Walburga was excited when she heard about her having grandchildren. Don’t worry I did not specify who your partners were as I already know how she would react but all in all she was happy with the fact that she had grandchildren.” Sirius and Regulus visibly calmed down when they heard that Walburga did not know what blood status their child had.  
  
“However she asked as to why Regulus was alive as she was alive when you were labeled as dead. I decided to tell her, and as per usual she started shouting but I quickly stopped her and she was angry that you were almost turned into an Inferi and that she would’ve chosen that you were a vampire rather than an Inferi.” Sirius and Regulus turned to one another with frowns, Walburga really said that? That overbearing woman actually cared enough to allow her child to be turned into a vampire rather than be turned into an Inferi.  
  
“She re-really said that?” Regulus asked.  
  
“Of course, she’s still reeling in the fact that her ‘baby Regulus’ is now a blood sucking leech now but nonetheless the news about her grandchildren kinda lessened her anger.” Caelum finished eating and sent his plate together with his cup to the sink where the dishes started cleaning for themselves.  
  
Regulus was silent for a moment before smiling and nodding, he then turned towards the babies who in a month are going to turn 1 year old. Cygnus and Alphard smiled with a mischievous glint. Dillon and Orion were looking at their cousins with mischievous eyes, Derek on the other hand was busily building a tower, slowly showing his smart side.  
  
“Oi Prongs! Our children are showing their mischievous sides already while yours are like their father already with that ‘I wanna building things attitude’.” Sirius barked a laugh as he saw Derek build a wall for himself, what we didn’t expect is that the wall started opening and out was a bottle with milk that started squirting milk to his cousins.  
  
“Nah, he’s just better at doing it.” James smiled smugly as he saw what his son did.  
  
“Well, what about your other son here.” Sirius ruffled Caelum’s hair.  
  
“Oh don’t test me Pops, anyways I’ll be going out later with Pietro and Peter.” Caelum snapped his fingers and pictures of the four drunk men appeared on the TV as Caelum walked towards his room, as he passed by Sirius’ room he recreated the small closet all over the room. The posters filled the whole room, and he might have gone a little overboard as the pictures reached the whole hallway.  
  
Groans filled the tower when the pictures ended, the others were on the floor laughing while holding their stomachs due to too much laughter.  
  
Meanwhile in Caelum’s room, he was having the time of his life as he shuffled through his wardrobe. He decided to wear a white fitted top that he paired with a black leather jacket, he wore tight black jeans and a pair of black Doc Martens.  
  
He walked out of his room and saw Sirius tearing the posters at the hallway manually because he couldn’t cancel Caelum’s Parselmagic. Sirius looked at Caelum and rolled his eyes laughing as he peeled each poster one by one off the wall.  
  
Uncle Steve smirked at his fiancé who was peeling posters of himself from the walls, who knew that his soon-to-be husband has fancied him even before they met. The posters were when he was used as the America’s poster boy who portrayed dear America’s strength during the war.  
  
Caelum saw his Uncle Steve’s smirk so he walked towards him and conjured a framed photo and handed it to him. It was a picture of his Pops when he was a teenager, a magical picture of course, it showed a 6th Year Sirius wearing his Gryffindor robes with a huge grin on his face. The picture then blinked before turning the grin into a seductive smile, which shocked Uncle Steve. He laughed and thanked Caelum, Caelum then left to fetch Pietro who was in his room.  
  
“Pietro?” Caelum was in front of Pietro’s door, he knocked slowly and haven’t heard a reply for the past minute that he was knocking.  
  
“Wait!” Pietro finally replied after a minute or so. Caelum can hear the ruffling of clothes, and the opening of drawers which meant that he was choosing what to wear.  
  
“Wear comfortable clothes!” Caelum shouted through the door.  
  
“Oh ok!” Pietro replied then the door opened and out was Pietro wearing a black shirt with a jean jacket and black boots to pair with his jeans.  
  
“That looks good! Now let’s go, we still have to drop by Peter’s school.” Pietro nodded and he walked by Caelum.  
  
“Does Wanda know that you’re going with me?” Pietro nodded.  
  
“She said that it was great because I can finally experience going out without her, and that she can finally have some time to focus studying more of those books that you gave her. She can finally control her emotions much better now.” Caelum smiled and pulled Pietro towards the car that they’re going to use, the Rolls Royce Cullinan. Caelum wanted to use the W Motors Lykan Hypersport but he remembered that Peter was going with them which meant that he needed a car that could fit three people which meant he has to use his only four-seater car, the Cullinan.  
  
Caelum and Pietro left the garage and immediately drove towards. They arrived at the school and saw students at the parking lot, they saw Caelum and immediately swarmed him. They asked for photos, and signatures. Caelum rolled his eyes, while Pietro was getting hit on by the girls too.  
  
He entered the school, the guard asked for an I.D that he was a students here but Caelum passed him his driver’s license where the guard saw his name, and the guard immediately let him in as one of the schools biggest donators.  
  
Walking through the halls, students passed by him and took a picture of him, what the students didn’t know that MERLIN regulates pictures posted of him. If they’re degrading then they’re taken down but if it’s harmless then the picture can stay uploaded.  
  
As pictures were taken, Caelum saw through the crowd, he saw Peter being backed to a corner by a blonde jock. The typical bully, Caelum parted the crowd and he walked towards Peter who saw him and looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
“Peter?” Caelum called towards Peter who was still being backed in the corner by the blonde bully.  
  
“Hey Caelum, I’m sorry you had to se-see me in such a weird predicament.” Peter replied making the blonde bully turn towards Caelum.  
  
“Who the hell are you?” Gasps rang through the crowd as they heard the blonde dude ask Caelum that very disrespectful question.  
  
“Who are you first?” The guy scoffed and puffed his chest while holding Peter by the collar.  
  
“I’m Flash Thompson. Now who the hell are you?” Caelum then knew who this boy is, the son of Frank Thompson. That man was trying to have a deal with the Potter Pharmaceuticals for over a year now but Caelum declines every time as the man was a huge prick, and it seems his son is too.  
  
“Well, dear Flash Thompson. I am Caelum Potter-Black-Stark, and right now you are bullying my friend.” Caelum stared the boy who was paling drastically as he understand what he has just done.  
  
“He-hey Caelum, are you sure it’s okay to go?” Peter asked when he was out Flash’s grasp.  
  
“Yes, and if it isn’t I’d still fetch you. By the way, I am really appalled by the attitude of students here, bullies? Really? What kind of school is this? I can’t believe I’m donating to this school.” Caelum said to Peter, it was loud enough that the whole hall could hear it. When Flash heard this, he paled even more. He just made his father’s job harder, he knew that his father was trying to get in Stark’s son’s company. Now there little chance of getting that entrance has now been destroyed.  
  
Caelum sneered at the boy once last time before pulling Peter outside, then Caelum noticed two of his friends following them. A chubby boy and a curly-haired girl, Peter turned to them.  
  
“Hey Caelum can I say goodbye for a moment?” Caelum decided they still had two hours before they go to the New Yok Institute so why don’t he treat Peter and his friends on a shopping spree as Peter really needs a makeover.  
  
“You know what? Just bring them, we’re going to the mall.” The trio looked at each other and nodded, they walked towards the car. Pietro sat in front and started playing with his phone while Peter, and his two friends who were called MJ and Ned sat in the back and started whispering to each other.  
  
They drove to the nearest mall where Caelum immediately pulled Peter through the stores and bought him clothes. Peter asked Pietro for help, and Pietro merely replied that he doesn’t want to because he experienced it himself when Caelum pulled him to the mall a year ago to buy him clothes, Wanda was lucky because it was Pepper and Nat that bought her clothes because if it was Caelum she would be dragged through the mall for hours.  
  
Caelum finished buying clothes for the trio after an hour, then the next hour they ate. They had to drop the two back at school as they still had classes, they weren’t excused like Peter but still they said it was worth it. Both of them left with at least $5000 worth of clothes in their hands.  
  
Peter said goodbye to them, he is now wearing a new pair of skinny black jeans with a black V-neck to pair it with and a black Levi’s jean jacket like the one that Pietro was wearing. Their clothes looked the same except Peter wore Jordan’s while Pietro wore a pair of Doc Martens.  
  
They drove to the location of the Institute, Pietro asked where they were when they arrived in front of the old shabby looking church. Peter already knew where they were because he was here one time when he was walking around New York. He met two boys here, who apparently referred to him as their soulmate but he hasn’t met them since then.  
  
“We’re in the New York Institute of the Shadowhunters.” Caelum took out his stele and activated the rune on his wrist that made him see the real look of the building. Caelum gave Peter and Pietro bracelets that were engraved with the same rune that was on his wrist. The old church façade was removed and in front of them was a newer looking building.  
  
They opened the doors and alarms immediately blared. One by one shadowhunters appeared with their weapons, one even shot Caelum with an arrow. They were about to strike when Alec appeared out of the hallway and saw the shadowhunters attacking Caelum.  
  
“Stop! He’s not a threat!” The shadowhunters turned towards Alec who was shocked to see Caelum calmly standing in front of the shadowhunters with their raised weapons.  
  
“Back to your stations.” The others nodded and walked back to their stations, then two teens walked through the same hallway that Alec just walked out of.  
  
“Caelum!” The two boys ran towards Caelum and gave him a hug.  
  
“Hello Blake, Malec.” Caelum hugged them back.  
  
“Got something for us?” Blake asked.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Caelum opened his palms and two scabbards of twin swords and handed the scabbards to the grinning boys in front of him, they both were focused on the swords that they didn’t notice that Caelum wasn’t alone.  
  
“Hello, Caelum.” Magnus greeted when he walked towards Caelum.  
  
“Hello to you too, Magnus.” Magnus looked past Caelum’s shoulder and saw two boys, one he knew and the other he didn’t.  
  
“Are those their soulmates?” Magnus whispered to Caelum which Caelum nodded in response.  
  
“Well, it looks like my grandchildren has a chance to have grey hair huh?” Magnus pointed out when he looked at Pietro who was busily talking to Blake and Malec together with Peter which meant that they have hit off already.  
  
“It looks like it but I think brown hair would be more dominant as Blake and Peter here has brown hair while black and gray are much lesser.” Caelum pointed out once more as he looked towards the quad who was talking to each other.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Alec asked as he finished registering Caelum to the security wards.  
  
“We’re just talking about the future grandchildren that we would have.” Alec sputtered when he heard his husband’s reply.  
  
“Gr-grandchildren? No! We have a child on the way and you’re already thinking about grandchildren?” Alec asked his husband with wide eyes making Magnus chuckle.  
  
“Calm down, we were just talking about what the babies would look like but I think Caelum here already knows.” Caelum merely chuckled as a reply.  
  
“I may or may not already know, anyways congrats on your little girl and little boy.” Caelum walked away with a smirk and headed towards the four boys who were talking to each other.  
  
“Did he say little girl?” Alec asked incredulously.  
  
“I-I think he did. We-we’re having a girl and another boy!” Magnus enthusiastically replied towards his husband with a happy tears streaming from his face.  
  
“What’s this I hear about a having a girl? Have you already known that gender of yours?” They turned and saw Simon and Jace walking towards them with a smile, or as do Jace has a smile while Simon was pouting.  
  
“Yes, Caelum just told us!” Simon pouted even more.  
  
“That’s unfair! I swear he likes you more than he does with me!” Jace chuckled at his husband’s pouting. Caelum walked back towards them and saw Simon pouting and knew that he wanted to know what his babies’ genders are too.  
  
The quad walked towards Malec’s and Blake’s room to talk even more, while Caelum walked towards the pouting Simon with an amused smile. Simon saw him approach and then crossed his arms before giving him narrow glares.  
  
“Hey, Simon.” Simon narrowed his eyes towards Caelum making all of them laugh.  
  
“Don’t you Simon me! Go talk to Magnus! He’s your favorite after all.” Simon rolled his eyes with the sass of a 5 year old girl who just finished watching Keeping Up With The Kardashians.  
  
“Really? Then I’ll tell what gender your babies to Magnus first?” Simon’s eyes snapped towards Caelum, his red eyes were filled with excitement.  
  
“That’s just evil, Caelum. Now tell me!” Simon almost crushed his husband’s hand by how strong he was gripping Jace’s hand.  
  
“You’re having twin boys, do want to know what they look?” Caelum said.  
  
“Nah that ruins the surprise.” Simon replied then he looked at Jace with the widest grin on his face.  
  
“Did you hear that Jace? We’re having two boys!” He hugged Jace with force that made Jace flinch by how strong Simon hugged him.  
  
“The only problem is that both of them would inherit more vampire blood rather than shadowhunter blood,” Caelum said making Simon and Jace turn their heads to him.  
  
“We understand.” Jace held his husband’s hand to show assurance.  
  
“Oh don’t worry that they’re going to be different from Blake, in just means that they are more inclined to feed on blood rather than human food.” Jace and Simon visibly calmed down when Caelum finished talking. They though that their children would be having those killing sprees like the other vampires have.  
  
“Are they going to be healthy?” Simon asked.  
  
“Of course they are, just remember to feed regularly as they are going to feed off on what you eat. On the other hand, Magnus I prohibit you to drink any alcohol especially your favorite margaritas.” Magnus nodded but deep inside he was hurt as he can’t drink any of his favorite drinks.  
  
“Now let’s talk about what I truly came here for.” Caelum said seriously, the others nodded and they entered Alec’s office where they started their meeting. What was the meeting about? What was Caelum’s true reason as to why he came to the Institute? We shall find out soon enough.


	14. New Demons, New School Years, and a New Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has finally started his attacks, how does Caelum deal with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took so long, I am sorry. I couldn't write the fic as I was busy writing 2 Satiric Essays, 2 Narrative Speeches, and a damned summary on Macbeth. I also had to edit a whole commercial for a Performance Task, which really cut off my time in writing this fic, anyways here's an update.

A titan plots how all the stones are claimed on a world far from Earth. Slowly making movements to conquer the planet, he finally needs to show Death how dignified he is. The world has four of the Stones of Infinity that make conquest more important. He will invade this world and insist that the Infinity Stones be maintained in order for nobody to prevent him from doing so.  
  
Then again the Mad Titan didn’t know about Caelum yet, good luck to him then. Caelum met with the Shadowhunters first then the Warlocks together with Magnus, he left Pietro and Peter to stay with Blake and Malec while he was on the meetings. After he had finished interacting with the Warlocks, the coven heads approached him. The Wolves next, it was easy to converse with Caelum because of his enhanced capabilities, he has a natural Alpha Aura. The Wolves listened to him very well, he’s better than the toughest wolf in any pack.  
  
He wanted to meet with the Seelie Court but he can’t he because he was with Peter and Pietro and that he need to get Peter home before dinner because apparently his Aunt May had him under a curfew because he snuck out last week to go to his friend’s, Ned, house when her Aunt specifically told him not too.  
  
After he finished meeting with the last of the Pack Alphas, he came back to the Institute and found Peter and Pietro making out by the CR with Blake and Malec watching. Caelum chuckled with his hand on his mouth, with an addition of a Muffliato of course. Then Caelum found out that they were playing Truth or Dare and Pietro just got dared to make out with Peter. But Peter’s face betrayed him as a blush crept up to his face, while Pietro smiled smugly as he Peter’s blushing cheeks.  
  
“He you two, we need to get home. Say goodbye to Blake and Malec.” Pietro chuckled once more at Peter’s blushed face.  
  
“Goodbye Blake, Malec.” Pietro said to both boys who were grinning widely at him before he ruffled their hairs. Peter bid his goodbye too and walked out of the room, chasing Pietro. Caelum stayed until Peter and Pietro were out of hearing distance, he casted a small silencing ward around Blake, Malec and him.  
  
“So how’s your little encounter with your soulmates?” Caelum asked the two boys who were curious as to why Caelum raised a silence ward.  
  
“They’re great!” Malec said dreamily as he looked past Caelum’s shoulder and saw Pietro standing on the door with his greyish white hair swept back.  
  
“I like Peter, he seems a great guy. Pietro feels like a very protective person.” Blake pointed out.  
  
“Indeed he is, now you can’t tell them that you’re soulmates. Let them figure it out themselves.” Caelum said to the boys before he bid his goodbye and walked out together with Pietro and Peter. They entered the car and drove back to the Tower, it was already near 7 and Caelum knows that Peter’s aunt would start finding him by now so before they went to the Tower, Caelum dropped Peter by their apartment, and his aunt was waiting by the door. She looked disappointed at Peter at first but Caelum walked out of the car and personally told Peter’s aunt that he was with him all day.  
  
After they dropped Peter, they drove by a McDonalds to buy dinner because he won’t have enough time to cook by the time he arrives at the Tower by the time they arrive, as Peter’s aunt asked a lot of questions about all the paper bags that Peter was holding and even tried to hand them back to Caelum but Caelum outright refused.  
  
They arrived at the Tower and saw them all in the living room watching The Nun, the babies were sleeping at the cots beside the couches while the adults were watching the movie with all seriousness. Caelum saw them screaming on one of the jumpscares so he decided to call for the elves to take his brothers and cousins to their nursery where they won’t be woke up by grown-up screaming because they were scared of a demonic nun. Well, Valak does exist but the demon does not use the form of a nun as it uses the form of a child rather than a nun. To think that a werewolf and two vampires are scared of said demonic nun is so ironic.  
  
They screamed when they the nun was chased down the hall by Valak’s shade, Caelum merely laughed. They all turned to him, shocked that he already arrived.  
  
“Don’t worry about screaming, I already sent them to the nursery. I just saved you the work of putting them back to sleep. Now, have you eaten?” They all chuckled and shook their heads signaling that they haven’t eaten yet.  
  
“Well, continue watching because I’ll prepare the take-out.” They all nodded and continued watching the movie. He took out five buckets of chicken, twelve Big Macs, a bucket of fries that he specifically ordered because he knew that the large ones won’t be enough for him because hell no he wasn’t going to share the fries.  
  
Drinks were all Coke as he didn’t really have a preference, except Pietro as he asked for root beer when they were ordering. He also ordered root beer for Wanda as they both liked the drink rather than Coke. He transfigured a long low table in front of the couches where he placed the food and everyone started digging in. Bucky and Steve ate one bucket of chicken each, leaving only three for the others making Caelum’s decision of buying more than three great and useful.  
  
After eating, Caelum vanished all the trash and walked towards his room. He told his parents that he was going to work, he was working on another set of potions that he wanted to publish for the Potions Guild. It would be worth a lot of money, all in all he already has 23 original potions in the guild beating almost everyone else except his ancestor Salazar Slytherin that has 500+ potions created.  
  
He is also going to be working on newer and modified versions of other spells, he also is trying to make other spells when he has the time and while he was on Hogwarts for his last year he already made 126 spells which varies from hexes, jinxes, and curses. He also made a new set of runes that matched his newly made wards and rituals. Caelum worked until daylight, or rather until he heard thunder rumbling outside, which signaled one thing. Thor was here, Caelum drank a Pepper-Up before he ran out of his room and saw that Thor wasn’t alone, Loki was with him.  
  
The raven-haired god stood beside his brother with a smile in his face while his brother was busily beaming at Caelum with dreamy eyes. Caelum rushed immediately to Thor’s arm, their little reunion was interrupted by coughs from someone behind them. It was his parents, both of their brows were raised when they saw that Thor’s hand was on his bum.  
  
“I believe that your hand is in an inappropriate spot, Thor.” James spoke with a neutral tone as he narrowed his eyes to the blond god who was smiling goofily.  
  
“He’s right, I think that your hand is really in a very inappropriate spot.” Tony slowly crept his hand on James’ waist or rather James’ ass, because his hand was a meter away from groping James’ ass. Of course James did not like his display in front of their son who was watching them with an amused smile. Thor removed his hand on Caelum’s bum and smiled at Tony who was sulking as James swatted his hand.  
  
“Thor, care to introduce me?” Caelum asked innocently making Thor snap out of his thoughts and turn to him immediately.  
  
“Ah yes, Caelum, this is my brother, Loki.” Loki scowled when he heard Thor call him brother. Caelum completely knew why as Thor once told him about Loki being his adoptive brother but Thor doesn’t treat Loki less of a brother, he may had a fair share of getting away with things while Loki was being punished but he loved his brother dearly.  
  
“Loki, this is my bonded mate, Caelum.” Caelum smiled at Loki mischievously and shook his hand before shocking the god with a Jotun frost spell on the hand. Loki’s eyes showed shock for a second before smiling widely.  
  
“Are you sure that this is your bonded mate, you seem more like made for me.” Caelum’s eyebrows rose and then chuckled lightly.  
  
“Oh dear Loki, I am a raven-haired and I know that you’d rather prefer blondes. Your mate is blonde after al.” Loki snorted.  
  
“Ah yes how could have I forgotten that you can see the future, be careful though as you have meddled with Fate too much already.” Loki smiled at the boy with a mischievous glint on his smile thinking that he could easily antagonize him.  
  
“Loki, that’s funny. Have you not been informed by your patron being, Chaos, that I am the Master of Chaos?” Loki’s smile dropped and he stared at the boy in front of him with a calculating gaze.  
  
“Is that so? I would think that I would like you very much then.” Loki smiled at Caelum who responded with a smile of his own.  
  
The others in the room just watched the scenario, no one was talking except them until the babies started babbling their baby talk, clearly wanting attention from everybody.  
  
Caelum wanted to Draco and Loki to meet already, he wanted to call Draco to visit him now but chosen that he would invite Draco to his birthday where he and Loki would meet. But Caelum knows that their relationship would have more drama as both of them are pretty similar.  
  
Days passed by, the party was planned, the invites were sent, and RSVP’s were received. His birthday party is going to be celebrated at one of Tony’s property in Malibu, James disagreed at first but then agreed when Caelum wanted a beach birthday.  
  
Caelum specifically told the wizards that were invited on his birthday that they shouldn’t wear robes because the party was on the seaside and that there may be a chance that they would be swimming, but Draco was more stubborn than a five your old as he decided to come to the party wearing a suit, even Blaise, Daphne, and Theo wore the appropriate clothes.  
  
“This beach is nice, Caelum. There are no wrackspurts here, but the nargles tell me that you stopped them from coming.” Luna dreamily spoke beside Caelum who knew exactly what Luna meant, if he hadn’t interfered on Sokovia then this party would never be held as his dad was busy for the Accords. Caelum merely smiled at Luna amusedly, the latter replied with a kiss on the cheek before walking towards her betrothed who was talking to Cedric and Viktor.  
  
“Draco! Change your clothes, it’s hot outside.” Caelum scolded the blonde who was sipping iced tea under one of the umbrellas.  
  
“I am not some plebian Caelum, I don’t want to be tanned.” Draco continued drinking his drink while looking at the others at the water.  
  
“Nope, you need to swim.” Caelum magically changed Draco’s clothes to beach-appropriate ones, the blonde glared at his friend.  
  
“Caelum! That was new!” Draco crossed his arm.  
  
“You know that I could buy you that suit for a million times and I would still be rich. Now, don’t sulk here and go out there and mingle. You know what, I’ll introduce you to someone.” Caelum held his friend’s hand before leading him towards Thor and Loki who were sitting together, Thor was wearing a swimming trunks that made Caelum’s mouth water.  
  
“Who’s that one?” Draco whispered at Caelum’s ear as he pointed at Loki, Caelum knew that Loki was Draco’s type.  
  
“That’s Thor’s brother, Loki. Why? Does he strike the fancy of the Malfoy Heir?” Caelum teased his friend who grew a pink tinge on his cheeks, the blonde replied by smacking Caelum’s shoulder.  
  
“Hey Thor, Loki.” Caelum greeted as they both approached the gods.  
“Hello Caelum, is this your friend Draco?” Thor greeted back, while taking in Caelum’s topless form.  
  
“Yes, Thor, Loki, meet Draco, Draco meet Loki and Thor.” Loki looked at Draco who had an obvious blush on his cheek making the god smile smugly, knowing all too well that this was Caelum’s set up.  
  
“Why don’t you talk to him Loks, I have to talk with oaf.” Caelum winked to both Draco and Loki before pulling Thor away from the future couple.  
  
“You and your matchmaking, though I think my brother and your friend don’t seem to mind?” Caelum looked at Thor with a fake scandalized look, with the matching crutching his chest like he was in pain.  
  
“Hush you! They look good together.” Caelum smiled at Thor innocently while Thor just chuckled in response with the thought that at least it was Caelum who paired Loki, he wanted his brother to be happy too so if Caelum deems his friend the best for his brother then he would trust Caelum, he is his bonded mate after all.  
  
“Really? But no matter if it is or it isn’t I trust your decision that they are meant to be together.” Thor held Caelum’s waist and gave Caelum a kiss on the cheek, his facial hair brisling against Caelum’s hairless one. Caelum flushed before kissing back Thor on the cheek.  
  
“Of course I know you would, you love me that much.” Caelum winked at Thor before hugging him once more. Everyone was looking at the little scene that they made, Caelum noticed and giggled before pulling Thor to the water.  
  
James and Tony saw it too, and they both were happy to see that their son was happy but they’re also kind of sad as they weren’t the ones to make Caelum smile like that, they might have been robbed of their son’s childhood but now they’re here and they will make sure to support Caelum every step of the way even if it’s being snogged by a blonde god.  
  
All in all, Caelum’s party went great. Draco was still flustered to be the center of Loki’s attention and flirtations. Caelum got a lot of gifts, most of them were books because they all knew how much Caelum likes to read but only few know that Caelum only had to read each book once to memorize the whole book which meant that he would only read the book once before adding it to his library, may it be in his pocket dimension or trunk.  
  
The only books that he reread are the Grimoires as they have memory charms that would remove the memory of what you have read inside the book which would then make you reread the book if you want to know what was inside again. If you’re a forgetful person then the memory would only last a month in your mind, if you have a normal memory then the memory would stay in your mind for three months, people like Caelum on the other hand can keep the memory for as long as 6 months before they need to reread the Grimoire. That’s the reason why families make it a tradition to read Grimoires every three months, Caelum even plans to do the same to his brothers and cousins when they are of age.  
  
Even Malec and Blake have been reading the Grimoires every four months because apparently their mind are much stronger than those of the average wizard, maybe it was their other blood that made them stronger but still it’s very amazing that they could last that long.  
  
After Caelum’s birthday it was the babies’ first birthday, only family and close friends were invited. At the birthday there were a lot of surprises dropped, but as usual Caelum wasn’t surprised. All in all they would be expecting a wedding by Yule, the marriage that Caelum saw in the future is finally happening but this time there would be five couples, because Uncle Sev, Uncle Bruce, Uncle Remus, and Uncle Bucky also decided to marry. Why? Because apparently after the full moon, Uncle Bucky got a little horny which meant he and Uncle Remus did a very miraculous thing that ended up with Uncle Remus pregnant, the full moon affected Uncle Remus’ fertility and also due to that any contraceptive spell wouldn’t work because of the power of the moon.  
  
Uncle Sev and Uncle Bruce were just brought on by two bottles of firewhiskey and creating another cure for another type of cancer, that night, they too did a very miraculous thing that ended up with Uncle Sev pregnant. Caelum knew of this of course and was extremely happy as he will have more babies to spoil. But he wouldn’t stick around to be near a very hormonal Severus, so good luck to his students this year. Caelum also thanked his amazing brain that he graduated early or he would be cursing every second if he was on Sev’s class now that he is pregnant.  
  
Caelum also caught Pietro snogging Peter in one of the corners, then the next thing that Pietro did made Caelum laugh. He snogged Malec and Blake but he was immediately attacked by an arrow from Alec who was glaring at him because he apparently, “defiled his baby”  
  
Pietro was lucky that he was fast enough to evade the arrow, Simon and Magnus was smiling that their sons has already had their first kiss but their other fathers weren’t happy. Both Jace and Alec narrowed their eyes at Pietro who was smiling brightly towards Blake and Malec who were blushing.  
  
The party was pretty funny, Blaise got chased throughout the place by an angry Theo as Blaise tried to flirt with Wanda. Wanda, on the other hand, found it highly amusing rather than offensive. The Weasley-Prewett even attended, Gideon and Fabian spiked the punch together with Fred and George. Caelum saw this and spelled the counter-potion to the punch, the twin fathers and their twins sons groaned before facing a very disappointed Arthur who was looking at them with a raised brow. They gulped before lowering their heads and following Arthur back to their table.  
  
Cedric and Viktor even came and gave the babies gifts from their little trip around the world. They are still in their honeymoon but they took a break to attend the party but they’re going back to their travelling straight after the party.  
  
Thor was given a surprise too as Caelum snogged him while James and Tony were busy looking after his brothers. The kiss ended with a smug looking Thor and a chuckling Caelum, the party ended with the babies being put to sleep by the house elves and the adults being drunk. Caelum on the other hand led Thor to his room, and continued snogging him there.  
  
(Idk if you could count this as a smut scene but here’s something I guess.)  
  
Thor felt his prick harden and he knows that if Caelum doesn’t stop he would lose control, and he promised Caelum’s sire that he would not touch him until he is of age but what Caelum’s doing right now would make him lose his control.  
  
“Ca-Caelum st-stop or else.” Caelum stopped and looked at Thor dead in the eye before speaking.  
  
“Thor do you trust me?” Caelum purred on Thor’s ear making the god groan in response.  
  
“Of course I do but you still have the chastity spell and I promised your sire that we wouldn’t do anything till you are of age.” Caelum bit his lip and proceeded to kiss Thor once more.  
  
“The spell works to prevent any penetrative sex, Thor. But that doesn’t rule out the next thing that I would be doing to you.” Thor’s eyes grew when Caelum reached down his pants and started pulling it down. Slowly, the head of his prick bulged out of his boxers and Caelum’s breath hitched when he saw that his bonded was well-endowed.  
  
Winking at Thor one last time before going down to Thor’s crotch, Thor groaned as a warm mouth enveloped his cock, Caelum bobbed his head up and down on Thor’s cock. Thor was shocked to see that Caelum doesn’t choke even if the head of his cock was bulging down his throat.  
  
Drowning in pleasure, Thor took Caelum’s hair and held his head before pushing his cock deeper inside Caelum’s throat. When Caelum looked up to Thor was fucking his face made Thor groan in pleasure before exploding his seed deep in Caelum’s throat. His groans filled their room as Caelum continued to suck him dry. As the last drop of his seed was sucked by Caelum, Thor closed his eyes with a huge smile on his face.  
  
“Was that good?” Caelum asked Thor while licking his lips.  
  
“That was heavenly.” Thor kissed Caelum’s forehead.  
  
“That’s good, in a few years we could do more than that.” Caelum winked at Thor before snogging him sloppily.  
  
So the week before Caelum had to come back to Hogwarts was filled with a lot of blowjobs. Every time that they were alone it would end up with Caelum sucking Thor off. May it be in the bathroom, gym, kitchen, or the garage, but the most bizarre place that they did it was in the balcony where everybody could see them but thanks to Caelum’s wards the muggles down below didn’t see any of it.  
  
But today, Thor and Loki has to go back to Asgard to warn their father of the impending attack that may happen to them that Caelum saw, it was Hela. The goddess would try to overthrow the kingdom and claim it all for herself, Caelum would surely miss Thor but he needed to be there as it would be a very difficult battle that may end with Odin dying and Asgard being destroyed.  
  
Loki was rarely at the Tower as he was always at Malfoy Manor showing Lucius and Narcissa that he was going to court Draco formally, Lucius actually changed his attitude since the Dark Lord was dead because it was found out that he was under spells by Abraxas to become the perfect little follower.  
  
They have accepted his courtship request and after that Loki was giving Draco gifts from different Realms making the blonde blush every time he gives gifts. Loki promised Draco that if he was in Asgard the gifts wouldn’t stop, and that he would send clones every day to visit him.  
  
Draco was a blushing mess every time that Loki talks to him, and every time that Loki wasn’t talking to him he was hitting Caelum’s shoulder because of his matchmaking. Caelum just laughed him off before talking to Loki more about Draco’s likes and dislikes.  
  
Caelum now is waiting in front of the Great Hall as he would be the one sorting the students this year, he is only going to do this for this year but the very next year the new Transfiguration teacher would be the one doing this. Remus couldn’t hold the position of Transfiguration Professor as he was pregnant, Severus was advised to do the same as he was pregnant too but he was pretty persistent that he should be the one teaching the dunderheads that call themselves his students.  
  
Hagrid brought the first years to him, he gave a huge smile to the half-giant who did the same before turning towards the huge batch of students. When Dumbledore was the Headmaster there was only 20 below students every year, but this year there is 30-40 students in front of him. Half of them are from those minor families that Dumbledore didn’t want to be admitted in Hogwarts.  
  
“Good evening, I am King Caelum Demetrius Potter-Black-Stark, and when we pass through this doors you will be sorted to your houses. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. The houses of the brave, the loyal, the cunning, and the wise respectively. The Sorting Hat would be sorting you to the houses that would become your family within this halls.” The First-Years looked at Caelum with different emotions, showing already what house they were going into as if Caelum didn’t already know. Some were determined, some were calculating everyone else, some were smiling giddily and some looked at the other with an emotionless mask on their faces.  
  
“Hello Mr. King, how old are you?” A redheaded kid asked with a determined look at his face making Caelum chuckle.  
  
“My name is Caelum and King is my title, I am 15-years-old.” Caelum winked at the boy who gaped at the Caelum as he finished his reply.  
  
“You-you’re a king?” Caelum nodded at the blonde beside the redhead, presumably his friend.  
  
“Indeed I am.” Caelum looked over his shoulder while waiting for a signal that everyone inside the Hall was prepared but none came yet.  
  
“15? Then why are you here? You should be inside the hall with the others, you’re a student like us.” A brunette with an Heirship Ring on his hand spoke, the Finnian Heir.  
  
“Oh dear, I am already graduated with 30 Masteries. Please don’t expect that you being an heir would make me treat you any different from the others, Caelum looked at the boy while removing the glamour over his rings and his crown. The boy paled at dropped his gaze on the floor, the other Heirs were shocked by his attitude and decided to shut themselves quiet too.  
  
A patronus appeared through the door, the doe patronus started whispering at Caelum’s ear telling him that the Hall was ready. Caelum wandlessly casted his wolf patronus to reply that they are entering, the First Years were awed to see wandless magic casted in front of them with ease. While the purebloods and halfbloods raised in the Wizarding World were awed the muggleborns and the halfbloods that were raised in the Muggle Worlds made it their goal to achieve that level of control that Caelum has.  
  
“Brace yourselves, we will be entering the Great Hall now.” Caelum opened the doors with the First Years following behind him. The other students watched the long line of new students with surprise evident on their faces.  
  
“Agraste, Drienn!” Caelum immediately started the sorting. The First Years were divided evenly to the four houses with Vale, Marcus being sorted in Ravenclaw all of the Houses now has ten new additions to them.  
  
“Now a few announcements before we start the feast!” Caelum called out to the Hall who immediately gave him their attention.  
  
“We have a couple of changes happening in the school. First, our new Headmistress is Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, and the new Deputy Headmaster is Filius Flitwick. Professor Snape passed the position due to his pregnancy but he will still be handling the Potions class for the OWLS to NEWT Students. The years lowers than that would be handled by Potions Master Oswald Djarman.” A man with silver hair stood up and smiled at the crowd before sitting back down.  
  
“Next would be, Madame Julianne Toussaint who will be the new Transfiguration Professor together with Lord Alexios Grizalde. Professor Toussaint would be handling the First Years up until the Fourth Years while Professor Grizalde would be handling the Fifth Years up until the Seventh Years.” A lady with pale yellow eyes smiled at the hall with a soft smile while the man beside him that had deep blue eyes waved towards the crowd.  
  
“Professor Flitwick would now only be handling the Fifth Years up until the Seventh Years while Mr. Felix Dresmond would be handling the Fourth Years and lower. Same goes for Professor Sprout, she would only be handling the Fifth Years and above while Lady Guinevere Mystica here would be handling the lower years.” A tall man stood up and smiled before sitting back down, while Professor Mystica merely waved at the crowd politely but with a soft look on her face.  
  
“And the Head of the Houses would be those I have mentioned a while ago. There would be too Heads as too accommodate all of the students properly, now back to the introduction. There would be new classes implemented, some were already part of the curriculum before but has been removed due to neglect but I have decided to implement them once more as they are vital to your education. First would be Magical Studies that are going to be required for those raised in the Muggle World, this is only for the purpose of informing those students of the customs, and other vital information needed in the Wizarding World as lately I have noticed that the muggleborns have been at the disadvantage against those raised in the Wizarding World. This subject would be taught by Lord Lucius Malfoy together with Lady Augusta Longbottom.” Many were shocked to hear Lucius’ name but they immediately calmed down when they heard Neville’s grandmother be called too. Neville smiled as his grandmother stood up and waved at the crowd elegantly, Draco clapped slowly as his father waved at the crowd aristocratically with his cane at hand.  
  
“Next is Wizarding Law, this would be a subject for OWL students and higher but the Professor told me that he would gladly accept students that might be willing to attend his class. The professor for this course is Lady Hera Gladiola, and she would also be sharing the subject and the Politics Class together with, her sister Lady Rhea Gladiola.” The twin ladies stood up and looked at the crowd with the poise of a very strict lady.  
  
“Wizarding Languages, is also reinstated this year and would be handled by Mr. Jaden Paul, he is a Linguist that has been validated by the ICW and his subject would be taking over Latin so that all languages may be taught. Other classes would also have side branches, for example Potions would have the side branch of Healing and Alchemy, and you could choose your branch of choice after your first quarter of Seventh Year. Charms would have the side branches of Spell Creation and Warding. Transfiguration would have no side branch as it is an intricate branch of magic already but the Seventh Years would have the choice of becoming an Animagus.” Most of the Seventh Years cheered as they heard that they could be animaguses, the other year level also were excited.  
  
“I know, I know that this is wonderful but this is only for the Seventh Years. That would be handled by Auror Carmelite Singh here as the animaguses would need to be registered to the Ministry. You wouldn’t want to be imprisoned now do you?” The crowd nodded.  
  
“Next Duelling and Swordsmanship would be added for the Fifth Years and above, this would be handled by Grand Duellist Adrien Agreste. The Light Arts and Dark Arts are also-“ Caelum was cut off by a shout form the crowd.  
  
“Dark Arts?!” A Gryffindor shrieked.  
  
“Yes, and before you go and shriek there, dear Godric himself was the one teaching Dark Arts when they founded the school.” Caelum turned to the painting of Godric Gryffindor watching the scene with an amused smile on his face.  
  
“I was indeed the one that taught Dark Arts together with my husband while Rowena and Helga taught the Light Arts.” Godric told the crowd making the Gryffindor who shrieked earlier drop back to her seat and continued to listen to Caelum.  
  
“Now the Dark and Light Arts would be taught by Lord Freyderick Blackwood-Lightborn together with his husband Lord Maxwell Blackwood-Lightborn. Summoning and Rituals and Curse Breaking would be the branches for those that take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. The Curse Breaking would be taught by Curse Breaker Xian Liu and the Summoning and Rituals would be handled by Master Ritualist Chen Lei Fong.” The two men rose and bowed their heads to the crowd.  
  
“Wandlore would be also taught starting from the Second Year and above, this subject would be taught by Wandlord Augustus Fanningworth. Smithing and Forging are also available for those who want to learn how to create magical items and equipment, this subject would be taught by Goblin Smith Razlox together with Master Smith Gawain Fiddle and before you start shrieking about the Professor being a creature, you need to know that Goblins are the best smiths in the Magical World. Next is the Care for Magical Creatures would be handled by Lady Fantasia Lightgood, she would be handling the morning classes while Lady Erin Darke would be handling the midnight classes for creatures that are nocturnal. Yes, both Professors are magical beings themselves. Professor Lightgood is a light fae while Professor Darke is a vampire. Rest assured that Professor Darke has great control over her bloodlust and wouldn’t attack any of you if it helps to calm you all.” Caelum looked at the crowd who was listening carefully at him as they are all liking the new changes.  
  
“Lastly, the DADA would be changed into Defense Against Offensive Arts that would be handled by Lord Theodore Nott Sr. and Lord Perseus McLaggen. That would be the all the changes concerning about the classes but there are other changes on your accommodation as well. Now all students would have separate rooms that has only two students in each room, except Seventh Years as they will be getting their own room as to ensure that privacy in this school is upheld. Also you all might have seen the changed in the overall look of the school, many of the abandoned corridors have been fixed and all in all the castle has been renovated. Clubs would be allowed as long as the club would not harm another student or group in any way may it be physical or psychological. Don’t even think of bullying as I contacted the Goblins to fix the wardstones so any type of bullying would be immediately written down on your record and the record would minus points immediately.” Many were happy of the changes, the school was finally changing for the better.  
  
“Also, there would be two new libraries in the school as the one in the first floor could not accommodate all the students. There would be a library in the third floor and the dungeon now, so that it would be nearer for the dormitories. The Library on the first floor has been renovated of course and has been updated to house more books. It would still be called the main library even with the new one. Next is that Quidditch would not be the only sport at Hogwarts anymore, Wizarding Chess, Exploding Snap, and other games would be held at the school.” Many smiled as they heard that now there is games for those that don’t play Quidditch.  
  
“With that said, please expect more activities starting this school year. Now let us feast!” Caelum snapped his fingers and platters of food started appearing out of thin air.  
  
The students were happy to hear that they would have their own rooms, Caelum sat down to his seat and watched the Hall as they talked about the new changes. Caelum was tired after that long ass speech but he will need to give two more speeches at Harvard and MIT because they considered him as their alumni already even if he didn’t really lasted long there. They wanted him to open the school year then another speech for the graduation soon.  
  
Blake and Malec moved out of the Slytherin Lord Rooms as they wanted to go back to the Slytherin Dormitories now that they have their own personal rooms but as if Caelum would agree without a middle ground, so he replicated their room in the Lord Rooms to the Dorms making both boys groans as they didn’t want to be pampered, then again Caelum is more stubborn than the two of the boys mixed and the boys themselves know about Caelum being stubborn as hell.  
  
Just when his week was going pretty well, something just had to throw him off. He might have seen it coming but sometimes all the work he has makes him forget about it even with his eidetic memory. A letter from Asmodeous dropped on his desk while he was signing off approvals for the payment that the Goblins were asking. Lucifer has successfully claimed Belphegor’s territories but alas he did not find any demons there as all of Belphegor’s minions were sent to Abaddon’s lair to fortify their defense, Mammon and Leviathan also took their forces to hold Fort in between Death’s Claw and Silent Hills which was the path between Mammon’s land and Astaroth’s territory.  
  
A spy of Abaddon heard that Lucifer was furious that he was outsmarted, but decided to use the remaining resources at Belphegor’s lands to create new demons. He amassed a battalion of demons out of the resources in Belphegor’s lands, he also made wraiths out of the stray ghosts that were wandering the lands. His forces were growing, yet he is still weak. Lucifer then ravaged Leviathan’s lands in search of resources but alas the Demon Prince took it all and sent it to Asmodeous who are creating new demons of his using Lilith’s remaining magical reserves in the pits of her abandoned lair.  
  
Lucifer was once more furious that when he reached Leviathan’s territory there was nothing for him to use, it was like that everyone knew of his moves. He furiously sent a group of spies to check Mammon’s lands in hopes that they could attack it stealthily. Mammon knew of it of course, and tricked the spies that he accepted them in his lands. Lucifer heavily relied that he could conquer Mammon’s lands as he was the most abundant in resources out of all the others, he was the Demon of Riches and Greed after all.  
  
The spies thought they had gotten past the enemies’ defenses, but alas Mammon already knew and killed them the moment they tried to escape with the information about his lair. He made two temporary wraiths and sent the useless corpse of the spies back to Lucifer, which then incited the anger of Lucifer even more.  
  
Leviathan being the Demon of Envy, envied what Mammon did and decided to act helpless on one of Lucifer’s scouting troops before annihilating them all. Lucifer was angrier than before, his troops was dwindling down due to his stupidity and now everything is falling into wrecks.  
  
And of course, Caelum knew that the setback was only for a few months and that in a few months Lucifer would be back to his feet, and attacking once more. Caelum finally decided to call to Chaos, he asked the being that they should make another dimension where the demons could hide. The being knew what their master was planning and agreed hastily. It was game time, Caelum thought one last time before going back to the papers in front of him.  
  
Lucifer was livid, Proxima knew about this as she watched the pitiful fallen angel in front of her. He was failing her master and that simply won’t do. Her master wanted this to be perfect and yet it is as if someone was stopping their advances. She needed to make moves herself to ensure that her master’s goal would be reached and no one would stop her.  
  
A fool, that was what Caelum thought as his vision of the creature ended. It feels like I will need to have my hands get dirty again, Caelum chuckled to his thought before standing up and casting a ritual. The ritual would be perfect guise to his plan of hiding the demons away. Belphegor would stay in the realm that Chaos created to lead the demons while they await for the war to end. The other Princes on the other hand wanted to join the fight as they have not felt fun in a few centuries.  
  
Also the ritual would incapacitate the Purple Bastard’s minion, it would not kill her as Caelum felt that there was a bond tying her to not die which meant that he needs to severe the bond first. Lucky, this rituals does all of that in one go, two birds in one stone. The bastard’s minion might survive the first attack but the next time that Caelum attacks, she would be dead.  
  
Magnus was informed too by the current events on Edom, he also knew what Caelum did and they have been fortifying their defenses as Caelum warned them that now Lucifer has control over the remaining lands in Edom as all the others were transported to the realm that Chaos made.  
  
Lucifer was smug, now that he has full control over Edom. The traitors just vanished in a day with all of their resources but that doesn’t matter when he has control over the lands, he will scavenge all remaining resources to raise a new generation of demons and by the time he is done, the others will rue the day they betrayed him.  
  
He made the demons that came back to his side to contact their warlock children, but only few replied. Apparently there was a seer that saw all of his moves and warned everyone, and that the other warlocks have been prepared for his attacks. Those mortals that have angel blood also had been preparing against him, he needs to take down that seer before he could ruin anymore of his plans.  
  
He started attacking those minor countries with the smallest group of warlocks to slowly start his campaign in hopes to lure out the seer. Caelum saw this and have left Hogwarts telling McGonagall that she could contact him through Fawkes, as he was Lord Gryffindor which meant that Fawkes’ true loyalty resides on Caelum.  
  
Severus saw this and palmed his hands, why does his godson want to throw himself into deadly circumstances. Caelum may not have told him, but he might have put two or two together, as he can still see letters mentioning another battle. Deciding that he had to tell Caelum's parents, Severus stood up and flooed to the Tower, as there was a fireplace installed a month ago.  
  
“James? Tony?” Severus called out, he heard a hushed reply from the kitchen prompted him to head to the kitchen where he saw the others eating lunch, his fiancé immediately rushed to his hide and pulled a seat for him.  
  
“Severus, what brings you here? Feeling any complications?” James asked worriedly.  
  
“No, there’s none actually.” Bruce calmed down because he thought that Severus went home because there was a problem.  
  
“Then why the long face?” Regulus asked while he took a bite of his bloodied steak.  
  
“Caelum is headed for another war, and I know that he didn’t inform any of you.” James’ grew, and Tony dropped his fork.  
  
“WHAT?!” James stood up from his chair and took a parchment paper and started writing a Howler.  
  
“CAELUM DEMETRIUS POTTER-BLACK-STARK! COME HOME THIS INSTANT AND INFORM US AS TO WHY SEVERUS TOLD US THAT YOU ARE IN ANOTHER WAR?!” James called to his owl, and sent the letter.  
  
“What is the war about, Sev?” Regulus asked as James sat back down.  
  
“Lucifer.” They all frowned.  
  
“Lucifer? What do you mean?” Tony asked.  
  
“He is apparently back, in one of Caelum’s letters to Magnus, and that he is back and is out for revenge.” Severus explained.  
  
“What does it have to do with Caelum?” Steve asked.  
  
“A prophecy that he himself made and another reason that I don’t know as of yet.” Severus replied, they heard a soft pop in the living room and standing there was Caelum wearing his standard suit and long coat look.  
  
“Hey everyone.” Caelum greeted with a lopsided smile.  
  
“Oh, don’t you hey me young man, you have a lot of explanations to do.” James crossed his arm as his son sat down at the dining table with an amused look on his face.  
  
Caelum decided to explain everything to his parents, starting from the vision of Lucifer’s return up until his current moves and attacks that have been happening lately. His parents were worried as he threw himself in another war once more that could make them lose him if everything goes wrong.  
  
“But Caelum, I can’t stand seeing you in a middle of a war. You’ve done so much already.” James pleaded to his first-born.  
  
“I can’t, I made the prophecy myself and it would be hypocrisy and Papa don’t worry I know what I’m doing.” Caelum sipped his orange juice after his reply.  
  
“Well, that’s not very reassuring.” Tony snorted while James just rolled his eyes at him.  
  
“But what if you die?” Sirius asked with worry in his eyes.  
  
“The very next thing that I would say would disagree with that.” Caelum said calmly.  
  
“What is it?” Clint asked.  
  
“Well, the Potters were descendants of a very old pureblood family that were known for their affinity in necromancy-“ He was cut off by Sirius who looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
“Necromancy?! Did you create Horcruxes?!” Sirius asked seriously.  
  
“Of course not, why would I dabble with that? Anyways, this family was called the Peverells and they were known mostly for the story called The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Long ago.” Remus frowned as he think he knows where this conversation is heading.  
  
“What’s the story kiddo?” Tony asked his son.  
  
“Okay. Three brothers, travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight reached a deep treacherous river where anyone who attempted to swim or wade would drown. Learned in the magical arts, the brothers conjured a bridge with their wands and proceed to cross. Halfway through the bridge, a hooded figure stood before them. The figure was the enraged spirit of Death, cheated of his due. Death cunningly pretended to congratulate them and proceeds to award them with gifts of their own choosing.” Caelum paused and sat straight before continuing his storytelling.  
  
“The eldest brother, a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence. Death granted his wish by fashioning the Elder Wand from a branch of a nearby elder tree standing on the banks of the river. The second brother, an arrogant man, chose to further humiliate death, and asked for the power to recall the deceased from the grave. Death granted his wish by crafting the Resurrection Stone from a stone picked from the riverbank. The third and youngest brother, who was the most humble and wise, did not trust Death and asked for something to enable him to go forth without Death being able to follow. A reluctant Death, most unwillingly, handed over a part his own Invisibility cloak.” The non-magical in the group were shocked to hear what the gifts were.  
  
“The three brothers took their prizes and soon went on their separate ways. The eldest brother travelled to a village where a wizard whom he had quarreled lived. He sought out a duel and fought the wizard using the wand, instantly killing the latter. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the eldest brother walked to an inn not far from the duelling site and spent the night there. Taken by his conscience and lust of the Elder Wand's power, the eldest brother boasted of this wand gifted by Death and his own invincibility. That very night, Death transfigured to a murderous wizard. The unknown murderous wizard crept to the inn as the eldest brother slept, drunk from wine. The wizard slit the oldest brother’s throat for good measure and stole the wand. That was when Death took the first brother.” Caelum paused once more to look at the others’ reaction. The magicals already knew of the story and didn’t give much of a reaction. On the other hand, the non-magicals were shocked on how he was killed.  
  
“Where’s that wand now?” Bruce asked slowly.  
  
“Here.” Caelum conjured up the wand, the wizards inside the hall were shocked as they saw the white wand appear on his hand.  
  
“Isn’t that Dumbledore’s wand?” Remus asked.  
  
“Yes it is, he apparently won its allegiance when he defeated Grindelwald now it came to me just before Cedric and Viktor’s wedding. Anyways let us continue the story, the second brother returned to his home where he lived alone. Turning the stone thrice in his hand the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry, before her untimely death, appeared at once before him, much to his delight. Yet she was sad and cold, separated from him as by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally, the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, committed suicide by hanging from his house' balcony so as truly to join her. That was when Death took the second brother for his own.” Caelum didn’t wait for any questions about the location of the stone, he just simply pulled up his hand that had the ring with the Resurrection Stone in the middle. James gasped as he knew what was going on, the other wizards at this point has caught on what Caelum was trying to say.  
  
“And, lastly. Death searched for the youngest brother as years passed but never succeeded. It was only when the third brother reached a great age, he took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. Greeting Death as an old friend, they departed this life as equals. It was rumored that whoever collects the three gifts, would be the Master of Death. Many searched for those three items, the Resurrection Stone went to the Slytherin Family that then passed it to the Gaunts. The Invisibility Cloak, was passed to the Potters, it was passed on the first-born as it was tradition. And you already know what happened to the wand, there were rumors that it got destroyed in a duel, it indeed got snapped but a wandmaker named Mykew Gregorovitch restored it but it was stolen once more by Gellert Grindelwald.” Caelum snapped his fingers and the three items floated above his head then a small image of Death appeared behind him shocking the others inside the house with him.  
  
“So, you’re th-this Master of Death that you mentioned?” Tony asked his son after the dark figure behind him vanished and that everyone was visibly calm.  
  
“Yes, but not only that. When Death came to me to meet me as their Master, they wasn’t the only one that came to me.” James breath hitched as he heard his son’s statement, what does he meant that Death wasn’t alone?  
  
“What do you mean?” Sev asked his godson.  
  
“Chaos was with Death, they told me that I was Chaos’ Master too as I’ve caused chaos that destroyed most of Fate’s plans. Don’t worry, Fate maybe a bitch but they told me that she doesn’t hold grudges. Anyways, I am now both the Master of Death and Chaos. This means that I am an immortal or until I decide to pass on but with me being bonded to Thor meant that it would be a very long time before I pass on, I may not die in any battle as Chaos holds power over battles and wars together with Death. I can only die if I decide that it is the time to do so, Thor would also face a few protections for being my mate. So don’t be paranoid with me dying, as I won’t be dying anytime soon and it isn’t like I am not careful with my moves.” James closed his eyes before forcing a smile on his face. He truly did not know how to react with his son being the Master of two eldritch beings that are rumored to have helped shape the Universe themselves.  
  
“Wow, my sons and husband are immortals and I’m going to be an old decrepit mortal.” Tony looked at James with sadness in his eyes.  
  
“Dad, don’t be dramatic. You are mated with Papa, and he is an immortal. Soul bonds connect both of your life forces together so you won’t be dying anytime soon as long as Papa is still here and it’s as if you can’t be turned in to a vampire. Imagine the world knowing that Tony Stark, the Iron Man is actually a vampire. I think the press would have a field day, trying to spread the news.” Caelum laughed softly at his father who looked at him proudly.  
  
“You know me too well, kiddo. Anyways I have an announcement to make. James and I decided to turn me into a vampire right after the wedding.” Clint groaned as he heard Tony’s statement.  
  
“Got a problem with that Birdbrain?” Tony asked Clint with a raised brow.  
  
“Nah, I don’t think so other than the fact that Reg and I planned the same thing!” And that was the start of the bickering between Tony and Clint while James and Regulus are just watching the two fight with amused looks on their faces.  
  
“How about you Pops? Going to be a super soldier too?” Caelum joked.  
  
“Nope, my Grimm inheritance would be enough to make me live long enough to last a very long lifetime with this oaf.” Sirius leaned at Steve who rested his head on the top of Sirius’ head.  
  
“I know that Uncle Moony with would last a long life now that the wolf no longer damages his body.” Caelum winked at his Uncle who was being cuddled by Bucky.  
  
“And I owe it all to you, cub.” Remus replied while snuggling further under Bucky’s underarm.  
  
“It was nothing Remus, I saw you and Bucky happy together and wanted to see it come to life.” Remus smiled at his godson, before kissing Bucky.  
  
“Thank you.” Bucky said before holding Remus tightly.  
  
“Oh I know that being a dungeon bat would mean that Uncle Sev is an immortal! You’ve been labeled as the Hogwarts vampire, right Sev?” Sev rolled his eyes at his godson who easily deflected his stinging hex that he sent.  
  
“I’m not a vampire, Caelum.” Sev replied.  
  
“Oh then what are you, Sev?” Caelum asked, the others turned their attention to him too. Sev smiled before he removed a necklace, then a glamour fell. Caelum was shocked as why he didn’t notice the glamour on Severus.  
  
“I’m a dark fae, and I’m an immortal already.” Sev chuckled as he saw the other’s reaction. Although Bruce was just behind him playing with his hair, trying his best not to touch his ears as they can cause extreme lust to wash over the fae making him/her extremely horny and Bruce knew about this when they’re little one was made.  
  
“Well, that was a shock even for me. Anyways, that’s great!” Caelum walked to his godfather and gave him a half-hug.  
  
“Seeing you all together makes me feel smug, I just can’t wait for the wedding. Now I must depart as I still have to meet with the Seelie Queen.” Caelum hugged everybody before popping away.  
  
“He looked smug because all of us here are together because he did so.” Clint muttered, while hugging Regulus.  
  
All of them laughed at that as they knew that he was correct as Caelum was indeed the reason as to why they’re all together. Caelum was the reason as to why they are all happy, and you can see it in Tony and James’ eyes that they’re proud of their son. They are still afraid with him being in a war, they wanted to help but they also knew that Caelum wouldn’t agree with the wedding nearing as it is only in a few weeks.  
  
Caelum didn’t actually meet with the Seelie Queen that night, he apparated to Azkaban where he saw the Death Eaters who were catatonic ever since the death of their bastard of a master. He waltzed in the prison, all the Dementors parted as he walked through the halls. He stopped in front of two cells that held two men that were robbed of their son’s life as they were imprisoned incorrectly.  
  
“Rabastan, Rodolphus Lestrange.” Caelum called out, the two men turned their heads to him. Blank, empty, and devastate eyes curiously looked at him.  
  
“Wh-who ar-are yo-you?” Rabastan rasped out.  
  
“Someone who wants you out of here.” Caelum responded as he called for the aurors to open the doors for him.  
  
“WHO ARE YOU?! WHY ARE YOU TAKING THOSE TRAITORS! THEY BETRAYED MY LORD! THEY DESERVE TO ROT HERE WITH ME!” Bellatrix shrieked at him through her cell door. Rabastan’s and Rodolphus’ eyes was filled with anger, they looked at the woman that destroyed their lives.  
  
“Shut up Bellatrix. I, the Lord of the Ancient and Noble House hereby void the marriage between Rodolphus Derrick Lestrange and Bellatrix Rafflesia Lestrange nee Black, and hereby cast out Bellatrix Rafflesia Black out of the Black Family to live in shame on betraying his birth family.” Caelum spoked clearly, Bellatrix’s screams rang through the whole prison as she felt the family magics leave her and the wedding bond between her and Rodolphus have been finally removed.  
  
Bellatrix slumped to the floor, unconscious. The guard just looked at her with cold eyes, he didn’t want to show any bad attitude to the king. Rodolphus and Rabastan was relieved when they no longer felt the aura of Bellatrix muddling their family magics with her tainted magic.  
  
“Now, let us get out of here. I think we need you to be trialed now for I think you have missed 14 years of Dean’s life.” Caelum said as he held the two men’s hand and apparated away, both were shocked as they heard their son’s name leave the boy’s mouth.  
  
“How do you know about our son?” Rodolphus asked immediately when they arrived at what looks like one of the Wizengamot procedure rooms.  
  
“He goes to my school, and that he was in my year before I graduated. He thinks that he is a poor muggleborn, he once said to us that he and his father barely survive each year even when your dear mate was working three jobs.” Rodolphus and Rabastan was shocked when they heard that their “Anthony” was working that hard to survive and that their son has gone through that. They felt bad for themselves as they promised the world to Anthony and that they weren’t going to let him feel to even work and yet they have failed him.  
  
“Now, now don’t pity yourself. I am here to get you out, now brace yourselves as we are going to get you in trial. Do not worry, you will be released but at least tell the uttermost truth later. I am doing this, because I want Dean to be happy, and I know that you will care for him. Good luck.” Caelum left the two men to brace themselves, for the trial. He saw down at the King’s throne and waited for the trial to start.  
  
On the room, two men braced themselves with only one thought in both of their minds. _To see their family once more._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is going to be extremely weird but here's a list of what the characters in this story look like:
> 
> Louis Garrel (A Faithful Man) - Severus Snape  
> Aaron Taylor-Johnson (Nowhere Boy) - James Potter  
> Patrick Schwarzenegger - Pietro Maximoff  
> Logan Lerman (Percy Jackson) - Malec Lightwood-Bane  
> Sam Claflin (Hunger Games) - Blake Herondale-Lewis  
> Matt Bomer (White Collar) - Caelum Potter-Black-Stark  
> Ben Barnes (Dorian Gray) - Sirius Black  
> Andrew Garfield (Never Let Me Go) - Remus Lupin  
> Ezra Miller (Madame Bovary) - Regulus Black


	15. Pregancies, Wedding Plannings, and Cheatings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes those we trust are the ones that would hurt us the most. Caelum knew that and he shall experience it once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I updated once more! Can I please receive any feedback down the comments? I really want to hear what you feel of the story.

The entire Wizengamot sat while waiting for the Lestrange brothers, those that were in the side of the Light were still confused as to why the two men are getting a trial when it was well known that they were the ones who attacked the Lady and Lord Longbottom who were stuck in St. Mungos due to the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. Augusta already knew what was going on and trusts her king with his decision, she knows that there is something more to what happened that night and she is here to find out.  
  
The men were brought in and immediately cuffed down to their chairs with the help of a ward to keep them in place, it was standard procedure. Caelum silently watched as the two men was cuffed down, the Dark Side was wearing their masks once more, and the Neutrals were calm and curios, while the Lights are torn between anger and confusion.  
  
"I am the one who called for this trial to clear any miscommunications. I know I may not have explained my reasoning to you yet but why we waste our time arguing while we can wait and see how this trial goes before everyone argues.” Caelum spoke with a calm look to his face. All of the people inside the Wizengamot stopped their silent arguments and listened at him.  
  
“Now, the men on trial are. Lord Rodolphus Alpheus Lestrange, and his brother Mr. Rabastan Orpheus Lestrange. We are here to ask what truly happened the night of November 7, 2001 and I think the dear Lestranges here can tell us what transpired that faithful night. Aurors, bring in the Veritaserum.” Caelum ordered, which the Aurors obliged immediately. The aurors took the Veritaserum, and fed both men. Both Rabastan and Rodolphus drank the potion with no sign of fighting against it.  
  
“Now that the Veritaserum is active, we can start with the interrogation.” Both men had glazed eyes, and looked straightly at Caelum who has slipped on his “Slytherin Mask.”  
  
“Are you Death Eaters?”  
  
“Yes.” They answered in unison.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“We were forced by our father.” Again, in unison they answered.  
  
“Hmm, where were you the night of November 7, 2001?”  
  
“We just left the house of our mate and son.” Gasps rang through the hall as no one expected that to come out of their mouths.  
  
“Who was your mate? Was it Bellatrix?”  
  
“Bellatrix was just my wife because of a contract. Both Rabastan and I share a mate, in a squib named Anthony Thomas and our son was named Dean Cepheus Lestrange.” More gasps were heard.  
  
“Then what happened after you left the house?”  
  
“We were ambushed by Bellatrix, Barty Crouch Jr., and two other Death Eaters. They took our hairs before leaving us in front of the Ministry where we were caught and sent to Azkaban.”  
  
“Now it looks like we have a case of Polyjuice here. Now can you tell us why would your ‘wife’ do this?” Augusta was tearing up as she heard that what she knew was a lie.  
  
“She was suspecting us of defecting from her Lord, she was right. We wanted to run, but she found a way to chain us to her Master by putting us in Azkaban together with her.” Caelum nodded and sat down on his chair once more.  
  
“Did you at least know of her plans to attack the Longbottoms?” Caelum asked.  
  
“We did, she sent a howler while we were in out mate’s house and taking care of our son. When we heard that the Dark Lord was apparently dead we planned to run away but she was driven to frag us down too.”  
  
“Then why didn’t you warn the aurors?” Lady Dwight asked calmly.  
  
“Would an auror believe a marked Death Eater? All that was on our mind was keep our mate and son safe.” Rodolphus answered in a monotonous voice, Caelum knew that if there was no Veritaserum that made him answer that way, Rodolphus would already be snarling.  
  
“Now that everything is cleared up, can we ask Madame Longbottom of her opinion about the latest revelations.”  
  
Madame Longbottom wiped her tears away, and stood up. She sent Caelum a grateful smile, to thank him for clarifying everything. She turned her attention to both men that was sitting while cuffed down, they just got the antidote so they both look exhausted.  
  
“I am taken-aback by these revelations but I am also grateful that the said revelations were revealed. Now I know who the true culprits are, I just wish that these men would be freed as I think that their son needs to meet them. My grandson Neville has been friends with their son, though he goes by Dean Thomas at the moment, and I hate seeing my grandson without his parents but I would hate myself further if I let another child suffer the same.” Augusta said sternly.  
  
“Indeed Madame Longbottom. Now I announce both Lord Rodolphus Lestrange and Mr. Rabastan Lestrange free of all charges, their other charges are also paid off with their 14 years stay in Azkaban. Now for repercussions of the false imprisonment, I hereby give these men monetary payment that would be sent to their son as their son is the most affected of this whole ordeal. Those who agree raise their hands, while those that disagree just let keep their hands to themselves.” All raise their wands, and Caelum smiled widely before hitting the gavel thus rendering the hearing adjourned.  
  
The Lords and Ladies started filtering out of the court room, and in to their destinations. Most of them have plans after the hearing which is mostly lunch while flaunting their riches, Caelum just rolls his eyes at their antics before shaking his head and walking towards the newly freed men who were standing in front of Augusta Longbottom who nodded at Caelum respectfully before walking out of the hall too. Caelum really needs to finish that new potion, he needs it to be able to save Neville’s parents but as of now he still needs 5 more months before the potion is done brewing.  
  
“I told you that you would be free.” Caelum smiled at the men who were smiling at him.  
  
“Thank you, but can we see our family now?” Rabastan asked as he fidgeted his hands.  
  
“Of course but alas Dean is in Hogwarts right now but I can call for a private meeting for you.” Caelum flicked his hand and his patronus appeared and he sent it a silent message that McGonagall would easily understand.  
  
“Now we need you to look more decent went we see your family, now I have set up to meet your family in the newly renovated Lestrange Manor. I may have used some of my political powers to allow myself into your home and order your elves to clear it up for your move there.” Caelum spoke fluidly without a hint of stutter in his voice.  
  
“Why do you think that we would want to live in the Manor?” Rodolphus snarled.  
  
“I know a lot of things Lord Lestrange, and most of them haven’t been done yet. I perfectly know that the Manor would be the best place for you to live.” Caelum summoned a cup of tea and sipped before vanishing it once more.  
  
“When are we going?” Both men asked.  
  
“Now.” Caelum stood up and tossed both men a coin that immediately transported them to the Manor where the elves immediately took care of both men while Caelum apparated to Hogwarts.  
  
He walked around the castle and greeted everyone that he passed by, he even saw Granger all alone in one of the abandoned rooms. The two children of Molly were sent to a magical orphanage, and they are to stay there for a year before they are allowed to come back to school, many wanted them gone but Caelum wouldn’t do that as there is room for change in both of them if it’s just a tiny percentage. Granger on the other hand was shunned by everyone, no one was talking to her except the professors, but even that they only talk to her about the class or other educational matters.  
  
He entered the Politics room where Professor Hera was teaching the Gryffindors and Slytherin the foundations of a government. Caelum waited until Professor Rhea was done with her topic before he spoke.  
  
“Good afternoon, and I’m sorry for the interruption but Professor Rhea may I excuse Mr. Dean Thomas here?” Caelum asked with a smile, Professor Rhea nodded and continued her lesson while Dean stood up and followed Caelum out of the room and to the corridor.  
  
“Is there a problem, Caelum?” Dean asked his friend who was smiling at him.  
  
“I’m bringing you to a private meeting, don’t worry your Father would be there too.” Caelum responded to Dean’s question.  
  
“Where?” Dean asked confused.  
  
“You’re about to meet your other fathers.” Caelum deadpanned.  
  
“Wh-what?” Dean sputtered as Caelum dropped the information on him, Caelum was known to be that way.  
  
“You will know when we arrive there, now before we go there you need to look your best.” Caelum waved his hands over Dean which then changed his school robes into more comfortable ones, Caelum also broke the glamour that was placed on him. His normal brown eyes were changed to those golden eyes of the Lestranges, and his hair had changed from its normal black to a mix of ebony black and wine red, the red being a trademark of the Lestranges. He looked a lot like the Lestranges brothers now with his skin color being the only difference, his dark skin matched all of his features making a mental note to thank Life for making Dean this hot, and I know damn well that his beau is very lucky to have him. I know that it isn’t Seamus, as Seamus was flirting with Hannah Abbott. But then again a little birdie has told me that it was a little Hufflepuff that he was shacking up, specifically a certain Smith. Who knew that the hotheaded Smith would fall to the charms of the laidback Thomas, or rather Lestrange now.  
  
“What did you do?” Dean asked as he felt himself shot up a few inches.  
  
“Removed the glamour on you, now that your other parents are safe there is no more reason to keep you under that glamour. Let’s go.” Caelum opened a portal and saw that the living room is still empty, the house elves greeted them and told them that Anthony has already arrived and that Rabastan and Rodolphus are being taken care of the other elves.  
  
“Where are we Caelum? And where is my father?” Dean asked after the elf popped away.  
  
“We are in your other parents’ family house.” Caelum responded then casted a locator spell with his mind, and found Anthony in front of a room in the 3rd floor in the West Wing where Caelum sensed Rabastan and Rodolphus’ magical signatures. Beside Anthony was a house elf, maybe he asked for directions about the place and that the elf slipped and that Anthony was adamant to meet the two. Caelum was wrong because when he and Dean arrived there, Anthony was pounding at the door with tears in his eyes, he was screaming in pain over and over again. It was heartbreaking to see, Dean ran towards his father and cradled his weeping father who was laying on the floor due to exhaustion.  
  
Caelum noticed a ward on the door, it was a silencing ward that was made using by elf magics which meant that it wasn’t the men inside that placed the ward. Shaking his head, he cancelled the ward and ordered elves to take Anthony’s unconscious form to the infirmary, Dean followed while Caelum knocked on the door and waited for a response.  
  
“Come in.” Rabastan rasped.  
  
“Anthony and Dean are here, that was a great glamour might I say. Now when Dean and I arrived, Anthony was in front of your door, he was pounding loudly and crying. He was shouting that why did you ever came back when you already left him, I think that you should go to the infirmary now. Dean’s there too.” Caelum washed his magic over them and fixed their clothes, both men ran to the infirmary of their house and saw their mate hanging for dear life on the infirmary bed while their son was weeping beside the bed.  
  
“No-no-no…NO!” Rodolphus shouted and started shouting to the elves to call for a healer from St. Mungos. They didn’t notice Caelum talking to a dark figure behind them.  
  
“I know that you’re having fun Death but I think that this is a little harsh.” Caelum whispered to the dark figure who merely chuckled.  
  
“It is fun, now go save that man, dear Master.” The dark figure melded into the shadows of the darkest corner and disappeared from sight.  
  
“Move away, I’ll be healing him.” Caelum pushed all three of them and stuck them to the seat beside the bed which was a few feet away.  
  
Caelum casted a complicated scan to check what was Anthony’s ailment and found that the man had Leukemia and that he hasn’t received any treatment. The ailment was on its final stages which to a normal healer would be incurable but since when was Caelum normal. He took a potion from his pocket dimension, it was the Apollo’s tears that he brewed a year ago. He spelled the potion to the stomach of the unconscious man, he also sent a Skele-Grow as all of his bones were brittle from daily work. Caelum saw his calloused skin, and scars which then made him remove all those and heal every aspect of the man. He even gave him some vaccines to protect him from any more diseases that he might receive in the Wizarding World as Caelum knew that he would be staying here at Lestrange Manor more and the magic would cause a very weird reaction to him.  
  
After finishing, he gave the men that was watching him intently since earlier a look that ordered them to go out. He casted a charm on the bed that would alert him if Anthony has woken up. He walked out and saw the three men peeking through the door, he sighed and told them to go to the living room.  
  
“Sit down.” Caelum ordered immediately when they arrived. The elves prepared food, but Caelum wasn’t in the mood as a man nearly died in front of him. Then he internally smacked himself as he remembered that he converses to Death which would make death nothing to be feared of, well at least for him it isn’t.  
  
“What happened to him, Caelum?” Dean asked frantically.  
  
“He almost died, he would’ve died if I didn’t step in.” The three men’s eyes grew in fear of what would’ve happened.  
  
“What?! Why?!” Rabastan asked.  
  
“Leukemia, a type of disease that mainly focuses in the blood. Pair that with him overworking and exhaustion, it accelerated to the point that one more overexertion would trigger the bye-bye button on his body which would end with him dropping dead. Luckily I immediately stopped that, he would need to be kept in a strict potion diet and he can’t be working like not at all. He needs to be kept in bed or if he wants to walk make sure that he only walks or else his frail body would be broken. For this month he really is advised to be kept bedridden as his bones are fixing themselves and one little wrong move and we would start all over again.” Rabastan and Rodolphus nodded while Dean was still shocked that he almost lost his father a few moments ago.  
  
“Now I will be checking on him, I advise that the three of you start talking to ensure that when Anthony is ready to talk with you, there would be some things cleared up already.” Caelum left the room and walked towards the infirmary leaving the three men to converse on their own.  
  
“Who are you?” Dean asked with a slightly narrowed eyes that looked at Rabastan and Rodolphus with a questioning feel in those eyes. Rabastan and Rodolphus smiled as they saw the hereditary gold eyes looked at them with the same look that Anthony had when they first met him.  
  
“We are your fathers or better term sires.” They answered while Dean just scoffed.  
  
“Really? Then what do you call the man that almost died there? I know for a fact that he is my father and not you two.” Dean replied.  
  
“Anthony was your bearer.” Rabastan answered.  
  
“I know that men can get pregnant but my father can’t be as he is a muggle. Now tell me who you really are?” Dean pointed out, Rodolphus grinned as he can see that their son is smart and vigilant.  
  
“Anthony is a pureblooded squib, he was from the farthest branch of the Zabini Family and the main LeBlanc Family. We met him two years before your birth, we wanted to marry him but Rodolphus couldn’t at the moment as he is married to another, and before you think that it was cheating he is only contracted to marry her. We kept having clandestine meetings that ended up with us conceiving you, when you were born we placed a glamour on you to make sure that if ever someone found out about you no one could link your physical appearance to us. We wanted to keep you safe, we wanted to run away together with you and Anthony but we couldn’t without the threat that you being revealed.” Rabastan explained.  
  
“You still haven’t said your names.” Dean said.  
  
“I’m Rabastan Lestrange, and he is Rodolphus Lestrange.” Dean’s eyes grew as he remembered the names, they were the men that Neville mentioned as his parents’ torturers. He backed away and took his wand, the tip was glowing and a spell was about to roll off his tongue when Caelum entered the room and took Dean’s wand.  
  
“What the hell Caelum!? These men are criminals! You know damn well that these are the men that tortured Neville’s parents, right?!” Dean asked furiously while Caelum just stared at him with a bored look on his face.  
  
“I know, and that’s why I ordered for a trial for these men to find out what truly happened that night. They were trialed under the Veritaserum, they were innocent. Here’s a memory of what happened at the trial.” Caelum opened a mental link between them and Dean, he showed the memories of the trial to Dean who then went into a state of shock as he saw the confessions.  
  
“Dean?” Rabastan called as he held his son, Rodolphus sat in front while his son still had his eyes wide open from shock.  
  
“Is-is it true?” Dean asked when he was out of shocked state, his eyes were damp with tears.  
  
“Yes, we weren’t given a trial so we couldn’t defend ourselves. We are sorry that we weren’t there in the times that you needed us but now we are here and we will try our best to fill in our deficiencies throughout the years and we still hope that we could marry your father.” Rodolphus rubbed his son’s back while he was hugged by Rabastan.  
  
They didn’t notice that Caelum was no longer in the room but back in the infirmary where a newly awoken Anthony was frantically looking around the room. Caelum calmed him down and sent an elf to call the other that he is awake, he explained the most important parts but left the more sensitive information to be explained by Rabastan and Rodolphus. Dean looked how hurt his father was while his apparent dads explained what happened.  
  
“When you didn’t come back I thought you got tired of me and left me….I thought that I was just another of your little toys….I thought that the glamour you casted on Dean was to make sure that no one knows that he is your son to a squib like me….I didn’t get it removed because I loved you enough to not cause a scene….I thought I was just another fool who fell for your sweet words and empty promises…I thought that I was just one of your trysts…someone who you just played....” Anthony sobbed.  
  
“No! Never! We love you, and we’re sorry for making you think those.” Rabastan and Rodolphus soothed their mate. They were angry for themselves that they broke their mate’s heart when they promised to never do so.  
  
 _======FLASHBACK======  
  
“I love you both.” Anthony said as he gave both Rabastan and Rodolphus a smack on the lips. Both men chuckled at their mate, who was heavily pregnant with their child.  
  
“We love you too, and of course our little blessing here.” Rabastan kissed Anthony and placed a protective hand on Anthony’s protruding stomach.  
  
“And we promise when all of this mess is done, we will shower you with all the best in life. We promise not to ever break your heart, we promise to become the best husbands that you’ll ever have.” Rodolphus promised, taking Anthony’s hand and kissing it. He and his brother swore to never hurt him, and they will never ever do that even if it takes the whole worlds to make sure then they would.  
  
======END OF FLASHBACK======_  
  
They remembered their promise, and it hurt to see that they failed. They were angry for themselves for not being strong enough to fight for him, they were cowards, they were fools, they were liars, and lastly they hurt the one they love. Tear slowly fell, and the three of them hugged each other.  
  
“I will take Dean out for the moment so that you could have a private moment, but please no sex. After a month maybe, anyways we’ll be going out.” Caelum pulled Dean out while the three others laughed with tears on their eyes.  
  
“Dean, do not worry about school for the moment. I have excused you for a week, I think that this is more important than your classes at the moment, and also I have informed Smith that you wouldn’t be at school and that he could send you letters.” Dean’s eyes grew as he heard what Caelum said.  
  
“Wha-what do you mean? What does this have to do with Smith?” Dean asked trying to deny the allegation.  
  
“Dean I know more than you think I do, now tell your fathers that I’ll be going and that you’ll be staying here for a week. Bye!” Caelum shook Dean’s hand and apparated away to his next destination.  
  
Caelum apparated away and arrived at Alicante where he was led to the meeting room by a battalion of Shadowhunters, making him laugh. Did they really think that he is weak enough that he needed a guard of such size?  
  
He was led into a huge room, inside the room was surprisingly the Head of every Institute, Sires and Heads of Covens, Alphas of all the Wolf Packs, and High Warlocks from around the globe. Even the Princes of Hell are lurking in the shadows, pleasantly waiting to see what their little master would do or what he would plan.  
  
“Now that was fun.” Caelum grinned as everyone turned their heads towards him.  
  
“We shall proceed with the meeting but first…” Caelum proceeded to cast a Hephaestus Ward that protects everyone inside the room may it be an attack from Lucifer himself. The warlocks felt the strength of the ward and was in awe by his power. The Shadowhunters too felt the ward, it was more powerful than any of the wards that they ever had, even more powerful than those that Angel Raziel himself made. The wolves may not be able to do magic but they can feel its power thrumming at their skin, as if to comfort them that they are safe. A mistake was made when a window opened and sunlight passed through, it hit a vampire but he surprisingly did not burn as the ward stopped that from happening. Caelum looked at the window and sent a small burst of magic to close it, he didn’t want to hear the whining of 5-centuty old vampire that hated the sun.  
  
“Now that we are all safe, I am here to tell you once more what the plan would be.” He sat down at a newly conjured bean bag, he casted a charm so that his clothes wouldn’t be wrinkled of course.  
  
“What are we going to do?” A wolf asked.  
  
“For the wolves, I really appreciate that you stay near the wards of Alicante for the moment as if you are divided you could be easy targets for him and his demons. For him you are the weakest links as you don’t have anything that could work against him. You could still be able to go to your jobs, but I really advise you that if you don’t want to stay at the wards then at least do not stay in one place as they will track you down. These are portkeys that would activate the moment that it senses energy from Lucifer’s demons.” The wolves nodded and sat back down.  
  
“Now the warlocks are the most vulnerable as they are the main targets as of the moment. I have tried to raise wards all around the globe but yet he still finds a way to crack them, it may be because I can’t push much power into a ward that is a whole continent away from me. Anyways, I recommend that you have a quick escape route if you want to stay in one place together. Here are portkeys that you should all have as an escape.” Caelum handed a long twine of ropes, he chose ropes as to accommodate large amounts of transportation.  
  
“Aren’t these types of portkeys hard to obtain?” Ragnor Fell asked, he was the High Warlock of Britain making him familiar of the Wizarding World.  
  
“Not if you own 3/4 of the Wizarding World. This would be your only way of escape as Lucifer would try to block portals, he doesn’t know how to block these as of yet so this is the safest escape route we have at the moment. I highly recommend that the children are best be left here, as it would be a problem when you are escaping.” Caelum raised a hand and saw a small child in the corner, a warlock child. HE chuckled and approached the child with a soft smile in his face.  
  
“Hi, what’s your name?” Caelum asked the child. She had long curly auburn hair that was tied into two pigtails, her chocolate skin matched her deep gold eyes.  
  
“Adriana.” The child replied.  
  
“What are you doing here, little one?” Caelum asked.  
  
“I wanted to see Daddies.” The girl pointed to a vampire and a warlock, who sat side by side.  
  
“Oh really? Why don’t you go there, and can you promise to stay quiet?” The girl nodded, so Caelum summoned a bag of candies for her and sent her to her parents who watched the scene with a smile on their faces.  
  
“The shadowhunters have their escape routes, now I highly recommend that if ever that your Institute is attacked, please self-destruct everything before escaping as they could use the information on the Institute computers to track the others.” The Heads nodded and quickly messaged their Institutes to prepare a self-destruct mechanism that would clear every information inside their computers.  
  
“Lastly, the vampires are recommended to open their catacombs once more. The catacombs have great wards that could stop their attacks for days, which would be ample time for you to escape. Here are some portkeys that you could use as a way of escape but I highly recommend that yo use it in the utmost importance, like if there is no other way of escape.” He handed more portkeys to the vampires and summoned tea for himself.  
  
“The portkeys will lead you to the clearing at Alicante, but the ones for the vampires would send them to the catacombs under the forest around Alicante, I have expanded the wards to the reach that point. Now before you ask me how I did it, I have more explanations to do. Information that would be disclosed here would only stay here, you won’t be able to spread anything about it or even utter a word that may lead to any statement here.” A gold shimmer appeared around the room, all felt as if their tongues were tied before it came back to normal once more.  
  
“The Princes of Demons are here.” The Seven Princes appeared in front of Caelum making everyone backing away.  
  
“Do not fear, they have their loyalties known.” Caelum joked, but then his face turned to one that meant seriousness.  
  
“These past few months I have been working to try and slow down Lucifer’s movements. He has Edom now but he doesn’t have much resources as I did something that would have a huge blow to his progress. Demons under the Princes have been hidden away together with the other resources…” Caelum continued to explain everything, leaving out the part of him being the Master of the two eldritch beings that took part in the creation of the Universe themselves.  
  
The meeting lasted a whole day, and by the end of the meeting Caelum was exhausted. He was led to his suite in Alicante where he laid and began revising his plans once more but due to exhaustion he immediately fell asleep.  
  
He stayed in Alicante for a month to help them prepare for the upcoming war. Attacks have been more frequent, demon sightings have been higher, and with even their preparations at least 15 warlocks were taken. A whole pack of renegade wolves has also been found mutilated in Greece, all of their hearts were torn out of their chests and their heads were impaled in stakes.  
  
Vampires were also disappearing one by one, with only ashes as their remains. The demons have been burning them, the catacomb in Heathrow was burned down with at least 9 vampires being killed. The Seelie Realm hasn’t received any attack as they closed all of the passageways to their realm. They decided to be neutral to the war as Lucifer doesn’t really care about them.  
  
Tony and James were worried about their son, he was indeed calling them every day but they are still not content with what’s happening. It was partly their fault on why their son decided to mature early, and that they couldn’t anything to stop him. Sirius was also worried for his son, blood-adopted or not he was still his son. This was all Dumbledore’s fault, as if Sirius didn’t remember the compulsion that he sent Sirius that night to chase down that rat.  
  
Caelum’s brothers were the only ones that takes their attention away from their worry, they needed to trust Caelum like they always do, after all everything that he does has a purpose.  
  
Peter and Pietro are now much closer than ever as Pietro always fetch Peter at school and has even declared himself as Peter’s boyfriend. Shock was an understatement for Mrs. Parker’s reaction, as she dropped down cold when she heard that revelation. Pietro was having fun in riling up Peter who was awkwardly trying to save his reputation. Blake and Malec has also declared themselves as in a relationship, both 14 year olds got the talk of their lives when Alec and Jace knew.  
  
Pietro also noticed his attraction for the two, and decided to ask the two if they are open for a polyamorous relationship. Peter was shocked at first but he too couldn’t deny his attraction for the two. Blake and Malec were down for it but decided to hide their polyamorous relationship and only showed their other relationships publicly.  
  
Caelum on the other hand was missing his big blonde oaf who he hasn’t seen since the start of September, but he can always see Loki’s clones talking to Draco. Jealous, that’s what Caelum felt whenever he sees Loki coddle Draco while his dear mate or rather bonded husband has not even decided to contact him.  
  
He knows that his husband is leading the efforts in preparing against Hela, Caelum wanted to interfere as Hela was the Goddess of Death which meant he had control over her but this war needs to happen to test Thor, and Death was the one who planned it. The being wanted to test Thor if he is adequate to be Caelum’s mate.  
  
Chaos also wanted to test Loki if he is adequate to be Draco’s bonded, so both Chaos and Death formulated this war with Fate, and Destiny. Chaos wanted to see if Loki does stick to help Thor, and if he fails to stick with Thor then it shows that he would be failing to stick with Draco, which would end up with Loki in another’s bed while Draco cries.  
  
Caelum finished protecting Alicante with wards that would prevent demons that aren’t allowed to enter the lands of Alicante. He then bid goodbye to the Shadowhunters as he still needs to go back to Hogwarts. But when he comes back he finds out that there are already pregnant students, as they couldn’t control themselves. Boot, Nott, and Smith were all pregnant with their betrothed’s children respectively. Apparently McLaggen mixed up a contraceptive potion and a fertility potion which got Boot pregnant immediately. Theo on the other hand got pregnant because of Blaise’s well known horniness. Meanwhile, Smith and Dean got busy in the midnight of Samhain and only found out about the pregnancy after a month or so. He had to write to their parents and inform them of the recent information. Rabastan and Rodolphus was shocked to hear that their son already got someone pregnant at 15 and to a Smith too!  
  
Jeremiah Smith was apparently a pseudo-enemy of theirs which meant that their children’s relationship would force them to be civil with each other. They decided to hold the wedding at the Imbolc Festival on the 1st of February.  
  
Lady Zabini and Lord Nott already knew that this was going to happen as both of them can see the hungry glances that Blaise always gives Theo whenever they are together, they too planned the wedding on the Imbolc Festival.  
  
Cormac was scolded by his father who was their teacher, but then he congratulated him because he will become a grandfather. Terry’s parents were gaping when they knew of the news, they were shocked then they were whooping in joy as their son was adding a small bundle of joy to the family. Both of their families contacted the other families of the other two couple to make the wedding a one event only as they are all friends. Lady Zabini almost didn’t agree but he chose his son. His son who only wanted to marry his mate, clearly not caring about anything else.  
  
Caelum shook his head as its going to be another wedding that he would officiate, he chuckled in thought that in a few days it was his parents’ wedding. He came home and found them all in the living room, watching a movie and drinking wine at a 2 PM in the afternoon.  
  
“Drinking at 2? Really?” Caelum called out earning all of the others’ attention to him.  
  
“Caelum!” James ran towards his son and hugged him tightly.  
  
“Papa!” Caelum exclaimed in shock as James bumped into him with his vampiric speed.  
  
“Ae’um! Ae’um!” Derek and the other toddlers called when they saw Caelum.  
  
“Hello boys, have you been good to the others?” He tickled all of their stomachs making all of the toddlers to giggle in response.  
  
“Now why did I arrive with all of you watching movie and drinking wine when your wedding is in a week?” Caelum said before slowly turning around.  
  
“We thought that you would be busy with that upcoming war so we decided to….postpone the wedding.” Tony said, and with that Caelum took the deepest breath and plastered the fakest smile he had that clearly meant _“argue and I’ll kill you.”_  
  
“I am the one that planned the wedding so no postponing would happen. Uncle Reg, Pops you wouldn’t like to break dear Narcissa and Andromeda’s heart now do you? They are the ones that designed the wedding after all, Aunt Pep and Aunt Nat would be angry too as they made most of the preparations, you wouldn’t want that do you?” And Caelum’s guilt-tripping worked as he heard groans coming from all of them.  
  
“Tomorrow we will be fitting you all to your suits! Do not worry for you will not be leaving the house, the suit makers would be the ones coming here, so please no wine in the morning and be presentable. Now as I remember dear Fiona Kefir would be creating your cake, does her name ring a bell? Sev?” Severus’ ear perked up when he heard the name of her other friend that he hadn’t contacted for almost 4 years.  
  
“She’s a friend of mine.” Sev answered. Bruce’s flashed a little jealousy for a moment until Severus continued.  
  
“Someone from Cokesworth where Lily and I grew up, she’s a witch but she went to Beauxbatons. We met again 5 years ago, until she had to leave to travel the world. She was an aspiring magical chef, we even graduated our Potions Mastery under the same Master.” Severus explained once he noticed the jealousy in Bruce’s eyes.  
  
“Yeah, that’s what she explained too when she found out that it was your wedding. She wanted to be a part of it, so she volunteered to do the catering for half the price. She’s a very pricey woman to be catered as basic catering from her costs a whopping $5,000,000, we are having the one that costs $12,000,000 but she reduced it to $4,000,000.” Caelum flickered through his newly summoned list that had the list of the things for the wedding. The others were shell-shocked by the amount of money that was spent on the catering department alone.  
  
“Ca-Caelum how much did you spend for the wedding?” Regulus asked.  
  
“15,512,854,200 Galleons or $103,005,351,888.” Caelum deadpanned, which made the others drop their mouths in shock by the copious amounts of money that he was spending on the wedding.  
  
“We know that we have money Caelum but isn’t that just too much?” James asked his son.  
  
“Papa, that’s just a day of profit from all of my businesses, and money shouldn’t stay in the bank to be collect dust. Do not worry about the money please and just focus on the wedding.” Caelum reassured his parents.  
  
They continued to plan for the wedding, until the babies demanded attention. The Marauders took care of the children together with the two Slytherins while the Avengers remained with Caelum who was busily looking at his list.  
  
“Any plans on the rings?” Caelum asked the men in front of him without removing his gave from his list that was on the table.  
  
“Err- no?” Caelum’s eyes shot up to them, shocked.  
  
“What?” Caelum whispered.  
  
“We haven’t gotten the rings yet because we planned to postpone remember?” Rings, was Caelum’s problem at the moment.  
  
“Uncle Steve, Uncle Bruce, Uncle Clint, Uncle Bucky, and Dad, We will need to go to Gringotts tomorrow to see if there are Consort Rings available to be used there.  
  
The very next day they went to Gringotts, they tested each of them except Tony because Harry would be giving him the Stark Consort Ring to be used as his ring while his Dad could use the Potter one as he won’t be using it as he was using the Pendragon-Emrys one that Thor was wearing already.  
  
It seems like Uncle Steve is the Heir of the extinct House of Grant. Uncle Clint was the Heir of the House Hawkthorne. Uncle Bruce was the Heir of the House Ivy, while Uncle Bucky was the Heir of Houses Braulio and Barnes making everything easier as all of them now have family rings to use for the wedding. They all took the rings, and went back home where they were greeted by the suit makers already measuring the others.  
  
It was a gruesome process as Bucky doesn’t want to be fitted, he was resisting everything until Remus raised his brow at him making him smile at him lopsidedly.  
  
It ended with Regulus having a dark green suit that matched Clint’s dark violet. Bucky with dark blue, Remus with black and gold, Tony with merlot, James with gold and black, Sirius with sangria, Steve with steel blue, Bruce with white, and lastly Sev with his signature black. It was a mix-and-match kind of style as they didn’t really want to look the same as the other.  
  
The wedding would be held in Castelo Dos Mouros, a castle in Portugal that the Peverell Family owned but was labeled as a castle of a muggle king when in reality it was only a castle of a minor branch of the Peverells.  
  
Those who are related and close to us are going to be invited, I really hope that Thor has some time to spare and at least visit. Loki was going to go as Draco would be invited in the wedding, Narcissa was the one who designed the whole wedding.  
  
Days passed and now Caelum finds himself wearing his black suit and cloak with his crown on his head. The Britannic Matrimonial Staff is in his hands, guests started flooding in, and few members of the press has been allowed. The Daily Prophet will be the one releasing the wedding article on the muggle world on their counterpart The Daily Times. The five men stood in front of the aisle and the one by one they all appeared. Tears started flowing from their eyes as they felt the thrum of magic all around them, it was a quick ceremony but for them it was the greatest ceremony of their lives.  
  
Caelum was once again jealous as he can see in his peripheral vision Loki dancing with Draco while he was standing alone because Thor didn’t come. Loki merely greeted him earlier, he said nothing about Thor. Caelum didn’t dwell on that as he needed to be happy for his parents, he took Luna for a dance and Daphne for a small gossip session on who’s who inside the whole event.  
  
But at the end of the day Caelum was still sad as he missed Thor, he was extremely jealous of Draco as Loki, even at war, still has time to coddle him and contact him while Thor hasn’t even contacted him for 4 months.  
  
Is it selfish to wish that Thor is beside him and not in Asgard trying to save his realm? He really wanted Thor and yet he can’t as Thor had a duty there, and in the first place it was his decision to send Thor back to prepare themselves but he still hates the fact that he misses him every day.  
  
He fades in the background as the music plays continuously, he can see everyone dancing while he is the corner watching everyone else dance happily. No one notices him until he fades into the shadows, Death took him to a portal.  
  
“Where are we Death?” Caelum asked the eldritch being.  
  
“We’re visiting your dear bonded, you’ve been miserable without him.” Death said as they both entered the realm. The place was fine and all, but there are only few people walking around.  
  
“Has Hela attacked yet?” Caelum asked Death.  
  
“Yes, but she isn’t done yet. She still plans to attack once again.” Death explained as they walked the path towards the castle.  
  
“Can they see us?” Death shook their head as a response at Caelum’s question when they passed the long hall of guards.  
  
“Well then let’s head to his room.” Caelum exclaimed immediately. On the Throne Room, Frigga felt the presence of Caelum and fear grew in her eyes as he remembered what her husband ordered Thor last night. She can see a potential destruction, and even if the destruction would not happen, something else devastating would happen. She just prays that his son’s bonded would ask first, because if not then it would be devastating for them both.  
  
As Caelum walked through the halls in search for Thor’s room, he used a tracking spell to track the magic of the Consort Ring and found a huge room that screamed Thor because of the lightning engravings all around the door.  
  
Caelum pushed the door open with a huge grin on his face, only for it to drop immediately by the scene he saw in front of him. Thor was in bed with another woman, Sif as Caelum remembered her name through Thor’s stories.  
  
“Well, couldn’t wait enough for me that you searched for another?” Caelum slipped his coldest mask, that none has ever broken, not even himself. Thor stood abruptly as heard the voice that he didn’t think that he would hear in Asgard. He saw in the doors was Caelum looking at him with the coldest eyes, he hasn’t seen those yet.  
  
“No-no! This isn’t what you think.” Thor tried to defend himself but Caelum wasn’t having any of it.  
  
“Then tell what it is, Thor.” Caelum coldly spoke as if ice was leaving his mouth.  
  
“All-Father ordered me to-“ Caelum cut him off.  
  
“Ordered you to what?” Caelum snapped.  
  
“Ordered me to sire a child with an Asgardian as he wanted because of the war and he thought that it would be adequate that my heir is Asgardian.” Caelum’s eyes darkened.  
  
“And you didn’t think that it would be best to inform me? Your bonded?! Or have you forgotten about this damned rings?!” Caelum response rang through the halls, making Odin stand up from his throne to inspect what the problem was.  
  
“No-no I didn’t I just did what the All-Father told me.” Thor tried to come close to Caelum but he was being stopped by an invisible force that Thor knew as his magic.  
  
“So you would willingly betray me for an order of your father? Pity, it looks like you failed already.” Caelum didn’t want this, Caelum didn’t expect this, Caelum should’ve known better, he has the power to see the future and yet he has been blinded by the unexpected.  
  
“No I wouldn’t…” Thor replied, Caelum scoffed and started taking off the ring on his finger and tossed it to Thor.  
  
“Really? Then what do you call this? Go marry her, she’s going to be the one carrying your first-born after all. It’s like I mattered to you at all, take care Thor.” And with that Caelum walked out of the room, and out of Thor’s life. Or does he?  
  
As Caelum walks out of the castle, the skies darkened and the earth trembled. Caelum’s magic started leaking out, wreaking havoc at every step he makes. Buildings are being torn apart by his magic, he can’t control it as his broken soul bond was wailing at the loss of its mate.  
  
Odin felt the magics tore apart everything on its path, and knew that it was his fault that this happened. His wife was beside him with tears on her face, the earth continued to tremble and none can stop it.  
  
“Caelum!” Thor ran towards Caelum, who was lying at the floor in a fetal position sobbing continuously. He tried to reach him and yet he couldn’t, he was once again being stopped by a force that wouldn’t allow him to reach Caelum.  
  
A portal opened and out was Hela, she shook her head at the scene. She didn’t want her master to feel this pain but it was what Death ordered her to do, it was all a test by Death and Thor ultimately failed. The foolishness of Odin has struck once more, and this might be the start of the real Ragnarok.  
  
“You’re a fool Thor, my dear deity wanted to test you if you were adequate for their master and as I can see you ultimately failed.” Hela sneered at her brother or if that’s what you call the oaf standing in front of her.  
  
“What do you mean?” Thor asked.  
  
“Well for starters, your dear bonded here or rather ex-bonded here is the Master of both Chaos and Death. They tested you if you would fight for him and as I can see you failed miserably.” Hela looked at Thor with disappointment in her eyes.  
  
“To think that you would rather betray your bonded than fight for him, I think that might be Odin’s blood in you. Anyways, as my deity has seen you failed I can stop this act, I didn’t really want this little war, it was just Death. Bye Thor.” And with that Hela faded into black smoke.  
  
Caelum wiped his tears and stood up with a sarcastic smile on his face, he looked all around and laughed before walked away and vanished on the spot. Thor sank to his knees and the thunders rang throughout the realm as Thor mourned with Caelum’s ring tightly held in his fists.  
  
Caelum arrived at his room with tears falling from his eyes endlessly. His parents are going to be on vacation which meant that he had the Tower by himself. Has Thor truly done that to him? Was he that much of a fool to think that Thor wouldn’t betray him? He felt as if a part of his soul left him, scoffing he knew that it was the broken bond.  
  
“Sir, a call from Mr. Draco Malfoy.” MERLIN spoke, interrupting Caelum’s crying. Caelum composed himself and fixed his wrinkled clothes and cleared his face of any sign of crying. With his mask perfectly in place he answered the call.  
  
“Draco?” Caelum asked when the call connected.  
  
“I heard from Loki so don’t even try to lie to me, are you okay?” Draco looked at Caelum with worry in his face as he knew that his friend had his mask on.  
  
“I’m completely fine, Draco. It was nothing, he chose a path and so did I. Let us not dwell on that, I have more pressing matters to take care of.” Caelum smiled at Draco clearly trying to show that he wasn’t affected even if his heart was shattered into pieces.  
  
“No, you’re clearly in pain Caelum! Please just say something?” Caelum sighed and smiled at Draco once more.  
  
“Again, he chose a path and so did I. There’s that, and I just have to respect that. I can’t change what he chose as he chose it himself. Now let us again not focus on that, anyways I have a potion to bottle. Call you when I’m done.” Caelum dropped the call before Draco could even reply.  
  
On Draco’s side was him in front of the computer that Loki gave him. Loki was seating beside him throughout the call and shook his head at his brother’s stupidity. He never changed huh? The same old fool that would rather break others just to finish a task.  
  
“Dammit! Why can’t he just open up?” Draco murmured as he saw his friend in pain.  
  
“Don’t worry I’ll try my best to fix it. Caelum doesn’t open up as he understood that he must keep things in so that he won’t appear weak.” Loki explained to Draco who was frustrated as to why his friend wouldn’t talk to him.  
  
“I know, but now he doesn’t need to. I just wish he does.” Draco saddened, Loki hugged him.  
  
“Anyways, I’ll need to go to Asgard to tear Thor a new one.” Loki kissed Draco’s forehead and vanished the clone that was on Midgard and returned his consciousness to the one on Asgard. He walked out of his room and to the plaza where Thor was still frozen in place and in grief.  
  
“Thor, stand up. You won’t have him back if you just stay there.” Loki sent a spell to lift Thor up.  
  
“No, brother. He won’t have me back, I can no longer feel him through the bond.” Thor murmured. Loki shook his head, and patted Thor on the back.  
  
“And what made you follow that oaf of a father that you have? See? Now your bond is in shambles, and if I were you. You should go to his parents and inform them before they find out about it from a different source.” Thor stood up slowly and hunched his back as he followed Loki back to his quarters, and while walking back Loki took this as a chance to send Odin a withering glare.  
  
Loki consoled his brother to fix his mess, Sif also wrote a letter to Caelum saying that she was merely following orders and that she didn’t want it in the first place. For the first time in a thousand years, Thor cried. The skies were the visualization of his emotions as the clouds darkened and the thunders started rumbling.  
  
Odin blamed himself at the grief that his son was feeling, Frigga wasn’t talking to him as she was opposed to the idea at the first place. Is it wrong to hope that your son just have a son that carries the power of the Asgardians? In this situations it was a huge mistake as he may or may have not lost his son in the process of wanting a grandchild that was an Asgardian.  
  
He really needs to fix this as he wants his son to be happy and not miserable. He decides to formulate a plan on how to speak with the Midgardian seidr who was Thor’s mate.  
  
On Midgard, Caelum was no better than Thor was. His books were all around the room, glasses were smashed, bed was burned, and the whole room was trashed. His eyes were red, due to tears falling endlessly. He blamed himself for not being enough, he blamed himself for not being able to reach the standards that was expected on him, and he blamed himself for amounting to nothing.  
  
Deciding that it wasn’t worth it no more, he snapped his fingers and the room came back to its original state. He stood up and looked at his reflection on the bathroom, and pulled his mask once more as he needs to meet with the Shadowhunters by lunch and he doesn’t want to look like a clown in the morning.  
  
The tears vanished, clothes were changed, and his hair was fixed once more. He walks out of his room and cooked himself breakfast before he changed to more comfortable clothes. He decides to take a jog around Manhattan to kill some time as he doesn’t want to stay inside the Tower where there are memories of Thor.  
  
He even passed by Peter’s school where he saw Pietro flirting with Peter was rolling his eyes. Caelum chuckled and walked away and passed many shops where he got into a little shopping spree again. He forgot that he was just jogging and that he didn’t have a car, he called MERLIN to send one of his cars to Times Square.  
  
He placed the bags of clothes inside the car and ordered MERLIN to pilot it to follow him all around wherever he goes. He ended up filling his backseat and the trunk of his Jeep because of the outrageous amount of clothes he bought.  
  
He walked around the city one more time before deciding to come home. He saw Wanda practicing her magic in the gym, she had a huge difference in her control before and now. She’s more versatile with her power, she can control her emotions much better than before and Caelum was proud of that.  
  
Caelum entered his room and took a shower as running around the city tends to make you all sweaty and sticky. He changed to a pair of chinos, and a balloon sweater on top and a pair of Chelsea boots to pair it with.  
  
When he walked out of the room, he saw the man who was the reason for all his heartaches now. Thor, was in front of him with tears in his eyes, pleading continuously that he forgives him.  
  
“Crying? Am I the first to make you cry?” Caelum slipped his mask on once more.  
  
“Caelum, please listen to me. I am sorry. I swear with my life that I would only love you and only you till the time I die.” Thor swore, Caelum felt the magic lock-in but he doesn’t trust him yet.  
  
“No, I don’t think so.” Caelum walked past the blonde god. He was about to walk through the elevator when another light flashed in and a man appeared in front of Caelum.  
  
“Can we talk, young seidr?” The man spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Caelum forgive Thor? Or is it the end of their relationship?


	16. More Deaths, More Pregnancies, and More Weddings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer falls once more, pregnancies, and lastly weddings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would have a lot of skips, the next chapter is also a huge skip so please bear with me. The next chapter would likely skip a year to make sure that there is enough time for Thanos! I hope you like this update! Kudos and Comment are highly appreciated!

“Excuse me, I am in a hurry.” Caelum tried to walk past Odin, but he couldn’t as he was stopped by Odin who held him by the hand.  
  
“Please spare an old man a few minutes of your time.” Odin said. Caelum looked at him with narrowed eyes while he felt Thor looking at his back.  
  
“You have 5 minutes Odin.” Caelum replied.  
  
“Maybe we should talk in a more private space?” Odin smiled. Caelum just stared at Odin before leading him to the conference room where his Dad’s team always held their meetings.  
  
“Speak.” Caelum said as they entered the room, he erected wards the moment his feet stepped in the room.  
  
“First of all I deeply apologize, it was my decision to order Thor to do that. I made that decision as a king and thought it was-“, he was cut off by Caelum who scoffed at the apology.  
  
“I am a king myself, Odin. Do not use that as an excuse.” Caelum remarked.  
  
“I thought it was a wise decision to ensure the line, because it was a time of war. With you being underage and a male, I really thought that it was the most adequate decision.” Odin explained, Caelum rolled his eyes at the not-so well-thought out apology that Odin had.  
  
“And you didn’t even dare to ask for my approval? Even with my approval, have you forgotten that I have magic and can conceive a child? A wise decision? For what? What was the reason that made you think that it was a wise decision, as a king?” Caelum asked Odin with cold eyes.  
  
“Once again, as I said earlier I thought it was but now I know that it wasn’t. Please forgive me for making such rash decision, Thor has been miserable since yesterday. Can you at least talk to him? That’s all I ask of you.” Caelum thought of it for a second. The pain is still there and hasn’t left, he can feel the pain of the betrayal.  
  
“I will talk to him, but this doesn’t mean that I accept your trash of an apology.” Caelum walked out of the room and approached Thor who was waiting outside the door.  
  
“Follow me, _Odinson_.” Caelum ordered Thor, who flinched at what Caelum called him.  
“Cae-“, he was cut off by Caelum who didn’t even looked back at him.  
  
“Save it.” Caelum replied. Thor just shut up and just followed Caelum to his room. He was shocked to see that their pictures has been removed and all of the objects that symbolized their relationship is gone. Like the big painting of them both that was hanged on the wall that everyone sees when they open the door, it’s now been taken down and all Thor saw was a huge bare wall.  
  
“Speak, I don’t have much time to waste on you, Odinson.” Caelum coldly drawled making Thor flinch in response.  
  
“I am sorry Caelum. I want to make it up to you, I really do.” Caelum snorted at what he heard.  
  
“Really now?” Caelum replied.  
  
“Yes, I do Caelum. And I will do everything to make it up to you.” Thor pleaded once more hoping that Caelum gives him one more chance.  
  
“No, I can’t. You broke my trust once, how would I know that you wouldn’t do it again.” Caelum responded and walked out the door. He was out of the room when Thor stopped him and kissed him passionately, Caelum fought but ultimately lost. Tear fell from his eyes as he knew that he still loved Thor but couldn’t bear to be hurt the same way again.  
  
“I ca-can’t do this Thor, I can’t be in a relationship with you and I’m here not knowing what you do. I don’t want that to happen again, and now I know that being soulmates doesn’t even stop you from betraying me. I-I just can’t.” He tried to walk away from the embrace that Thor gave him.  
  
“No-no-no, give me another chance Caelum. I really promise to never do that again. I will stay by your side from now on, please just give me another chance.” Thor pleaded while he kept Caelum in a locking embrace, he can feel the tears damping his clothes as tears flowed endlessly from Caelum’s eyes.  
  
“I-I don’t know Thor, I can’t bear to be hurt once more.” Caelum replied as he tried to pry himself off the embrace once more.  
  
“Then I’ll show you that I will do just that.” Thor kissed the top of his head and held him tightly.  
  
And starting that day, Thor went wherever Caelum went. He stayed by his side, wherever he goes. He tries to make it up to Caelum by waking him up with a kiss and a bouquet of flowers every morning but he knows that Caelum doesn’t trust him the way he trusted him before.  
  
Loki even helped Thor to set them up a dinner in one of Caelum’s favorite restaurants. The whole dinner, no word was heard from Caelum only a few nods and grunts but no responses at all. Hell was let loose when Caelum’s parents arrived from their month long honeymoon. They were instantly furious when they heard what happened, Caelum didn’t utter a word while Thor was busily explaining what happened.  
  
“We expected more from you, Thor.” James uttered disappointingly and the others agreed with him. They then proceeded to treat Thor neutrally while he was trying to mend their relationship.  
  
Thor even went to every fight that Caelum goes, because lately there were demons trying to murder or kidnap everywhere. He wanted to show Caelum that he really wanted this but Caelum doesn’t really give him any attention and it hurt him but he knew that it was his fault in the first place as he didn’t have the guts to disobey his father.  
  
He had a plan, he wanted to give Caelum a gift that symbolizes his love for him. He informed Caelum that he was going to the Nidavellir to talk with the dwarves, Caelum merely responded with a nod before working once more. Thor departed and pleaded for the dwarves to make him a ring, he was going to propose to Caelum when the right time comes.  
  
The ring was a Dwarvin gold, with an amber stone that has been merged with moonstone in the middle. It was the same color as Caelum’s eyes, and Thor hoped that he would love it. He hasn’t taken off the Consort Ring that was given to him in hopes that he could still save their relationship.  
  
Days continued to pass and Caelum still acts neutrally Thor, he was calling to Draco everyday asking if he should give in to Thor’s advances. He was in the Underworld visiting Hela, who invited him for tea, and to ask him for a little vacation making Caelum chuckle at the invitation.  
  
“I think that you should make him beg, dear future brother-in-law.” Hela spoke through her cup.  
  
“He is, but I think it isn’t enough.” Caelum said making Hela laugh.  
  
“Of course, my dear brother needs to know pain and humility. He was in over his head for so many centuries thinking that he could get away with everything, no offense that you caught him cheating but I really think that it needed to happen to teach him what it means to lose something.” Hela acted like that blunt bestfriend that everybody has, that doesn’t filter what he/she says.  
  
“He asked me that he would go to Nidavellir thinking that I didn’t know the reason why he went there.” Caelum sipped his tea with a smile on his lips, he has lately been focusing on checking on what Thor’s doing as he is paranoid that it might happen again.  
  
“Did he get you a ring?” Hela asked with a roll of her eyes.  
  
“Yes, that sap.” Caelum chuckled in response.  
  
“A dwarf told me, he apparently died trying to get the amber from a dragon’s lair and that Thor was the one who commissioned the ring.” Hela explained.  
  
“Really now? He didn’t even take the amber himself but the dwarves pride themselves for mining after all so I think he didn’t want to ruin their reputation.” Caelum responded.  
  
“That is Thor, he can respect other cultures but couldn’t respect a bond.” Hela stated pointing her cup towards Caelum, who in response laughed at the blunt statement.  
  
“Indeed.” Caelum agreed to her with a smile on his lips.  
  
“But if I’m being honest I think he is changing because of you. Since I last saw him he was a spoiled brat that throws a temper tantrum whenever he doesn’t get his way.” Hera pointed out, as she ate a piece of her cake.  
  
“But those changes weren’t enough.” Caelum pointed out in response to Hela’s statement.  
  
“He is weak against Odin, and that is the only true fault in him. He was always following Odin’s orders like a dog following a bone.” Hera agreed.  
  
“Did I tell you that Odin himself apologized?” Hela spewed out the tea that was in her mouth.  
  
“That old fucker apologized? Has the world ended?” Hela laughed incredulously in response to Caelum’s statement.  
  
“He did apologize with the worst apology ever.” Caelum pointed out once more making Hela laugh even more.  
  
“Well, what would you expect with the dumbass that he is.” Hela replied as soon as she stopped laughing.  
  
They continued talking about everything about Thor and other things until she finally asked for a century-long vacation. Caelum laughed at her and agreed with a smile on his face as he saw Hela’s hopeful look in his peripheral vision.  
  
He left after signing her vacation slip due to an attack on Britain. A battalion of demons and archdemons attacked the Britain Institute and warlocks, even the wizards had called to him and asked if they should join in on the matter which Caelum immediately forbade as he couldn’t risk Lucifer knowing about the wizards and also the risk that he might turn them into his side is highly possible. He ordered the Ministry to hold the wards tighter than ever, he ordered it to all the countries that he had kingship over. The ICW followed his moves and locked the other countries to lessen the risk of demons finding them.  
  
Even the travel between the muggle world and the wizarding world has been regulated tightly. Muggleborn wizards have also been ordered to come back to the wizarding world as the risk of the demons are heightening each and every day.  
  
He arrived at Britain, with demons attacking the muggles everywhere. He can see the vampires lurking around trying to take down demons that go too near by the dark. Warlocks have been trying to usher the muggles into warded buildings and the shadowhunters are knocking down every demon that comes near the warded buildings.  
  
“Helios! Selena! Freya! Fawkes! Historia!” Caelum summoned all of his familiars to help him clear out the demons that are attacking the muggles.  
  
All of his familiars appeared and changed into their true forms. The shadow wolves turned into shadow direwolves that are the size of a small bungalow, and Historia turned into a basilisk while Fawkes and Freya turned into larger version of phoenixes of their respective elements of course.  
  
Demons and archdemons are being eradicated by Caelum and his familiars. Both Freya and Fawkes are tearing through the ranks of demons that are causing destruction to London. Caelum sent Historia to try and circle around the area to ensure that no demon would escape and report back to Lucifer.  
  
Caelum saw Magnus on the ground fighting, he only saw him as he was flying with the help of his new suit that he named GERAINT which was the upgraded version of LANCELOT. He was sending beams after beams of laser towards the demons that were trying to take down the wards on the buildings.  
  
It was going well until a portal opened on the center of the city and more demons arrived, the chaos continued and then Caelum felt something stronger come out of the portal. He turned his head to the portal and saw a humanoid demon come out of the, the demon had a strong aura around it which made Caelum hide a small smile as he knew that this was one of Lucifer’s little generals.  
  
The moment their eyes met, the demon grinned devilishly towards Caelum who was flying above him. The demon sprouted wings and rose to the sky in the speed of a bullet, he immediately sent a burst of demonic energy towards Caelum who was grinning like a mad man at the sudden adrenaline that he felt flow through his veins.  
  
“My lord was right, the little seer has come to the rescue.” The unnamed demon drawled as he sent another burst of demonic energy towards Caelum.  
  
“One of Lucifer’s little lackeys I presume?” Caelum replied as he redirected the energy towards the unknowing demons below them making the unnamed demon growl in anger.  
  
“Dodging? It seems you’re weaker than I presumed.” The demon smugly responded making Caelum laugh a little before he created 5 runic circles around the demon that spurted golden chains that held the demon on all of his limbs but the demon was fast enough to escape three of the chains so he was only held down by his left limbs.  
  
“Is that all you got?” The demon drawled as he tried to sneakily remove the binding on his left side but he was failing as the bindings were Angelic which meant that it was highly effective on demons.  
  
“Maybe I should be the one asking that? Caelum tilted his head to the side and tried to look as curios as he could look as he watched the demon struggle out of the bindings. Caelum decided to have a little fun and removed some power on the bindings which then made it easier for the still unnamed demon to remove the bindings.  
  
“Bah! Such weak bindings.” The demon sent a huge burst of energy towards the laughing Caelum.  
  
“Really now?” Caelum replied as he sent a small knocking hex to the demon who was hit straight in the chest.  
  
“Your little tricks won’t work on me, little seer.” Caelum saw a change in the aura and felt the demon getting stronger by the second making Caelum smile even more as it meant a much better duel between him and the demon that was currently evolving in front him.  
  
“Oh really?” Caelum sarcastically replied, the demon was unknowing that Caelum was pushing energy on a magic circle that was surrounding the city that would eradicate it all of Caelum’s targets, it was pure Death Magic that he was pushing in making the ritual even more deadlier than the normal version that only needed normal magic.  
  
They continued exchanging attacks after attacks, the portal hasn’t been closed as it was protected by archdemons making it harder for the warlocks to reach a reasonable distance to close the portal. Caelum was almost finished with the ritual and he can sense the circle starting to power and activate, the circle glowed and enveloped the whole city.  
  
“Well, I’m done playing with you.” Caelum pouted and casted a strong body-bind on the still unnamed demon who was caught off guard by the power of the binding spell that has hit him.  
  
“Goodbye, nameless one.” And with that Caelum activated the ritual and the whole city was glowing in a blinding light that eradicated all the demons end closed the portal, the last one to be eradicated was the demon that Caelum was facing.  
  
“Drak, the name’s Drak.” Caelum smiled at the demon who just gave him his name before he turned into dust that was swept by the wind.  
  
Caelum sighed as he took all the damage that was done by the demon attack. He sent a patronus to Gringotts informing that he might be doing a huge withdrawal to help fix the whole city as he doesn’t want to do this with magic as the Wizarding World might be revealed to Lucifer.  
  
All in all there were 45,542 dead muggles, 2 dead Shadowhunters, and 1 Warlock. The vampires immediately hid when the people started being ushered out of the warded buildings.  
  
Reporters were immediately flooding the city from all over the world. Then the thing that Caelum hated happened, SHIELD came to the site to inspect what was happening. Patch was even there and when he saw Caelum with his only eye he immediately made a beeline towards him and bombarded him with questions about what happened but Caelum was munching on a burger so he just made a quill write the explanation on a piece of parchment, or rather 4 rolls of parchment that was equal to a notebook.  
  
He was busy that day contacting Gringotts about all the damages and the repair that needed to happen. He even paid for the funeral of the dead, as if he wasn’t the one that ushered their souls to the other side. The muggle monarchy was also angry at the clear disrespect as they were the ones that were supposed to pay for the funerals and that they were the ones that were supposed to make the decisions on what to do in their own country.  
  
Caelum just waved them off as he didn’t care what they say as he is not there to deal with their bullshit at the moment as he wanted to finish the repairs and burials first rather than face the muggle monarchy, the Princes were great and all but their other relatives are a bunch of stuck-up pieces of shit that thinks they are above everybody else due to their relation to the Queen, and for all Caelum knows the Queen doesn’t really give a fuck if anyone does her job as it just means that she won’t do it.  
  
He was sitting down in the middle of the immediate repair that the goblins had started, he was looking over the documents and other papers relating towards the repair when he noticed Thor who had a huge gash on his left arm but still had the strength to hand him his favorite drink, Heineken. He saw that the blonde had a few wounds, like a huge open one on his back where there were debris stuck and another that was on his right leg that looked bigger than his whole palm.  
  
“Hi.” Thor smiled at him with a pain expression which was likely from his wounds that weren’t treated yet.  
  
“Sit down you big oaf, you have a lot of wounds and yet you didn’t get them healed?!” Caelum immediately ushered Thor to a nearby chair and looked at his wounds, the oaf tried to hide his pain by smiling at Caelum blindingly.  
  
“Why didn’t you get them healed?” Caelum asked Thor as he cleaned the wounds and started casting healing spells over it.  
  
“I wanted to see if you were safe first, and I didn’t want anyone else to heal me other than you.” Thor admitted making Caelum chuckle.  
  
“But you had the audacity to almost make love with Sif, the irony.” Caelum responded before pushing his hand too hard on one of the wounds making Thor wince in pain.  
  
“Are you healing me or killing me?” Thor joked making Caelum laugh.  
  
“A little bit of both why?” Caelum continued to treat all the wounds while Thor just stared at him with longing eyes.  
  
“I’m truly sorry Caelum-“, he was cut off by Caelum who smiled at him.  
  
“I know, but it’s just hard to forget about it.” Thor closed his eyes, and sighed.  
  
“Care to give me another chance?” Thor asked with hopeful eyes.  
  
“Have I not given that to you yet?” Caelum smiled at him.  
  
“I want to hear it coming from your lips.” Thor held Caelum’s hand with a soft grip.  
  
“Well then Mr. Odinson you are given another chance but hurt me again and I’ll be castrating you.” Caelum threatened making Thor boom in laughter.  
  
“Would you really castrate me? I thought my cock was your favorite part of my body.” Thor teased Caelum earning him a smack at the stomach.  
  
“Don’t push your luck, I might just revoke the second chance that I gave you.” Threatened, Thor stopped teasing Caelum and just proceeded to pull him beside him and kissed him passionately but he stopped after a minute or so as he doesn’t want to push his luck further.  
  
After that day, Caelum and Thor made all the efforts to fix their relationships. They go to dates, dates that are always being interrupted by an attack or an assassination attempt by Lucifer’s lackeys.  
  
James and Tony were happy that their son is happy again, but they also had to give Thor a piece of their threats before trusting him once more. Sirius even hexed his Thor’s bollocks before letting him take Caelum to their date, Steve just gave Thor his default speech about second speeches that got him a little laugh from Sirius as he apparently sounded a very old man, he got back at Sirius by whispering something in his ear that made him glare at Steve and close his mouth.  
  
Remus and Regulus just shook their heads as they have an idea what Steve said, their rooms were beside Sirius and Steve’s room so they could hear the noises they make every night. The moment they started hearing one moan they immediately erect a silencing ward as they want a quiet sleep with their husbands, and they don’t want to sleep while hearing Sirius’ moans.  
  
Severus was loving the married life, he was now named as Severus Eli Prince-Banner as he changed his name before they got married as he doesn’t want to be tied down to the name of his abusive asshole of a father. His little boy is now kicking every time he can making him swell up in joy, and he can see that his husband feels the same. Remus is the only person he can relate at the moment as his stomach was swelling in size too, in a month or so they are going to be giving birth, Remus with twins and him with one. Remus was having one girl and one boy which meant that the group would have their first little girl to spoil.  
  
Caelum was happy but at the same time he was tired as he was going back and forth defending the world against demons. He can’t be physically tired now that he is an immortal but he can still be mentally and emotionally tired, the only thing keeping him sane is Thor. The huge oaf was forcing him to rest every now and then, may it be just them talking about little nothings, or the watching movies and snogging after.  
  
He really needed to finish this Lucifer business as he needs to deal with the damn Thanos as he wants to shag Thor already! He really wants to finish this all and then he can finally stake his claim over Thor, he really needs to push forward his plans. Firm with his decision he placed a bait clone of himself in the front of a battalion of demons that immediately attacked it. The runic circle of binding is being etched to the earth while his clone was fighting the damned demons. He can finally sense the buildup of demonic aura in the area as more of Lucifer’s lackeys arrived. His generals were controlling the attacks, and finally Caelum felt an enormous energy spike. Lucifer has arrived, he smirked to himself and called to the shadows. The seven Princes of Hell arrived with huge smirks on their faces, they were wearing their favorite clothes as it was going to be their favorite day.  
  
But they weren’t the only ones that Caelum invited in his little plan. A gust of a wind, and seven winged beings arrived wearing golden armor and with weapons in hand. The seven archangels arrived with determined looks on their faces. Gabriel, Michael, Uriel, Raphael, Selaphiel, Raguel, and Barachiel looked around and sensed the nearby demons, they drew their weapons and looked at Caelum with awaiting gazes.  
  
“Well, it looks like our dear brother has decided to finally come out of his little lair.” Raguel said as he eyed the standing form of Lucifer.  
  
“Indeed, but I think our brother is too far gone.” Michael stated as he looked at his once brother with a sad look on his face.  
  
“It seems you have invited more, Caelum.” Leviathan mentioned as she played with her long hair.  
  
“Indeed, but it is needed.” Caelum replied as soon as he finished doing all the necessary precautions that he needed to do against that lackey of Thanos.  
  
“Well, what’s our plan? Abaddon asked as he cuffed his sleeves, revealing his snake tattoos that was on his arms.  
  
“Plan? Where’s the fun if we have a plan? All we need to do is make him see his army crumble, which means we need to destroy his army first.” Caelum summoned his favorite weapons, the Sword of Gryffindor and Slytherin. He loved using it with each other as they were a pair and they were imbued with ancient magics that help the swords swing better.  
  
“Ah, a man of my own taste. That’s what I like!” Both Uriel and Beelzebub pointed out.  
  
“My clone’s going to fade in a minute or so, be ready.” Caelum informed them and they all prepared to attack.  
  
“One…Two…Three…Now!” The Princes faded into dark smoke and started attacking the outer ranks of the demons while the archangels rose to the sky and started raining down light to the demons below burning them into nothingness.  
  
“Ah the traitors and my…brothers, your little seer is now gone. Be ready to face my wrath.” Lucifer joined the fight and started battling the others one by one, not noticing Caelum moving in the dark while also clearing a straight path towards Proxima.  
  
“Hello.” Caelum had both of the swords on the main points of Proxima’s body, she tried to escape Caelum but found herself unable to move as she was nicked by the Sword of Slytherin that had Basilisk Venom which was an instant bind.  
  
“Did you really think that I am that stupid? I can see the future, and I also know that this is an illusion.” Caelum knew that the body in the bind was switched with another by a demon, he felt the presence of Proxima’s spear heading towards him. He jumped out the way and sent the spear back at her with the help of telekinesis.  
  
She dodged the spear and called it back to her hand before closing in to Caelum who fought him in a melee combat with Proxima being naïve about Caelum’s footwork. Caelum’s feet were engraving the activating runes that would instantly kill her, more painful than the Killing Curse of course because where’s the fun if there wasn’t a little pain.  
  
“Mortal, you’re so fickle thinking that you could stop the inevitable.” Proxima spoke as she aimed for another blow, she hit Caelum on the shoulder but due to Caelum being enhance the hit didn’t even make him flinch.  
  
“That’s cute for you to assume that I am a mortal.” Caelum smirked at her as the last activating rune was engraved on the ground, they continued the duel until Caelum deemed that it was time to end it.  
  
“Say hello to Death for me, little one.” Proxima tried to charge at him after his statement but found himself bound by magic stronger than those of Thanos. Caelum waved at her, signaling that he was done with her as her body was filled with Death magic which immediately killed her as her body couldn’t handle the overload of magic that filled her.  
  
On a planet far away from Earth, a certain titan felt the bond between him and Proxima snap. She was gone, gone like those pitiful mortals that he deemed unworthy of him. He watched what happened to her through the last memories between their bond, the seer was alive and is familiar of him. That damned seer, making a mess of his plans but then again he was inevitable and none will stop him to reach his goal.  
  
Caelum knew that the bond was snapped and that Proxima is finally eradicated. He looked around and found the others still busily fighting the demons and Lucifer himself, he smirked to himself and decided to have a little fun. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, he took both of his swords and started killing demons as fast as a gust of wind with the grace of free flowing water and the force of a strong rock that had the ferocity of dancing flames.  
  
He tore through the ranks of the demons, he swung his sword to cut off the heads of the demons in his path. He saw the others fighting all around him, Gabriel and Leviathan were fighting together like they have been fighting together since the dawn of time, they were like a perfect match when it came to fighting.  
  
Abaddon and Michael were dueling Lucifer together, Caelum knew that there was something that was helping Lucifer as he knows that he isn’t powerful enough to last a duel against the two of them, he scanned Lucifer’s move while he was destroying a large amount of Lucifer’s army.  
  
Caelum finished his scan when he felt a portal open and out was Magnus and the others, together with them was Thor who wore his armor and sparks of lighting were coming out of his skin, his eyes were also filled with what looks like electricity.  
  
Then the fight continued but this time more and more of Lucifer’s minions are dropping by the second, Thor was killing everyone in his path and most of the ones that he was killing was the ones that were near Caelum. He pouted at Thor who grinned at him goofily before fighting once more. Caelum knew that there was source for Lucifer’s power so he tracked down the source with the use of his enhanced senses that complimented his Magi Sight really well.  
  
He tracked down the source and found the missing warlocks that were captured, he was draining them of their powers and magic to power his own. Smart, Caelum remarked but it wasn’t enough to stop him. He shattered the source, he made sure to tell Death to make sure that the warlocks that were held captive be ushered to the other side with peace as he can’t save them as if he tries to bypass the bond, the bond would suck them immediately dry of their life forces sending it all towards Lucifer.  
  
He blocked the bond for a second and destroyed the whole source, cutting off Lucifer. On the other side of the fight, Lucifer felt himself weaken and knew that his source was found and destroyed but he doesn’t know who did as he can see the traitors and his _brothers_. He tried to escape through a small gap through the crowd but he was stopped by Michael who was looking at him with passive eyes.  
  
“Brother.” Michael spoke as he looked at Lucifer with a blank look on his face.  
  
“I am not your brother, Michael.” Lucifer gritted out.  
  
“Stop, you have nowhere to go.” Michael responded.  
  
“You can never stop me, Michael.” Lucifer struck his sword towards his former-brother.  
  
“Brother-“, Michael tried to call out once more but he was cut off by Lucifer’s sword that swung towards his head.  
  
“DO NOT CALL ME THAT! You lost the right to call me that the moment you watched him tore me apart!” Lucifer growled as he swung his blade once more, not noticing that all of his minions were dead and that he was the only one left.  
  
“I’m sorry brother.” This was Michael’s final words as he pushed his blade into Lucifer’s heart, Lucifer dropped with one last word coming from his mouth.  
  
“ _Brother_.” Lucifer’s body dropped in an instant, and you can see a tear drop from Michael’s eye as he saw his brother fade into dust right in front of him.  
  
Caelum watched the scene with sad eyes, it was painful to watch what was happening. He closed his eyes and felt Thor pull him away from the scene as he couldn’t handle to see that, Thor was experiencing the same thing as he and Loki once did the same thing only that his brother fell out of the void.  
  
Then after that, they fixed up the battlefield and met once more in Alicante. Only this time it was the angels and the demons that met together with Caelum, Thor was there too as he wanted to be there beside Caelum.  
  
“Now that the Lucifer is gone, I wish that the animosity between all of you or rather your races.” Raphael laughed a little, and everyone turned to him.  
  
“What? I was just laughing because as if HE would allow that, he holds a lot of grudges after all.” Raphael explained making Caelum laugh in response.  
  
“Don’t worry, he will listen because if he won’t I’ll sic Death and Chaos on him but anyways I hope that you all have a _great relationship_.” Caelum pleasantly said as he winked towards the direction of Selaphiel and Mammon who was giving each other lustful glances.  
  
Thor groaned on his palm as Caelum was expanding his matchmaking expertise towards the beings, he pulled Caelum out of that room and back to the Tower where they were bombarded with questions about what happened. The others calmed down when they heard that the threat has passed, they also saw the possessive hand that Thor placed on Caelum’s waist and they all raised a brow.  
  
“Don’t.” Caelum warned them with a mischievous smile as he pulled Thor towards their room and you know what happened next. They fell asleep, they were damned exhausted by that damned battle that lasted for a whole damned day.  
  
They stayed in bed for what felt like a whole day before they went out to have breakfast with the rest of the family, Aunt Pepper apparently had an announcement to make. Caelum knew that his boyfriend proposed to her, and she was announcing it later by dinner.  
  
Caelum already made a background check on the man as he won’t let his Aunt Pepper settle for someone less worthy of her. He was a Greek businessman, he was the CEO of one of the companies that had shares on SI and Potter Pharmaceuticals, and he graduated at MIT with a degree in Chemical Engineering. But the most surprising fact was the man was a wizard and was the Lord of the House of Caesar. The man was rich and was powerful, but Caelum isn’t going to settle with just that so he browsed his Aunt’s future with the man and found that the man was going to treat him well, Caelum was satisfied and nodded amusedly.  
  
Thor just watched Caelum with a smile on his face as he knew that Caelum was once more watching the future of someone. When he saw that Caelum was done watching the future as his glazed eyes returned to their normal hazel-grey eyes, he pulled him towards him and gave him a kiss.  
  
“Wow, I didn’t think that it would be that fast for the both of you to be down each other’s throat.” They heard an aristocratic voice out of nowhere, until they turned towards one of the televisions that Caelum had in his room and they saw the face of one Draco Malfoy wearing hi school robes and a smirking Loki beside him.  
  
“Shut up.” Caelum glared at the blond, who merely smiled at him before holding Loki’s hand.  
  
“Come again?” Loki teased making Caelum send him one of his most famous glares that could make grown men falter, but then again it was Loki he was talking to which meant that he isn’t easily intimidated.  
  
“Don’t try that intimidation at me, Caelum.” Loki replied with a small laugh.  
  
“Oh I’m not even trying yet, Loki. Draco how’s school?” Caelum averted the topic about what school as he hasn’t visited the school for a whole month as he is busily trying to defend the world against Lucifer, who is now dead.  
  
“The two Prewetts are back, they were sent back earlier than expected.” Draco replied.  
  
“Really? Are they causing any trouble?” Caelum asked, concerned if the two was causing problems in school.  
  
“Nah, they’re trying to stay away from everyone. Do not worry Myrtle is spying on them if they are planning something.” Draco stated, with a small thoughtful smile.  
  
“That’s good, any other problems?” Caelum asked.  
  
“Other than Theo whining about his pregnancy and upcoming wedding then nothing much.” Draco faked a look that clearly looked as if he was thinking deeply.  
  
“Ah, Theo. Blaise just couldn’t control his urges.” Caelum remembered when he first knew about the sudden pregnancy of the three students in the school. Boot and Smith were pregnant too which made Caelum groan as he was the one officiating their wedding too.  
  
“Don’t laugh at him Draco, who knows if it would be you whining about your own pregnancy soon enough.” Caelum teased Draco who faked a gasp.  
  
“As if! I would like to get married before talking about the prospect of a child. Don’t even think about it Loki or else I’ll cut your knob off.” Draco looked at the raven-haired god who was looking at him with sad and pleading eyes.  
  
“Oh don’t try that look at me, Loki. Marriage first before babies.” Draco firmly stated, Loki just nodded before kissing Draco.  
  
“Don’t worry, we’ll have our first by next year.” Caelum whispered to Thor who then groaned as blood flooded his soft prick.  
  
“But you’re only 16 next year and I wish to uphold my promise to your parents.” Thor stated as he tried to stop his erection from popping out.  
  
“And if I want that knob in me already? No one can stop me. I want to have our baby by next year, and there’s no argument on that.” Caelum firmly said as he cupped Thor’s growing erection.  
  
“I think that this call has lasted long enough and that we all have ‘private businesses’ to tend.” With that Caelum ended the call, and ordered MERLIN to turn off the cameras in the room as he will be tending to his private business with his bonded. He destroyed the chastity spell and started what he always wanted to do for the past 3 years, to be railed by Thor.  
  
And that they did for a very long time, until they heard a call from MERLIN signaling that it was near the time for dinner and that they should clean up or else Caelum wouldn’t be able to cook dinner, he wanted his Aunt Pepper’s announcement to be extra classy as it is about her engagement.  
  
He cooked a lot of food as it was the first time in a few weeks that he cooked dinner for everyone. Thor helped him, helped him eat the smaller cuts of the cooked food. May it be from the steak or may it be from the biscuits that he made.  
  
A glare wasn’t enough to stop Thor so Caelum sent him a stinging hex, a much powered one and that made Thor wince and smile at Caelum stupidly. Caelum just rolled his eyes and continued cooking his mashed potatoes, he wasn’t pregnant yet even with Thor being a god of fertility. He knew that they needed more tries to fall pregnant as the Death magic in him makes it a little harder to conceive but with the Chaos magic Caelum knows that it won’t be one child.  
  
He finished cooking dinner and they all sat down at the dining area where they waited for Aunt Pep together with his fiancé, Alistair Caesar. Caelum gave them an overview of what type of person Alistair was, apparently Sirius knew him as they both went skinny dipping on Mykonos when they were teens and were drunk with the help of 6 bottles of Firewhiskey or as they call it Fotiáouíski in Greece.  
  
They all laughed as he told them about the reason as to why they went skinny dipping together. Apparently it was a week after their graduation, Sirius in Hogwarts while Alistair was from Drumstrang. They went to the same bar and hit it off immediately and got drunk together.  
  
The elevator opened and it revealed Pepper holding hands with a man with silver eyes and long grey hair. He was handsome, but he isn’t Caelum’s type but who knew that Aunt Pep had a thing for men with silver eyes and grey hair. Tony welcomed him and ushered him and Aunt Pep to the empty spots on the table that was adjacent to Caelum and Thor.  
  
They immediately struck a conversation about his personal information as if they didn’t already know, then Alistair spotted Sirius and remembered who he was.  
  
“If it isn’t Sirius Black, your parents still pestering you?” Caelum’s mouth twitched at his statement as the man clearly didn’t know that Sirius’ parents are dead.  
  
“They’re dead, a miracle might I say.” Sirius joked, while Regulus just rolled his eyes and drank his blood-infused wine as he listened to his brother talk about their parents.  
  
The conversation went on and on until they announced the engagement, and the coming wedding that is happening in a year or so. Alistair was proud that he got Pepper to say yes as they were apparently dating for two years now and no one noticed, except for Natasha as she knew about it the moment Pepper said yes to Alistair to be his girlfriend.  
  
“I just hope that the new King of Greece would be the one to officiate our wedding or at least attend the wedding.” Caelum amusedly sipped his drink as he knew what that meant, he was going to officiate his Aunt Pep’s wedding. The others knew who the king was and thought that Alistair doesn’t have any idea that said king was sitting adjacently at him.  
  
“You all look as if you know who the king is.” Alistair asked confusedly.  
  
“You don’t know him?” Sirius asked with a grin on his face as he can see in his peripheral view that Caelum was amused of the whole scene.  
  
“No, he hasn’t formally visited the Ministry yet but there were rumors that the country felt him visit a few times. Many wondered why he hasn’t announce himself yet, the other Lords were anxious as the other countries’ kings are back and have been visiting them.” Caelum mentally palmed his face as he knew that he didn’t indeed announce himself to the Greek Council. He has visited the others while he hasn’t visited Greece.  
  
“You seriously don’t know who he is?” Sirius asked once more.  
  
“I really don’t, you act like he is here.” Caelum chuckled at that lightly, while Pepper just looked at her pseudo-nephew who was chuckling lightly.  
  
“He is.” Pepper responded making his fiancé turn to her confused.  
  
“Where?” Alistair asked, then they all looked at Caelum who smiled at the man with a soft smile.  
  
“You-You’re the king?” And with that another barrage of questions have been unleashed that ended with Caelum agreeing in officiating their wedding. Later that night, Caelum decided to visit Greece together with Thor. They strolled around the country and stayed the night in Mykonos, where they too tried skinny dipping, and their skinny dipping ended with them having sex in the ocean. Luckily they weren’t caught as it was already night.  
  
And that night Thor ended up knocking Caelum up with a child. Caelum decided not to tell Thor yet, but he knew that the god already knew as the weeks after that faithful night he proposed to Caelum in front of everyone in the house, but as usual Sev has to do something that would make Caelum roll his eyes, he asked why the sudden proposal.  
  
“So why the proposal, Thor?” Sev asked with a smile after they all stopped clapping.  
  
“Caelum’s with-“, Thor was cut off by Caelum silencing him which earned curios looks from the others, and James was the first one to ask as he can feel that there is something suspicious going on.  
  
“Caelum, let Thor finish.” James removed the silencing spell and casted a truth spell slyly.  
  
“Now Thor why the sudden proposal?” Caelum fidgeted as it was the moment that his parents would find out that he and Thor are fucking like rabbits and that he has child, more importantly that he bypassed the chastity spell.  
  
“Err- Caelum’s with child.” Then the uproar came, Tony fainted and James was gaping in shock well all of them were shocked.  
  
That day started with James and Tony being angry and it ended with them being happy as their little grandchild are coming soon, or rather in 9 months. Caelum then went to Hogwarts and check the state of the school and saw it looking better than it used to, students waved at him as he passed through the halls. He entered the Great Hall and saw Dean, Blaise, and Cormac fussing over their pregnant partners. Theo was smacking Blaise’s head with a piece of roll while Terry was ignoring Cormac by reading. Dean was lucky as Smith just threw a piece of olive at him, because apparently he loathed olive since his pregnancy cravings started.  
  
“Caelum!” Draco called to Caelum, Caelum knew that the blonde got pregnant too as he knew that this would happen.  
  
“Dray, what’s good?” Caelum asked his friend as they sat down beside the others in the Slytherin Table, he was the odd one out as he was wearing a pair of chinos together with his balloon sweaters and on his feet were a pair of expensive Chelsea boots.  
  
“I have something to tell you.” Draco tried to pull Caelum out of the hall as he was embarrassed to say it to everybody.  
  
“I already know, don’t worry I am too.” Caelum smiled at Draco with a blinding smile.  
  
“What?” Draco asked with wide eyes.  
  
“Yup, so how did your parents take it? I know dear Lucius would have thrown a fit.” Caelum joked and the others overheard, they all got curious as to what they were talking about.  
  
“What are you talking about? And don’t lie to the pregnant man.” Theo sternly said which made the others laugh.  
  
“Well dear Theo, you are not the only one that is pregnant.” Caelum winked and the others got it quickly, they all asked questions after questions about the pregnancy but as they are only 4 weeks along there isn’t much to say.  
  
They then proceeded to talk about the upcoming wedding that was happening in a week, the event will be held in the Lindisfarne Castle in Holy Island. The whole place was booked to host at least 4000 guests, most were invited because it was the union of three strong pureblood bonds, but even if it was a pureblood bonding half of the guests are half-bloods and muggleborns that are close to the family. Most of the muggleborn and half-blood invites came from Dean and Terry’s side, even Theo had a few family friends that are half-blood.  
  
Carina Zabini invited a few of her ex-husbands family that happily agreed to attend as it was the wedding of their in-laws marriage, one of them was the Carters who were Blaise’s favorite family that was the family of his mother’s husband. He like Julio but alas he and his mother didn’t work out, luckily his mother didn’t decide to outright kill the man as she knew that his son liked the man.  
  
Cormac’s parents were the ones that are handling the preparations, both of his father were ecstatic with the news of his wedding when they first agreed for it, but his sire Perseus was angry at first as Cormac got Terry pregnant before the marriage but they were happy nonetheless.  
  
Theo’s father, Theodore Sr. too wanted Blaise to be punished for knocking up his “baby boy” but he was stopped by his wife who on the other hand was happy of the news, she helped the McLaggens by handling the arrivals and the seating for the wedding. Carina on the other hand was the one handling wedding invites and she was also the reason as to why 4000 people are coming.  
  
The wedding was the talk of the year as it is the most extravagant wedding that might come to be, the purebloods were talking about the merge of Zabini and Nott blood that clearly meant that the offspring’s magical affinity to Charms and Defense would be doubled as both families are known to have strong affinities on both branches of magic.  
  
The Boot and McLaggen union is also something to be marveled as both families were prominent in Potions. The Boots were known by their creation of the Pepper-Up Potion while the McLaggens were known by their creation of the Skele-Gro, both potions are widely used all around the world in healing. The upcoming offspring of this union would be most likely placed in Ravenclaw as the both Houses are mostly in Ravenclaw with Cormac being one of the few to go in a different house.  
  
The Lestrange-Smith union was labeled as a disaster at first as it was known that the current Head of the Smith Line are in some sort of feud to the Lord Lestrange who was the father of Dean Thomas, but their children broke that as they already conceived a child, so their parents had to act civilly with each other as to not make their children angry. Apparently the dear Lord Smith and Rabastan Lestrange fell in love with the same man while they were at Hogwarts, that man is now married to Lord Smith but still he is still angry at Rabastan as he almost stole his husband.  
  
The child that would come out of that union would instantly have the dark skin that the original Lestranges had and the grey hair of the Smiths. The child would most likely be leaning towards Arithmancy and Ancient Runes by the time the child is in school as the both families were known scholars and researchers.  
  
The three pregnant teens were already showing a slight bump as they are in their 5 month already, which meant that this wedding is very crucial as to make sure that there is a supporting bond by the time the birth comes as the magic recognizes the sire bond more if there is a connection between the sire and the bearer.  
  
It was necessary as it makes easier for the child to grow up with the parental bond, unlike Caelum who grew up with all three of his parental bonds weak, it meant that he had a hard time connecting with his parents at first as the bond is just trying to strengthen itself. Derek might have been born while James and Tony wasn’t married but they were together and the bond formed slightly easier than it did with Caelum.  
  
Caelum knew that the moment that he and his Dad met the first time when the Avengers were stalking him the first day he arrived at New York. The bond wasn’t there at first but as soon as his Dad found out that he was his son the bond slowly formed, not fully but bit by bit.  
  
That day was also one of the days that changed many lives, if Caelum didn’t meet his Dad then by the time his Papa comes back his Dad would already be with his Aunt Pepper and Caelum hated that future so he did all he could to change it, he could’ve also chosen to not search for his Dad and continued his revenge on Dumbledore without meeting his father but if he did so then he would not see happiness from them all.  
  
He was content with his choices as it is giving the happiness that he is feeling now, he is happy to see those around him being happy too, he just wants people to be happy as he is happy. The world is changing, and he is the bringer of thy change and thy change would be the catalyst for the betterment of the future.  
  
‘Twas the day of the wedding and he is standing beside Draco who was going to be the best man for both Theo and Blaise, the other best man was Daphne as she doesn’t give any fuck about the gender norm, she wanted to be the best man and she did become the best man. Terry and Cormac had Goldstein and Jordan as their respective best men while Dean and Smith had Seamus and Macmillan as theirs.  
  
Caelum wanted to be Theo’s best man but then again he is the one officiating already which meant that his work is much more important, the whole castle was filled by people who were invited by the lovely Lady Zabini into the wedding. Half of the school even came which meant that class that week was cancelled as most of the teachers are invited themselves. Ronald and Ginevra opted not to join as they knew that they were going to be stared down by most of the visitors because everybody knew of what happened.  
  
The other students that couldn’t and would not want to attend stayed in their dorms with the school locking down and activating outer defenses to stop any attacks if there is ever one that is. Granger came but she was trying her best to blend in to the background without people staring her down. Caelum knew that this would be the first time she would be meeting the man that was going to save her fate, Caelum is just curious on how she would deal with it by the time she and the mysterious man meet. He wasn’t a mystery for Caelum but he didn’t want to really pry on him as he doesn’t really care about it or anything pertaining their future relationship, Caelum just wants to see if Granger would be wise or be a bigot that would lead her life down the drain.  
  
The guests started seating down as the wards were closed to ensure that no one attacks, there was no attack happening but Caelum just had the wards built to ensure safety. The ceremony started with him speaking a short text from the Book of Bonds that was from the British Ministry. He held the matrimonial staff in hand and waited for the pregnant ones to walk down the aisle.  
  
Caelum smiled as he saw tears coming from the three men that just saw their soon-to-be bonded husbands. When they reached the altar, Caelum started speaking in Olde Language to invoke the Olde Magics to help them bond stronger.  
  
“The bonding of your souls is not one to be entered into lightly, but only under the guidance of Magic and Her Infinite Wisdom. When there is a true bond such as yours, it is proper that public acknowledgement of it be made. We are here to bear witness to your entering into this closer relationship of husband and husband, and we believe you are already one in spirit.” Caelum spoke with an echo to his voice, magic sang all around them as the ceremony started. The six men nodded and then Caelum proceeded to start the bonding ritual.  
  
Walking behind the altar, Caelum lit sticks of carnation, chamomile, and cypress, raising them to the East before reciting, “Blessed be this union with the gifts from the east, new beginnings that come each day with the rising sun, communication of the heart, mind, body, and soul.”  
  
Setting them down in a clear glass bowl, he cast Incendio on two medium white candles, setting them on the edge of the altar closest to the couples as that was south, then spoke the ritual words of, “Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the south -- the light of the heart, the heat of passion, and the warmth of a loving home.”  
  
“Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the west, the rushing excitement of a raging river, the soft and pure cleansing of a rainstorm, and a commitment as deep as the ocean itself,” lifting a bowl of purified water to the west.  
  
“Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the north -- a solid foundation on which to build your lives, abundance and growth of your home, and the stability to be found by holding one another at the end of the day,” taking crumbled rocks, Caelum let them shift through his fingers into another clear bowl before offering it to the north.  
  
“These four simple blessings will help you on your journey that begins today. However, they are only tools. They are tools which you must use together to create the light, the strength, the infinite energy now and forever of a love you both so richly deserve.” Caelum finished the offerings and everyone felt the magic singing once more, the wind feels like warm embrace as it passes you.  
  
“What are your names?” Caelum asked the dominants and they all responded with their names.  
  
“What do the three of you desire? Blaise Julian Zabini, Dean Cepheus Lestrange, and Cormac Andrew McLaggen?” Caelum asked once more.  
  
“To join with our fiancés, whom we love.” They spoke in unison.  
  
“Will you seek to do your bonded husbands harm?”  
  
“We will not.”  
  
“And if harm is done, will you seek to repair it?”  
  
“We will.”  
  
“Will you seek to be honest with them in all things?”  
  
“We will.”  
  
“Will you support them in times of distress?”  
  
“We will.”  
  
“Will you temper your words and actions with love?”  
  
“We will.”  
  
“These things you have promised to your partners, before this company and the Gods. May you ever be mindful and strive to keep the vows you have spoken,” turning to their partners, Caelum repeated each of the questions and received the same answers, although this time despite the firm resolve, there was a hint of happy tears behind them.  
  
Moving on, he picked up the rings and showing them to everyone, said, “May these rings be blessed with air for hopes and dreams, Fire for the spark of love, water for harmony and healing, and Earth for strength.  
\  
“The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness.”  
  
Coming around to stand in front of the couples, he bid them to look into one another's eyes and hearts. “Please place the ring on your partner’s finger. Do you promise to show partners your honor and fidelity, to share their laughter and joy, to support and stand by them in times of difficulty, to dream and hope together with them, and to spend each day loving them more than the day before?” The nodded in response as they slid the ring to each other’s hand.  
  
As they slide the rings on, Caelum uttered, “By the exchange of these tokens of your love for one another, so are your lives interlaced. What one experiences, so shall the other; as honesty and love build, so will your bond strengthen and grow.  
  
“Please take the individual candles and if it is your desire, combine it into one.”  
  
As practiced, on his nod, the couples turned towards the altar and taking the candle nearest to them, held it over the medium blue and purple swirled candle. Once it was lit and Caelum had proclaimed them as one, they blew out their individual candles.  
  
“Now that the vows of love have been spoken. I ask you now to cross your hands over each other, and take one another's hands.”  
  
Taking an athame, he nicked both palms of the dominants followed by their partners before instruction them to hold onto the other's hand. Once Dean’s, Blaise’s and Cormac’s right hand was holding their partners’ right and their left holding their partner’s left, Caelum went on to loosely bind their wrists together with a white silk cord.  
  
“As your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust,” he told them as he knotted the cord. “Above you are the stars and below you is the earth. Like the earth should your love be a firm foundation from which to grow stronger through the seasons. Like nature, may you live in peace and harmony, knowing when to support one another and when it is time to grow alone. Like a star should your love be a constant source of light. Like a flame should your union be warm and glowing with love and passion in your hearts. Like the wind may you sail through life safe and calm. Like water should your relationship remain clean and soothing, that it may never thirst for love.”  
  
“May all who encounter you be blessed with love. May your lives be full and your hurts be few. May you draw forth, each from the other, the highest and the best. May you be open and receptive to divine inspiration and guidance. May you express poise, patience and understanding with each other. May you be open and willing to see, listen, and care always. May your lives blend together in harmony and joy and may your days be good and long upon the earth. By the Winds that bring change, by the Fire of love, by the Seas of fortune and the strength of the Earth do I bless this union.”  
  
“Your hearts now beating as one, your two souls now deeply joined anew, walk forward together, forever hand in hand. May your marriage be a lifelong celebration of love! Now that the rituals are complete, you have made your promises and exchanged your rings. May your lives together be filled with love and laughter. By the power vested in me by Mother Magic and as the King of thy country, I now pronounce you husband and husband!”  
  
“You may kiss your bonded!” he concluded with obvious joy.  
  
Once the couples have broken up, he grinned widely before finishing up by removing the cord with a silent spell. As it appeared in three separate wooden boxes, Caelum told them, “This cord symbolizes so much. It is your life, your love, and the eternal connection that the two of you have found with one another. Yet the knots of this binding are not formed by these chords- but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the chords, for as always, you hold in your own hands the making or breaking of this union.” He handed the boxes to the respective couples and spoke once more.  
  
“It is with great honor I present to you Messrs. Lestrange-Smith, Zabini-Nott, and McLaggen-Boot!” Caelum proclaimed.  
  
With that, the guests broke out in applause as well as some cat whistles when Dean, Blaise, and Cormac swept their now-husbands and kissed them passionately. The whole crowd whooped in joy for the newly formed bonds, what a joyous day indeed. Caelum vanished the crown and the matrimonial staff to his pocket dimension as he doesn’t want to be treated like a fucking pompous motherfucker later at the party. Ah, once again, what a joyous day indeed let us just hope that this stays this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just my imagination on what the Princes of Hell and the Seven Archangels would look like.
> 
> Abaddon - Daniel Gillies  
> Astaroth - Jamie Dornan  
> Leviathan - Gal Gadot  
> Mammon - James McAvoy  
> Beelzebub - Kit Harington  
> Belphegor - Nicholas Hunt  
> Asmodeous - Jack Yang  
> Gabriel - Paul Wesley  
> Michael - Henry Cavill  
> Uriel - Tom Cruise  
> Raphael - Jake Gyllenhaal  
> Selaphiel - Keanu Reeves  
> Raguel - Will Smith  
> Barachiel - Johnny Depp
> 
> btw, JUSTICE FOR JOHNNY DEPP!


	17. The Start of the Many Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weddings again I know. This would be the last one with weddings, I know that you are hating this wedding jazz already so please bear with me as the Titan would be finally moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! The next chapter would likely be at the end of this month as I am having homework and projects piled upon me and this would likely be not updated until I have time to do so.

All of the Wizarding World talked about the wedding, the most talked about was Blaise as many swooned and sighed at the sight of him, he also kept smiling at them and this ended badly as Theo’s hormones weren’t exactly balanced at the moment and he lashed out on Blaise who keeps trying to calm him down.  
  
“Do not touch me, Blaise Zabini. Why don’t you touch those bimbos who keeps getting your attention?!” Theo let go of Blaise’ hand and walked out of the room making everyone turn their heads on what was happening, and the talk started.  
  
_”He just got married, and already had his eyes for a different one? Gosh these Zabinis do get bored easily.”_ This was one of the most recurring statement that was heard as they see Blaise not even trying to chase Theo. Caelum saw this and sighed before walking towards Blaise.  
  
“Breaking your vows already?” Caelum whispered at the man who was talking at the girls with a smile. He turned his head to Caelum and his smile fell quickly.  
  
“No, of course not. It’s just his hormones acting up.” Caelum raised his brow at Blaise’s reply.  
  
“And you don’t think that instead of flirting you should be comforting your pregnant husband?” Blaise just stared at Caelum before nodding.  
  
“You’re right, I’m sorry girls but my husband needs me.” Blaise was about to go when Caelum stops him and touches his forehead.  
  
“Now, you will never look at anyone else again with the intent of hurting Theo.” Caelum said with stern eyes as he lets go of his friend’s hand who rushed towards the castle to go the quarters that they had for the preparation earlier.  
  
Blaise ran through the halls to reach his husband who by now hates him and has the intent to castrate him or worse, kill him. He reached the door of their room and he knocked a few times, he didn’t hear a response until the third knock.  
  
“GO AWAY!” Blaise heard his husband respond loudly, and he can hear that he has been crying by the way his voice sounds.  
  
“Theo? Can I come in?” Blaise asked through the door and all he got as a response is silence. He opened the door and he saw his husband with his wand pointed in him.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Theo narrowed his eyes at Blaise without removing his wand from being pointed at him.  
  
“I came here to see my husband.” Blaise tried to reason but Theo just scoffed at him.  
  
“Really? Did you get bored by those bitches of yours? Or did you bent and railed one in a corner and you wanted to rest?” Theo sneered at Blaise, Blaise flinched at his husband’s accusation.  
  
“What makes you say that? You’re the only one in my eyes.” Theo scoffed once more at Blaise’s attempt at comforting him.  
  
“That statement doesn’t seem correct when I just saw you earlier eyeing those French bimbos, don’t lie to me. Now if that’s going to be our set up then let us get a divorce while Caelum is here, you know that he is busy so let us deal with this quickly. We will talk about the baby after the divorce, do no worry I will not be aborting this baby because it’s still my son.” Theo looked resolved which made Blaise drop in front of Theo on his knees.  
  
“No-no, please no. We are not getting a divorce, I am sorry.” For the third time this day, Theo scoffed once more in response to Blaise.  
  
“Oh? You’re sorry now? That’s new.” Theo said with disdain.  
  
“I am sorry, I love you. I love you more than you’ll ever know. Please let us talk.” Blaise pleaded.  
  
“I am done, Blaise. I can’t talk to a man that says that he loves me after he stared at women that attended our wedding lustfully. We had this conversation before we got married, when you were ogling that Hufflepuff and I forgave you thinking that you would indeed change. I can’t trust you anymore, but what made it worse is we only got married for an hour and you’re back to your habits already. Is this what you really want Blaise? Because I don’t want to be the one to tie you down and your playboy habits.” Theo tried to pass Blaise but he was locked in Blaise’s strong embrace the moment he took a step.  
  
“I, Blaise Julian Zabini-Nott do swear fidelity to Theodore Aurelianus Nott Jr. I hereby promise not to cheat nor deceive my partner in any way and if I so did even once may Mother Magic punish me accordingly. Now can we talk?” Blaise swore and held Theo tightly to his chest, he can feel the bump that held their son. He can feel tears wetting his chest as he hugged Theo close to him.  
  
“I’m really sorry, love. I swear it won’t happen again, I love you and our son.” Blaise soothed his weeping husband.  
  
“Yo- you know I can’t stand seeing you doing those kind of things and you still do it, and even now that we are married you still do it!” Theo balled his hands and started punching Blaise’s chest, Blaise on the other hand just looked at Theo with sad eyes as he knew that he was the reason of the tears that are flowing endlessly from his husband’s eyes.  
  
“And I’m sorry for that, I promise to be the best you’ll ever have. I also promise to be a great father and husband, now I know you don’t want to go back downstairs and I also don’t want to see the faces of those bimbos again why don’t we do something of our own here?” Blaise smiled at his husband who shocked him by pulling him in for a kiss that led to another thing, and another thing that would keep them for hours until the party is done.  
  
Caelum knew that they already resolved their fight as he can hear the moans from a mile away, luckily he casted a distanced silencing spell on their room from the grounds to the 4th floor. Draco saw his fried smiling so he came up to him and asked what was happening.  
  
“What’s got you smiling?” Draco asked his friend as he came up to him and handed him one of the champagne flutes. They were in the party together as both Thor and Loki got called back to Asgard as there was an attack in a different realm and their help was needed there.  
  
“Nothing, things have been fixed.” Caelum said as he drank his champagne and continued watching people dancing in the middle of the dancefloor, Cormac was on the side holding Terry tightly while Dean and Zacharias was eating or rather Dean was feeding his husband who looked grumpy whenever Dean paused.  
  
“I suppose that this is about those two? Blaise has just that uncontrolled energy in him that makes him want to flirt whenever he can, and it’s unlucky that he had someone who takes things seriously.” Draco stated as he too drank his champagne.  
  
“Nah, I think Blaise is lucky to have Theo, he really needed someone to tame him. That dumbfuck acts like there is a fire in his pants every time he sees someone that attracts his attention but luckily dear Theo isn’t a pushover.” Caelum pointed his now empty glass at Draco with an amused smile plastered on his face.  
  
“I guess you’re right, I’m just scared.” Draco paused as he finished his champagne.  
  
“Scared? Why? Are you scared that Theo might do something to Blaise?” Caelum chuckled lightly as he watched his friend laugh at his question.  
  
“No, I’m not scared about Blaise, I’m scared for those unlucky men and women that might struck Blaise’s attention because I’m sure that Theo might commit murder before you can even say Azkaban. And for Blaise? I think the worse that Theo would do to him is restrict him from having sex or any other way of pleasure, and we both know how much of a horny ass motherfucker Blaise is.” Draco pointed out as he took two more champagne flute from the passing waiter and handing one to Caelum who accepted it with a small smile.  
  
“Me too, I’m scared about those women that was flirting at Blaise earlier because I think that if Blaise didn’t come to him I think that we would be hiding dead bodies now.” Caelum joked as he took a sip from his flute.  
  
“I would think so too, those girls were second-born children so they didn’t have the weight that their siblings have. They’re just spoiled rotten as they will not be inheriting the family state but nonetheless they’re nothing but beauty without brains. Maybe except for that one.” Draco pointed at a grey-haired lady that was dancing in the middle together with what looks like her friends.  
  
“Saniyah Shafiq?” Caelum asked his friend as he remembered the name of the lady.  
  
“Yes, she’s the heiress of her house and for some reason she can be a bimbo and smart woman at the same time. She’s apparently the highest of her year when she graduated from Beauxbatons but when it comes to social gatherings she acts like a dumb bitch.” Draco stated as he finished his drink, making Caelum laugh at his statement.  
  
“Maybe she doesn’t want to attract those men that wants to settle down, maybe she doesn’t want to settle down yet or maybe she hasn’t found the one to settle down too.” Caelum’s shone with his signature look that meant when he wanted to act matchmaker again.  
  
“Oh don’t even think about it Cae.” Draco warned his friend as he remembered that look that was plastered on his friend’s face, he saw it before he and Loki met and knew what that look meant.  
  
“What? I wasn’t thinking about anything.” Caelum laughed as he too finished his drink.  
  
“Don’t lie to me, I know that look in your eyes.” Caelum looked at Draco and smiled.  
  
“And what are you going to do if I that exact thought is indeed in my mind?” Draco rolled his eyes as he called the waiter for water as he was parched but he called the wrong waiter and ended up with another glass of wine in his hands.  
  
“Dragon, I think you mistook wine as water.” Caelum smiled as he took another glass of wine but this time ordered a whole bottle as he wants to drink more and he knows that the wine that Draco was currently holding wouldn’t be enough for the blonde.  
  
“Did I? Anyways who do you plan to match with dear Saniyah there? There are only few here that are viable options because most of them are as you say it, bigots.” Draco took a small sip of his drink as he talked to his friend.  
  
“I don’t know maybe that man over there?” Caelum pointed at a red-head that was sitting at a table with another man. They were talking silently but one could see that they were having fun while talking as their smiling faces can explain it.  
  
“Isn’t that one of those Magical Historians that spoke to you earlier? What was his name again?” Draco asked as he took a good look of the man that Caelum was pointing.  
  
“Felix Beckham, he was asking me about a certain book that he was searching and lucky for me I know where to find a copy of it.” Caelum smugly looked at Draco who understood what his friend meant.  
  
“Let me guess, you have a copy of that book but dear Saniyah has one too and because you want them to hit it off, you told dear Felix there to ask for the book to dear Saniyah? You’re such a smart ass bastard.” Draco shook his head as he understood what his friend did, he didn’t know that his little matchmaking has already started and has already been done.  
  
“Of course, what would you expect from me? I’m just that great.” Draco rolled his eyes as he heard his friend’s response and knew that he doesn’t need to argue because it would just cause a whole new argument and he is still wants to drink and not have a shouting match with Caelum.  
  
“Anyways, do you think that they would end up together?” Draco asked his friend who was looking at the sea of dancing people in the middle of the grounds.  
  
“Since when did people that I chose not end up together? I think they hit it off already.” Caelum replied without taking his eyes off the crowd, he can see Felix come up to Saniyah and they end up dancing together.  
  
“What do you mean?” Draco looked at the crowd and saw the Shafiq heiress dancing with the man, she had an amused look on her face that clearly meant that she was liking the dance.  
  
“See? That’s the start of their beautiful relationship.” Caelum smiled triumphantly as he drank his wine, Draco just rolled his eyes and continued to drink his drink too.  
  
The music died, the party ended, and the whole crowd watched the three newlywed couples depart to their honeymoon. Caelum and Draco had their little vacation too as they went together with the couples to Caelum’s private island in the Bahamas. Draco wanted to go out to the beach while Caelum just wanted to rest, his parents already knew of his plans and allowed him as they wanted him to have fun too.  
  
In the end, all that happened was the newlywed couples were together by the hip as the pregnant ones had problems of their own. Theo didn’t want Blaise wandering around alone as he might encounter some person and might cheat on him making the others laugh, but Caelum just gave Blaise one of his smiles that clearly meant “listen or else”, but Blaise didn’t flinch so Caelum knew that he was not going to do something that would hurt Theo. Terry on the other hand wanted to watch the whole island together with Cormac, or rather Cormac wants to fuck Terry all around the island.  
  
Meanwhile, Dean was stuck with his husband who wanted to eat, and eat but of Dean was rewarded with his husband’s naked physique that would end up with them having continuous sex at the villa making it hard for Caelum and Draco to stay inside the villa without hearing either Zacharias or Dean moaning.  
  
Caelum explored the whole island and found that there was a whole underground cave system, and him being a curious motherfucker he pulled Draco down the cave with him. The blonde responded with a duel that would end with him being down the cave together with Caelum who was looking around the whole cave system.  
  
“Hide any shiny things or glamour them up.” Caelum warned his friend as he felt a presence around them.  
  
“Why?” Draco asked confused.  
  
“Just listen to me, I think there’s something lurking around.” Caelum responded.  
  
“WHAT?!” Draco shrieked and hid behind his friend, his voice echoed throughout the room. In his shock he dropped the bracelet that Loki gave him as his first courting gift.  
  
“Pick it up quickly.” Caelum ordered.  
  
“No, I’m scared. You said there was something lurking around.” Draco hid behind Caelum once more making Caelum roll his eyes. He then felt movement on the ground so he wandlessly floated the bracelet before the said creature took the bracelet.  
  
The creature appeared beneath the floating bracelet and tried to grab it but ultimately failed as the bracelet was levitated 4 feet above the said creature. Caelum was right with his intuition that the creature was a Nifler, he saw the footprints on the ground and immediately remembered the chapter on his book that was about Niflers and their specific characteristics.  
  
“Seriously Draco, are you a wizard or not?” Caelum clasped the bracelet back to Draco’s hand but his face betrayed him as he looked like he was about to laugh.  
  
“I’m sorry if I got scared, I didn’t have any idea what creature you meant before!” Draco pouted and gave his friend a two finger salute that he learned from Loki, he basically gave Caelum two middle fingers. Caelum just laughed at him and turned towards the Nifler, he summoned an old fool’s gold that was in his pocket dimension. It was one of those toys that was apparently his when he was a small child, her godmother, Lilian was the one who bought it as she was newly hired expeditioner by Gringotts before her untimely death.  
  
“Oh don’t pout dear Draco, Loki would be sad seeing you all pouting. I believe both of them are going to arrive later by 8 in the evening, so please stop with the pouting and the glaring.” Caelum said as he cooed the Nifler who was happily playing with the fool’s gold that he gave.  
  
“Is he really coming? I thought they would be back by tomorrow?” Draco asked as he was confused because Loki said that they wouldn’t make it until the very next day.  
  
“Draco, you know that I know many things that none of you know.” Caelum smiled softly as he responded to his confused friend.  
  
Draco merely rolled his eyes as he was pulled by Caelum deeper in the cave, they can see weird crystals forming around the deeper parts of the cave. They reached the deepest part of the cave and found that there were a small cabin the middle of the cave, the cabin was surrounded by a moat of clear water. Below the water were different gemstones that were worth a lot of money.  
  
“That doesn’t seem shady at all, just a small cabin in the middle of a cave that is on an island in the middle of nowhere.” Draco stated as he looked at the cabin with pure disdain as the cabin indeed looked shady as hell. Like who the fuck has a cabin in the middle of a deep cave that was on island, and might I say that the island is a private one.  
  
“Whose island was this Cae?” Draco asked as he might have an idea on whose the cabin was.  
  
“This island was owned by the Blacks before, why?” Caelum asked his friend as he scanned the whole place with his eyes. The cabin had a glamour which meant that it was hiding something else, it also had a small ward which meant that the house is protecting something…or rather, someone.  
  
Caelum added more force in his scan and felt that there was a magical signature inside the house. He tried to pry through the ward and maybe he could pass a small scrying eye inside to see what was inside the house.  
  
“I think I know who owns that cabin.” Caelum heard Draco but didn’t turn towards him as he has finished passing the scrying eye through the ward. He pushed his magic through the eye to activate it, the eye opened and Caelum saw the same cabin but this time it looked more clean and usable rather than the façade that it had, because the glamour made the cabin look like a dilapidated house.  
  
Caelum continued to scout the whole cabin while his friend was trying to call for his name, he entered the house through the wall and saw something that he knew was there. There was someone inside the cabin, a dark-haired man who was drinking tea while reading a copy of what looks like the latest copy of the Daily Prophet. Caelum hid his shock as he knew who that man was, how the hell did he fake his death? And how the hell that no one knew about him being alive?  
  
“CAELUM!” Draco shouted making Caelum close the eye at the moment and look at his friend.  
  
“What Dray?” Caelum asked his friend while still trying to process as to why a dead man was inside the cabin looking more than alive.  
  
“I said I think I know who owns that damned cabin.” Draco replied.  
  
“What? Who? I found a man inside there.” Draco frowned when he heard that it was a man inside the cabin rather than a woman, he thought that it was his Great-Aunt Cassiopeia as she was rumored to have vanished where no one could find her.  
  
“I think you might have guessed wrong as the man inside the cabin is dear, Orion Selenius Black. My dear grandfather is alive and well apparently, how the hell that happened? That I don’t know, but his painting inside Grimmauld is active which would only be active if the physical form of the person inside the painting is deceased which makes me wonder how did he fake his death.” Caelum looked at the house while Draco was beside him thinking deeply.  
  
“The painting would only indeed activate if he is dead, or rather deceased, this only means that he is either labeled dead or he is something that would labeled as a deceased man. A vampire perhaps?” Draco said as he guessed how the man faked his death.  
  
“Maybe, that would answer why he looked like he hasn’t age from the person that he was inside the painting. I think my dear Pops, and Uncle Regulus would have the shock of their lives when they find out that their dear father is well and alive. I almost forgot he is my grandfather of sorts now too.” Caelum pointed out as he spelled the water to clear a path for them, and for the gemstones to form a small bridge for them.  
  
“I think it’s time to find out about how, right?” Draco nodded and both of them crossed the bridge towards the cabin. Caelum sent a burst of magic on the ward to inform his grandfather inside that he has visitors.  
  
“Now who do we have here?” The ward dropped and it revealed a man standing in front of them wearing robes that clearly screamed “pureblood”  
  
“Is that how you greet people, Mr. Black?” Caelum responded with a small smile.  
  
“Well, it is how I greet people that I have not met.” His grandfather just stared at him with narrowed grey eyes.  
  
“Indeed, a Black never bows down to anyone after all, am I right grandfather?” Caelum smiled as he replied making the brows of the stoic Orion to rise to his foreheads.  
  
“Now that’s something that makes me want to hear your explanation.” Orion said as he opened the wards fully to usher them inside the cabin where they explained the whole situation and what was happening outside the island that wasn’t written in the Prophet.  
  
“So you’re saying that you’re my first grandson out of 5? And that you’re the new Lord Black?” Orion asked while sipping his tea.  
  
“Indeed, I think you would like to meet them at some point?” Caelum replied with a small smile.  
  
“When are you going out of this island?” Orion asked.  
  
“In a day or two. You could come with us.” Caelum informed the older man.  
  
“I would like to but as you are still on vacation I will stay here until the day we depart.” Orion said as they stood up and ushered the others out of the cabin. Caelum and Draco bid their goodbyes and walked out the cave, they also left Orion a portkey that would lead him to the outside of the cave instantly and to Caelum.  
  
By the time they got out of the cave it was already dusk and the sun was setting. Caelum held Draco and they apparated to the villa where they found the others watching TV, Caelum made the elves and the goblins renovate the whole villa before the wedding as the villa was boring as hell before they came.  
  
“Where were you two?” Theo asked as he saw Draco and Caelum enter the villa.  
  
“We explored the cave, found someone there.” Draco said as Caelum cleaned them with the help of magic.  
  
“Really? Who? Is that someone dangerous?” Dean asked.  
  
“My grandfather. Orion Black.” Caelum said and the questions started flowing endlessly.  
  
After the questions, Caelum cooked dinner. He made two extra plates as after he plated the food, a burst of energy appeared outside of the door and Thor arrived together with Loki who was grinning at Draco. Thor rushed towards Caelum with a smile on his face, he hugged the smaller man and spun his around. Caelum hit Thor’s head continuously with the spatula that he was holding.  
  
Dinner went pleasantly, Blaise and Theo then proceeded to interrogate Thor and Loki while the other couples decided to take a walk on the seaside. Blaise threatened Thor and Loki that if both of them ever cheat on us he would castrate them himself. We laughed as Theo threatened him too, saying that if he does cheat too he would be castrated and he would be fed his own dick.  
  
Thor and Caelum went to the rooftop where they laid down and watched the stars. Meanwhile Loki and Draco went to the bar and drank, Theo and Blaise joined them or rather Blaise joined them drinking while Theo drank milk.  
  
“We met my grandfather earlier.” Caelum said as he laid beside Thor who was looking at the stars in the midnight sky.  
  
“Which grandfather? I thought all of them are deceased.” Thor tilted his head towards Caelum.  
  
“Well apparently one of them faked his death, my dear grandfather Orion Black is well and alive. He has been hiding in this property for a decade or so now, he was apparently turned into a vampire which made him fake his death.” Caelum said as he snuggled under Thor’s arms.  
  
“Then how come that none of you knew?” Thor asked.  
  
“He faked his death, duh. Which means that he planned that no one should know that he is alive or rather undead. He perfectly orchestrated his death, even his own wife was fooled by him. I think he hired a dying man to replace him by the time of his fake death, with a little help from an extended Polyjuice then I think that the double’s fake look lasted until the time it was buried. Nonetheless by the time we come back home I shall recover that body and bury it to its true family rather than the Black Family Cemetery.” Caelum said as he watched the stars twinkle and hear the water crash on the rocks by the seaside.  
  
“He is a very sly man, the fact that he hid that long and no one knew.” Thor commended as he played with Caelum’s hair.  
  
“He is coming back together with us, he wants to meet his other grandchildren apparently.” Caelum said as he tried to embed the picture of the night sky on his mind. He saw his own constellation that he was named after, the _Cæla Sculptoris_ or the Chisel. He also saw Draco’s constellation which was named the same as him.  
  
“I think the looks of Friend Sirius and Regulus would be amusing when they find out that their dear father is alive or rather as you said it, undead.” Thor looked at Caelum with an amused smile.  
  
“I would think so too.” He knew that his vision didn’t see Orion being alive as he was focusing his Sight on Thanos and has been forgetting that there are others factors that may impact his life.  
  
Days passed and now it was time for them to come back, Draco and the three newlyweds would come back to Hogwarts while Loki, Thor, Caelum, and Orion would be coming back to the tower. Orion was wearing his robes that he apparently wore when he “died”, he wore it to give a more dramatic effect on his entrance. And that’s when Caelum knew where his Pops’ dramatic side came from.  
  
They led the others back to the Hogwarts where they got stuck for an hour as Loki was coddling Draco. Caelum knew that they weren’t going anywhere if he doesn’t do something to stop Loki, Caelum was in a hurry as any hour Moony and Sev would be giving birth.  
  
He opened a portal and they appeared on the top of the helipad where they were greeted by his parents. Loki and Caelum helped each other in placing an invisibility spell on his grandfather as he doesn’t them to freak out before they could even explain everything.  
  
“Dad, Papa.” Caelum greeted.  
  
“Welcome home, kiddo.” Tony smiled and opened the door.  
  
They entered the living room where the kids were sprawled on the ground playing with their toys, although they all stood up and ran to Caelum when they saw him come in. Severus was seating down with Bruce holding him but one could see that there was something wrong, Remus wasn’t any better as he was wincing every minute that passes by.  
  
“Moony? Sev?” Caelum went towards them immediately and checked them for signs of delivery, and he was right. Both men are about to pop, they’ve been experiencing contractions for a few hours now and none noticed which baffled Caelum.  
  
“Dad, get the infirmary ready. Sev and Moony are going to labor any time now.” Then with that everyone stood up and started moving. Bruce and Bucky held their husbands while Clint and Tony got the stretchers and transported them to the Infirmary.  
  
“Loki, help please.” Caelum spoke as he prepared the delivery room. He summoned all the necessary equipment that he would need in the upcoming labor.  
  
“What do you need?” Loki asked as he changed his clothes into more comfortable ones as he doesn’t want to be restrained by his armor.  
  
“Can you be the one helping Severus? I need to be the one on Remus, he is having two.” Caelum said as he laid Remus down to the bed, Severus was transferred to his bed by Loki. Both Loki and Caelum started placing numbing spells and healing spells that would lessen the damage of the birth.  
  
Caelum felt that Remus would have trouble pushing so he decided to do caesarean as it would be a danger if they proceeded with pushing out the babies. Caelum can see in his peripheral view that Loki was having a little problem with Severus too, Sev pushed and pushed until Loki shouted that the crowning began. Slowly by slowly, the baby was out. Loki cleaned the baby and wrapped the baby boy on a blanket that was knitted by Professor Sprout.  
  
By the time that Loki was done, Caelum almost had the second baby out of Remus. The first one is now being cleaned by Regulus, a cry rang through the room as the second child was out. Caelum cleaned the second baby and wrapped it in the blanket that Madam Pomphrey made as she was Remus’ medic. The first baby on the other hand was wrapped in the blanket that McGonagall knitted.  
  
And on that day, marked the birthday of Liliane Rosemary Barnes-Lupin, Lyall Markus Barnes-Lupin, and Ezekiel Jacques Prince-Banner. The happy parents were holding their children with pride evident on their eyes, Caelum recorded the names of the newborns and placed it on an envelope that was sent to the Magical Hall of Records that would record the names of the babies.  
  
While Remus and Severus was inside the infirmary resting together with their husband, the others went outside and rested on the couches. That’s when Caelum decided it was time to tell them of the discovery he had while he was on the secluded island in the Bahamas.  
  
“Hey everyone, I just have something to announce.” Caelum stood up and everyone looked at him, giving him all of their attention.  
  
“What is it, pup?” Sirius was the one who broke the awkward silence.  
  
“I made an interesting discovery when I was on Isla Negra, there was a cabin inside a cave on the island. You wouldn’t have guessed who I found inside the cabin, dear Orion Black.” And with that the spell dropped and Orion was revealed standing beside Caelum looking the same as the day he supposedly died. Sirius and Regulus gasped as they saw their father standing in front of them.  
  
Then the barrage of questions started, both Sirius and Regulus were dumbstruck to find out about their father being alive, well not fully alive as he is a vampire. Orion met with his grandchildren and was happy to know that they are all metamorphomaguses, he was proud that his family’s gift is rising once more.  
  
With that months passed and everyone was living pleasantly until a man named Stephen Strange came to the Tower demanding counsel with Caelum, and another match struck in Caelum’s mind when he saw Strange sputter when he saw his grandfather.  
  
Strange warned him of something that he saw, Caelum calmed him down and told him that he already knew and has been planning for more than 2 years now. Caelum felt the energy of another Infinity Stone inside of Strange’s necklace, now he knew that he had 3 of the Stones near him. One inside the Tesseract, one in Vision, and lastly one inside of Strange’s necklace which was apparently named Eye of Agamotto.  
  
And after their little meeting he might or might have not set up his grandfather and Strange on a few dates. His parents heard about it and laughed at it while his Uncle Reg and Pops just groaned at the thought of their father dating someone.  
  
Caelum was on Hogwarts for the closing ceremony, the school year was filled with progress. Both Ronald and Ginevra were silent throughout the year, they were average in their work which means that they could still have a good life in the near future if they keep it up.  
  
Draco was the top of the year, which made Loki proud. Granger was happily in 8th, she strived to reach higher but that was her best, apparently he was now dating the man that he met on the wedding a few months ago.  
  
After the end of the closing ceremony, Caelum felt someone creeping behind him. He casted a scanning spell throughout the hall and smiled when I felt Thor’s presence under an invisibility spell that Loki casted. He knew that both of them are planning something, he didn’t pry on the future as he wanted to be surprised.  
  
“I know you’re there Thor.” Caelum said as he stopped walking.  
  
Then he heard Thor laugh and groan at the same time because he was caught. He told Caelum that he has a surprise for him, he blindfolded him then Thor held his hand and he followed where Thor led him. After nearly 15 minutes of walking blindly, Thor took off his blindfold. They were in one of the aerial greenhouses that was made for plants that need higher altitudes to grow. In the middle of the tower there was a table, Thor led him to a candlelight dinner.  
  
Thor acted in a very gentleman manner which made Caelum chuckle in amusement. They ate dinner and talked about common things between them and all of that jazz. They even talked about their children’s names now that there was a baby on the way.  
  
“Caelum let’s get married on your birthday.” Thor announced which caught Caelum off guard. He forgot about marriage, it hasn’t even passed in his mind.  
  
“Caelum? Do you not want to marry? If so I could wait.” Thor said as he dropped his head and proceeded to drink his wine.  
  
“No-no, I want to get married of course you silly. Let us do it this Samhain though, we won’t have enough time to prepare if we get married on August. And we also need to get married twice, once here and another in Asgard.” Caelum pointed out immediately when he noticed Thor’s saddened state.  
  
He was right as they need to have a marriage in front of the Wizarding World and another in Asgard as they are both royalties on their own. Thor was a Prince of Asgard while Caelum is the King of Multiple countries. Caelum was happy to be married to Thor but he was scared of what was going to happen in the near future. He really needs to speed up his plans against that purple bastard if he wants Earth to survive.  
  
“Then where are we getting married?” Caelum asked Thor as he finished his wine.  
  
“I don’t know, you choose.” Thor said as he stood up and led Caelum to the balcony where they gazed on the stars, it was already night and the students have already left.  
  
“I want to get married in Pendragon Castle, but I think that would be a problem for those muggles that we want to invite.” Caelum said as he was thinking of a viable place for their wedding.  
  
“Uhm Caelum? I have something to say-“, Thor was cut off by Caelum because Caelum already knew what he was about to say. They wanted a joint wedding with Draco and Loki.  
  
“I know, Draco and I already planned to do a joint-wedding anyway.” Thor closed his mouth in amusement as he knew that Caelum already knew about it.  
  
“So where?” Thor asked once more as he held Caelum in his arms.  
  
“Château Gaillard, a castle in France. To commemorate Draco and I’s French ancestors.” Caelum said as he leaned on Thor.  
  
“Then we will wed there.” Thor responded with a smile then he kissed Caelum.  
  
The very next day, Caelum and Draco met and planned their wedding while their future husbands just watched as the two exchanged ideas. They struck a deal that they would let Narcissa, Andromeda, Pepper, and Natasha plan the wedding as they wanted it to be perfect and they wanted to see the women in their lives happy in planning a wedding.  
  
They informed their parents about the upcoming wedding or rather the first one as a month after this one they would be marrying in Asgard too for formality and to show the people of the Nine Realms that they are indeed serious in their relationship.  
  
James cried when he heard that his son is getting married, he was happy that he was there to see his son be happy with the man that would stay by his side forever. Tony was happier than he was ever in his life, he even bragged about his changes since meeting Caelum for the first time. He spoke about his irrational fear of taking care of children, and now he has two.  
  
Pietro and Wanda was happy for their pseudo-mentor and friend, Pietro eventually came out to both Malec and Blake’s parents about their relationship not knowing that Caelum already knew before the four of them even met and have informed the parents already. Pietro found this relieving as he needn’t to explain how their polyamorous relationship came to be.  
  
Odin and Frigga was also informed of the upcoming wedding, they agreed that they would be the one planning the wedding in Asgard but that means they couldn’t attend the one on Midgard. The Wizarding World was informed of the upcoming wedding too, the wedding would be bigger than one that happened a few months back, Caelum perfectly ordered not to invite those bimbos that attended a few months back as the wedding would happen when Theo has just given birth and it may agitate him.  
  
The Goblins were joyful of the news they received, their Friend is finally getting married. The Goblins proceeded to say that they might not be attending the wedding itself but they will be sending their gifts, and that they also appreciate that they were informed of the wedding.  
  
The Shadowhunters were happy too as their pseudo-savior was getting married, some would be attending the wedding because they apparently wouldn’t miss it for the world. The Vampires wanted to attend too but the wedding would be held in the morning where there is still sun which mean they couldn’t attend but Caelum assured them that there are protective barriers around the whole area to protect any damages and casualties.  
  
The wolves were invited too as Caelum was the one who apparently made their life easier in the midst of the war and the only way they could repay him is to support him in his wedding, a few other races were invited too as a way to show their gratitude to Caelum’s hard work in pushing for rights for magical creatures.  
  
But before the wedding Caelum had to watch Theo, Terry, and Zacharias give birth as he was their godfather, with that it would make the number of his godchildren rise in numbers as the birth would mark his 8th, 9th, and 10th godchildren because before Theo, Terry, and Zach gave birth he was also named as the godfather of Magnus and Simon’s newborns.  
  
Theo and Blaise’s child followed Blaise’s coloring but had Theo’s striking electric blue eyes, the little boy had a tuft of black hair which clearly meant that the child was an exact replica of Blaise but with Theo’s eyes.  
  
Terry and Cormac’s little boy had Terry’s pale white skin but the other features were all Cormac, the boy had Cormac’s vibrant hazel-gold eyes and brown-blonde hair. The best part of the birth was when the baby sneezed and caused a bout of accidental magic which was highly unlikely for a newborn, that event made Cormac look smug as his child was already a magical. Terry just rolled his eyes as he held their son in his arms.  
  
Dean and Zach’s baby was the only girl in the bunch, the little girl had Dean’s skin color but her eyes were a mix of theirs. Her eyes were a swirl of purple and amber which was Dean and Zach’s eye color mixed together but alas the little girl had Zach’s brown hair rather than Dean’s hair.  
  
Caelum on the other hand was happy that he had more children to spoil. He specifically gave the newborn small crowns because he wants to treat his godchildren like princes and princesses. He had to spoil the girls as there are only three of them, Sev and Bruce’s, Magnus and Alec’s, and lastly, Dean and Zach’s.  
  
All Draco and Caelum did for their wedding is find their appropriate clothes, they wanted the best of course so both of them traveled all around the world to find the best garments to use for their robes. They bought silk from the mountains of Nepal, it was Elderberry Silk which was 20,000 Galleons per yard which was more expensive than any version of silk available.  
  
The whole castle was also being covered in wards to cast away any looks from the muggles that weren’t invited, or the muggles that don’t know about the existence of magic. The caretakers were also informed, they knew that the castle was originally a magical household and have been informed that magicals may use the place as they want too.  
  
But Caelum also informed the muggle governments as they don’t want any problem when it comes to the point where a clueless muggle discovers the whole event. The muggle government are informed by their magical counterparts whenever there are events like that so that there wouldn’t be any problem, this system all started a year ago after Caelum defeated Voldemort. He planned it even before he got Dumbledore executed, all of the changes was planned.  
  
Caelum and Draco also had to shop for the Thor and Loki’s clothes as both of them couldn’t be trusted when it comes to clothes and might just wear their armor and both Draco and Caelum don’t want that to happen. Their wedding’s theme is black, white, gold, and silver which clearly fitted Draco, Loki, and Caelum’s tastes while Thor wanted a little red in the mix but the other couple didn’t want any red so Caelum compromised with red cutleries and other small details which then made Thor agree.  
  
And before the wedding, they celebrated Caelum’s birthday on one of his father’s property in Portugal. It was a simple celebration as the wedding is still the more important event that they have to prepare. The party only consisted with a dinner and gift-giving as they only invited close friends of the family and those that are close to Caelum.  
  
There shouldn’t be a problem and yet there was, the wedding was near the start of school year. The Board decided to have a free day as Caelum was the owner of the school and the students want to watch his wedding. They too wanted to see the wedding so all the countries that are under his control has stopped any business for that specific day except for the ones that are for basic necessities such as food and other supplies but most of them wanted to attend. It was great that the Caelum prepared was huge enough to handle the influx of attendees that was going to attend the wedding.  
  
Now it is the day of their wedding. White lilies and white narcissus were scattered all around the gardens and the path walks, music was also gently playing all around the castle. Birds chirp all around the castle, the gifts are being piled by the elves to a separate room where all the gifts are being kept.  
  
The sun was shining above the castle, it shone brighter than it ever did before. The weather was pleasant, which was the best as there was at least 200,000 attendees which was had a huge difference than the wedding that happened earlier that year which had nearly 5,000 attendees.  
  
And it’s not like the wedding isn’t broadcasted on the Holo all around the world, if you’re wondering what the Holo is, it’s what people use when there is an event that a wizard/witch want to watch but couldn’t attend personally and at the moment the wedding is the most awaited event.  
  
Meanwhile the attendees are filtering in the event, Caelum was inside his room. He was talking to his parents with utmost seriousness, his two sets of parents actually as Steve has also become his 4th father as he was his Pops’ husband. Sirius’ eyes were damp by tears that flooded endlessly as they said that they’ve dreamed of this thing happening. James wanted to cry too but he couldn’t as his body wouldn’t let him.  
  
“Damn this vampire physique, I can’t even cry in my son’s wedding.” James pouted as he looked at his husband and son who was looking at him amusedly.  
  
“It’s okay Papa, you don’t need to cry. I just want to see that you are happy for me.” Caelum assured his father.  
  
“But then where’s the dramatic effect? We need dramatic effect, it ties it all together to make the most cliché parent in their children’s wedding effect.” James pointed out while Tony just laughed.  
  
“Ever the drama queen.” Tony said that made James turn and glare at him, Tony gulped as he felt that there was trouble brewing inside James’ mind.  
  
“Drama queen?! I’ll let you know that between the two of us you’re the more dramatic.” James pointed out smugly as he looked at Tony who was gaping in front of him.  
  
“Now, now I think that that is an argument for another day. Let’s focus on Caelum’s wedding.” Steve stated to stop the two from arguing.  
  
“You’re right love. I am happy for you pup, you’re already getting married. I remember the time when you were nothing but the size of a little crup puppy.” Sirius said as he placed his hand on Caelum’s shoulder.  
  
“Thank you Pops.” Caelum smiled at his godfather who was smiling at him.  
  
“Now do you need some time alone? Because we will go if you’d like.” James asked his son as he held his son’s hand.  
  
“I think I need a minute or two. Just wait for me outside.” Caelum responded to his father and the four men went out to the door. The moment they exited, Caelum casted a strong secrecy ward to protect the any word that he might utter inside the room.  
  
**“Death, Chaos.”** Caelum called out the moment that he finished casting the ward.  
  
There was a disturbance on the light and the dark corner started being filled by shadows until a figure crept out of the corner. Then another disturbance as the light started flickering on and off then the light came out of the light bulb and transformed into another figure. Death and Chaos was in front of him with their cowls on but one can see the slight smile on their lips.  
  
**”Master.”** Both beings said in a happy manner.  
  
“Hello to you too.” Caelum responded with a smile as he sat down.  
  
“What might we be of service to you, Master?” Death asked.  
  
“Nah, nothing. I just want to know that you both are here, I want you to see my wedding.” Caelum smiled at the two beings that was looking at him.  
  
“It’s as if you think we wouldn’t be doing that already.” Chaos chuckled in response.  
  
“I would guess so too, but I just want it to be more formal.” Caelum responded.  
  
“Congratulations Master, you’ll find our gift mixed in with the others later.” Death said with a small smug smile before fading to the shadows, Chaos just grinned at him before vanishing too as the light passed him.  
  
Caelum chuckled and walked out of the room with a smile, he saw his parents waiting for him outside. In the adjacent door, Draco and his parents were outside too. They walked out of the castle and to the ground where their future husbands awaited for them.  
  
Many clapped as he passed through the path walk towards the aisle. Their friends was there too to watch their wedding, their ring bearers are Orion and Dillon while Derek, Cygnus, and Alphard were the flower boys because there were no girls that was available for the position. It was just a touch that Caelum wanted to add for the wedding as traditional wizarding weddings didn’t consist with any flower bearing. The trio playfully threw lilies and narcissus flowers on the path walk, Caelum wanted to honor his godmother by using her namesake flowers for his wedding.  
  
Minister Perricouer was the officiator of the wedding as they were in the French domain but nonetheless the other ministers were at the wedding, some were jealous as the French Minister was the one who will be officiating their king’s wedding.  
  
The moment that they reached the altar where their future husbands where standing, with joy evident in their eyes, the Minister started the wedding which was mostly the same as the one that Caelum used on the wedding a few months ago.  
  
“The bonding of your souls is not one to be entered into lightly, but only under the guidance of Magic and Her Infinite Wisdom. When there is a true bond such as yours, it is proper that public acknowledgement of it be made. We are here to bear witness to your entering into this closer relationship of husband and husband, and we believe you are already one in spirit.” The Minister started, Caelum nodded curtly as so did the others.  
  
Walking behind the altar, The Minister lit sticks of cornelian sprig, thyme, and fir, raising them to the East before reciting, “Blessed be this union with the gifts from the east, new beginnings that come each day with the rising sun, communication of the heart, mind, body, and soul.”  
  
Setting them down in a clear glass bowl, he cast Incendio on four medium white candles, setting them on the edge of the altar closest to the couples as that was south, then spoke the ritual words of, “Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the south -- the light of the heart, the heat of passion, and the warmth of a loving home. To show the light and lead you to the right path”  
  
“Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the west, the rushing excitement of a raging river, the soft and pure cleansing of a rainstorm, and a commitment as deep as the ocean itself, to show that the strongest waves may never make you tremble nor fall. ” The Minister said as he was lifting a bowl of purified water to the west.  
  
“Blessed be this marriage with the gifts of the north -- a solid foundation on which to build your lives, abundance and growth of your home, and the stability to be found by holding one another at the end of the day, to show the strength of thy bond thus ensuring the strength of the love that you have for each other.” taking crumbled rocks and stones, Perricouer let them shift through his fingers into another clear bowl before offering it to the north.  
  
“These four simple blessings will help you on your journey that begins today. However, they are only tools. They are tools which you must use together to create the light, the strength, the infinite energy now and forever of a love you both so richly deserve.” Perricouer finished the offerings and everyone felt the magic singing once more, the wind feels like warm embrace as it passes you.  
  
“What are your names?” Perricouer asked the dominants and they all responded with their names.  
“What do the two of you desire? Thor Odinson, and Loki Laufeyson?” Perricouer asked once more.  
  
“To join with our fiancés, whom we love.” They spoke in unison.  
  
“Will you seek to do your bonded husbands harm?”  
  
“We will not.”  
  
“And if harm is done, will you seek to repair it?”  
  
“We will.”  
  
“Will you seek to be honest with them in all things?”  
  
“We will.”  
  
“Will you support them in times of distress?”  
  
“We will.”  
  
“Will you temper your words and actions with love?”  
  
“We will.”  
  
“These things you have promised to your partners, before this company and the Gods. May you ever be mindful and strive to keep the vows you have spoken, this is what you will uphold for the rest of thy lives that you may live.” turning to their partners, Perricouer repeated each of the questions and received the same answers, although this time despite the firm resolve, there was a hint of happy tears behind them.  
  
Moving on, he picked up the rings and showing them to everyone before speaking once more. “May these rings be blessed with air for hopes and dreams, Fire for the spark of love, water for harmony and healing, and Earth for strength.”  
  
“The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness. This shall be the symbol of your eternal love for one another and thou shall uphold thy vows that has been uttered for it would be your words of love for thy partners.”  
  
Coming around to stand in front of the couples, he bid them to look into one another's eyes and hearts. “Please place the ring on your partner’s finger. Do you promise to show partners your honor and fidelity, to share their laughter and joy, to support and stand by them in times of difficulty, to dream and hope together with them, and to spend each day loving them more than the day before?” The nodded in response as they slid the ring to each other’s hand.  
  
As they slide the rings on, Perricouer uttered, “By the exchange of these tokens of your love for one another, so are your lives interlaced. What one experiences, so shall the other; as honesty and love build, so will your bond strengthen and grow.  
  
“Please take the individual candles and if it is your desire, combine it into one.”  
  
As practiced, on his nod, the couples turned towards the altar and taking the candle nearest to them, held it over the medium blue and purple swirled candle. Once it was lit and Perricouer had proclaimed them as one, they blew out their individual candles.  
  
“Now that the vows of love have been spoken. I ask you now to cross your hands over each other, and take one another's hands.”  
  
Taking an athame, he nicked both palms of the dominants followed by their partners before instruction them to hold onto the other's hand. Once Thor and Loki’s right hand was holding their partners’ right and their left holding their partner’s left, Perricouer went on to loosely bind their wrists together with a white silk cord.  
  
“As your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust,” he told them as he knotted the cord. “Above you are the stars and below you is the earth. Like the earth should your love be a firm foundation from which to grow stronger through the seasons. Like nature, may you live in peace and harmony, knowing when to support one another and when it is time to grow alone. Like a star should your love be a constant source of light. Like a flame should your union be warm and glowing with love and passion in your hearts. Like the wind may you sail through life safe and calm. Like water should your relationship remain clean and soothing, that it may never thirst for love.”  
  
“May all who encounter you be blessed with love. May your lives be full and your hurts be few. May you draw forth, each from the other, the highest and the best. May you be open and receptive to divine inspiration and guidance. May you express poise, patience and understanding with each other. May you be open and willing to see, listen, and care always. May your lives blend together in harmony and joy and may your days be good and long upon the earth. By the Winds that bring change, by the Fire of love, by the Seas of fortune and the strength of the Earth do I bless this union.”  
  
“Your hearts now beating as one, your two souls now deeply joined anew, walk forward together, forever hand in hand. May your marriage be a lifelong celebration of love! Now that the rituals are complete, you have made your promises and exchanged your rings. May your lives together be filled with love and laughter. By the power vested in me by Mother Magic and as the Minister of thy country, I now pronounce you husband and husband!”  
  
“You may kiss your bonded!” he concluded with obvious joy.  
  
Once the couples have broken up, he grinned widely before finishing up by removing the cord with a silent spell. As it appeared in three separate wooden boxes, Perricouer told them, “This cord symbolizes so much. It is your life, your love, and the eternal connection that the two of you have found with one another. Yet the knots of this binding are not formed by these chords- but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the chords, for as always, you hold in your own hands the making or breaking of this union.” He handed the boxes to the respective couples and spoke once more.  
  
“It is with great honor I present to you Messrs. Odinson-Potter-Black-Stark’s, and Laufeyson-Malfoy.” Perricouer proclaimed and the crowd stood up while clapping loudly and joyfully. The whole Wizarding World rejoiced as Mother Magic made her presence known through a single golden feather that dropped on Caelum’s head. The Aztecs, Mayans, and other natives felt the change in the wind and felt the power of the goddess, they too rejoiced in the power that they felt.  
  
The creatures that walked the earth long before the humans dominated the lands rejoiced as they felt the presence of the Great Mother once more, it has been a long time since the Great Mother made her presence known. Magic flourished throughout the world and the magicals felt themselves connect with their magic more so than they will ever do.  
  
‘Twas the most memorable event of their lives as they felt extreme joy for being finally married. But they still had to get married under the Asgardian crown, which wasn’t a problem as the wedding was move a day after which meant that they would only stay for the night before they travel through the Bifrost and attend their wedding.  
  
The attendees were in a joyous mood as they danced under the orange sky, the sun was setting and the brilliant stars started to appear. The pearl white crescent moon appeared too as the sky darkened, it was a beautiful sight. Thor watched Caelum who was watching the visitors with amusement and knew that his husband has set his eyes on matching someone once more.  
  
“Draco, look. Dear Saniyah brought Felix as her date, it seems I was successful.” Caelum bragged as he pointed at the dark-skinned woman who was smiling at the tall man beside her who was looking at her with adoration.  
  
“What would I expect? All those you match, end up together.” Draco shrugged as he drank his wine, Loki just laughed at that statement while Caelum merely rolled his eyes.  
  
“It’s because I’m great like that. Now see that man there? He’s the Aquaris heir, and he has been eyeing a dear muggleborn there, Damien Wilde. I think they might be a good pair, and so does dear Ariana Ferriar and Gwyneth Stichcombe there. I’ll just give them a little talk, and maybe soon enough there would be a little spark.” Caelum said as he happily drank his wine.  
  
“Brother, I think your husband gives Freyja a run for her money because your husband pairs off people like it’s a card game.” Loki remarked that got Thor laughing and Caelum glaring at him.  
  
“Oh please, Loki if it isn’t for me you wouldn’t have met Draco.” Caelum smirked at Loki who responded with a chuckle.  
  
“I know, now go do your matchmaking prospects once more.” Loki said as he hugged Draco and rained down kisses on his husband’s face.  
  
In the end Thor had to follow Caelum as he walked through the sea of crowd that wanted to meet him, next thing that Thor knew was the people that Caelum wanted to pair was now either talking, kissing, eating together, snogging, and some even vanished which would only mean that they were clearly doing something very miraculous.  
  
It was a quick night as they now find themselves in the halls of the Asgardian castles. They were about to get married once more, but this is the one that would literally seal the deal. There were a few Asgardian women that sent Caelum a withering gaze but he only turned towards them with a smile that clearly meant that he doesn’t give a damn about them.  
  
Odin was standing in front of them while holding Gugnir, he moved back and Frigga moved forward as she was the one handling the weddings. They proceeded to start the wedding until the moment that they had to utter their vows.  
  
“There shall be one end for us both; one bond after our vows; nor shall our first love aimlessly perish. Happy am I to have won the joy of such a consort; I shall not go down basely in loneliness to the gods of Tartarus. So let the encircling bonds grip my throat in the midst; the final anguish shall bring with it pleasure only, since the certain hope remains of renewed love, and death shall prove to have its own delights. Each world holds joy, and in the twin regions shall the repose of our united souls win fame, our equal faithfulness in love.” Caelum and Draco spoke in unison as their husbands listened to their vows towards them.  
  
“Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone.  
I give ye my Body, that we Two might be One.  
I give ye my Spirit, `til our Life shall be Done.  
You cannot possess me for I belong to myself  
But while we both wish it, I give you that which is mine to give  
You cannot command me, for I am a free person  
But I shall serve you in those ways you require  
and the honeycomb will taste sweeter coming from my hand.” Thor and Loki responded and on that their wedding was proclaimed throughout all of the 9 Realms.  
  
Frigga proclaimed them husband and consort-husband, Thor and Loki was labeled as the husband while Draco and Caelum was labeled as the consort-husband but on Midgard it was the opposite. The titles they hold determine their title in marriage which was the reason as to why Thor was called King-Consort in Midgard when he and Caelum got married yesterday while Loki was called Consort-Husband as Draco wasn’t the Lord yet and won’t be until he is 20 which would be when Lucius steps down and passes the Lordship to his son.  
  
It was the start of their lives and yet Caelum is still in fear on what may happen next, the threat of Thanos still lingers around the universe.  
  
And at that exact time the said Titan was informed of the marriage, the Titan smirked and wore a golden gauntlet that had a single red gem in it. The Titan is now on the move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The vows are from Celtic and Viking wedding vows, and I might've been drunk when I wrote this chapter. I'm 15 btw, so please just let the minor inconsistencies slide. XOXO
> 
> I highly appreciate the kudos and comments! Thank you!


	18. Through Time and To The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SKIPSSSSS A LOT OF SKIPPPPPSSS SO PLEASE DON'T ATTACK ME ABOUT THE JUMPS THROUGH THE TIMELINEEEEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I have updated once more! It has been a week and I am sorry that it took that long for me to update this, anyways I love you all, and thank you for reading my story or rather giving it a chance to be read by you! The reason I haven't updated is that it was election season for Campus Officers and I got elected as the Vice President for the whole Campus like omfg! Anyways here's the update, hope you like it!

After the wedding, they just waited for the birth of their child and Draco’s. Theo and Blaise were going to be the godparents of Draco and Loki’s while Luna and Neville will Caelum’s as he promised Luna that she was going to be the godparent of his firstborn which mean that Theo and Blaise could wait until he had his second child which would be in the near future after they defeat Thanos. He felt that the Titan was on the move after the wedding, he informed Odin of the upcoming threat. Odin took the warning seriously and held a council that night with the Kings of the other Realms, Caelum was supposed to be in the meeting but he wasn’t allowed as it was the night of his wedding and that he was supposed to be outside and having fun with the attendees.  
  
Now he was in the delivery room, the Asgardian healers were the ones taking care of the birth with Severus and Loki helping here and there as they have more knowledge with male pregnancies than the Asgardian healers that was working in the Asgardian Infirmaries. Draco was on the other bed beside him and he too was desperately pushing. The birth was quick as Frigga was there healing any small wounds that would come and she was using her powers to numb the pain which made the process easier than it should be.  
  
A minute passed and the cries of three babies rang through the whole room, three babies that had tufts of blonde hair on their heads emerged except for one that had black hair. The other healers took the babies to be cleaned while the other healers healed the damage of the birth, they also cleaned the blood and cleared the remaining placenta that was inside the womb.  
  
The healers came back with their babies and finally, Caelum would be holding his and Thor’s for the first time. The sleeping child was breathing slowly as Caelum held him, Caelum was amused by the small tuft of blonde hair that was on top of his son’s head. The other features were a mix of theirs like the nose and cheekbones were from Caelum but the ear and the chin were all Thor, but Caelum knew that the child would have greyish-blue eyes that resembled storms that his father controlled.  
  
Thor entered the room and as soon as he saw Caelum holding their child he rushed towards them immediately, Thor was sent out by Frigga earlier as Thor fainted the moment he heard Caelum’s first push and Frigga didn’t want to see his fainted face which apparently was the same one that Odin had when he too fainted at Thor’s birth.  
  
“You missed his first cry,” Caelum said as he looked at Thor look at their son with wonder in his eyes that looked like the stars.  
  
“I’m sorry, I was not sure what to do earlier.” Thor cracked a smile as he took over on holding their son.  
  
“It looks like he sleeps like you.” Caelum pointed out weakly as the child slept like Thor, their son had his arm in his chest and his head was tilted on the side which was an exact replica of his father.  
  
“Have you named him yet?” Thor asked.  
  
“No, I wanted to make the decision with you in the room,” Caelum responded with a small smile.  
  
“Then let’s name our little one.” Thor once more cracked his signature smile before they named their son.  
  
On that day Asgard has gained three more princes, Lynx Scorpius Lokison-Malfoy or Njalleif Lokison, Leo Serpens Lokison-Malfoy or Frodeulf Lokison, Cepheus Dominique Thorson-Potter-Black-Stark or Haraldr Thorson. It was a shock that Draco had twins as the scans didn’t show the second one until it was the time of birth but what shocked them most was that the twins were identical except that Lynx had black hair rather than Leo’s blonde hair.  
  
The moment that Cepheus opened his eyes, it revealed blue eyes that darkened into a stormy grey with flecks of his father’s electric blue eyes. Draco’s children, on the other hand, had mercury eyes with flecks of their father’s bright green, it was a balance as the green didn’t overpower the grey nor did the grey overpower the green.  
  
James, Tony, Sirius, and Steve were happy to see their first grandchild while Orion was proud to see his first great-grandchild. Also that day it was announced that Cepheus or Haraldr was the third-in-line for the throne which then resulted in the Asgardians throwing a feast for the birth of the new princes. Caelum’s uncles were also happy to see their grandnephew for the first time and pointed out the Black features immediately and the three Black men puffed their chest showing that they were proud of their features.  
  
Caelum also showed his brothers and cousins their first nephew, they watched Cepheus with curious eyes then Derek asked if it was another brother so Caelum answered that Cepheus was his nephew and that Cepheus was Caelum’s baby. When Caelum was done explaining, his brothers were calling themselves Uncles or Unca’ in their baby speech.  
  
Lucius and Narcissa were in Asgard also because they waited to see their first grandchildren and they were shocked to find that Draco carried twins rather than only one, they were happy that Draco didn’t have trouble in his pregnancy. Lucius was happy because for the first time after 10 generations there was more than 1 Malfoy offspring, the Malfoys were apparently known to have fertility rates themselves but their wives or their bearers would immediately be cursed with infertility making it hard to conceive but at Draco’s position, it was reversed so the curse didn’t work.  
  
Peter even remarked that our children would be heartthrobs when he first saw them, the others laughed except for the few Asgardians in our vicinity as they didn’t know what a heartthrob was which made it funnier because seeing the Asgardians frown at some of the terms that we were using was funny as hell to watch.  
  
Caelum held his son with pride as he knew that he needed to cherish this time with his son as he knew that the damned titan was on the move, he knows that he only has 4 years at max before the damned titan arrives and disturbs his and his family’s peace. Thor knew that there was something bothering his husband but he has yet to ask what the matter was and he won’t force him to spill it as he knew that if it was important Caelum would inform him immediately.  
  
Meanwhile, they were outside and looking at the newborns, inside the castle was Odin and the other kings of the 9 realms. They were once more meeting to prepare against the upcoming threat that is named Thanos, they have heard of him and what he had done to other planets, and they were confused on how to deal with him.  
  
“Odin, how are we going to deal with that? Has your new son-in-law told you when Thanos might come?” Helblindi asked the other turned to Jotun with curious eyes.  
  
“Indeed, has he had another premonition?” Eitri added, the Dwarven King took the liberty to leave the mines and visit Asgard for the meeting which meant that his presence was important enough.  
  
“He has indeed informed me he said that Thanos might come in 4 years or so,” Odin replied as he fingered Gugnir on his lap, it was a serious matter as the threat might be the reason for their downfall and eradication.  
  
“That is very short, it seems we need to prepare earlier than expected,” Freyr said as he watched the others think about Odin’s response.  
  
Then after that, the whole 9 Realms prepared silently without informing the mass so that chaos wouldn’t happen, at that time Caelum too informed his family thus ensuring that Earth/Midgard too is prepared. The whole Wizarding World rejoiced to know that their king already has an heir, but their joy was cut off when Caelum informed the Ministries and ICW of the upcoming threat. He had to debrief the Ministries of what the threat meant, that day the Statute of Secrecy fell as the muggle world was informed of the existence of the magical community all around them.  
  
There wasn’t any chaos as the governments controlled the muggles, and that was thanks to the secret integration of magicals to the muggle governments. It was all that Caelum has planned, the purebloods were against it at first but they couldn’t go against Caelum’s decision, or else their Oath to the Crown would punish them.  
  
All the pureblood families once swore fealty to the crown, may it be the Starks, the Pendragons, or the Emryses. They all swore that they shall follow the crown no matter what or may Magic punish them as she sees fit. It all started when the ancestors of the Sacred Twenty-Eight swore fealty to the Pendragons and the Emryses as they are the kings of Britannia and Camelot.  
  
Their ancestors were the ones that led the magicals all around the globe, not only in England as the control of the kings stretched as far to Australia and Oceania. The magicals were the first ones to discover the Americas, the first men, and women that arrived in America were magicals as that era was considered the Age of Discovery wherein magicals would travel around the world in search of new land, most of these travels are done at night. And because the magicals travel at night on their brooms, muggles saw them fly over their heads thus coining the image of a witch flying in front of the moon. The magicals found it funny, as at the moment there wasn’t any Statute of Secrecy yet.  
  
While the Pendragons and Emryses flourished with their kingdoms in the lower European sector, the Starks handled the upper regions. Russia was their battleground, they took control of the land as soon as they set foot there, the Starks had control stretching from Russia to Canada, that’s because the Starks took all the lands that the others wouldn’t dare take at the first look and at that time, Russia wasn’t worth anything other than being an icy biome full of trees.  
  
The world was changing radically, the muggles started inventing machinery and the purebloods saw this as a threat to their safety. It was the start of a century full of debate if the magicals should separate themselves from the muggles, it didn’t help that the current kings were paranoid and scared of anything that might threaten their position. Then in 1689, the Statute of Secrecy was built with the help of the strongest magicals, the Statute stopped any magicals from contacting or informing any muggles about the Wizarding World.  
  
The muggles that knew about the magicals were obliviated or silenced, which at the time meant that they were either killed or brainwashed. It was a time of extreme paranoia that led to the separation of the magicals and the muggles, but one time a line of witches that married to a muggle that became dormant went active once more, it was in the town of Salem in America. Half of the accused were witches while the other half were muggles, but nonetheless when the news of the witches being hung and killed made the magicals fear for their lives even more. The purebloods used this in their propaganda that muggles should be killed too in retaliation, there were some that disagreed and there were others that were torn. That debate then resulted in the classification of magic, those who wanted to kill the muggles were labeled as Dark while those that went against were labeled as Light, and those who didn’t pick a side was labeled as Grey or Neutral.  
  
Then the rise of Dark Lords began and in those times many more mishaps of witches and wizards being found and being hanged by muggles who were paranoid about things that they couldn’t explain, one example was when a child went past a ward line and was found by the locals making a flower bloom. The parents couldn’t do anything as they watched their child being dragged off by the muggles to a stake where they burned and beheaded the child. The parents were traumatized by that, they couldn’t use their magic as they too were hiding from the rising Dark Lord during that century.  
  
All of this damage is being reversed by Caelum, the segregation of magic is slowly being removed together with the stigma. Dark Magic is slowly being integrated back to the schools as magic is weakening the longer that it is separated. The Light and Dark didn’t want it at first but with Caelum explaining the damage of the whole ordeal of the damage that they are doing to Mother Magic, they all agreed to compromise.  
  
There wasn’t any chaos but Caelum knew that the muggles were conflicted on what to feel about the magicals as he can still see the fear in the eyes of the conservative muggles but nonetheless there wasn’t any open hostility. That peace didn’t last long as the Christian Church has made their move of separating themselves from the governments and labeling them that they were under the control of the demons or other terms that they labeled the wizards and witches.  
  
Apparently, the Christians have been secretly planning on retaliating, they caught all the witches and wizards that they could. There was at least 242,785 missing witches and wizards all around the world when they first struck, Caelum knew that he had to act or the damage would be bigger. He called to God to stop his followers but said that He couldn’t do anything more than influence them to accept the wizards and witches but that wasn’t enough as Caelum felt souls of wizards and witches pass through his domain.  
  
Caelum had to call in the help of Michael and Selaphiel to control the attacks but the Christian Church didn’t stop as they kept to their beliefs that humans were the only thing created and that the others are abominations. Caelum had to step us as the King of the Magical World, which shook the whole media as the son of Tony Stark was the king of the community that has evaded the whole world for more than 5 centuries.  
  
This made the Christians more agitated as Caelum controls a huge part of the stocks in the world which meant that he was rich enough, and that made the Christians stick to their beliefs stronger as they believe that those that are rich sold their souls to Satan. This statement made Caelum laugh but he straightened his face as he knew that he has more pressing matters to take care of.  
  
He had to search down each wizard and witch that has been missing on his own, he had to fight even though he didn’t want to in the first place. The devout Christians started attacking the magical communities when Caelum started taking back the wizards and witches that was kidnapped, this made Caelum angrier. He then made the governments try and control their countrymen, but the religious sector still didn’t listen as they were standing strong with their beliefs.  
  
This made Caelum use his Plan B which was to make the World Leaders sign the Britannia Accords, it was to ensure that the governments would have control over damages against the magicals which means that any damages done to any magicals shall be met with the necessary repercussions. Basically an eye for an eye, and a life for a life. If one knew of the Hammurabi’s Code then one knew that Caelum was serious with the Accords.  
  
This forced the devout Christians to stop as they knew that they could be killed as reparation, but they still don’t stop with their prejudiced views. They continue to taunt every magicals they see, some even go as far as try and hurt themselves then point the blame to the nearest magical in the area but that was pointless as the muggles didn’t know that magicals have a way to compel someone, to tell the truth. Due to the Accords, they were imprisoned as part of the Accords was that false claims shall have the necessary punishments too such as prison or being monitored.  
  
But it didn’t end there, all the magical and muggle world leaders met for the creation of the new United Nations that now has members from the magical community. The meeting was going well, but when it was the king of the sovereign country of Wakanda, T’Chaka, there was a huge explosion that ended with the King of Wakanda dead. It was too late for the magicals to notice, they only got the shields up when they heard the bomb explode. The problem was Caelum wasn’t on Earth as he was in Asgard, he too was holding a meeting of his own together with the Kings of the other realms. He had the vision a little too late which meant that by the time that he arrived back on Earth, the explosion already happened.  
  
And due to him being late, the son of T’Chaka acted too brashly and almost killed an innocent Auror that was guarding the grounds thinking that it was him that exploded the whole building. Caelum had to unleash his Chaos Magic to make everyone stop and listen to him, on that day everyone feared Caelum as they saw what he can do or rather his aura.  
  
Caelum had to help T’Challa, T’Chaka’s son, find who planted the bomb and it led them to a man named Baron Zemo. The man was a part of the HYDRA and has been trying to infiltrate the government once more, Caelum had to silence him and banish him to one of the inner parts of Death’s domain. And finally, with him vanishing that damned man, T’Challa stopped acting like a brash Gryffindor that had nothing in mind but their goal.  
  
All that passed until Cepheus’ first birthday, the boy already showed his knack for lightning as he overloaded all the electronics inside the vicinity when he had a small tantrum. His moods even alter the weather which made Caelum laugh as he knows that his son has followed more after his sire rather than him.  
  
His cousins on the other hand showed their shape-shifting skills by changing into animals, for example, Leo turned into a small lion cub while Lynx turned into a lynx kitten which made it extremely amusing as they turned into the animals that they were named off.  
  
It was also his brothers’ and his cousins’ first magical inheritance which was their 3 birthday, the number 3 is for Lady Hecate as she is the 3-faced goddess. It is their first bout of magical growth spurt which meant that their magical core would grow slightly larger and stronger. A few children don’t have their magical spurt at 3 because they’re not strong enough, this mostly happens to average, below average, and low magic wizards and witches. The next magical growth by a child would be when they turn 7, then 11, then 15, then lastly 18 which was before they mature finally and the growth of their magic ends.  
  
Caelum actually finished his before his brother’s 3rd birthday, his core is now larger than before and due to the Death and Chaos Magic that he holds, his growth spurt doubled making his magical core the size of Jupiter’s largest moon. He had the largest magical core for a wizard but then again he wasn’t a normal wizard anymore, he was an immortal that is also the Master of two eldritch beings that had the power to eradicate the whole Universe but then again both Death and Chaos are limited by the lines that they shouldn’t cross such as meddling with the mortals a little too much.  
  
And Caelum knows that Cepheus might or might not surpass even him with him being a half-Asgardian but he also knows that Cepheus would be able to inherit his father’s abilities which meant that he might indeed surpass him with his and Thor’s powers combining. He just hopes that none of his children inherit his prophetic abilities as he doesn’t want his children to mature early like him because of all the future that they see.  
  
Even though he is feeling safe at the moment but he can still feel the darkness creeping up to him whenever he thinks about the damned titan coming, he can put off the feeling that the titan might be the reason that his peace would be disturbed, and that’s why he is hell-bent on stopping the damned titan. He already plans on collecting the Stones and running away to divert Thanos’ attention.  
  
He has been working endlessly on creating an artificial core that he could use to exchange for the Mind Stone that was on Vision’s forehead. He already has the Space Stone in his core, he decided to merge it with himself the moment that his core finalized and completed its maturity. The same was being said for the Time Stone, he has given Strange a duplicate version that was working like an overpowered Time-Turner. He has two of the Infinity Stones in him already with the Mind Stone in his reach, if Thanos really wanted the stones then he would need to kill Caelum first.  
  
He is ready to die, but as if he could. Death swore that he wouldn’t die until it was the time that Caelum himself was the one to decide that it was his time, and that is going to be a long time before that it even happens. He could even forsake the immortality that he has by being the Master of Death and Chaos then just become an immortal by eating Idunn’s Golden Apple.  
  
Draco is planning to eat the apple by the time that he is 25 or something to at least ensure that he has finished all the necessary roles that he has to play like being a successful Potioneer. Loki was supportive of him, so does both Narcissa and Lucius, they were supportive of his decision to stay beside Loki for eternity even if it meant that he was going to leave them but Draco wouldn’t do that, he will only leave Earth by the time his parents have died naturally, with a fulfilled heart in them.  
  
James and Tony are already immortals in their own rights as James has turned Tony into a vampire before Caelum’s birthday. It was the same for the others, Regulus turned Clint while Severus turned Bruce. Bruce’s turning made the Hulk more controllable as the vampire side overrode the beast mindset of the Hulk.  
  
Remus and Sirius didn’t need to turn anyone as both of their husbands are on the Super Soldier Serum which meant that their life is already extended, and also Caelum is creating a more permanent version that would make them immortal. He already had the potion brewing, the only thing that he is missing is an apple of Idunn.  
  
And on their wedding anniversary, Thor, Caelum, Loki, and Draco traveled around the universe. They bumped into a group of people who called themselves the Ravagers. They tried to steal from them but Caelum just brushed them away to a different galaxy with just a wave of the hand. Their travel was mostly for vacation but there was another reason for Caelum, he was in the search for another Infinity Stone. He was searching for the Power Stone as it was rumored that there was a human from Earth that held the Stone without being consumed by the Stone.  
  
And he found out the mysterious man’s identity from one man named The Collector, the Collector apparently had the Power Stone once in his collection until the mysterious man took it. The man was named Star-Lord, Caelum though that the name was pretty bland as he was in an intergalactic place. He also heard that Star Lord’s real name was Peter Quill as he searched through his mind all the identities of everyone recorded to be born on Earth.  
  
He even asked Death to search for any member of Quill’s family that might have passed through his domain already, Death responded that Quill’s mother has passed to his domain, and with the knowledge that Quill’s mom has passed he asked her immediately about Quill’s other parent and on what does Quill look like. At the moment there was something stopping him from seeing anything about Quill. He can see Quill after a year, but he knows that he could’ve seen Quill for the next few days but his vision is being black and being stopped.  
  
He finds out about Quill’s father was named Ego, which made Caelum roll his eyes a little. He asked Death to search the whole Universe of that man, Death didn’t find a man but rather found a living planet named Ego. Meredith Quill then proceeded to say something about a flower that Ego showed her and that she bragged about spreading it on the Universe.  
  
Caelum had to teleport to the spot where Meredith told her the flower was, he found a strange flower in the middle of a forest in Missouri. He took the flower and placed it in statis, he teleported back to Death’s domain and asked Death to help him track down the biological signature of the strange flower as he knew that it wasn’t of human descent.  
  
They tracked down Ego’s location which was 198 galaxies away from Earth. He had to leave Thor to take care of Cepheus as he needs to do this if he wants to track down those damned stones, Death couldn’t just summon them as it was against the bounds that ordered them not to touch the Stones themselves. He used the power of the Space Stone that was now imbued to his core to travel through Space and arrive at the planet. He can sense the core of the planet and knew that it was a sentient being, he landed and saw in the distance two women fighting. One was green-skinned and the other was blue-skinned and looked like a cyborg of sorts.  
  
Not wanting to be found, he glamoured himself up and walked towards the spire that showed the location of what looks like a sort of castle. He scanned the whole place as soon as he arrived, he felt that there was a sentient being looking at him and knew that he has been found by this Ego person. He decided to use the power of the Mind Stone to confuse the sentient being that he wasn’t there and that it was just a false alarm until he entered a room and found two people inside or rather aliens. One had grey skin with red markings that he has yet to know the symbolism of and a woman with things in her head that looks like antennas. He was shocked when the girl saw through her glamour and illusion spells.  
  
“Who are you?” The unnamed woman asked immediately as he was looking at Caelum’s invisible form, the man on the other hand was confused as he was looking at emptiness as he couldn’t see through Caelum’s spells. He canceled all of his spells and appeared in front of them with a small smile that clearly meant that he was amused. The man immediately stood warily as he was shocked of Caelum’s sudden appearance.  
  
“It seems you can see through my spells.” Caelum looked at the girl with a small grin.  
  
“Who are you? That was a powerful façade that even Ego didn’t see.” The girl once more said.  
  
“Someone you should never know, but for formality, you can call me, Mortis.” Caelum chose that name as it was the Latin version of Death.  
  
“Death?” The girl asked with a tilt of her head, she acted like Luna which made it more amusing.  
  
“Indeed, now tell me your names,” Caelum asked, he watched the man in his peripheral view. He could see that the man was narrowing his eyes at him, he was wary of Caelum and that one wrong move the man would attack but then again as if he could defeat Caelum.  
  
“I am named Mantis, this man here is named Drax.” The newly named Mantis responded making Caelum nod amusedly because in his mind he is asking Death all about the two that were in front of him. He found out that the girl was some sort of Empath and an Energy manipulator, she also had a knack for plant manipulation. The man, on the other hand, had highly enhanced and could even fight Caelum in hand-to-hand combat and Caelum might even sweat, the man also had a high regenerative healing factor.  
  
“Have you searched enough about us?” Mantis tilted her head to the side making Caelum laugh as he was amused that the girl could pass through his weak shields, which meant that what she did wasn’t really something to be shocked of but then there was only a few that could pass through his weakest shields. He places his strongest shield, and Mantis blinked and faltered slightly which meant that she was shocked to be blocked out immediately.  
  
“Indeed dear Mantis, now tell me where is Peter Quill?” Drax snarled when he heard that Caelum was in the search for his friend.  
  
“What do you want and what are you?” Caelum turned towards Drax who asked, Drax looked at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
“I am searching for something that he had before, and I am something that you wouldn’t want as your enemy.” Caelum let a small trickle of his Death Magic which made Drax look at him more intently.  
  
“The fabled Master of Death,” Mantis said as she understood who Caelum truly was.  
  
“Indeed dear Mantis, now tell me where Quill is,” Caelum asked as he tried to scan the whole planet in search of Quill.  
  
“He is with his father,” Drax replied which made Caelum frown as he clearly forgot that he was talking about the damned planet that they were literally standing on.  
  
“Ah, Ego?” Caelum asked as he continued to pry all around the whole planet in search of Quill.  
  
“How do you know?” Drax asked but Caelum didn’t pay him any mind as he felt that there was a spike of energy that he felt as he knew that there was a major event that was going to happen. There was a death in the near future, Death warned him not to interfere as the death was meant to happen in any way so if even he does something the person was going to die anyway.  
  
Then after a minute or so the two women that were fighting earlier came back and entered the room with a frazzled look on their faces, they noticed Caelum and they both took out their weapons and narrowed their eyes at Caelum who was looking at them with a raised brow.  
  
Another small change in the energy of the sentient being was felt by Caelum and he knew that whatever the future was going to be starting soon enough or so. He gave the two women a message through their minds which was a small summarization of the information that he gave Mantis and Drax earlier.  
  
He found out that the two were Thanos’ adopted children but he can clearly see that they both loathe the damned Titan, Gamora explained what they saw underground. Apparently, the damned Ego was trying to create an heir or rather a companion that was exactly like him and that he impregnated a lot of women from different races and planets in search of a viable child and that child was Peter. He was the only one that showed the ability to handle the celestial powers that he had in his blood and the others that didn’t make the cut was…silenced.  
  
Then a huge spike of energy was felt and Caelum knew that it was time, he ran out of the room and found that Peter being held up by some sort of energy tendril. He placed his hand on the tendril and overpowered it, Ego felt the damage as he took a step back when the tendril lost its energy and died out.  
  
“I thought that it was a joke to find a living planet that is sentient but here you are,” Caelum said as he vanished through the shadows letting the whole thing play as he isn’t meant to interfere.  
  
The whole ordeal lasted for a whole 7 hours, Caelum sat in the shadows as he watched gold ships arrived and started attacking the so-called Yondu’s ship that was being used as a drill to destroy Ego’s core. He also saw Mantis try to encapacitateEgo to buy the others time, he also a creature that resembled a raccoon which highly amused him as the raccoon was with a small plant that was apparently named Groot.  
  
He also felt the upcoming presence of the man Yondu near his domain which meant that he was the one that was going to die, he scanned through his memories of the past and found out that he was the one that raised Quill and kidnapped him from Earth but there was more, the reason he kidnapped Quill was that he wanted to hide him from Ego. Ego was paying him to extract his spawns from all the galaxies and all of them were failures, Yondu found out about what was happening so he decided that he didn’t want the same to happen to Quill. Caelum sighed as he felt that Yondu pass through his domain, he also felt the destruction of Ego.  
  
He watched in the shadows as Quill mourned the death of his pseudo-father, he also watched as the funeral happened. He watched as the woman named Nebula parted with them, the Ravagers also came and paid the man tribute to his service and Caelum knew that this was only the start of a new chapter for the future as he saw that there was going to be a team reforming, they were all Yondu’s old comrades that separated.  
  
He called to Death and ordered him to give Yondu a safe passed through Eden/Valhalla. He forgot to glamour himself and there were a few that saw him floating and assisting Yondu’s soul into a white portal that led him to Eden/Valhalla.  
  
Those that knew who he was paid their respects while the others that didn’t merely watched him, he saw Quill look at him with sad eyes as he knew that it was final and irrevocable. Gamora looked at him with a small smile as she knew that at least Yondu would have a straight pass-through whatever is on the other side. The small raccoon man also watched him with a tear in his eyes that looked like he didn’t want to let go.  
  
After he ushered his soul to the portal he teleported inside their ship, he cast an invisibility spell of course as he doesn’t want to be found immediately but he used a spell that Mantis could see through as he wanted for Mantis to call him out later, why? Because he is dramatic like that.  
  
“I see you are back, Mortis.” The others whipped their heads towards Mantis who was looking at Caelum sitting down at one of the seats, the others couldn’t see him yet except for Mantis.  
  
“He is here?” Drax and Gamora asked making the others more confused than ever.  
  
“Indeed I am.” Then Caelum removed his spell, the others flinched when they slowly saw him as the spell faded.  
  
“Who is he?!” Quill immediately took out his gun and pointed it at Caelum, the raccoon man did the same thing as he pointed a rifle of sorts towards Caelum.  
  
Caelum explained who he was and what his purpose of the visit was. Quill was wary of him and didn’t ask immediately, he gave Caelum a trade to make sure that the Sovereign would stop chasing them. Caelum couldn’t promise as it was needed for them to face the Sovereigns in the future, he responded that all he could do was delay them for 2 years or so as it was inevitable for them not to face the Sovereigns.  
  
He probed Quill’s mind for the information as it was already taking too long and he wanted to see his son again, and he couldn’t trust that his husband didn’t do something idiotic already. It was on a place named Xandar, Caelum bid them goodbye and told them that he would see them in the near future, Quill almost didn’t let him go as he wasn’t satisfied with the trade that they made so Caelum left a pin that had the Death Hallows symbol. He told them that if they want to call him they just have to rub the ring.  
  
He teleported to Xandar, he probed the whole area in search for the damned Stone, and when he found it, he duplicated it so that Thanos wouldn’t suspect that he had the original. He took the Power Stone and imbued it in his core, he felt the power of the Stone flow through his veins. He gasped as he knew that if he wasn’t connected to Death he would’ve died already. He left the duplicate on Xandar and departed in search of the Reality Stone and the Soul Stone. He knew that he had to sacrifice someone that was very dear to him to retrieve the Soul Stone but then souls are in his domain so he smirked as he knew that he could just fool the Stone.  
  
He also found out that the Aether that Thor took off of Jane Foster a few years back was on Knowhere, the place where the damned Collector was. He teleported through Space with the help of the Space Stone, he arrived at the Collector’s home. He entered the room and found that there was no one inside except those that were inside his collections. He scanned throughout the whole place in search of the stone. He found it in one of the vaults, he was about to open said vault when he felt a presence behind him. The Collector was behind him and shot him immediately with what looks like a gun that is inside his cane.  
  
Caelum froze him on the ceiling and tied him as he needed to get the damned stone. It wasn’t a Stone but rather the essence of the stone so he bound all the essence together thus creating the Stone then duplicated the essence to fool Thanos later. He placed the container with the fake essence back on the vault then obliviated the Collector, he basically removed any memory pertaining to Caelum. He did something to those that saw him there, he flew out of the place and straight to Space before teleporting back to Xandar where he imbued the Reality Stone to his core.  
  
Next, he searched for the Soul Stone, he knew that he needed to do this alone as the damned Stone might force him to sacrifice someone or the person that was with him. He arrived at Vormir which was where Death told him the last stone was apparently hidden, he arrived and saw a man that he once saw in his Uncle Steve’s past.  
  
“The Master of Death, it’s a pleasure to see you here.” The cloaked man said as Caelum approached him, Caelum rolled his eyes as he heard what the man called him like do you all forget about Chaos or something?  
  
“Is it?” Caelum sarcastically responded making the man chuckle.  
  
“Did you really think that you can fool the task to give you the Stone you are wrong.” Caelum chuckled at this and tapped the man on the shoulder.  
  
“Really? How’d you think I was going to get it?” Caelum asked with a small smile on his face.  
  
“None would know how you think for I cannot read your mind.” The man responded with a blank look on his face.  
  
“Damn right you don’t so bye!” Caelum ran and jumped off the cliff, he was that dumbass that would sacrifice himself just to get that damned Stone.  
  
Caelum didn’t really care as he knew that he was going to survive this ordeal and nonetheless it was an experience of a lifetime, and as novelist J.M Barrie once said, _“To die would be an awfully big adventure.”_  
  
The moment he dropped down to the ground he was instantly transported to his domain where he met Death who had a smile on their face, Caelum was clutching the Soul Stone in his hand so with a wink towards Death he is then back to his body. His body wasn’t damaged as he placed a cushioning spell on the ground. What really killed him was a Killing Curse that he sent towards himself that instantly split his soul and body which was the requirement of the damned Stone.  
  
He flew back to the top with the help of his magic, he arrived on top and the man was gone. He knew that all the man needed to do was make sure that if the Stone was retrieved there would be an adequate sacrifice but then again Caelum likes to spice things up.  
  
With the Soul Stone in hand, he created a puppet and fed it magic to duplicate the man. He then created a spell that would not kill the sacrifice but rather hide the sacrificed person if they were innocent but rather keep them on a secluded area on the planet that they could exit if they so do want to while if they weren’t innocent then they would immediately head towards his domain.  
  
After doing so he imbued the Soul Stone to his core, that’s when he felt the power of the Six Stones connect to each other. He hastily traveled to Death as he couldn’t travel with that much influx of power flowing through his veins freely. He tried to reign the power as he dropped in his domain, then he had the crazy idea to pass the extra powers towards his crown which meant that the extra influx of magical energy is being sent to Earth. What Caelum was doing is increasing the chances of wizards, witches, and mutants popping out on Earth.  
  
It was a thoughtless decision but it was the best solution at the moment, it was the best as he would’ve decided to create a new race just to spend that damned energy that was flowing in him freely. After he spent the excess, he controlled the remaining in his core but that’s when he felt something different in him. He felt as if there was no limit to his magic and abilities, he knew that this was the effects of the Stone but rather amplified as the Stones are merged rather than placed in a gaudy gauntlet that Thanos would’ve used.  
  
He really hated that gaudy looking gauntlet whenever he watched the future as it was too damn tacky and it didn’t match Thanos as he looked like an oversized prune that was given armor and a golden glove just makes his whole look even funnier.  
  
Whenever he thinks about that damned purple prune he laughs like a madman, because who wouldn’t when you see a giant purple prune with a gold glove thinking that he is so omnipotent and that he is some strong ass motherfucker. Caelum knew that Wanda could even singlehandedly defeat Thanos, Strange is one of the strong contenders too, but then again he has to be the one to kill that damned purple prune as he wanted to show that Thanos that Death would never be his.  
  
He regained control over himself so he decided to have a little chat with Death and Chaos. There was tea already placed for them in one of the rooms and on the windows, Caelum can see the sea of souls that are waiting to enter the cycle of rebirth. He even saw his godmother’s soul travel through the gates, he even knew who had the soul of her godmother now. It was little Ezekiel, who was Sev and Bruce’s little boy which made it quite significant as Sev is once more reconnected with his best friend even though Lily’s soul doesn’t recognize him anymore but it was there and they were together once more.  
  
“Death, Chaos how have you both been?” Caelum started as he sipped his tea, it was Oolong which was his favorite. Wondering why there’s tea? Because he’s British like that.  
  
“We’ve been great, Master. How about you? What of your plans?” They simultaneously replied as they too drank their tea.  
  
“We just wait, or rather I will have to wait as I couldn’t be the one doing the first attack as it may seem suspicious. I will just have to raise my son first while I wait for that damned prune to arrive, all the duplicate Stones are already in place and is ready for him to pick up.” Caelum responded making the two eldritch being in front of his laugh.  
  
“Anyways, I have to go because I felt that Cepheus is already wanting to see me.” Caelum bid goodbye to both Death and Chaos before opening a portal to Pendragon Castle where they were currently residing. They had to move out of the Tower as there were a lot of people there already and Caelum wanted a place where it was only him, Thor, and their son. Caelum also invited Draco and Loki to the castle, they agreed because they couldn’t live in the Malfoy Manor as of yet as Lucius and Narcissa are still the Lord and Lady of the House which meant that there could only be one couple inside the House that had the blood of the Malfoys as it was a tradition that the Heir would either leave if they were the bearer in a relationship which was a weird tradition in Caelum’s mind.  
  
He arrived at the foyer where he was greeted by Noxxy who told him that the others were in the living room, he thanked the elf who blushed before popping away. When he entered the room he saw the babies on the floor crawling and playing with their toys.  
  
“Hey.” Caelum greeted as he entered, Cepheus heard him entered and stood up wonkily before trying to walk towards Caelum with wobbly steps.  
  
“Ah, ‘Apa!” Cepheus called as he walked towards Caelum making Caelum and Thor look at each other as they smiled at their son.  
  
“Hi, love. Did you miss me?” Caelum picked Cepheus up making the boy squeal in delight.  
  
“Uf corse!” The little boy replied making Caelum laugh even more before kissing the little boy’s cheeks. Thor stood up and gave his husband a kiss too, after the little kiss they sat down on the couch and watched as Cepheus play with Leo and Lynx.  
  
“They are really close, aren’t they?” Caelum said as he leaned on Thor’s shoulder. Draco laughed softly before agreeing, Loki just nodded with a smile on his face as he watched the three build some sort of fort out of blocks.  
  
“I think with these three together, Hogwarts wouldn’t stand a chance,” Draco said as he pushed one of the blocks that was thrown his way accidentally.  
  
“Them and my other godchildren would cause a ruckus on Hogwarts.” Caelum pointed out as he remembered that all of his godchildren would be going to Hogwarts also.  
  
“I just hope that Blaise and Theo’s son doesn’t follow after Blaise because that would be a lot of trouble for Theo, and that would need a lot of teaching as Blaise was a damned flirt and if their son is like him then may Magic bless Theo.  
  
“Little Demetri wouldn’t do that, because someone would kill him if he does something to break his future husband’s heart.” Caelum grinned as he knew that Demetri would be with either Lynx or Leo but the future isn’t clear yet as there would be a lot of factors that would change the outcome.  
  
“Oh dear Merlin, don’t even tell me who because I might just castrate Demetri now.” Draco crossed his arms as he knew that there was something that Caelum knew that he didn’t and it might be about his children.  
  
“Just kidding.” Caelum winked at the fuming Draco who was looking at Draco with narrowed eyes.  
  
“Nothing is “just kidding” when it comes to you, Caelum so tell which one of my sons are going to be with Zabini Jr.?” Draco asked with a stern look on his face that meant that he won’t let the topic go until he had his answer.  
  
“I don’t know, Lynx, Leo, or both. Who knows? The future is subjective dear Draco.” Caelum replied as he watched Cepheus call a block “Quartzy” as his new pet.  
  
“Are you sure?” Draco narrowed his eyes once more.  
  
“Love, stop. Caelum already said that the future is subjective and may lead to a different outcome but all we know is that one of our children might be married to that kid, nonetheless, it’s as if I wouldn’t kill that boy if he hurts either one of our children.” Loki said as he smiled and stopped Draco from interrogating Caelum even more, this made the others laugh except for Draco who just rolled his eyes.  
  
“It’s not like I don’t trust Blaise, he’s one of my best friends but I just don’t want either or both of my sons to experience what Theo did whenever Blaise did something flirtatious,” Draco explained as he looked at the two boys that were looking at him with their gummy grin.  
  
“He won’t, that kid would be a mix of those two fuckers. A flirty sap that is very soft and quick to have his judgment.” Caelum said making everyone laugh at his statement.  
  
“That is indeed what Blaise and Theo mixed together would be,” Draco said as he watched Leo turn a green block into a small frog.  
  
“Looks like little Leo has a knack for Transfiguration huh?” Caelum said as he watched the frog jump around Leo.  
  
“That he does, Lynx on the other hand loves to play with Charms and he also loves watching me in the lab.” Draco proudly exclaimed as he saw Lynx try and make the block float in front of him. The three kids showed their first bout of magic when they were in their 6th month and it made everyone excited as the kids are powerful enough to start showing magic that young.  
  
Cepheus on the other hand was like Caelum, he had a knack for everything that relates to magic like he even made a tiger out of a table, then proceeded to have a little chat with the tiger that he transfigured which meant that he got Caelum’s ability of All-Speak but then again Thor does have All-Speak too which just meant that it was ensured that all their children would have All-Speak.  
  
It was great that Cepheus wasn’t a seer because he would’ve hated if his son grew up with that damned ability, it would’ve seemed that Caelum loved being able to see the future but he hated it as he became paranoid of every move he makes as it might damage the future that he wants to happen.  
  
Cepheus walked towards him and showed him his little pet block that luckily he didn’t transfigure, it was a white block that had the letter Q in front of it. The little boy was grinning at his father with his little teeth showing, Caelum smiled as he saw Cepheus with his little smile.  
  
Picking up Cepheus as he started yawning and walking towards their room, Thor followed them as they said goodbye to the other couple who picked their own children as they started yawning too. Cepheus’ little bed was inside Caelum and Thor’s room as they wanted Cepheus to be there with them when they wake up. They still had a nursery for him but that was only for when they sleep at night and for both Thor and Caelum need their own private time without Cepheus running around the room. It was the only naptime so Cepheus sleeps in their room because that’s where both Thor and Caelum could keep an eye on him.  
  
That was their schedule every day for the past year, and that would continue for a couple more years or rather until Cepheus started growing and wanted to be with his cousins. His Uncles visit him and they all play together on the living room floor while the adults talk and watch them.  
  
Cepheus’ favorite friends were his Uncle Derek and his godbrother Demetri, who was Blaise and Theo’s son, they were always together when they were playing and Caelum can see that the three of them would be breaking hearts wherever they go, but as if he would allow him to do that because it looks like Derek and Cepheus had his Dad’s charm while Demetri had Blaise’s natural flirty aura.  
  
The four Blacks, on the other hand, were always together like wherever they go they were together which made their parents laugh at how close they were, the now three-year-olds always run around the Tower and the castle-like very hyperactive children that have been fed steroids.  
  
Alphard and Cygnus looked more like Steve as they grew except that they had brown hair rather than blonde, and that their eyes are greyer than Steve’s baby blue. Dillon and Orion on the other hand looked like clones of their parents, Orion followed more to Clint while Dillon was more like Regulus but Orion had Regulus’s mannerism while Dillon had Clint’s.  
  
Derek was a mix of both James and Tony, he had brown hair and amber-brown eyes, and he looked like his brother except that his brother had darker hair and his eyes had silver flecks in them but overall he looked like a mini-Caelum without the prominent Black features.  
  
Lilian had green eyes and sandy hair while his brother Lyall had amber eyes and dark brown hair, they were like complete copies of their fathers. Lilian was more like Remus, except with green eyes that were apparently the color of Bucky’s mother’s eyes. Lyall had Remus’ eyes but Bucky’s protective personality which meant that he kept a protective eye over Lilian always, all Caelum to any of Lilian’s future suitors would be good luck.  
  
Little Ezekiel was a little Bruce from top to bottom except with Severus’ pitch-black eyes, and you can already see that he liked Potions as he can always be seen following Sev into his lab. He also follows Bruce wherever he goes, which is mostly his lab too. Caelum would be afraid that the world wouldn’t be ready with how smart all these children were.  
  
Magnus and the others even visit as they needed to know that their firstborn children wouldn’t do something miraculous behind their backs. Dad was reprimanding Peter as he almost revealed himself as Spiderman due to a boat being attacked, Dad took the suit that he made for him for a while as to sort-of ground him, but that didn’t stop Peter as he used the old suit that he made and tried to chase the man that was apparently named Vulture because he had wings. That name just made Caelum laugh, as it was pretty stupid. Steve’s friend, Sam, gave Caelum a scathing look because he was like Vulture and was flying with metal wings then called himself Falcon. Caelum just laughed at him before passing a can of Redbull to the man then they were again friends.  
  
A year passed, it was Caelum’s batch’s graduation which meant that it was also Draco’s. Loki was so proud of his husband who graduated with all Outstandings, he was the highest of their year, except when you still count Caelum as part of their batch as he outdid everyone for the past 20 years. Caelum was happy that Granger got third-place, it was hard to even get to the top five as it was a hard exam for them but not for Caelum because he can literally memorize the damned books that he was reading in one seating.  
  
But nonetheless, Caelum was proud that Granger decided to curb her attitude, he also heard from a couple of rumors that she was engaged to the man that she was seeing. Francis Cornwell was a British Pureblood from a minor family, he was pretty respectable and as Caelum has heard he is a great person to be with but was ruthless whenever anyone tries to attack him. It seems like Granger found a match in the man, as Caelum saw the man on graduation day waiting for Granger with all smiles.  
  
Ronald graduated with slightly higher than average grades with two Outstandings in Charms and Defense which was something to be amazed at if you ask Caelum who knew that Ronald was a lazy motherfucker who always had Granger do his work but with their little friendship broken it was a no-no anymore and that he had to do all of his work on his own.  
  
Neville had the highest grade in Herbology in their year, Seamus had the one in Defense which shocked Caelum as he thought that Draco would’ve gotten that one, Draco got the ones in Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions, Padma got the Arithmancy one while her twin Parvati had the ones in Politics and Wizarding Laws. Susan got the ones in Wizarding Languages and Light Arts, Seamus’ girlfriend, Hannah Abott got the highest scores on Healing and Ancient Runes then Dean got the highest in Dark Arts, Warding, and Spell Creation which made his parents extremely proud. His little son was sitting on his parents’ lap watching him receive his magical diploma.  
  
Theo got the highest in Summoning and Rituals while his husband, Blaise, got the highest in Curse Breaking which was shocking, to say the least as Caelum didn’t know that Blaise liked Curse Breaking. There were more classes that he added throughout the year and there was a lot of impact on those newly graduates, the success rates of them getting jobs and apprenticeships were higher than they ever did as Masters accepted them more due to them having learned the basics thus cutting off time for their apprenticeship and making the whole process easier as the graduates already had the basic knowledge of the Mastery they wanted.  
  
With Caelum’s help and management of the school, it rose through the ranks of the Top 10 Magical Schools with them taking the 2nd spot after only 2 years of being rebuilt and renovated. Caelum continued to broaden the classes and thus creating sections for each year level that had different strands. All except the three lower years are now capable of choosing their schedules to match their time and their choice of future career.  
  
This helped the students in handling their classes, more teachers have been hired just to cater to the influx of students that are entering per year due to the improvements that were being written on the news all around the world. And also due to Caelum sending the extra energy that he couldn’t take, squibs lessened and muggle-borns increased which made gave Caelum more work as he now has to handle the new branch of SHIELD that handles debriefing muggle parents of muggle-borns. The ICW is a part of this as they are connected with the new SHIELD branch that was labeled as Magical Inquiries and Registry.  
  
When Caelum was done fixing everything he then focused on the Ministries of his countries, the British one was already one while the others weren’t. All the other Ministries didn’t actually need fixing, all they need are renovations and upgrades. Caelum even invented magical fountain pens to replace quills as they were costly for the Ministry when the budget could be used in maintenance.  
  
It’s not only the Ministries that needed renovations, he also renovated the other schools such as Drumstrang, Beauxbatons, Koldovstoretz, Erehnoll, and Castelobruxo. He had to renovate everything to match the new and changing world that was all around them. He also had to fix the old schools as one attack from a strong blast the schools would’ve fallen and be left to ruins.  
  
On the muggle side though, Pepper resigned as his Dad’s CEO and assistant as she got married and was now living in Greece as a happily pregnant woman. His Papa had to take over the company as he knew how to run a company because his father Charlus Potter taught him the basics of business as they are businessmen too.  
  
The public was shocked to even find out that his Papa and Dad were married, little Derek even walked towards Papa at his interview when he took the mantle as CEO of Stark Industries. The public was shocked to find out that Caelum was the son of the newly named husband of Tony Stark and that he was both their biological son. They were even more surprised to find out that James was the one that bore both Caelum and Derek, as the muggles weren’t informed that magical men could get pregnant and bear the child of their husbands.  
  
Then another news shocked the public when it was publicly announced that Caelum was married to Thor and that they already had a son. A picture of little Cepheus was plastered all around the internet, and many swooned and sighed at the sight of the boy grinning at the camera.  
  
Then another picture was put up, it was Cepheus together with his cousins, Lynx and Leo. The media was shocked to find out about Loki’s children, they were in an uproar until Caelum exclaimed that whatever happened during his invasion he was being controlled and wasn’t in control of his actions and that Caelum is trying to find the perpetrator, not that he hasn’t found him yet.  
  
Caelum continued fixing the world while the threat that he was preparing for starts moving slowly in the dark.  
  
At the darkest corner of the Universe, a Titan lifted his head and a dark smile emerged from his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphard Joseph Black-Rogers  
> Cygnus Abraham Black-Rogers  
> Dillon Nathaniel Black-Barton  
> Orion Damien Black-Barton  
> Derek Howard Potter-Stark  
> (August 31)
> 
> Liliane Rosemary Barnes-Lupin  
> Lyall Markus Barnes-Lupin  
> Ezekiel Jacques Prince-Banner  
> (March 1)
> 
> Irelia Dawn Lightwood-Bane  
> Zadkiel Peter Lightwood-Bane  
> Ares Jonquil Herondale-Lewis  
> Adrian Jaxton Herondale-Lewis  
> (June 29)
> 
> Zxyla Roselia Lestrange-Smith  
> Demetri Lucas Zabini-Nott  
> Ciara Quincy McLaggen-Boot  
> (July 1)
> 
> Lynx Scorpius Lokison-Malfoy or Njalleif Lokison  
> Leo Serpens Lokison-Malfoy or Frodeulf Lokison  
> Cepheus Dominique Thorson-Potter-Black-Stark or Haraldr Thorson  
> (October 31)


	19. Balanced Unbalance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all! I am sorry if there are a few grammatical errors, English isn't my first language. :))  
> Here's chapter 19! Then the next would either be the last or another would be made! Thank you for reading my story!

-2022-  
  
A few years passed and now, 4-year-old Cepheus runs through the halls of Pendragon Castle in search of his parents with his long golden locks flowing freely. You can see the joy in his eyes as he ran through the halls of his home, he was wearing on what looks like his Father’s armor but with his own color preferences which was mostly blue and gold.  
  
“Father! Dad!” Little Cepheus called as he reached his parents room. He entered the room and found his parents in bed, they were in bed as it was morning.  
  
“Yes, dear?” Caelum said as he felt his son jump to bed, Thor moved beside him as he watched his son jump between his husband and him.  
  
“I want to visit Grandpa and Grandad! I want to see Uncle Derek too!” Cepheus exclaimed as his father held him between them in their bed.  
  
“Okay, just go to your room and pick your clothes because your Father and I will have a talk.” Caelum said as he kissed the top of Cepheus’ head, the child then ran out of the room and to his own.  
  
“What is it that you wanted to talk about?” Thor asked as he stood up and fixed the bed while Caelum walked towards their bathroom.  
  
“He’s near, and I’m afraid on what would happen to Cepheus.” Caelum said, he may have all the Stone in him and he could destroy Thanos immediately but then Fate might reciprocate and do more damage than he could ever fix.  
  
“Do not fret my love, he will not harm our son.” Thor said as he held him in his arms. Caelum nodded and they both took a “quick” bath, after their bath, Caelum dried them and then magically changed their clothes. Once done they walked out of their room and to the floo where their son was waiting for them. Loki, Draco and their two children are in Malfoy Manor for the past two weeks as it was Lucius’ birthday on the first week then the week after it was his and Narcissa’s anniversary a week after.  
  
They flooed into the Tower where they were immediately greeted by Caelum’s parents and the others. Natasha was there too with her boyfriend, Lance Bond, a British spy who was the son of the no.1 spy in the whole European continent.  
  
Pepper was there too with his husband and their 2-year-old daughter, Sylvia Anne Caesar. The little girl had Pepper’s fiery red hair but had his father’s piercing violet eyes which was a bloodline thing that was a dominant trait for her husband’s side of the family.  
  
There were a lot of things that happened on the two years that passed, for example, Caelum heard from the grapevine that dear Granger is now married to his fiancé, Jean-Paul Cavaulier, the French pureblood she met on the wedding a few years ago. She was actually pregnant at the moment but still works under the French Ministry.  
  
Weasley on the other hand has been on the Auror program for 2 years now, he repeated a year as he was caught sleeping with his instructor’s wife. Caelum just rolled his eyes when he heard that as he knew that would happen but he let Weasley repeat once more but this time made sure that if he so does repeat the same mistake he would be kicked out of the Auror Program and he wouldn’t be allowed to try again.  
  
His sister on the other hand graduated and got married immediately to a pureblood from Spain which was a shock to everyone. She is apparently working as a fashion designer at the moment, her first fashion show happened a month after the launch of her brand. Caelum was amused with this and just prayed that the future that he saw wouldn’t happen as she is in the peak of her success.  
  
Luna and Neville got married a year ago and now are expecting their firstborn which was going to be another one of Caelum’s godchildren, in fact they already wrote him down as the godfather the moment they found out they were expecting. Fred and George also got married last year with their fiancés, Adrian Pucey and Terrence Higgs. The Weasley-Prewett family also grew as Fleur and Bill had their first child at the same time as Arthur gave birth to his, Fabian, and Gideon’s newest daughter, Yvainne who was the First trueborn Weasley in 9 generations because apparently Ginevra didn’t count as she wasn’t truly a Weasley.  
  
Percy wasn’t married yet but he was engaged with both Flint and Wood who were know international Quidditch Players with Wood playing for Puddlemore United and Flint for Chudley Cannons, this caused a ruckus as they were engaged but were playing for different teams. Percy on the other hand was working under SHIELD at the Magical Department, actually he is the Undersecretary of Kingsley at there as Kingsley was the Head of the department.  
  
Meanwhile Charlie had been turned by his husband, Vladimir, who was the King of Vampires. And the dumbass had the audacity not to tell his whole family about it until he came back heavily pregnant with their first child together which almost gave Arthur a heart attack, Fabian and Gideon just threatened Vladimir who even gulped at their threats that showed that even the strongest men are afraid of meeting the parents.  
  
His Pops and Steve also had another set of twins who are now a year old, Regulus and Clint did the same but this time they had their first daughter which was the first daughter in the main line for 5 generations. His Dad and Papa said that they didn’t want any more children because they still had Derek who was becoming more and more of a prankster the more he grows clearly showing who his parents are.  
  
Little Lilian shocked most as her black hair slowly turned into a rusty color which was a clear copy of the Selwyn fiery hair but Bucky said that it was his father’s hair and that the green eyes were his mother’s eye color. Her green eyes and red hair made it look like he was the clone of Lily Evans or rather Lillian Selwyn. This made everyone think that Lily’s soul was reincarnated on Lilian, they were wrong though as Caelum knew who had his godmother’s soul. Ezekiel has already shown Lily’s fiery temper that they mistook as Sev’s grumpy attitude, he would shout at everyone that does something wrong in his eyes which got him a lot of scolding from both Sev and Bruce.  
  
Lyall was a quiet kid that just stares at everyone and evaluates them, the 4 year-old looks like Bucky but with Remus’ hair. The kid was extremely protective of his twin, like every time that he sees Lilian he would look around as if there was someone that might attack them. Remus and Bucky found this amusing as he was acting a lot like Bucky was before he got married to Remus.  
  
The four Black children are A-Grade pain in the ass as they already show that they are much worse than the Marauders which makes Caelum shake his head as he thinks of what McGonagall might feel with them in Hogwarts. Caelum was clearly thinking on who he would pass the Lordship as he wants to return that Lordship back to the Main Line but as of the moment he won’t choose until he knows that one of them are going to be serious with their shit.  
  
Caelum already passed the Selwyn Heirship to Derek as to ensure that he has a Heirship as he hasn’t decided which to pass on to his brother. Cepheus at the moment would be the Potter and Stark Heir, and that also means that he is the Heir of the other Houses that Caelum holds as Cepheus is an only child at the moment.  
  
Orion even married Strange both the muggle and magical way, as Strange wasn’t a wizard he couldn’t get pregnant. They both wanted a kid for some reason, and they had the perfect opportunity when Caelum was contacted by Dudley Dursley who apparently got someone knocked up, he and the mystery woman got married and the little child grew up as a halfblood witch. Dursley, as usual, didn’t want any “freakishness” demanded the child to be taken away from him. The woman left him as who would stay with a useless man like him, Caelum willingly took the child off of Dudley’s hands but didn’t leave until he informed him that he is a halfblood squib that meant that any of his future child would have the chance to become a freak that he labeled witches and wizards.  
  
And even before Dudley could say anything, Caelum popped away and arrived at the house that Orion and Stephen bought. He told them of what happened, the little girl was perfectly asleep on his Strange’s arms while they speak of what is happening. They happily agreed to adopt the child but this time Caelum had to be a little extra as he used Chaos Magic to change the child’s DNA to match both Strange and Orion. The blond hair of the little girl turned into Orion’s dark brown and her blue eyes to Stephen’s light gray eyes, both men were delighted to finally have their own child. They changed her name from her gaudy, Julie Anne Dursley to the wonderful, Astra Rosa Black-Strange. Sirius and Regulus were shocked to find out that they have a new sibling from their oh-so wonderful father.  
  
The amount of children that are in their life is shocking as there is at least nearly 30 children that they need to take care of which made Caelum rethink on when he wanted another child and he had the decision that he would have his second child after he finished dealing with that damned Purple prune. He already felt the Reality and Power Stone had been taken from where he placed them, the clones are what he mean of course because if that damned prune got the true Stone it would’ve been bad.  
  
Caelum knew that Guardians have been compromised and that Gamora has been taken because he felt Quill call for him. Caelum walked out of the living room and headed to the kitchen where he told Thor on what was about to happen. He quickly penned a letter using his mind for his parents before popping away to the Guardian’s ship.  
  
Caelum arrived there to find the whole place decimated and those that were inside the ship unconscious which meant that it hasn’t been long since they were attacked. He willed his magic to fix the whole ship before he started conjuring up beds for all of them, he fixed the small tree first that was slightly twitching. Then he placed said treelike entity, who was named Groot, on a statis charm that would stop it from waking up until it was fully fixed.  
  
He placed them all in stasis as he fixed the whole ship from top to bottom and even fixed those that weren’t from the attack as the whole ship was a junk even before the damned attack. After fixing it, he willed his magic to find the nearest habitable planet as he needed to tend with their wounds.  
  
He approached Mantis first and fixed her broken antennae, he then cleaned all of her wounds before closing them up. He spelled a Pain Relieving Potion into her stomach so that she wouldn’t feel any pain by the time she awakes which was after Caelum is done tending with the others.  
  
He healed the huge wound that Drax sported on his left arm, it looked like it was caused by a huge blade. He closed up the wound then spelled the same potion that he gave Mantis but this time with a Calming Draught as he knows that Drax wouldn’t be frantic when he wakes up.  
  
After Drax he worked on the raccoon-looking creature that was named Rocket as he heard when he was last with them. He removed the guns that was attached on his body and looked on where his wounds were, there were burnt patches of his fur that looked like they were struck with some sort of ray that emits high levels of heat. He fed Rocket a Hair Growing Potion to heal the patches missing but not before he healed the wounds and burns first. Then he fed him the same potions that he fed Drax because he knew from what he read on Rocket’s mind that he too would wake up frantic and shocked which is a bad thing as they might be sent into cardiac arrest.  
  
And lastly he healed Quill, with a concussion on the head and a lot of wounds all around his body meant that he was the last of them to last consciousness which was a shock as Caelum thought that Drax would be the last one to fall. He fixed him up before giving him a stronger version of the Calming Draught to stop him from reacting badly when he wakes up.  
  
After finishing he summoned a fresh set of clothes for all of them as they looked dirty in the torn-up clothes that they were wearing. He sat down as he waited for the wounds to close up fully, after he felt the wounds close he took of the statis charm on them and waited once more for them to wake up on their own accord.  
  
Hours passed and they were in an empty planet near the Gamma Belt, he landed the ship and that’s when he felt the movement on the conjured beds. He looked at them as they slowly woke up from their sleep.  
  
And as expected the three that has been fed the Calming Draughts woke up with shock in their eyes and were immediately searching for Gamora. They all looked at Caelum who was pleasantly drinking tea while they shout because he is British like that.  
  
“Where the hell is Gamora!? You said you would help us.” Quill said with anger in his eyes as he looked at Caelum’s calm demeanor.  
  
“She is safe, did you seriously think that I would do things halfway? She will back with you after her father has finished with his business and is safe to retrieve her. Now be a good boy and change clothes, you look nasty.” Caelum responded calmly.  
  
“You are strong.” Drax remarked as he watched Caelum flick his hand which caused a huge explosion outside that damaged the creature that was attacking the shield he popped up. His first scans didn’t show the creature that was attacking them until he successfully healed the Guardians which meant that the creature was sensitive to high energy auras which in their case was Caelum using his powers.  
  
“I’m not.” Caelum said as he flicked his hand once more before sitting down and picking up his tea once more.  
  
After they changed, they sat down in front of Caelum who was still calmly sipping his tea while occasionally sending a spell through the walls to attack the creature that was attacking his shield. When all of them were done, except for Rocket who was looking around while marveling at the newly fixed ship that had upgrades that Caelum did.  
  
“What will happen to Gamora? And why did you call that purple freak his father?” Quill asked as Caelum handed him a cup of coffee that he conjured from his pocket dimension.  
  
“That was his adoptive father, Thanos. And at the moment they are on their way to pick up one of the Infinity Stones. I think you already have an inkling on what the Infinity Stones are.” They all nodded except for Mantis who tilted her head in confusion.  
  
“Oh you don’t know what the Stones are? Well the stones are the….” Then Caelum proceeded to explain the Stones to the girl who was extremely confused.  
  
“What Stone are they after?” Quill asked with fear in his eyes as he was fearing for Gamora’s life.  
  
“The Soul Stone.” Caelum replied as he took another sip of his tea calmly.  
  
“Isn’t that the one that has the ability to manipulate the soul, the essence that makes up an individual, and has the ability to resurrect and conjure the spiritual representation of the people who are dead?” Rocket repeated Caelum’s explanation earlier word for word.  
  
“Indeed.” Caelum replied as he smiled at Rocket amusedly.  
  
“Then what does Gamora have to do with that purple prune getting that Stone?” Quill asked confused, Rocket nodded as he too was confused as to why that huge purple prune had to kidnap Gamora.  
  
“To get the Soul Stone, there is a necessary sacrifice.” As calmly Caelum said that, Quill and the others except for Groot and Mantis started to panic.  
  
“What!? Sacrifice?! Then we need to save her!” Quill shouted at Caelum who was just looking at him with an amused glint in his eyes.  
  
“Are you that much of an impulsive man? No wonder dear Gamora doesn’t fall for your moves.” Caelum said as he banished the teacup as it was empty. Quill turned towards him with a frown in his face but you could still see the panic that was all over him.  
  
“What do you mean by that?!” Quill asked as he started to activate the ship making Caelum laugh.  
  
“Haven’t I told you earlier that she is safe?” Caelum pocketed his hands calmly as he continued to watch Quill panic.  
  
“What do you mean safe? You just told us that she is going to be sacrificed so how is that safe?” Quill asked with an angered look on his face.  
  
“If she is not safe I would’ve taken her back already.” Caelum sat down once more as he waved his hand around to clean up the clothes that were littered on the ground.  
  
“Then why didn’t you take her back if you could!?” Quill snarled.  
  
“Would you think that the prune wouldn’t come back to get her once more? Are you that daft? And it needs to happen as I plan to fool that prune because…” Caelum summoned a copy of the Stone that was embedded on his core which shocked the others.  
  
“You-you have the Stone?” Rocket asked as he watched the Stone glow in front of him.  
  
“Indeed, all of them.” Caelum summoned all the Stones on his palms which made all of them gasp.  
  
“Then why the hell let that prune get Gamora?” Rocket asked.  
  
“If I interfere earlier than I should, I might anger Fate which would disrupt the balance on the whole Universe.” He vanished the Stones into his core once more.  
  
“Do not fret, Gamora would be back on this ship after his father sacrifices her for a false Stone.” Caelum said as he bid them goodbye, Quill was wary if he should believe what Caelum said as he wasn’t sure if what Caelum said was true.  
  
“Quill, I am telling the truth. Patience is all you need.” Caelum reassured him, and with that he popped away back to Earth where he was greeted by a mountain of letters from all around of the world as apparently his parents have informed the others of the upcoming threat.  
  
He quickly penned the letters that he needed to write to inform the leaders that they had at least a few months to prepare or rather strengthen their previous preparations that they already did. He sent Patronuses to the Heads of the ICW all around the world to prepare the Wizarding World of the upcoming threat.  
  
Thor wasn’t even on their home as he was on Asgard, he even took Cepheus with him or rather Haraldr as he was known in Asgard. He sent a clone of himself to meet the Midgardian leaders as he needed to visit his son who was probably confused as to why he wasn’t with him.  
  
“Daddy!” Cepheus called as he saw Caelum arrive at the gates.  
  
“Hello, love. Where’s your father?” Caelum asked his son after he picked him up.  
  
“Father is with Grandfather! They were talking in hush hush!” Cepheus mimicked what he saw Thor do earlier which meant that Odin and Thor were whispering to each other when they came here, this made Caelum smile at his son who giggled at him.  
  
“Were they? Now what room did they enter?” Cepheus pointed the War Room which troubled Caelum as he didn’t think that Odin already opened his War Room. The War Room was last opened when Asgard was on war against the Dark Elves which was a few centuries ago already.  
  
“Now, can you find your Uncle Draco? I need to talk with your Father, okay?” Caelum asked his son who nodded as soon as put him down. The little boy ran to the halls and made a sharp left to the throne room where Draco and Frigga are, Caelum knew that Loki was here too as he probably was called here by Odin the moment Thor arrived here.  
  
Of course before Caelum entered the room he made sure that Cepheus reached Draco safely, when he felt his tracking spell near Draco’s familiar magical signature he entered the room where he was greeted by the air of seriousness that filled the whole room. The leaders of the other realms looked at Caelum as he entered and sat down beside both Loki and Thor who looked at him with a small smile on their faces. He looked around and saw that they were all looking at him curiously.  
  
Caelum raised a brow at them which made Odin clear his throat and continue talking. Apparently the Dwarves have already forged weapons and are ready for war which made Caelum nod with agreement. They then proceeded to ask Caelum on what he his seeing in regards Thanos.  
  
“He is near, he has been closing in. I can feel his presence already.” Caelum said as it was the truth, Thanos just finished taking the false Soul Stone and he also felt his spell that he weaved on Vormir activate the moment Thanos left the planet and if he was right Gamora is with the Guardians already, he hopes that the false Stone would fool Thanos long enough before he arrives here.  
  
Shivers ran on those around him as they knew that he wasn’t lying by the tone of his voice. With all seriousness, they planned on how to strengthen the defenses of their realms to ensure that Thanos wouldn’t find a way to enter the Bifrost and travel freely to their realms.  
  
The meeting was adjourned and they all parted ways with plans on their minds and on how to ensure that they were ready for war. Caelum entered the throne room where he saw three children running around with toy swords in hand while trying to catch what looks like an animated dragon plushie.  
  
Cepheus saw him enter the room, the little boy ran straight to his dad and jumped into his arms. Lynx and Leo also ran towards Caelum or rather to Loki who was behind Caelum, both child instantly bombarded their father with all the things they did while they were waiting for him.  
  
Cepheus was doing the same thing to his dad as they weren’t able to speak much earlier as Caelum needed to be in the meeting with Thor. Caelum and Thor smiled at each other as they listened to their son babble, they said goodbye to both Odin and Frigga before going back home where Caelum was greeted with more work.  
  
So Caelum had to say goodbye to Cepheus once more as he needed to meet with the other leaders because he didn’t want to deal with the panicked crowd later on. With reluctance, Caelum left his son after he put him to bed then proceeded to Apparate to the nearest ICW building, which was the UN Headquarters in New York.  
  
He arrived at the building and found himself hearing a barrage of people speaking in multiple languages. The mixture of voices was starting to annoy him so he toned down his hearing, he entered the Hall and found Muggle leaders together with their magical counterparts seating on their corresponding seats. The French President, together with the French Minister were the ones holding the introduction speech in front of the hall when Caelum entered.  
  
As he walked towards his seat, he morphed his clothes into his royal robes and summoned his crown unto his head. Prince Charles of the Muggle Royalty was seated beside him, Caelum loathed the man as he knew of his affairs and all that know Caelum knows he hated cheaters. Caelum also found the first time he met the man that he planned his first wife’s death, but he kept his silence as he isn’t in the mood to do muggle royal drama.  
  
Nonetheless he tries to steer clear from the man as he might do something irreversible if he is forced to make conversation with that man. As if he would like such man, he is lucky that Caelum doesn’t want to start that topic or else the Muggle Royals will find their Prince dead in a matter of second. But then again it’s as if most of the men inside the halls don’t have their affairs, the only one Caelum hates more that Prince Charles would be the orange man who calls himself the President of the United States.  
  
But that wasn’t the reason why he was here so he decided to clear his mind of all the things he would do to these men as he there were more pressing matters at hand that they must handle. After the introduction it was his turn to start talking on the upcoming threat and what must be done to prevent or lessen the casualties and someone just had to break the damned silence, and of course it was that damned orange man. It has only been his second year in presidency and Caelum already wanted to break his face.  
  
“What proof do you have that this is real? It’s not like nuclear weapons won’t defeat those things that you are talking about.” The man said which made Caelum ball his fist as he really doesn’t want to send a Killing Curse at the man.  
  
“If I were you, you start checking the information that is on your government. Ignorance isn’t a thing now, keep up with the rest of the world. Nuclear? Are you that daft? We are trying to lessen damage here and you suggest something that is the exact opposite of that, clearly your mind is more blank that a clean piece of paper.” Caelum said as he glared at the man who just looked at him with arrogance.  
  
“Do not look at me arrogantly like that because I can pull you down of your high horse in a single minute so if you don’t want that, cooperate.” Then the man just proved Caelum’s point that he was daft as the next words that came out of his mouth was the most stupid statement that Caelum has ever heard.  
  
“Did you just threaten me? You are nothing against me! I have more power than you politically, let’s see if you can pull me down.” The magicals that were inside the hall flinched at his statement and started looking at him like he was some sort of stupid specimen. Their muggle counterparts were confused on why they were looking like that so they asked their magical counterparts who explained that Caelum was a King, but they already knew about that so they proceeded to talk about him being the Master of Death, then the news of him being an immortal broke out to the others bar the US President who still looked at Caelum arrogantly.  
  
“Is that so? What can a mortal like you do against me? I’m not one to discriminate but you are nothing but a speck on the bottom of my shoe so why don’t you shut your mouth because we need to plan this shit and if all you can do is yap, then go the fuck out and never come back. Dumbfuck.” Caelum glared at the man with his eyes glowing which showed his powers, everyone felt the air crackle at every word he uttered at the man who was now silenced and just nodded at Caelum.  
  
“Back talk? It’s quiet, ain’t no back talk.” Caelum said while trying to channel his inner Patch and with one last stare at the man who just nodded in response he continued speaking, the President of MACUSA that was beside him just hung his head low in shame that his counterpart was that stupid.  
  
He quickly finished the damned meeting, the leaders agreed to his word that the moment that the alarm sounds throughout the world everyone should be hidden. The goblins were already contracted and had finished their jobs of engraving ward stones on every city throughout the world that would be activated the moment the alarm goes off. It was a new type of ward that Caelum created, it was to hide the whole world from Thanos and his cronies.  
  
T’Challa on the other hand didn’t want the wards as it was a blasphemy to their sacred grounds, which Caelum respected as he didn’t push for the wardstones to be placed. T’Challa merely agreed to fight in the war together with his people, Caelum agreed using a proper Wakandan bow as he wanted to be as polite as he could in the foreign lands that he was on.  
  
Then the most inevitable happened, ships of enormous sizes started appearing on the orbit of the planet, Thanos was finally on Earth. Caelum sounded the alarm which blared throughout the planet, wards erected and the whole world was hidden. Thanos landed on the planet on board his ship together with his cronies, the Black Order.  
  
“Ah, the fabled wizard that killed Proxima, we meet at last.” Thanos greeted the moment his eyes landed on Caelum who looked at him with a neutral look to show that he wasn’t afraid of the prune that was standing in front of him.  
  
“Indeed, Thanos.” Caelum responded, but then again it wasn’t him talking in front but rather an illusion he placed. He doesn’t want to start the attack just yet as it may be their loss.  
  
“Ah, you know of my name and if one knows my name, one also knows why I’m here.” Thanos grinned as he balled the fist that had the gauntlet with the false Stones which it looks like he got all three that Caelum placed.  
  
“I don’t know, maybe you could enlighten me.” Caelum shrugged which made his cronies snarl at him, especially the one who looked unhinged who he found as the bitch’s boyfriend of sorts who he killed a while ago.  
  
“I think we both know that I am no fool? I know that you know what I need, and I know that this whole façade of you showing up to greet me is nothing but an illusion.” Caelum wanted to laugh when Thanos uttered the “I am no fool”, clearly he doesn’t know that he has been fooled before he even set foot on the planet.  
  
“Fool? You? There’s no bigger fool than you here, Thanos. If I were you, be ready ‘cause I the Stones wouldn’t be yours without a fight.” With one last sneer, the illusion faded and Thanos was left seething at the clear disrespect to him.  
  
The moment the illusion faded, Caelum opened a portal to the Tower where his parents together with the others were preparing to fight, and all the kids were transported to Pendragon Castle together with Remus, Severus, Sirius, Pepper, and her husband. Draco decided to join the fight too even though Loki warned him not to as it might be dangerous for him.  
  
Thanos’ attention must be diverted away from the Tower, that’s where his plan needs to come through. He placed a duplicate of the Tesseract on Wakanda to make the aura of the Stone attract the prune’s attention. Said plan is working properly as footage from Wakanda shows Thanos and his fleet approaching Wakanda.  
  
T’Challa called him through the comms saying that they are ready to fight, Strange was also there together with the sorcerers and sorceresses that wanted to fight whilst the others that didn’t want just hid under the wards of their Sanctums. Half of the Asgardian force were also only a portal away and will join the fight the moment they are needed.  
  
A copy of Vision was created that held the false Mind Stone was also with them, the clone would be controlled by Vision through the Tower as he can’t be on the battlefield lest they want for him to die and Caelum doesn’t want that, he likes the android too much and the death of the android might cause him and Wanda to lash out for Wanda loves the android with all her heart.  
  
He already foresaw the future if the android dies and he doesn’t want to see Wanda like that, Pietro would even be heartbroken if the android dies. Speaking of Pietro, the boy has been working under Potter Industries as he wanted to be able to provide to his future family with Malec, Blake, and Peter but as if they would need money with how much is on Malec and Blake’s Heir Vaults.  
  
Caelum snapped out of his thoughts as he opened a portal to Wakanda, all of them entered the portal and out they were on the grounds of Wakanda where they saw Thanos on the other side of the wide plain with his cronies and army. Then Caelum felt portals opening around them, out were warlocks, wolves, shadowhunters, and a few Daylighters. Caelum smiled as he saw Magnus together with the others, what shocked him was Princes of Hell together with a few of their demons, behind them were the Archangels with a few angels with swords in their hands.  
  
And the last that arrived were wizards, those that are close to Caelum and those that volunteered to fight Apparated on the grounds with wands in hand. The whole of ICW brought half of the Auror force with them, Luna was there too and brought healers with her from St. Mungos to assist in the infirmaries of Wakanda for the upcoming bloodbath that was going to happen.  
  
Caelum sighed as he knew that he could just deal with all of this on his own but he needed to let this war happen or he would have to face Fate’s anger, he has already dealt a huge wreck on Fate’s plans and the best he could do was fool Thanos by collecting all the Stones before him.  
  
With all the Stones embedded in his core, a smirk grew on his mouth. He turned towards everyone that was looking at him with determined faces.  
  
“Knock down his cronies first, then all of his army, I’ll take care of him.” Caelum said which gained a few nods before he turned once more towards the battlefield. With one last smile, his suit activated and he flew to the skies together with his father and Uncle Rhodey.  
  
Thanos roared as he led his army towards Caelum’s side of the war, the sky darkened due to the smokes from the fires that have been caused of their fight. And as the sky darkened, the ground shook. Craters, holes, and ravines started to appear as ships fell from the sky.  
  
Stephen Strange wasn’t weak per say but right now he is being held down by rocks by one of Thanos’ minions, Ebony Maw. With a grunt he forces himself out of the grasp of the man but his power wasn’t enough.  
  
“Hear me and rejoice. You are about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos.” Ebony drawled as he pinned down Orion who rushed towards him as he tried to pry open his husband out of the Ebony’s hold.  
  
“No.” A voice said behind Ebony, red swirls of magic flickered around the area where the voice came. Ebony turned and saw the floating form of Wanda Maximoff with her eyes filled with her power, he flicked his hand completely expecting for her to easily bend to his control but he was wrong. The moment his power reached Wanda it was easily deflected with a wave of Wanda’s hand, a smirk grew in her mouth as she shouted and rushed towards the man and threw a punch that sent Ebony to Thanos’ forces that were behind him. Wanda helped Orion and Strange out of Ebony’s hold before rushing to battle once more in search of the man she just threw away.  
  
Pietro ran around the whole battlefield, tackling down every enemy that comes by his path, he watched as his boyfriend, Peter, ride on the back of one of the Wakanda’s ships and flung webs to incapacitate all the Chitauri that were on the sky.  
  
Clint and Steve were side by side as they were swarmed by almost a dozen of Chitauris, James helped them by slashing down every Chitauri he sees with his wand and his nails. Tony flew above them as he sent barrage after barrage of missiles towards the Chitauri Leviathans that were nearing their location. Natasha wasn’t far from them but she was nearer with T’Challa and fought together with him to try and knock down as much Chitauri as possible while the Wakandan warriors killed those that they knock down.  
  
Caelum was flying above the battlefield as he used Caradoc’s weapon to annihilate Thanos’ army, it was his first suit’s weapon which was the glaives but this time it was double the number which meant he was obliterating Thanos’ army faster than he would if he used Arthur. The glaives were made from Vibranium but he imbued magic into the metal to ensure the efficiency of it.  
  
A storm grew in the skies, lighting appeared endlessly which destroyed nearly half of their enemies. Red bellowing cape meant that it was Thor controlling the storm, with Thor in the skies, Loki was on the ground with his clones destroying the ranks of enemies that face him.  
  
A roar was heard throughout the battlefield, this caught Caelum’s attention. He found Bruce on the ground in his Hulk form with one of Thanos’ minions, Cull Diamond, with a saw in his hand and is about to cut of Bruce’s head. Eyes growing, he flew faster than light and kicked the fucker who was about to kill Bruce in the chest which made him fly due to his enhanced strength.  
  
With a wave of his hand, Bruce was healed and stood up before looking at Caelum with a knowing look, the green giant then turned his attention once more to the fight. Sighing, he turned to where he threw the giant fucker, he took of his mask and ordered MERLIN to continue controlling the glaives to attack. He was going to kill that giant fucker, then the purple prune.  
  
He flew towards the downed form of Cull Obsidian with a huge sneer in his face, he wants to speed this up. Cull Obsidian saw him standing over him, the fucker instantly attacked him making Caelum smiled wickedly as he summoned his favorite weapon, Death’s Scythe. He brought down the blade to the fucker who deflected it with one of his arms, he didn’t knew that it was exactly what Caelum wanted. With one last smile at the man, Caelum uttered two words that claimed his godmother.  
  
_”Avada Kedavra.”_ The green light flew from Caelum’s hand and straight to Cull Diamond’s heart, a thud was heard as the giant dropped dead on the ground. Caelum smiled sadly as he watched the life fade from his eyes, he casted a stasis spell as he needed the bodies later when he fights Thanos for he wants to antagonize the titan one last time before he kills him.  
  
While Caelum killed Cull Diamond, on the other side of the battlefield Okoye and the other Wakandan warriors were fighting Corvus Glaive together with the wizards. Asmodeous was there too together with the other Princes of Hell, he sent a nightmare towards Corvus which he deflected easily with his glaive. Raphael was with Asmodeous as he sent his blade towards the man that they were fighting.  
  
“Where’s your other friend?” Beelzebub asked playfully as he sent hellfire towards the Chitauris approaching him, Corvus’ face contorted to a scowl as he was reminded of Caelum killing Proxima mercilessly.  
  
“You will for her life with his yours.” Corvus said as he attacked Beelzebub who merely faded to shadows as the blade neared him. This caught Corvus off guard and didn’t notice both Okoye and Leviathan coming towards him with weapons in hand. Okoye’s spear pierced Corvus’ chest while Leviathan’s blow cut off his head, beheading him cleanly. A smirk grew in Leviathan’s face as she watched Corvus’ head roll on the ground. Okoye looked proud as she saw the blood of her enemy spill with the use of her spear, she turned towards her kin as she shouted “Yibambe!” then led her kin towards the battlefield with their weapons in hand, as the war isn’t done yet.  
  
Leviathan took Corvus’ head and stuck in on a stake while the body was placed on an upside down crucifix that she made using the scrap metals on the ground. The only thing that was holding up the body was Corvus’ glaive impaled in his chest.  
  
The Princes of Hell smirked at each other before fading to shadows, continuing their killing spree. The Archangels merely shook their head as they too flew once more and started raining down their blades on the Chitauri. Magnus and the Warlocks were also there killing off all the Chitauri in the area, the Shadowhunters were slashing down all that they deem as a threat. The wolves together with the vampires were protecting the healers to make sure that no Chitauri reaches the healing tents where all the wounded are being healed by Luna and their team.  
  
In the middle, Thanos is fighting the clone of Vision that had the false Mind Stone in his head while trying to hold off Wanda who just finished tearing Ebony Maw from limb to limb with his head stuck on a stake like Corvus, and his limbs thrown on the ground lazily.  
  
“Little girl, you are no match for me.” Thanos said to Wanda before activating the false Power Stone, throwing Wanda away from him making the false Mind Stone vulnerable.  
  
Thanos held down the clone of Vision by impaling it with his blade, the android clone tried to pry itself out of the blade but could not do so due to the sheer force that Thanos was putting on it. And with one pull, the false Mind Stone was taken from the clone thus rendering it useless and dead. Caelum saw this from a far and smiled inwardly, with a snap of his finger the false Time Stone was thrown on the ground near Ebony’s body to falsify that Ebony got it, it was tied down to one of his inner pockets. Then he threw the false Space Stone on Cull Diamond’s hands to make sure that Thanos would think that he got all the Stones.  
  
“Retreat!” Thanos bellowed making every Chitauri halt and march back to their ships, but as if the Wakandans would simply allow them to run away that easily. Thanos knew that there was an upcoming attack so he use the false Mind Stone to stop the Wakandans on doing anything to stop him. Caelum just laughed at sneer on Thanos’ face as he thinks that he got everyone under his temporary control, the sneer fell off his face when all that returned from his Order was their dead bodies.  
  
With one last look at Caelum, Thanos narrowed his eyes as his ship flew out of sight together with the Chitauri Leviathans. The moment the ships were out of sight, Caelum waved his hand over the battlefield, fixing all the damage that has been caused. The bodies of their enemies were piled on one stack and was burned, those that died from their side were taken to the infirmary where Caelum would be dealing with all the dead but as if Caelum would allow any death from his side, he made Death ask those that died from the battle if they want peace or if they want to come back, half wanted peace into the afterlife while the other half wanted to come back. Caelum was saddened when Okoye’s husband, W’Kabi decided that it was his time and that he wanted to go beyond.  
  
Another one that pained Caelum was Wong, the chubby Asian sorcerer was growing on him and it pained him when Wong decided that it was his time too. He can feel the upcoming pain from Strange when he finds out about Wong passing to the beyond. With one last goodbye, he watched as Death ushered those that decided to pass on through the Veil.  
  
He exited the Infirmary with half the dead alive and well, while the other half stayed on their beds, unmoving. Few entered the room to see who had died, Strange’s eyes landed on the cold, lifeless form of Wong laid in the bed peacefully. Tears fell, Orion ran by his side to support him as his heart broke with the death of his friend.  
  
Okoye watched his husband’s lifeless eyes, with tears falling from her eyes. She held her head high as to not show any form of weakness amidst the moment of death. Caelum saddened as he saw her standing there, watching her husband’s peaceful form.  
  
“Did he suffer?” Okoye asked as Caelum approached her.  
  
“No, I could’ve saved him and brought him back but he decided it was his time to the beyond.” Caelum responded as he stood beside the weeping woman.  
  
“Was it painful when he went to the beyond?” Okoye asked without meeting Caelum’s eyes.  
  
“No, it was peaceful. Do not worry, no one really knows what's beyond the Veil, all we know is that whoever passes through shall meet us again. All we can do is wait for that moment.” Okoye looked at him with tears flowing from her eyes endlessly, and in a moment the strong demeanor of Okoye fell as she hugged Caelum sobbing and sniffling.  
  
Moments passed and the weeping woman calmed down enough to wipe her tears away and ask to be left alone with her husband’s dead body for an hour. T’Challa already ordered for the bodies to be buried immediately with them starting the ritual for the dead at the moment. Caelum exited the infirmary and went to find his own husband who he knows is tired and wounded.  
  
He found him watching the sun setting while sitting under a tree, a tired look on his face showed that he was spent and wanted to rest.  
  
“Dear?” Caelum called as he approached his husband.  
  
“My star? I’m here.” Thor responded as he continued watching the sunset, Caelum sat down and leaned on him.  
  
“I hope this ends soon, I want to see Cepheus already.” Thor chuckled lightly as he too misses their son, they haven’t seen their son for a day now due to Thanos arriving.  
  
“Do not worry my star, we will end this madness soon.” Thor looked at him and kissed his forehead.  
  
“He has all the Stones.” Caelum said making Thor’s eyes grow wide.  
  
“What?!” Thor jumped in shock.  
  
“No silly, the false Stones that I created. I have kept this for a long time and I think it is time I tell you about it.” Caelum said ordering Thor to sit down once more.  
  
“What is it my star?” Thor asked as he cupped Caelum’s face.  
  
“I have all the Stones, it has imbued in my core for almost 2 years now. I know I should have told you about this but I needed to this all on my own or else Thanos would’ve found out.” Thor’s eyes grew as he heard what his husband had said.  
  
“All the Stones? How? When? Two years? Are you insane?” Thor asked a barrage of questions incredulously.  
  
“You know who I am when you married me, Thor. I collected all of them two years ago and made false Stones to fool Thanos in thinking that he has completed them all, he has collected all the fake ones at the moment and will use it the next encounter we have with him. That’s why I want the next encounter out of Earth, I already have MERLIN programmed to start a shield around the whole planet the moment the second encounter starts. I don’t want any more collateral damage, I want to deal with the prune already.” Caelum smiled as he held his husband’s hand, his husband on the other hand looked at him with sad eyes.  
  
“What’s with the sad look?” Caelum asked as soon as he noticed Thor’s face.  
  
“Do you not trust me enough to have hidden this for me? Am I that untrustworthy for you?” Thor asked sadly making Caelum’s eyes widen in shock.  
  
“No-no, no. I trust you more than enough, except maybe when you cheated on me but other than that I trust you more than anyone else. What I didn’t want was Fate meddling with us if you knew of my plan, if you knew she would’ve tried to find a way to make you encounter any of Thanos’ cronies or Thanos himself and you’ll get tortured for information.” He cupped his husband’s face as he finished his explanation.  
  
“Okay, I understand but please do promise that no more secrets would be kept between us. Again, no more secrets.” Thor said as he held his husband on his chest.  
  
“Yes dear, now let’s go inside you reek of sweat.” Caelum scrunched up his nose as soon as he raised his head off of Thor’s chest.  
  
They bathed together, or if that’s what you call two men going at it at a hot tub for at least 5 hours then they indeed took a bath. On that night, Caelum fell pregnant once more even with the contraceptive charms that he placed upon himself. The powers of the Stones imbued in his core manifested a child and at that moment the energy of the Stones broke through the contraceptive charms and now there are at least 4 cores growing within Caelum, and that means for more little children will come to the Potter-Black-Stark-Odinson household.  
  
Thanos was laying low at the mean time which meant there was no attacks no sign of him at all, 2 months has passed since that battle and Caelum still hasn’t found Thanos’ location. He stands on the Avengers Tower, watching the city through the window when he felt the sudden urge to expel everything that he has eaten in his last meal. Dread rose upon his neck when he understood what it meant, he walked out of the bathroom with a shocked look painted on his face. His face concerned everyone when they saw him walk out of the bathroom.  
  
“Caelum? What’s the matter?” James asked his son who looked pale as he sat down beside Thor who too was concerned. Cepheus came up to his daddy when he saw him shocked and pale.  
  
“Daddy what’s wrong?” Cepheus asked.  
  
Caelum sighed and casted a pregnancy test on himself, four blue glows hovered above his stomach. Gasps rang all around the room, he was pregnant with not one but four children. Thor fainted as he put two to two together, Caelum shook his head as he watched his husband fall down in a thud.  
  
“How far along?” Severus asked with Ezekiel on his lap.  
  
“Nearly 2 months, right after the battle maybe.” Caelum responded with a lopsided grin.  
  
“Well then more grandkiddos for us, right love?” Tony said as he held James’s hand with a proud grin on his face.  
  
“I’ve decided, Derek would be the Potter Heir while these four would be the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Peverell Heirs. The Black Heirship would be passed down to either four of those hellions right there.” Caelum pointed at the four Blacks who looked at him with a fake shocked look.  
  
“Oh don’t get me started with you four hellions, make me believe that you are worthy of the heirship or else I’ll pass it down to Little Lyra or to either Gerald or Maxwell.” Caelum said as he raised a brow at the four who straightened themselves trying to act like some goody two shoes.  
  
Caelum chuckled then they heard a groan and saw Thor waking up. Thor immediately looked at Caelum and remembered why he fainted, he took both of Caelum’s hand immediately and looked at his eyes with a glint of hope in his.  
  
“Is-is it true? Fo-four?” Thor asked, everyone was amused on how Thor looked.  
  
“Yes, and I still can’t believe you fainted you dummy.” Caelum playfully slapped his husband’s arm.  
  
Thor just smiled at him and raised him and spun him around as he whooped in joy. Caelum just laughed while he was being spun by his happy husband, then he remembered his son who is confused on what was happening.  
  
“Thor bring me down, we need to talk to Cepheus.” Caelum whispered to his husband who panicked and looked at their child who was looking at them with his head tilted to the side.  
  
Everyone excused them as both Thor and Caelum brought Cepheus to Caelum’s old room in the tower. They locked the door and Caelum placed a privacy ward around the room, then sat down on the bed together with Thor as Cepheus was already in the middle sitting down.  
  
“My little king?” Caelum started while looking at Thor who too had no idea on how to tell their son that he was going to be a big brother to 4 more siblings.  
  
“Yes daddy?” Cepheus asked his father, he crawled towards Caelum and snuggle on his arms.  
  
“Do you want to be a big brother?” Caelum asked immediately and Thor looked at him incredulously like he was some madman.  
  
“Big brother? I can become a big brother like you to Uncle Derek?” The little child asked with his eyes twinkling with hope.  
  
“Yes, you’ll become a big bro to four little babies. Would you like that?” Caelum said as he brushed his hand through his son’s blonde locks.  
  
“Really daddy?” The little boy asked as he looked up to his father who was brushing his hair.  
  
“Of course my little king, you’ll become a great brother.” Thor watched as his husband and child speak about their future children that are yet to be born.  
  
“They’re in your daddy’s tummy already, just like you before you were born.” Thor said as he placed a palm over Caelum’s stomach which made Cepheus look and wonder how the babies got in there.  
  
“How did the babies get there, father?” Cepheus asked Thor who smiled at him gently and started saying some bullshit according to Caelum that it was because Thor hugged him so much that he got pregnant. Cepheus then said that he won’t hug someone longer than a minute as he might get pregnant, this made Caelum laugh as he knew that his first son wasn’t a carrier thus he won’t get pregnant.  
  
Another month has passed and still no sign of Thanos, Caelum foresaw that he was growing an army using the power of the false Stones that would lose their power in another month or so with how much he is using them. Caelum couldn’t see where he was but all he knew that he was creating an army.  
  
Caelum warned the others that he was creating an army and there’s a chance that they’ll need to fight him once more. Then the most awaited news of Caelum arrived, the Guardians landed on Earth and said that Nebula has contacted Gamora that Thanos was on a habitable planet near the Sigma Quadrant and that he was in fact raising an army.  
  
Nebula has been taking insider information for Gamora, she was willingly helping them as it was her only chance to kill his bastard of an adoptive father. Odin was prepared to send the Valkyries and the whole Asgardian army whenever Caelum decided to attack. The Great Armada of the Light Elves would also be joining the final battle to end Thanos.  
  
The Wakandan forces were also in for the battle, T’Challa himself promised to fight as he wanted to avenge the Wakandan warriors that fell in the first battle. Magnus said that they couldn’t fight there as it was on a different planet and it might cause complications to them, and Caelum agreed with him. Although the warlocks, shadowhunters, wolves, and vampires weren’t joining, the Princes of Hell and Archangels were joining them in the fight as it was the most eventful thing that they have done for the past centuries.  
  
James, Severus, Remus, Sirius, and Regulus were forced to stay on Earth by their respective husbands who didn’t want them to join on the fight. The Wizarding World wouldn’t join the fight too as they couldn’t handle the travel and might cause complications to them. Strange and the other sorcerers on the other hand wanted to join the fight, Strange was driven to avenge his friend even when Orion was pleading him not to join with the fear that he might die.  
  
So while 4 months pregnant, Caelum flew in the Guardian’s ship together with Thor towards Thanos. He just hopes that everything goes the way he wants them to be or else he’ll have to kill Thanos with his own bare fists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments make me happy, and I appreciate them! Thank you! Still can't believe that I'm almost done with my second full story!


	20. "A", The End of An Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! I didn't know how to feel and how to end it, I just went with how my brain worked. Anyway, I hope you had a great Christmas! And I wish you have a Happy New Year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is shorter than the other chapters because I didn't know what to write, I couldn't write more for this chapter and thought that this is it and this is the ending. I know it is very anti-climactic but at least it's done; it is, but I couldn't think of anything to add. I want to thank you all for reading this story of mine! 'Twas a great experience, I hope you like it as I did!

With his hand on the small bump on his armor, he watched through the windows the wonders of the Universe. The twinkling of the stars and the darkness of the endless universe complimented each other nicely. He wonders what would happen if the whole universe ceases to exist. Would he cease to exist? Would everyone cease to exist? He knows that his husband sees his thoughtful face and that he worries about what was going on in his mind at the moment/ He continues to stare at the vast sea of stars, lights, and darkness that he was seeing. The thoughts were still on his mind but he knows that he wouldn’t find an answer to it, he just simply needs to live his life the most memorable it could ever.  
  
He sat there watching his husband lean on the window with his eyes filled with that thoughtful glint once more, he knows that it was those thoughts once more, the thoughts of ceasing to exist before he has lived his life to the fullest. He wanted to say something but he knows that his husband needs time to contemplate his thoughts and in their years together he has come to learn that him being alone brings the greatest in him, and he knows all too well that his husband wants to be the best of himself always. With a smile, he just watched his husband watch the vast and endless sea of the universe.  
  
Meanwhile, on the dark corner of the universe sits a man on a golden throne. He touches the Stones that were adorning the golden gauntlet that was on his arm, a smirk crept up his face thinking that he was victorious. He has little to no idea that he was about to face the one that he shouldn’t have riled up in the first place, Caelum might have been lenient with him on the Battle in Wakanda but now that he has fulfilled Fate’s plan of at least having one battle in Earth he has free reign of decimating Thanos and may Hecate bless him if he doesn’t go all out against the purple prune.  
  
The titan stood up from his throne and watched from his ship the growing army that he has, he smirks once more with the thought of victory in his mind and the thought of Caelum on his knees under his blade. A minion of his runs towards him frantically, he faces the frantic looking minion in front of him.  
  
“Master, there is an incoming fleet of ships entering the orbit. They’re heading towards us!” Thanos snarled as he heard what the minion had to say, then a grin crept up to his face as he thinks about his leverage against that mortal who disrespected him.  
  
“Ready the army, we are heading to war earlier than planned.” After taking his order, the minion ran and a sound rang throughout the army signaling that preparation must be done, the war has been brought to them and they shall end it here.  
  
Caelum’s ship landed on the other side of the planet, the moment Caelum stepped out of the ship portals opened as his magic was being used to pinpoint their location. Out were the Wakandans that couldn’t fit in the ships, the sorcerers and sorceresses with Strange, and lastly the Princes of Hell together with the Archangels.  
  
Caelum conjured 5 shades of him to search the whole area for any upcoming enemies in the area, once the scan came back negative he activated his magic. The Great Armada together with the Valkyries arrived as the Bifrost pinpointed Caelum’s magic burst after they were the Asgardian that was clad in golden armor and weapons that were sharper than has ever seen any Asgardian weapon before.  
  
Odin came together with the Light Elf King and the Jotun King, apparently, the Jotuns joined together with the Great Armada to fight with them even if it’s only temporarily. He released Freya and Fawkes out of their tattoos, both phoenixes trilled as soon as they were out. They immediately understood their mission as they immediately flew towards the other side of the planet where Thanos was to find out what the prune was doing.  
  
Minutes passed as Fawkes and Freya flew towards Thanos’ hideout, they prepared themselves and their weapons before slowly marching towards. Two flashes of light appeared, when the light faded Fawkes and Freya became visible. There was Chitauri blood in their claws which meant they had killed a few Chitauri before they escaped.  
  
In their mental link, they showed Caelum glimpses of what Thanos’ base looked like. The prune knew of their arrival and is preparing too, Caelum relayed the message to the others who nodded as they hastened with their preparations. Caelum even brought his other armors that would be able to fight on their own with the help of both Visions who was left on Earth and MERLIN who controlled the suits with great proficiency.  
  
Activating his suit together with his father and Uncle Rhodey, they flew in the skies until they reached Thanos and his army. He can see Thanos with the Gauntlet, the false Stones adorned the gauntlet making Caelum smirk inwardly. He wired the Stones to not work against anyone that is near Caelum, it was his magic that created those Stones so it’s a given that it won’t harm him.  
  
Caelum approached the titan from the skies, a smirk grew on his masked face whilst feeling the power of the Stones unlock within him. Straightening his face he removed his mask before leveling near the titan who slightly twitched his hand that adorned the gauntlet.  
  
“Thanos, it seems you collected it ‘all’” Caelum emphasized the word all but the emphasis just flew over the titan’s head who was being consumed by the thought of false victory.  
  
“With all six Stones, I could simply snap my fingers. They would all cease to exist. I call that... mercy." Thanos said as he raised his hand and a smirk was seen on his face.  
  
“And then what?” Caelum asked with false fear on his face.  
  
“I finally rest and watch the sunrise on a grateful universe. The hardest choices require the strongest wills." Thanos said before he struck a punch towards Caelum who easily evaded it and kicked Thanos back.  
  
Caelum summoned his scythe in response to Thanos taking out his sword and swinging it towards him. He used the scythe to block the next upcoming swing of Thanos’ blade. Ropes of energy sprouted from magical circles, the ropes tied down all of Thanos’ limbs. The titan snarled as he tried to pry himself off the ropes of energy, he used the false Time Stone to turn time back a few seconds before he got tied down by Caelum.  
  
He might’ve escaped the grasps of the ropes but he was instantly attacked by all of Caelum’s suits with continuous barrages of high-powered attacks. With the use of the false Power Stone, he crushed all of the suits including Arthur, Percival, and Gawain. Caelum snarled before he sent a beam of light towards the titan who used the power of the false Space Stone to redirect the attack with a portal.  
  
The beam of light that he released was redirected towards someone behind Caelum, he turned his head around and saw his Uncle Rhodey drop to the ground with a huge chunk of his armor missing due to the impact of the beam that struck him.  
  
A dark look crept upon his face, one wave of his hand, the body of his Uncle was transported onto the ships where the healers would heal him. He turned his head to the smirking titan in front of him who then raised his blade once more to strike down Caelum. An eerie aura grew around Caelum, with glassy eyes he broke Thanos’ blade with his bare hands.  
  
The titan snarled as he watched his blade be destroyed one-handedly, he raised the gauntlet and activated the Reality Stone. The whole scenery changed to that of hazardous terrain, quicksilver started pulling Caelum down after he was forced to the ground by the Power Stone. Still glassy-eyed, Caelum shot a burst of magic from his core which ultimately broke the whole false scenery.  
  
"You're full of tricks, wizard," Thanos said as he gained composure once more, he sent a burst of energy from the Power Stone. Caelum merely waved his hand and the energy was redirected to the huge army of Chitauri behind Thanos who was extremely decimated by the impact of the attack.  
  
Thanos bit out a snarl as he watched how his army was being decimated easily by his enemy’s forces. An idea crept up his mind, a sinister smirk was plastered on his face as he attacked Caelum in a barrage of attacks that would incapacitate him by a few minutes and those minutes is all he needs. With the Time Stone, he placed Caelum on an endless loop of just merely standing endlessly.  
  
"No!" Caelum shouted telepathically as he couldn’t move his mouth due to the effect of the false Stone on him, he could break the effect but where’s the fun in that and he needs to keep up the façade as long as possible.  
  
“Yet you never use your greatest weapon, now with the Stones…I am inevitable.” Everyone tried to run towards him as fast as possible as they watched his hand snap, the snap indeed happen but all it did was incapacitate half of those who sided with Caelum. Thanos looked around confused and tried to snap his hand once more and yet the effect that he wanted never came.  
  
A laugh rang throughout the battlefield, eyes turned towards the laughing form of Caelum who now looked at Thanos with joy in his eyes. The effect of the false Time Stone was negated by the power of the true Time Stone that was inside of him.  
  
“A fool, indeed. I didn’t think that you wouldn’t have caught up until this point, I applaud your foolishness you vacuous prune.” Caelum said as his armor changed, his hand replicated the gauntlet and the real Stone appeared on the gauntlet that was on his arm. Thanos raged as he saw what was on Caelum’s hand, he watched the Stones on his own gauntlet turn into dust declaring that he has been fooled all along by false Stones.  
  
“See this? I know about every move, every little scheme, and every thought of yours. Death is a lovely companion for tea after all.” Caelum smirked as he vanished from Thanos’ sight who snarled trying to use his sheer strength against Caelum who struck him with fists after fists of attack.  
  
“You know I could just snap you out of existence but then I remembered I won’t be the one killing you,” Caelum whispered in Thanos’ ears, the titan growled as he swung his arms once more clearly trying to catch Caelum.  
  
Then the next thing that happened was, a scythe passed through his chest pulling him out of the mortal realm and to the Spirit Realm where Caelum unleashed the souls of those he murdered towards him leaving him whimpering and snarling by the tremendous amounts of pain his soul was feeling.  
  
He was returned to the mortal plane when the scythe was removed from his chest, a gasp escaped his mouth. He tried to stand up but he was once more met by a blade, standing in front of him was both Nebula and Gamora who looked at him with merciless glints in their eyes.  
  
“He can’t fight, do want you to want with him. I need to make sure that this race of fuckers would be obliterated.” Caelum turned his back to the two women who instantly confronted Thanos.  
  
Caelum flew up the sky, he snapped his fingers and watched the Chitauri turn into dust. His husband flew by his side who looked at him with a smile, with one last look towards Thanos who by now has been torn from limb to limb by Nebula, he flew down.  
  
He sent an overpowered Fiendfyre to burn the body, green flames flew out of his palms. The flames burned the body leaving nothing but ashes, but as if he would leave the ashes there. He gathered all of the ashes and formed them into a stone that he vanished to the Spirit Realm where Chaos would be keeping it safe.  
  
He turned at everybody who looked at him with determined looks on their faces, no casualties happened to their side of the war. Odin came up to him furious asking why he lied about the Stones, with a roll of his eyes Caelum looked at him with a tired look.  
  
“Fate’s orders, I couldn’t cut off her plans by killing Thanos earlier than she planned. You would know not to be cross with Fate, right? I already derailed his plans against Asgard when I warned you about Hela, I simply couldn’t cross the line one more time, or else we would be fighting Fate now not Thanos.” Caelum replied with an impassive voice, the elder man sighed and merely nodded before calling out to Heimdal to open the Bifrost.  
  
The Light Elves nodded their heads at him before they too were transported by the Bifrost, the Jotuns talked a little to Loki before they too were taken home by the Bifrost. They all finished cleaning up the grounds of the debris of their fight, Caelum instantly flew towards the Infirmary to check on his Uncle Rhodey. The man was stable by the time he arrived, a relieved smile appeared on Caelum’s face.  
  
He turned around and faced his family who was raising their brows at him, clearly demanding an explanation. They saw that Thor wasn’t reacting as badly as them and they knew that he knew and didn’t tell them.  
  
“It needed to happen,” Caelum said with a lopsided smile. Then the barrage of questions started that Caelum answered without breaking a sweat and in the end, everyone just sighed and tried to understand that he had his reasons that they wouldn’t fully understand.  
  
“How are you, my star?” Thor asked the moment they boarded the ship and that they were afloat once more in the vast sea of endlessness that was the universe.  
  
“Tired, I want to go home already and see Cepheus.” He replied with a sigh, his hand rested on his bulged stomach feeling his children growing inside of him.  
  
“How are they? Does something hurt?” Thor asked as he too placed his hand on top of Caelum’s stomach. Caelum shook his head, he held his husband’s hand rested his head on his shoulder.  
  
“No, I can feel their magic forming their bond with me already,” Caelum replied making Thor smile lightly.  
  
“Are they forming their bond with me too?” Thor asked with hopeful glints in his eyes, Caelum nodded in response with a weak smile. With tired eyes, Caelum let himself be claimed by Morpheus.  
  
“Oh don’t even get started with that contrarian thinking of yours, Potter! Why couldn’t you just tell us like a decent man?!” That was what Caelum heard the moment they arrived on Earth, the blonde greeted him with his usual rant whenever he wasn’t told of anything important. Caelum just watched his friend rant continuously while he rubbed his stomach.  
  
“Are you done?” Caelum asked with an amused look on his face, Draco rolled his eyes at his friend before hugging him.  
  
“I am, you blithering fool. How dare you not tell me?” Draco faked a heartbroken look on his face, Caelum let out a loud laugh.  
  
“Stop that, you can act fake but not heartbroken. It doesn’t suit you.” Caelum replied with a raised brow that made Draco gasp at the accusation.  
  
“Hey! At least I’m not some pragmatic fool like you, but then again you were a Gryffindor for three years.” Draco smugly said as he raised his head like the ponce he is.  
  
“That doesn’t suit you anymore, you ponce. You are 22 already, act like an adult.” And Caelum got exactly what he expected, Draco threw another barrage of incoherent grumblings.  
  
After an hour or so of Draco rambling and arguing with Caelum he stopped because both Lynx and Leo came up to him because they were hungry. Behind them was Caelum’s own blonde little boy who ran into his arms with tears in his eyes clearly excited to have his parents back.  
  
“Daddy! Father! You’re back!” The small boy exclaimed the moment he was in the arms of both Caelum and Thor who grinned at their son, their son buried his head on their chests as he clung to their necks.  
  
“I missed you too.” He buried his nose in his son’s hair who continued to hug both his and his husband’s neck tightly.  
  
“Hello, babies.” A giggle was heard as Cepheus placed a hand on Caelum’s bulged out stomach, his eyes filled with joy.  
  
“Yes, hello to you too big brother.” Caelum mimicked a small voice making the small boy giggle in response.  
  
Cepheus then started to ask questions about his siblings, he knew that he would have four brothers. Cepheus wanted a sister but Caelum cleared that he could only have brothers for now because Helheim would freeze over before he even plans for the third pregnancy whilst being pregnant.  
  
Thor also wanted a daughter to spoil, it isn’t that Caelum didn’t want a girl but Magic willed for male Heirs rather than girls. All that Caelum knew is that his next pregnancy would be a little girl, it would also be his last because 6 children are enough already and he didn’t want more than that.  
  
When he came back he also found out he wasn’t the only one pregnant, Draco apparently found out that he too was expecting another little one. Loki fainted the moment Draco dropped that information on him while Frigga merely smiled at the prospect of becoming a grandparent once more, Lucius and Narcissa was the first one to know about the pregnancy and they too were surprised with Draco carrying another child.  
  
Caelum watched those surrounding him and had one thought in mind, _” All was well.”_ A smile crept up his face, the sun has set and they made way to their homes.  
  
The news of Thanos’ defeat was heard around the whole planet, they all rejoiced to know that the threat has been defeated and that they were finally safe. The Wizarding World threw another one of their feasts that they once did when Caelum supposedly defeated Voldemort when he was a little child. He wanted to voice out his opinions about the said feast but didn’t have the energy with him being pregnant and using nearly half of his magical reserve trying to ensure that no one dies from his side of the war.  
  
Another thing that he didn’t plan was that the Stones didn’t want to part with him, they stayed even if he wanted for them to go. Now what Caelum didn’t know was that all the Stones were merging and melded to his core which meant they weren’t separate Stones anymore, they were one with Caelum now and there is no way to remove them until Caelum dies which is likely before the Universe destroys itself.  
  
Months passed, and Caelum was in the gardens of Pendragon Castle enjoying the sunny day together with his husband and son. Draco was in Malfoy Manor with the twins and Loki because it was Sunday which was their usual visit there. Caelum calmly sipped his tea while placing a soft hand over his protruded stomach, feeling his children kick his endlessly then the unbearable pain started.  
  
“Thor!” Caelum gasped out as he dropped his tea, clutching his stomach as he tried to dampen the pain that he was experiencing. Thor heard his husband gasp, he dropped the Cepheus’ toy that he was holding and ran towards him immediately supporting him.  
  
Cepheus saw his father panic, he called MERLIN to call his grandparents that his daddy is about to give birth. Thor brought Caelum to the infirmary of the castle where the floo opened and in were Severus together with Madam Pomphrey. After they were the other members of the family who were also concerned about the birth, Severus and Pomphrey forced them all out of the room except Thor who held Caelum’s hand.  
  
The birth was relatively long, it lasted a whole day and left both of Thor’s hand broken because Caelum crushed them with his grip. Thor just chuckled as he watched his husband sleep after the daylong labor that he was just in, his hand is being healed by Severus who just rolled his eyes at how much Thor and James Potter were alike when it comes to their husbands.  
  
The four babies were sleeping on the cots that Bruce placed in the castle for them, they were all wrapped in the blankets that Luna knitted who was their godmother together with Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass. They all had the same godmothers but they all have different godfathers. Draco and Loki couldn’t be godparents as they were already the boys’ uncles so Caelum had to choose from their friends on who to become their godparents.  
  
Theo and Blaise became the godfathers to their first one, Castor Deimos who was known as Haldor when he is in Asgard while Cormac and Terry were Cassini’s godfathers. The little boy was named Halvar on his Asgardian side, the four babies would also have different sets of godparents in Asgard which was all Thor’s decision like Cepheus who had Sif and Fandral as his godparents.  
  
Next were Dean and Zacharias who became godfathers to little Ceilo, who looked exactly like Caelum except for the streak of blond hair that was in his raven hair. Neville and Seamus became Celaeno’s godfathers, the godparents' bonds weren’t finalized yet as their godparents weren’t there at the birth but Caelum would finalize it the moment he is out of the infirmary.  
  
The Twins would also become the children’s godparents, they didn’t speak to Caelum when he announced who the godparents of the children were because they weren’t included.  
  
Caelum just chuckled at them and included them as the only godfathers that all the children have in similar, they were also Cepheus’ tertiary godparents after Neville and Luna with both Blaise and Theo being the first godparents. Basically, the quadruplets would have 7 godparents each, which was great for Caelum because that meant there would be a lot of babysitters!  
  
While Caelum appears to be unconscious, he was having tea with Magic and they were deliberating on what abilities he would pass on to his sons. Caelum didn’t see this coming, basically, it was "build a baby" huh?  
  
He told Magic that he wanted to pass on every ability that his blood has, and specifically asked Magic to make sure that the Prophetic Abilities be only activated whenever it is needed, he doesn’t want his children to be like him seeing the future endlessly.  
  
But this can’t be done by Magic, all She could do was make the abilities have weaker effects like being able to predict random things correctly. Which was basically Luna’s Seer abilities but a little stronger, Caelum was okay with this as long as his sons wouldn’t be full Seers.  
  
He also needs to be careful when it comes to their strength, with his and Thor’s blood mixing their children would be pretty strong. They already experienced it when Cepheus knocked down a door by simply pushing it, and now that Cepheus knows his strength, Thor has been training him how to control his strength by making him handle delicate materials such as eggs and other breakable materials that would break in a snap.  
  
Another instance of Cepheus’s strength was when he held Freya by the neck once, the grip was too strong that Freya burst into flames signaling her rebirth. The little phoenix chick gave Cepheus a look that if it could kill, Cepheus would’ve started a millennium of new lifetimes already.  
  
A few days passed after the birth and the godparent ritual was done, lucky for them it was a blood moon making the ritual stronger. Thor chose Hogun and Volstagg as the godparents for both Castor and Cassini while Tyr and Baldor were Ceilo and Celaeno’s godfathers. Frigga and Odin even attended the ritual, they blessed the ritual as they are the boys’ grandparents on their sire’s side, James and Tony blessed the ritual to be the grandparents from the bearer’s side.  
  
It was a quick ritual due to the blessings being complete, all four babies just slept through the whole ritual and didn’t even notice the godparent bonds that are forming in their cores. After the ritual, their godparents stayed for the dinner that Caelum prepared together with Luna and Daphne, because everyone else couldn’t be trusted in the kitchen, and yes, Caelum is talking about his parents.  
  
The time that James was allowed in the kitchen he burned water, the whole kitchen was on fire that even with magic it was hard to stop the fire. After that day, James has been formally banned from the kitchen in hopes that he wouldn’t burn the whole place down to ashes. The only one that Caelum could trust in the kitchen would be his Uncle Regulus, Sirius was banned too because he cooked rice without putting water inside the pot, his cooking session ended up with burnt-roasted uncooked grains of rice with a ton of salt and pepper.  
  
And the only reason that Tony goes to the kitchen is either eat or drink whiskey and now that he is a vampire, he has been drinking whiskey as if it is water. Vampires aren’t affected by alcohol, the only thing that would get a vampire drunk is blood and blood alone.  
  
The dinner was pleasant and all, with every one of them, smiling and talking to each other. Laughter filled the room, Caelum’s face lightened as he watched each one of them. His husband took his hand to his own and squeezed it lightly, he looked up and saw the blonde’s bright smile. He smiled back and walked towards the crib and watched as his children slept blissfully.  
  
He was happy, and they were happy. For now, but at least they are. Thor stood by him and draped his arm over him, he only had one thought in mind as he leaned against his husband. _” All was well.”_ , and indeed they were, but 9 years after the birth of the quadruplets, Caelum was once more blessed with children who came in a package of two named Cressida and Capella.  
  
Cepheus ends up in Slytherin together with both Lynx and Leo in his Year while the quadruplets are split with Ceilo in Hufflepuff and Cassini and Celaeno in Ravenclaw and Castor in Gryffindor. Capella and Cressida were split with Capella ending up in Hufflepuff and Cressida in Gryffindor together with Castor, and Draco’s daughter, Leda, was sorted in Ravenclaw. The Four Blacks ended up in Slytherin, while Derek went to Gryffindor. Lyall was sent to Hufflepuff with Ezekiel to the shock of Severus and lastly, Lillian was sent to Ravenclaw. Lycan and Lycoris was sent to Gryffindor with their cousin, Lyra  
  
Irelia and Zadkiel were sorted into Ravenclaws, Ares and Adrian on the other hand went to Gryffindor. Zxyla and Demetri went into Ravenclaw to the shock of their parents who weren’t Ravenclaws, meanwhile, Quincy got sorted to Slytherin. Blaise and Theo had another child named, Aquila who got sorted in Slytherin to the joy of both of her parents.  
  
Pepper’s daughter, Sylvia, was sent to Beauxbatons where Fleur is now the Headmistress. Their children, Victoire and Harriet were studying at Beauxbatons too due to her job. Bill is also now stationed at the French Department of Gringotts making it easier for him to come home. Yvainne, Arthur and the Prewett Twins’ youngest child, was sorted in Gryffindor which was already expected with her being a Weasley and a Prewett. Luna and Neville’s child, Harley got sorted in Gryffindor together with Fred and George’s children with their husbands. Percy’s children with his husbands got sorted in both Gryffindor and Slytherin with only one of them going to Ravenclaw, overall he and his husband have 6 children.  
  
Charlie’s son with Vladimir went to Drumstrang because it was nearer to their home and it is easier for them when the school is near to their home in Romania and that it was where Charlie’s dragon reserve was making it easier for them. Ron actually got married and had a son that went to Hogwarts under his mother’s name, Ronald married into the girl’s family and took their name, quickly forsaking the Prewett name. Ginevra on the other hand has one little girl that goes to Beauxbatons, Granger’s child was going to Beauxbatons because his husband was French and it was a tradition for women from their family to go there.  
  
Then after a few years, Caelum found himself stopping Draco from murdering Demetri who came up to him asking for both Lynx and Leo’s hand in marriage. Loki didn’t say yes at first, he made Demetri do things that made everyone flinch in shock, such as killing a manticore with his bare hands and others, even with all of that jazz, Demetri ended up marrying both Lynx and Leo.  
  
Cepheus married Helblindi’s youngest son, Bjørn, and because that he was the youngest he wasn’t in line for the throne of Jotunheim. Odin was against it at first but he didn’t want to face Caelum’s wrath once more, it was also a great thing that Bjørn’s mother was a Light Elf making him only half-Jotun and that he didn’t need the constant cold of Jotunheim.  
  
And that’s all there is to it, Caelum’s life turned for the better and it’s all thanks for the Dursley’s stupidity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> October 31, 2018
> 
> Cepheus Dominique Potter-Black-Stark/Haraldr Thorson
> 
> January 9, 2024
> 
> Castor Deimos Potter-Black-Stark/Haldor Thorson  
> Cassini Dione Potter-Black-Stark/Halvar Thorson  
> Ceilo Donati Potter-Black-Stark/Halvard Thorson  
> Celaeno Draconus Potter-Black-Stark/Halvor Thorson
> 
> June 27, 2035
> 
> Capella Danica Potter-Black-Stark/Halina Thordóttir  
> Cressida Diana Potter-Black-Stark/Halle Thordóttir


End file.
